There Goes Da 'Hood
by dmanb
Summary: Like Sonic? Like New Characters? Like Shadow Acting OCC? Like Fighting, Marshall arts, Ninja arts, Energy, Weapons, and Guns Shooting off? Like Anime? Like Bouncy Things? Like anything random? Episode 8 is up!
1. Intro and Information

There Goes Da 'Hood- Theatrical Trailer

Main Theme From Sonic Mega Collection for Gamecube

Planet Earth: Big, Round, and full of crazy things but on a particular continent, in a particular state, in a particular town, in a particular neighborhood… Something random this way comes…

Sonic: There is a freakin' camera looking at us from the sky!

Another crazy random Sonic 'Everyone living in the same house' fic is born. With characters you've see and never seen before, acting the way you may have seen but never seen before…

As Sonic the Hedgehog… The cool blue dude, the guy that doses what he want to do, aka: The Prankster/Fun, Action Hedgehog.

Theme Music: It Doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2)

Age : 20

Sonic: Let's do it to it, lets get……….Some Chile dogs! I'm driving.

Shadow: I'm driving.

Sonic: No I' am.

Shadow: Aw man you suck.

Miles 'Tails' Prower the Fox…The Smart One, The Computer Expert (Not a geek!), The Inventing

Scientist aka: The Accident Prone, Smart Fox.

Theme Music: Believe in Myself (Sonic Adventure 2)

Age : 16

Tails: Ok if I just tweak this a just a bit it should…**(BOOM!!)** (koff koff!) Dammit! Oops. I hope no one heard that.

Sonic: TAILS!!

Tails: Oh S(beep!)

Knuckles the Echidna…The Fighter, The Thrill Seeker, The Tough Guy, aka: The Gullible Bettin' Fighting Echidna.

Theme Music: Unknown from M.E. (Sonic Adventure DX)

Age : 20

Knuckles: (Opens bathroom door.) Ok, Sonic told me his brush is in here. I wish he would stop leaving the toilet seat OH MAN, OH MAN THAT IS JUST SO NASTY!! GOD ALMIGHTY, Citrus Leisteren man that's gross, get wintergreen dude!

Amy Rose the Hedgehog…The Lovely Rose, The Master Chef, The Attention Grabber, aka: The Annoying Loving, Sexy, PINK, Sonic Crazed Hedgehog.

Theme Music: My Sweet Passion (Sonic Adventure DX)

Age : 18

Amy: Sonic! Oh Sonikku! I'm gonna find you and when I do…

Sonic: Oh God don't let her find me in here.

Knuckles: AMY! For God sakes put on some clothes, Tails is in the house!

Rouge the Bat…The Very Sexy One, The Sly One, The Government Agent, aka: The Sexy Perverted Spy Bat

Age : 19

Theme Music: Fly in the Freedom (Sonic Adventure 2)

Rouge: Get over, move out the way, damn! Oh shoot I here you comin' you helicopter (Shoots a Missile) BOOM!! Took you down. I 'm flying now……………Oh S(Beep!) Tier Slasher! **(SKEEEECH, BOOM!!)**

Nooho, that was my last life. (Hangs her head down.)

Sonic: Rouge, I can do more better on Super Spy Hunter. Move over I'm playing now.

Shadow the Hedgehog…The #1 badass, The Male Senshi (Master Gun Expert.) The Serous guy aka: The

Out of Character Crazyass Retarded Hedgehog (Not a real retard.)

Theme Music: I Am (Shadow the Hedgehog)

Age : 50+ Looks: 21

Shadow: BC, BC, BC Builders, BC, BC, BC, Builders, BC, BC, BC…

Sonic: SHADUP SHADOW!!

Shadow: Don't diss the builders faker.

Sonic: Who you callin' Faker, Fakie.

Shadow: You, stupid.

Sonic: Chump.

Shadow: Baka.

Sonic: Black.

Shadow: Blue.

Sonic: Daaaah!

Sonic jumped on top of Shadow and a Fighting Dust cloud surrounded them.

Cream the Rabbit… The Innocent One, The Young One, The Polite One, aka: The Super Cute Shopping Insomniac Rabbit

Age : 14

Theme Music - Follow me (Sonic Heroes - Team Rose Theme)

Cream: I don't wanna go home yet! Tails help me! (Grunts!)

Knuckles: (Grunts!) Come on Cream its past 10:00, Vanilla is gonna kill us if I don't get you back home, (Grunts!) Let go of the door frame!

And Blaze the Cat… The Flaming Comeback, The Extra Sexy One, The Extra Trill Seeker aka: The Fun Loving, Pyrotechnic Cat

Age : 19

Theme Music - Quick Master (From DDR Super Nova)

Blaze: (Uses Boost hover from Sonic's Roof )

Shadow: Ya know? I'm thinking she's fartin' when she dose that.

Sonic: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Blaze fartin'! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blaze: I heard that!

Sonic: Oh S(beep) Run!

Shadow: Look what you did faker! She's pissed off now!

Blaze: Hadoken! (Throws a fireball at them)

Sonic: Hey watch the lawn I just mowed it!

As they all live in Sonic's 7 story house and right across the street living at in a 3 story house…

5 All new characters there to add more crazy randomness in this story. Introducing the new characters with their Bio and History (Shine a light on them will ya fellas…)

Tucuya Hito Hedgehog… Traveling, Life Loving, Loves the challenge, Almost as rich as Sonic, Marshall arts/Ninja Hedgehog. Aka: The Main Character.

"I'll take you on anytime, anywhere."

"Dah (Slaps his head!) God."

Bio/History

Race - Hedgehog

Fur Color - Deep Orange

Eye Color - Blue

Looks - Almost like sonic but his nose is not as big and his quills are shorter.

Age : 19

Theme music - Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)

Trademark Wear/Normal Clothes -

Black Cargo Vest

Red T-Shirt

Normal Necklace

Blue Sunglasses

Red Sash

Baggy Blue Jeans

Black SA2 Soap Shoes

Always having fun, Tucuya always love to go out and have fun with his life. He is also the subtle ladies man as well. The son of Ken and Julia Hito, Tucuya was a young 3 year old when his parents died in a tragic accident. Ken's best friend only known to everyone as Agent Green of the GBA, (NOT Game boy Advance!) Green Buster Agency had him to look after Tucuya while gone, they never returned, AG as Tucuya called him, taught him to fight and protect the weak. From there he became a GBA Agent. As he got older he learned more things like, video games (Being nearly unbeatable) traveling and more Marshall arts Tucuya then became one the top agents. During that time he befriended a cute Sky Blue Hedgehog named Eriko Umenakata Hedgehog. They trained and fought together and were the best of friends and Eriko started to fall in love with him little did he know but then again, all girls in the GBA fell in love with him. When he turned 16 Agent Green told the story about his parents. They themselves were GBA agents, a powerful crime organization know as Titan Wave had trapped and held up hostages at the Great Building in Station Square. They being the greatest agents next to Agent Green, they went on the mission to stop them but something had gone wrong, the building exploded and collapsed. There were no survivors and Agent Green gave Tucuya the only things that were left: His dad's cool blue sunglasses and his mom's red sash and The Legendary Orange Tiger Lotus Sword passed down. Tucuya took them and now to this day wears both the sunglasses on his head and the sash around his right upper arm to remind him that Titan Wave will one day pay for his parents deaths. After then Agent Green told him being heir to the Hito Robotics Co. Now that he was old enough he was going to run the company. After about a week of running the company, he got so bored and tried of answering phone calls and making very important business decisions, he desisted to sell the company, with that $1,000,000,000 in his pocket, he went back to GBA. Only after returning there was a trader among them serially, injuring agents to stop the agency. Tucuya set out and tried to find out who it was. Only after finding the trader who cornered Eriko, Tucuya had no chose and killed him in one move. After that Tucuya saw what he did was wrong, he was taught never to take someone's life no matter what the problem is, but it was to save everyone. Knowing that it might happen again he quit the GBA as Codename: Flame. Agent Green knew that Tucuya had too many skills just to leave so Agent Green gave Tucuya a new assignment: To randomly take up a new place to live and become a freelancer type agent. Eriko promised to find him one day and hang out with him again. But before he decided to set up shop anywhere, Tucuya set off and traveled the world to have fun and learn cool things. One day he met up with a street fighting, robotics creator his name is Sherman J. Beebody a huge muscular Red hedgehog, after defeating him, Beebody or Jay King as he liked to called vowed revenge. After that Tucuya went to a ninja training site he heard of where he be came a ninja one of the best gaining new skills like warping, wall clinging, grappling hook moves and infinite weapons like kunai, shuriken, and Flame like energies he now is one of the greatest fighters, After a year's time with the ninja that he heard that Video Game company Sega had given Sonic the Hedgehog a huge house to live, in Emerald Town then that's where Tucuya took off for and set up his house and new assignment there, then there after Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, and Shadow moved in with Sonic. After another year went by Tucuya, Sonic and the rest of the gang got to be very good friends And from time to time Tucuya goes on 'Trips' disguised as missions from GBA because everyone from there thinks that Tucuya is gone and never will return to HQ, he now has a new Codename: Viper, Type - Unknown Freelancer, Grade - Z Omega+ and no one can know of his secret identity, past or new life.

Element - Fire

Personality- Friendly, Nice, Generous, Funny, Kool with the K, Hero-Like, Carefree, Life-Lover, Nervous Around Girls, Tough, Fighter, Persistent, Adventurous.

Likes- Video Games, TV/Cartoons/Anime, FOOD!, Being and hanging with friends, Going out a lot/Traveling, Having fun, Challenges, Backyard Sports, Marshall arts, Doing something new.

Dislikes- Evildoers, Uppity People/Jackasses, People that can't see the real reason for something (Captain Obvious), Lazy People (Very Lazy People), Bad sportsmanship, The number 8.

Katie Jett Cheetah…The Other Super Sexy One, The Ruff N' Tough One, The Fun Lover, The Fightin' Freak, aka: The Challenging Crazy Cheetah

"Ha, are you ready for this?"

"You Stupid (Insert any phrase here)!"

Bio/History

Race - Cheetah

Fur Color - Regular Color for a cheetah

Eye color - Light Green

Looks - Large Breasted (More bigger than Rouge's but not by much), Some what muscular, Big ears, Hourglass like figure, Long tail.

Age : 19

Theme music - Crash (Gwen Stefani)

Trademark wears/Normal Clothes -

White Small/Tight T-shirt

Green Form Fitting Sport Shorts

Orange Sonic Shoes

Katie's history has always been a long and life loving journey of adventure it always seems like she goes anywhere and has a lot of fun. About 5 years ago she joined up with the GBA to have fun training in her Marshall arts, beating up bad guys and just plan old having fun. She was an orphan growing up so then she decided build her self a new life and forget her past but of course she needed money to do so. So she began traveling the world then she became interested in fighting and exercise. After this she started to train in Marshall arts and other fighting styles. She got so good she began to exercise more and more and she became really strong (stronger than Shadow!) and tapped in to her natural ability to run at super speeds (Almost as fast as Sonic and Shadow!). As she got more into this she one day was walking in Japan then there was a robbery using her skills she stopped the burglars and got a huge cash reward. From there she started to beat up any Evildoing anywhere. Her codename: Jet, Type - Freelancer, Grade - Omega, she's just like Tucuya, goes anywhere and goes for any callout for missions for the freelancers, the first one that gets to it is the winner so to speak. She does one day wants to find out who her parents were.

Element - Earth, Electric

Personally- Tomboyish, Funny, Airhead, Tries to act tough, Nice, Sometimes makes friends in weird ways, Acts too sexy sometimes, Acts childish sometimes. Gets too involved in things (a little gullible).

Likes- Being a pervert, Wrestling, Boxing, Bodybuilding, Weightlifting, Money + The Same as Tucuya.

Dislikes- Being Tickled(Likes it at times), Her Ears being touched, Needles(Can't not stand them), People that get in her way, being called a chump (loathes it) or blond, bigger perverts then her, Being lied to + The same as Tucuya.

Cammy Krane Cat…Another Sexy One, The Female Senshi(Master Gun Expert), The Motorcycle Hog Cat aka: The Gunho Wild Cat.

"This is you, and this is me, KICKING YOUR ASS, NOW LETS GET THIS ON!!"

"You chumpin' (Insert Name of animal here)!"

Bio/History

Race - Normal Cat

Fur Color - A lighter shade of Blaze's fur color

Eye color - Blue

Looks - Breasts are much larger then Amy's but smaller than Rouge's, Not as buff as Katie but a hint of muscle on her, Long tall, Short ears, Thin stomach, Large butt.

Age : 18

Theme music - Danger Zone (Top Gun Soundtrack)

Trademark/Normal wears-

Green leotard like shirt (has no sleeves but raps around her neck)

Necklace with a Pendent

Neon Green Sunglasses

Tan Form fitting Cargo Shorts

Black Normal Shoes

Bike wear-

Black Form Fitting Jacket

Black Form Fitting Pants

Black Boots

Cammy is one wild and crazy cat and one of the most tomboyish girls in the group. A gun/weapon loving, motorcycle hogging girl. Her past is mostly filled with the pain of losing her mother at age 4. Her father and owner of Krane Motorcycle Co. Tom Krane took over watching over her and running the company at the same time, Knowing that this was imposable to do he order the maids and servants of their huge estate to teach Cammy to be the woman that her mother was grown up into. Not liking that one bit, Cammy would always run away from home or hide some place, she never wanted to grow up like that and her father was always to busy with the company to even listen to her. As the years went by she became more and more interested in more things like the motorcycles the company made, weapons and Marshall Arts she was secretly being teach theses things by the maids and servants, until she got every good to be called a master. Gaining her quick agility and high jumping abilities, she is a force to recon with, then filling confident enough she decided to run away for good. Taking her favorite Bike - Ninja Fire and one gun - Revolver and whole ton of bullets she took off looking for a new home.

Element - Fire (Can gain others with different Sol Emeralds)

Personally- Tomboyish, Girlish(At times), Sexy, Cute like, Nice, friendly, Loner(Sometimes), Childish, Tough, Show a lot of emotions.

Likes- Motorcycles, Open roads, Guns/Weapons, Music(Big Time) + The same as Tucuya

Dislikes - Not being good at something, Small places, Airplanes, Evildoing, Her Father, Heights(period)

Eriko Umenakata Hedgehog… The Other Another Sexy One, The Master Marshall artist, The Lively Hilarious One, The Trainer, aka: The Super Marshall Art Elemental Hedgehog.

"High time for Game time."

"Damnity Dammit!"

Bio/History

Race - Hedgehog

Fur Color - Sky Blue

Eye color - Light green

Looks - Same Breast size as Cammy's, Looks almost like Amy but her quills are straighter.

Age : 18

Theme music - Palmtree Panic-Good Future (Sonic CD Japan)

Trademark wears/Normal Clothes -

Light Orange T-Shirt

Tan Form fitting Capri's

Old School Sonic Shoes

Eriko is a weird, funny girl who definitely can break anyone's dark cloud, she is a master Marshall artist who can use a ton of different styles and techniques. Not much is known about her past. She is however an GBA agent under the Freelancer class, Grade - Z Omega+++ Her codename: Umada she is one of the best agents. She did meet and befriended Tucuya while he at HQ. She trained him in some of her Marshall arts, after the years went by they became very close friends and Eriko got a huge crush on him but kept it to her self but from time to time she would hug him or peck, kiss him and he wouldn't mind but he never thought she actually loved him. They are best team up on anything from missions to video games they are unbeatable. Every time they see each other they play a game of Roshambo (If you don't know what this is either play The Rub Rabbits for Nintendo DS or wait until chapter 2.) and really get in to it. (You'll see what I mean.) They are best of friends and Tucuya sees her as the friend you can never find.

Element - Fire, Earth, Ice, Electric

Personally- Big Airhead, Acts like a blond, Extremely Hilarious, Always ready for fun, Friendly, Kind, Drama queen, Will get big time Serous if she has to, Random acting, Over exaggerates.

Likes- Tucuya(Has a very big crush on him, she is not as bad as Amy though, but she dose hug him a lot but he doesn't mind), Flowers, Having fun, Being funny, Seeing other people happy + The same as Tucuya.

Dislikes - Evildoing, People having bad days, Mad or angry people(Gotta make them happy), being left out/ alone, Scary things.(Very Scary things, not like Halloween)

Brittney Olivian Hedgehog… The Last Sexy One, The Other Master Marshall Artist, The Other Tough One, aka: The Flat Breasted Tough Fightin' Hedgehog

"I'm so ready to send you flyin' on your ass!"

"YOU GOD(Beep!) SON OF A(Beep)!"

Bio/History

Race- Hedgehog

Fur Color- Dark Purple/Brighter Purple Hair

Eye color - Brown

Looks - Flat Chested, Not muscular at all, Short Ears, Short quills, Long thing of quills in front of her (Look like Milla Rage from Guilty Gear.)

Age : 19

Theme music - DoLL (From DDR Super Nova)

Trademark wears -

Black 6 Button Coat

White long Neckerchief

Black Pants

Black Boots with Low Heels

Cuffs

Normal Clothes -

Red T-shirt

Black Jean shorts

White SA2 Soap Shoes

Brittney loves the Fight on and off the field and loves a good challenge from anyone or anything, just as Eriko, her past is also shrouded in mystery but she also is a GBA agent codename: Venus, Type- All, and Grade - Z Omega++, She goes where she pleases although she is someone who does a damn good job at what she dose, she sometime goes over the top, but she dose what she has to do until she thinks it right, she sometime hangs out with Eriko although she looks at Eriko as a rival then a friend they both likes each others company. Her main goal besides doing missions is looking for and fighting the legendary Codename: Viper to prove her superiority to who ever it is. She also want to become the greatest Street Fighter ever known. She tries to look like someone you don't want to mess with.

Element - Null

Personally- Smartass + Somewhat of a jerk, Toots her own horn a lot, focuses on one thing until its done, kind of a tomboy, Mocker, Will express herself at the right time, Act like she knows she doing when she doesn't, Like to hang out a lot, Try too hard a lot (perfectionist)

Likes- Street Fighter (Game and Real life), Likes to make things harder/more challenging, Truth or Dare, Shopping (As much as Cream).

Dislikes - Being made fun of (Especially her flat chest), Stupid/ Unskillful people, Evil intentions, Quitters, Wimps/Wusses.

As all of these characters coagulate together, as things from being crazy…

Tails: Ok guys this is my new Body Changer Machine you can make your body anyway you want to.

Amy: ME FIRST!

Brittney: NO ME FIRST!

Cream: HA! Beat you both. Fire it up Tails.

(ZAPPPP!)

Tails: And………Oh my god….Cream….

Knuckles: SHE'S TALLER AND HOT!!

Cream: What? (Looks at herself) I have Big Breasts!!

…To super serious things…

Brittney: I know you're Viper, fess up.

Katie: Tucuya? You…

Tucuya: Lied, I'm sorry Katie. I wasn't to let anyone know about this.

Katie: But why would you lied to me about you not being in the GBA?

Tucuya : That information is classified, NO ONE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THIS!!

Katie: FINE THEN! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Brittney: STOP IT! VIPER, FIGHT ME NOW!

…To Random stuff.

Eriko: (Humming)!

Brittney: Holy s(beep!) My Hair is on fire!

Eriko: (Humming)!

Tucuya: Hold still Brit, I got a bucket.

Brittney: Put it out, put it out, put it out!

Eriko: OMG………..is that a purple rose?

Plus all the Special Moves, Fighting, Elemental Usage and Energy Projectile Throwing you can shake a Sonic Wind at…Moves from Sonic Battle…

Sonic: Shockwave Shot!

…Sonic Adventure 2...

Rouge: Dark Wave!

…Street Fighter…

Brittney: Flash kick!

…And Original moves (Will be described later)…

Katie: Rollin' Thunder! (She punched the ground and it cracked open, releasing a shockwave of lighting)

…Anime like actions…

Sonic: (Sweatdrop!) Uh Amy? You're not think about…

Amy: Oh I am Sonic.

Sonic: (Bigger Sweatdrop!)

Amy: Tag (Hits Sonic) your it. RUN EVERYONE!

Sonic: (Face Vault!)

Tails: So what's the problem?

Blaze: (Swirl eyes!) I'm dizzy, that's problem Tails.

…Calling Sega…

Sonic: Hello Sega I need money to get a new trampoline. Big ripped it.

Big: Duh, sorry fellas.

…Video games…

Contra

Street Fighter

Megaman

DDR

And many more…

…Actions…

(Boom!) - loud action

**(BOOM!)** - earth shattering action

"Boom!" - Talking

'Boom!' - Thinking

(Sonic 2 - Casio Night Zone)/(Needle Scratch) Music/Sound action

…THE SOMEWHAT BAD GUY…

Sherman Jay Kasuharu 'Jay-King' Beabody the Hedgehog…The big rich guy, the huge pervert, robotics man, aka- The Red, Bag o bucks, robotics pervert.

Bio/History

Race: Hedgehog

Fur Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Looks: Large, very Muscular, about as big as Vector

Age: 21

Theme Music: Animals (Nickel Back)

Beabody…That's JAY KING TO YOU!

Katie: More like Jur-King.

Tucuya: Ha, ha good one.

Trademark Wears/Normal Clothes

Black Cameo Vest

Necklace with a fake Dog Tag

Green Cameo Shorts

Black Nikes

Tucuya. Sherman's rival ever since Tucuya beat him in a street fight in the Grand Metropolis Zone. Ever since then he's randomly pop up to challenge Tucuya in anything to get his revenge. His past is a great one, born into the powerful and rich Beabody family he's spoiled rich. He's a great fighter and a computer master mind (Not as good as Tails though.) He currently lives about a few blocks away from Sonic and the gang in a huge mansion. Sherman's not a bad guy really, just with his love for money and being a huge pervert, he's just misguided. Buying familiar machines off of BlackRobo .com, he wants 3 things: Revenge on Tucuya, Money, and a women only paradise for himself.

Element - Fire, Metal

Personality - spoiled, rude, skirt chaser, computer wizz, 'Robo-man' , has his good points, smack talk, not much of a sore loser, but to Tucuya he is

Likes - Money, Girls, Katie, Computers, Robots

Dislikes: Tucuya (75 of the time), Losing money, Having to repair things, Hard work, People being mean and mad at girls (attacking them).

…THE BALD FAT GUY…

Eggman: Hoooo, ho, ho, ho

Sonic: You heard it here folks, this is why Eggman can't get a girl.

…Green Buster Agency…

Also known as the GBA, this agency was built for the purpose of protecting the world. Of course this is a top secret agency, not many know of this. People in this service stay at HQ, from Normal types to Freelancer types they go all over the world helping out in anyway they can. Ranks are given out from Alpha to Omega ++++ being the highest. Agent Green, the man who built the foundation of GBA gathers life of all kinds on earth to help protect it. Being a Hedgehog himself Agent Green has not told a soul about his life before building the GBA, but rumors have it that he once was the big bosses of Titan Wave- the biggest crime organization in the world and its leader, a robotologist and DNA research engineer. Named Kurtis 'BOT' Masters. Nothing to this date is known about either of their pasts.

…Crossover Characters…

From Street Fighter, Megaman, and Mario/Super Smash Bros.

…And other Characters from Sonic and Rivalries…

Big the Cat

Vanilla the Rabbit

Vector the Croc

Espio the Chameleon

Charmy the Bee

E101

Omega

Jet the Hawk

Wave the Swallow

Storm the Albatross

Tikal the Echidna

Chaos

And maybe some Chao

Plus Sliver the Hedgehog (From Sonic the Hedgehog Xbox 360)

…And all the Perverted ness you can't handle…

Sonic: Rouge is flying around naked again.

Blaze: I have Bigger Boobs, look Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy.

Katie: Come here Tucuya I want to show you something.

Tucuya: What is it Ka… Good God, Got to run!

Katie: What, is there some thing on my boob (Bounce). Nope, get back here.

…Plus crazy poses at the end of the chapter…

Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Act finish music plays

Sonic and Tucuya got though act 2!

Sonic : (Jumps up and gives a thumbs up.)

Tucuya : (Kicks a few times and stands with his middle and index fingers ageist his face with his eyes close)

…and the Chapter Rap Up Show with dmanb as your host with some special guests. So get ready…

Knuckles: Is Shadow still out there in the car sleepin'? Its been 3 hours!

Sonic: I'll get him out. (Picks up car remote… )

This time the earth has gone even crazier…

Sonic: (Presses the alarm button.)

**(CAR ALARM!!)**

Shadow: What the (Thump!) (Hits his head on the roof.) Ow! Ah, AHHHHHHHHHH!! (Grabs the door handle, opens the door and falls out.) Oh my god the CAR IS FREAKIN' HAUNTED!!(Run down the street yelling.)

Sonic and Knuckles start laughing falling on the floor.

…Because, **THERE**…

Shadow is in the back yard with a gun aims and fires(Clank, Clank, Clank, Clang, Clang, **BOOM!!) **the bullet shot off Tails Workshop, off the garage, the next door neighbor's door, hit Sonic's door and then the gas tank of his car. And the car blows up.

Shadow: Bull's eye!

Sonic: SHADOW!! That freakin' jackass just blew up my ride. (Pick's up the phone.) Hello Sega?

…**GOES**…

Tails: Ok Blaze do not hit that Red button now can you hand me that wrench.

Blaze bends down and her breasts hit the button.

**(BOOM!) **The Roof flies off and lands back down on the workshop.

Tails: (Koff, Koff) Blaze you need Breast Reduction surgery.

…**DA HOOD!!**

Also dmanb does not own any known trademark thing in this fic except for the New Characters. Ya know legal stuff.


	2. Ep1 Act1 The Team Gathers pt1

There Goes Da 'Hood

Episode 1: The Team Gathers

Act 1: The Fire Ninja Hedgehog and the Thunder Cat

Or

Up Doo Doo Creak Without A Paddle

Somewhere In the Forest Zone of South America an Orange Hedgehog is currently walking up a hill through the brush of the forest. In particular he's interested in the landscape of the forest. Right now the sun is beginning to drift off into the distant horizon and if you knew any better, you had better get up in to the trees and make like a leaf, because you don't want anything making a #1 combo without a Coke to go out of your butt.

"(Yawn!) What time is it?" The hedgehog checked his watch.

"God, its past 9:00 its gonna get too dark soon. I better jump up in one of these trees quick. And I gotta stop talking to myself." In ninja like moves he flash jumped up into the trees and flash jumped on to branches higher and higher until he grabbed the 8th 'branch' with his left hand.

"Whoa! This is the most furriest branch I've felt." The hedgehog started to like the feel of the 'branch' and rubbed it up and down.

"I wish it wasn't so thin or I would sleep on it, man does that feel so…WOAH!" Then all of a sudden the 'branch' lifted the hedgehog up.

"Uh do you mind letting go of my leg." A feminine voice called. The hedgehog looked to where the voice projected it's self. And right dead in front of him. It was a cheetah, a female drop dead gorgeous cheetah with her hands behind her head lifting the hedgehog up with no signs of strain. The hedgehog gaped right at the beautiful cheetah, she looked muscular but not that much, has big ears, a thin stomach, long tall, and definitely top-heavy. The hedgehog looked as he was going to have a nose bleed.

"Hedgehog, I've got 3 questions for you: 1. Are you gonna hang there and stare at me 2. Are you gonna get off my leg or 3. I am gonna have to shake you off?"

'Option 1 sounds good but…' The hedgehog grabbed the tree branch the cheetah was on.

"Sorry about that." He then swung up and landed on the branch. "Didn't know that this tree was occupied."

"That's ok, its actually a lot nicer than being by yourself all the time." The cheetah said sitting up.

'Wow, and here I though she was gonna kick me off the tree and she doesn't even look offended. But then I have those kinda problems around girls all the time, like back at HQ. Although I can't say if that was good luck or bad…'

"Hello, hello, Orange Hedgehog? I'm talking to you." The hedgehog snapped out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm a heavy thinker."

"That's ok. At least you don't talk to yourself."

'Do'h! note to self: don't do that around her.' "So is this where you live?"

"Dose this look like a home to you? Nope, I'm a traveler, ya know, I go were the winds take me."

"Sorry to ask this but…"

"Do I have a boy friend?"

"No, no, no, no, do you have home at all?"

"Nope, the Earth is my home." The hedgehog raised his left eyebrow.

"Ok, you know how corny that sounded right?"

"Yea, but it sound cool though, but to answer your question, no."

"Well you sound like me, except I have a home."

"Then if you don't mind me asking, what's a cute, good looking hedgehog like yourself doing way out here?" She asked looking up and down at him.

'Did she just hit on me, oh boy here we go again, and we just met!' He thought

"Well like I said, I'm just like you, traveling and have fun at the same time. If not doing that then I'm usually hanging out with Sonic the Hedgehog and his…"

"YOU KNOW SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!!" The Cheetah yelled scaring him.

"(Sweatdrop!) Uh yes I do."

"So cool. So where do you and Sonic live?"

"In Emerald Town."

"Wow, you know what? I think I'm gonna tag along with you as soon as I'm done with my mission."

"Wait just a second, you think that your just gonna…did you just say you're on a mission?"

"Yes, I work for the GBA."

"The Green Buster Agency?" 'She's an agent too!?' "Why in the hell would you be way out here for?"

"There has been some reports that some illegal logging was being done way out here. My mission is to stop that from happening."

"Hummm… I think I'll help you out with that."

"Sorry cutie, official GBA business only."

"But you gotta let me come with you." The hedgehog begged. 'So I can get this mission done.' He thought.

"Ok, are you saying that I can't handle this?" The Cheetah said getting angry.

"No, no, no, no. I just want to help you out, If you do I'll let you come with me back to Emerald Town."

"(Sigh!)" 'Think, ok, go to meet Sonic and get in trouble with Agent Green or don't get in trouble and don't go see Sonic.' She thought. "Alright, Do you have any knowledge or a codename to GBA at all?"

'Gotta lie, gotta lie.' "Nope not at all." '_Smooth dude, real smooth._ She'll never buy it.' He thought

"Ok, 3 simple things in this order: catch, hurt, then ask questions or catch, hurt, then kill." The hedgehog nodded.

"Sounds easy enough." 'Yes she _so_ totally bought it, go me, go me, it's my birthday, it's my birthday…' He thought

"Ha, it is. So why do you want to help me?"

"No reason, I just thought a beautiful girl out here on such a dangerous mission shouldn't do it alone."

"Well like I said its better to have someone with you then not at all." 'And after this I get to see Sonic the Hedgehog, YES!' She thought.

"Amen to that."

"Yep." Then they started to stir around getting uneasy.

"Well might as well set up camp up here." The Hedgehog pulled off his backpack and pulled out 2 sleeping bags and some snacks.

"I'm guessing that you don't have a sleeping bag do you?"

"Nope."

"Here then." He passed her a sleeping bag.

"What? You're just giving this to me?"

"Of course, you can't sleep in the chilly night air like this." Then tears welled up in her eyes.

"Thanks, no one has ever been this nice to me before without, wanting something in return."

"You mean that you _been_…"

"HELL NO!! I'll break open a can of whoop-ass on someone if they tried that."

"Whoa, reminded me, not that I had any intentions of doing that but, not to ask you for _that_ in return. Here."

He handed her some snacks and some tea.

"Thanks, but you know what? I can see it."

"See what? Do I have something undone?" The hedgehog looked down at his shorts.

"You are so silly and funny. No, what I can see about you, your a lot more different then most men. You're more sincere, kindhearted and chivalrous. I like that." She started to blush.

"Well thanks, I'll be honest with you, I never really had a conversation with a girl like you before, I mean most girls just want me for my looks. But with you, you're the most, how can I put this? 'developed' girl I ever met before." He started to feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Hmm, hmm, I don't know weather to take that as a complement or an insult." She said in a passionate voice.

"Believe me, _that_ was a complement. Like I said, normally any girl I meet just wants to 'get it on with me.' And it drives me nuts!"

"Well what girl wouldn't! I mean look at you, you're cute and handsome at the same time." The hedgehog blushed deep red. "(Laughing!) And you look even cuter when you blush."

"W-w-w-well…"

"(giggling!) You know, having all this fun, we never told each other our names. I'm Katie, Katie Jett Cheetah."

"I'm Tucuya Hito Hedgehog." Then they shook hands.

"I have a good feeling that you and I will become the best of friends." 'And even more…'

"Well we better get some shut eye."

"Yea, we got that mission in the morning and I wake up very early for missions, ok?"

"Yes, Capt'n!" Tucuya fake saluted.

"Alright good night handsome hedgehog."

"Night." And with that Tucuya and Katie fell right to sleep.

The Next morning Tucuya had woken open more earlier then he usually does…

"(Yawn!) Mmmm, boy that was a good flippin' sleep. Most comfortable branch I ever slept on." He stretched out a bit. "Good morning sleepy head." He look to were Katie was last night and she wasn't there. "Katie, Katie, where are you? Man if she said early, she meant it, it's only 7:03, well at least she didn't make off with my extra sleeping bag. And I gotta stop talking to my self!" He cleaned the area up, packed up and got ready to hop down. He jump flipped off and landed on the next branch, and jump on down until the 8th branch…(SNAP!) it broke.

"Oh, crap." He started the 100ft drop.

"Crap, crap, crap where is it, where is it, where is… AH HA!" He pulled out a grappling hook. And threw it, latching on to another branch. "YEEHAW!" He swung through the sea of trees and… (SLAM!) hitting another branch stomach first and fell (Thud!) and hitting the hill that he climbed up last night and started to slide down it on his back. "Ow dammit that hurt, I can't stop my self!" And he continued to slide down.

Meanwhile…

(Splash!) "Ah, a good early morning bath is just what I needed." Katie went down to the lake in the clearing to get a bath in before she went off on her mission. She emerged out of the water with the water rivets rolling down her gorgeous naked body. Then she heard a noise. "The hell is that, a lawnmower?" She turned her head only to see Tucuya ungracefully make a entrance on his back and stop right between her legs, she looked down and…

"EEK!! YOU PERVERT!!"

"Pervert?" Tucuya opened up his eyes and because the sun wasn't in his eyes he got a clear view of her… "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ka…"

(WHOMP!) She used all were weight and fell butt first on top of his chest.

"OW! Geez that hurt!"

"It was suppose to you perv. And here I though you were different then most men but I guess I was wrong."

"What you talking about. I fell out of the branch that broke off , belly flopped off another and landed on my back, trying to stop my self from sliding and I couldn't and this is where I ended up at."

"Yea and I'm just gonna believe that bull…" (THUMP, THUMP!!)

Then the tree branch rolled out and stopped right at Tucuya's feet.

"Ouch. Guess you weren't kidding. Man that's gotta hurt. How ya feeling hunkhog? Hunkhog? Tucuya are deep thinking again?" 2 red streaks ran from his nose to the sides of his cheeks as he looked to the side.

"Tucuya, are you having a nosebleed?" She gave a small smile.

"Yes, ummmm, can you get off of me please?"

"Why? I like it down here with you because you can see my v(HONK!!)… Damn Canadian honkers, I hate you, you bastards!"

"Please, Katie?"

"Why Tucuya? I think right now is a good time if any for some _fun_." From her sitting position she laid down right on top of him. "Meow." She whispered in his ear.

Now at this point any man would say "Let's get this on!" But Tucuya has too much respect for the opposite sex and definitely his 'Ninja Sense' was screaming for him to run.

"Katie…Letmeup, letmeup, letmeup!" Tucuya yelled trying to move Katie off of him without hurting her.

"Ok, Ok hunkhog, but first…" She lifted up to where her breasts were barely touching his head and drifted them along his body, then stood, giving her breasts a nice healthy bounce.

"(Giggle!) Is that a ring in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Gotta go!" And in a flash he was gone.

"He is so sexy when he gets embarrassed." Then she dived right back into the lake.

Behind a tree…

"(Heavy Breathing!) Good God, that girl is more worst then all the others back at HQ put together. But I never met a girl like her before." He started to think about her, then looked at down at himself. "WHY AM I CURSED!!"

Back at the lake, Katie is just swimming around, enjoying herself.

"Ha, ha, ha. Tucuya? Come on in with me, I don't bite, and the water's refreshing." Tucuya heard her and started to blush. "And if you are coming in take off all of your clothes."

"(Gulp!) K-K-Katie…" He said unsure-like.

"(Splash!) Come on in right now or I'm gonna come over there, rip off your clothes and throw you in here!" She yelled getting out of the water.

'She is a boy crazy…"

"If you don't come over here by the time I count to 3, 1..."

'…Sex crazed…'

"2."

'…Busty…(Light beam!)…Oh shoot…' He jumped out behind of the tree and ran right toward Katie.

"That's right, now let's play _Bath_." She said seductively.

"(Huff, Huff!) Katie get down!"

"Are you… Oh! You _naughty _boy." She bent down.

'What is she…S(beep!), no time…' He ran right at her and jumped head first into… her breasts, (Big Splash!) knocking them both in the lake. And they came back up.

"(Deep breath!) God Tucuya, if you are gonna do that, aim lower next time, ow." She winced as she rubbed her breasts.

"(Deep breath!) What are you…(Light beam!) DUCK!" He jumped back on top of her. (Splash!) All of a sudden a very large axe few right over the water toward the opposite side of the lake cutting down a multitude of trees.

"(Deep breath!) That was too close (Gasp!) Katie!" He kicked away from her and she slowly came back up out of the water. "What's wrong with you Katie!?"

"Well you forgot to take off your clothes so, I was just trying to help you out of them." She was twirling a strand of her hair cute, sexy like.

"Katie, daa (Slap!) God." He slapped his forehead. "I'm just trying to…(Light beam!) Not again." He moaned and jumped back on her. (Splash!) (Swish , swish, swish!) 3 more axes followed in suit. Then they came back out of the water again not as quick.

"Tucuya if you want to _do it_, take off your clothes. You can't do anything without…"

"Would you stop acting blond for a sec and check your surroundings." He interrupted her.

"BLOND!? (Splash!) You've got some nerve Tucuya Hito Hedgehog, I'm… not… blond." She walked up to him in poked him in the chest.

"(Face Vault!) (Splash!) I didn't say you were…look, just… just look behind you." He pointed behind her.

"What is my butt too small?" She looked at her butt.

"(Throbbing Vain) Dammit all look at the woods! (Smack!) God." He didn't slap his head as hard. She looked at the wood.

"Whoa, those trees weren't cut down before."

"5 points for Captain obvious. Answer this next question right for 20 points, What cut down those trees." Katie had no idea that Tucuya was playing with her.

"Umm, umm, I know this, I know this one. Umm…"

"Hurry times ticking Humming the Final Jeopardy theme"

"Uh, What is, a Big Axe?"

"Correct! Now a true or false question, for 5 points…"

"WHAT!? Just 5..."

"Yes, don't argue with the host or you'll lose half of your points."

"Ok, shutting up now…"

"Your question: True or false, I kept jumping on you so you wouldn't lose your head?"

"Uh, True?"

"That is…….Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding! Correct!"

"Yea, who's the cat huh? Me, that's who!"

"Alright Katie it's now time for the $64 2 part question round."

"Ready, willing, and enabled."

"True or false, is something trying to cut those trees on purpose?"

"Uh, can I use a lifeline?"

"This ain't Millionaire, take a guess."

"Uh, True?"

"Right, now for the 2nd part, What is cutting down those trees?" Just then a large machine came flying out of the woods right towards them.

"That thing?"

"Judges?…….That answer is absolutely…"

"Come on, please let is be right." She prayed.

"CORRECT! Katie Jett Cheetah you are today's grand prize winner, Bobby tell her what she's won!"

"YES! I'M THE CAT!!" Tucuya changed his voice.

"Tucuya, she has won a ticket to the bottom of the lake!"

"What? What about my sixty…(Splash!) bbbrrrrrmmm!" Tucuya put his hand on her head and pushed her under and he dove under just as the machine flew right over the lake and headed toward the woods were the axes cut down all the trees earlier. Tucuya and Katie slowly came back up.

"What was that thing?" Tucuya asked pretending he didn't know.

"I don't know but if it was cutting down those trees…I think that was our target." Then she reached in between her breasts and pulled out a picture.

"(Sweatdrop!) Uh, how long was that in there for?"

"About 2 days, your boobs can hold almost anything if they're big enough ." She fondled her breasts.

"I don't even have…(Slap!) God. Let me see the pic." He grabbed it as his nose started to bleed again and looked at it. '(Gasp!) I thought that machine looked familiar but why would _he_ be a GBA target and more importantly why is he doing the illegal logging?'

"Tucuya! I wish you'd stop doing that. Now I _wish_ you would talk to yourself just so I can find out what goes on in that round thing you call a head."

"Sorry, come on let get going he's getting away!" He jumped out of the lake and ran off after the machine.

"Hey, wait up Tucuya!" And she ran off naked right behind him.

A few minutes later they both came to a large open clearing deep in the woods…

"(Heavy Breathing!) Looks like a dead end." Tucuya said.

"(Heavy Breathing!) Not yet, if it didn't cut down any woods then it…"

"…Flew the coop. " He pointed up. "But where did he go?"

"He?" Katie asked.

"Uh, I'm just assuming that it a guy doing this."

"Rrrrrrrright."

"Well, we aren't licked just yet. I have an idea." He ran to the tallest tree, using his ninja abilities he ran straight up it to the very top and looked around until…

"AH, HA! Found you, you dirty bastard!" The machine was drifting over the clearing and it was getting ready to activate it's thrusters.

"HEY TUCUYA, HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!?" Katie yelled.

"Oh no you don't _J.B._ HEY KATIE!! YOU BETTER GET UNDER THIS TREE, ITS GONNA RAIN!!"

"YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER ME!! HOW'D YOU DO THAT!?"

"DO WHAT!?"

"RUN UP THE TREE!!"

"ITS EASY IF YOU'RE A NINJA!!"  
"YOU'RE A NINJA!?"  
"YES!! NOW YOU BETTER GET UNDER THIS TREE, ITS GONNA RAIN!!"

"RAIN!? THERE'S NOT A CLOUD IN THE SKY!!"

"KATIE STOP ACTING BLOND AND GET UNDER THE TREE DAMMIT!!"

"BLOND!? I TOLD YOU I'M NOT…!!"

"**NOW KATIE!!"**

"I'm not blond." She whispered that last part to herself. In a spilt second using her super speed she was under the tree.

"THANK YOU!! Now that she's out of (Koff, Koff!)… Ow, doing all that yelling hurt… Now that she's out of my way, it time to have some fun." He threw down his right hand at a 45 degree angle…

"Rapid Raining Kunais!"

"Rabid Running Curtains! Where? Oh god I'm gonna be killed."

Without warning a hail of kunais fell from the sky right at the machine hitting hit with deadly accuracy then one of the kunais hit one of the thrusters and it sorted out then (BOOM!) blew up making it land back down in the clearing.

"Ooooohhhh. Rapid Raining Kunais. Not Rabid Running Curtains. Boy, talk about embarrassing." She rubbed her arm up and down still not realizing that she's still naked.

**(CRASH!)** In a not so 3 point landing the machine fell and crashed into the ground scaring off a flock of birds.

"Alright, it scared off those damn buzzards!" Katie cheered. "Nice attack Tucuya. I gotta learn that move." Tucuya then jump flipped off the tree, landed on the ground with one knee one the ground all cool like.

"(Sweatdrop!) Ow, ow, ow. That stings." He winced.

"You are such a showoff, walk it off T'."

"T'?" They both approached the machine with caution.

"Umm, K' I think you need some…K'! Daa (Slap!) God. I might as be talking to a brick wall." 'But I guess when she needs to get a mission done she won't let anything get in her way or distract her. I can respect that.' "Wait up." As they got closer the machine was messed up pretty good, kunais were lodged in it all over, the thrusters were blown beyond recognition, Lets just say it's still dangerous but it won't be flying anytime soon.

"I knew my suspicions were right."

"About what? You know what that thing is?"

"Yep it's the Axe Chopper (Data : Sonic and Knuckles-Mushroom Hill Act 1 boss: Upgraded to throw dangerous axes in rapid succession and support one driver in its cockpit.) Buying old crap off of Black Robo .com again J.B!?" The cockpit hatch open out a large muscular red hedgehog rose out of it.

"Who it that guy? I mean its our target but who is he?"

"That is Sherman Jay Kasuharu Beabody The most annoying, bratty, sore losing, dumbass that can't say 'Ok enough is enough.' And he's our target?"

"That's Jay-King to you!" Beabody yelled.

"More like Jur-King." Katie said.

"Ha, ha good one, I never would have thought of that one." Tucuya said.

"(Growls) I heard that you chumps."

"(Lightning Strike!) Did he just call me a…"

"Tucuya, is that you? Ha, how long has it been since we seen each other?"

"About a bout a week ago at the Megaman Battle Network 6 Tournament which I kicked your butt."

"Hey, my game was a little off, If you didn't use that blasted MasterCross Program Advance I would have won."

"Boohoo, cry me a river sore loser, here's a tip don't try to get all the best Program Advances in one folder dumbass."

"Yea, yea, and now that you're here let… HELLO! Hey, you pretty little gal. Tucuya since when did you start hanging out with naked women? I thought you were a unic. Hey pretty cutie, you can ditch the loserhog over there and hang out with the winnahog over here babe."

"And you're the one to talk." Tucuya whispered.

"(Bigger Lightning strike!) He just didn't…" Katie looked as if she was going to explode.

"Katie, Katie… you ok?"

"How dare you say that to me you perverted pig." She said quietly and started to shake, laughing evilly.

"Oh S(beep!) Atomic bomb!" Tucuya said he always says that when a female was going to lose it, jumped back.

"No one, but _no one_ says that to me, AND GET AWAY WITH IT!!" She screamed and pointing her shaking finger at Beabody, she flexed her right arm and… (CRACK!!)!  
"Rollin' Thunder!" She punched the ground with so much force it cracked open and releasing a shockwave of lightning headed right at Beabody.

"Oh S(beep!) This is gonna sting." He braced himself. "(BUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZ!! ZAAAAPPPP!! POP!!) YEEEEEEEEOOOOWWWW!!" The lightning not only zapped Beabody but shorted out the Axe Chopper as well.

"Wwoooowwww! That was so freakin' cool Katie."

"Damn right it was, now to finish the job." She dashed right at Beabody jiggling all the way, then jump right over top of him, and he looked up at her right between her legs.

"My God…" He started to get a nosebleed. (Thud!) She landed right on top of the Axe Chopper and…(POW, POW, CHUNCH, CHRUSH, POP, sizzle!!) she attacked it with nothing but her raw strength, bouncing and jiggling, while she threw every attack on the poor helpless machine.

"Damn." Was all Tucuya could say.

"(Koff, Koff!) You got a real winner of a girl there T'." Beabody said.

"Yea. I know." Tucuya smirked.

"But I'm not that easy to be beaten." Beabody jumped back in to the cockpit. "I hate to leave like this. But you know what they say. 'He who fight and runs away…"

"Lives to fight another day Corny."

"No chump, 'To get more money later.' See ya chump and sexy chumpbette." Then he hit the 'Emergency Escape If a Sexy Naked Cheetah and a Ninja Hedgehog Attacks Your Wussy Self' button. Then the cockpit changed into a pod and flew out of the Axe Chopper and took off.

"THAT DOES IT!!" Katie fed up with Beabody's insults jumped off the Axe Chopper and grabbed the bottom of it and using her super strength and speed, picked it up off the ground and swung around and around using centrifugal force…

"TAKE THIS!!" She let go and the entire Axe Chopper flew right at Beabody.

"I can't believe this crap. I'll get you for this Tucuya and your little cheetah friend too. But for now I need to find a better way to make money. That was just a waste of my time and another 10 grand down the hole. Dammit all!" Then he heard something. "The hell…" **(BOOM!!)** The Axe Chopper connected with the escape pod, blowing both up and sent Beabody flying.

"Dammit, I hate those quadrupeds, well more like bipeds, but I still hate them……………(Star ding!)"

"(Heavy Breathing!) And If you come back I'll mess you up so bad that not even yo mamma won't even know you…………Chump!" Katie yelled at the sky. She looked over to Tucuya who looked as if he saw the Nintendo Wii for the first time.

"Hey, you ok T'."

"That was the coolest thing I have ever seen a girl ever do."

"Well thanks. Hey, you did some cool things too." Then she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed making her self look even sexier.

"But what I don't understand is why would the GBA classified him as a target. He's more of a nuisance then a danger."

"Couldn't tell ya, but it seems you 2 know each other? You're not an accomplice are you?" She smirked. "Then I could punished you for being a bad boy." Katie said giving her breasts another nice healthy bounce."

"Hell no! I only know his ass because I fight him once a week almost, ever since I beat him a street fight he's been trying to beat me at anything and everything. But he loves money, so I don't know why he would want to stoop so low as to commit illegal logging all the way down here in South America's Forest Zone. I wonder if GBA will continue to pursue him?"

"Well I couldn't tell you, but that reminds me…" Katie then pulled out a cell phone from in between her breasts and called someone.

"What else do you have in there?"

"Nothing." She pulled her breasts away from each other. "See?" Tucuya started to have another nosebleed.

"Noted, and I think I've lost more blood looking at you then fighting Beabody."

"Seriously? Oh hello, Codename: Jet, # 55 reporting Mission # B58 Completed."

"Jet, Mission is Completed, the money has been transferred into your account."

"Thank you." She hung up.

"Alright with that done, I held up my end of the bargain now you do yours."

"Ok, next stop Emerald Town. But before we do that…WOULD IT KILL YOU TO PUT ON SOME CLOTHES DAMMIT ALL!"

Sonic 3 - Act Cleared

Tucuya and Katie Got Through Act 1

Tucuya throws a few shurikens and crosses his arms, Katie jumps up and give the peace sign.

And now its time for the bonus stage were everyone wins………IT THE CHAPTER RAP UP SHOW!! With dmanb as your host and today's special guest: Tucuya!

dmanb: Hello everyone one out there in fan fiction land. I hope that everyone enjoyed the Theatrical preview and sorry, I know that is was scripted partly and I apology for that and during any other part in this fic where its partly scripted. But enough about that let meet today's special guest. Tucuya Hito Hedgehog. Tucuya's Theme.

Tucuya: Alright, yo, hello to you all.

dmanb: So Tucuya how you like the story so far?

Tucuya: Well to be honest I think that you got something going on here.

dmanb: So do you think that you will be staying for a while on this?

Tucuya: You better believe it dawg."

dmanb: Alright man. Well that's all the time we have for today. Tucuya will be here next time with a few other guests, so get ready because at the end of a multi-act episode the anime like preview will start after every Rap Up Show. So until next time… Later dazes.

Tucuya: See ya.

On the next exciting act of TGDH…

Cammy Krane Cat, A motorcycle cat runs away from home. And Her father of Krane Motor sends out a biker gang to get her back. Meanwhile Tucuya and Katie are headed home and somehow get caught up in the action. So get ready for some Highway to Hell biker and car action, no movie ever had. On the next act, Act 2: 'Eat my dust or I'm gonna put my foot so far up your…' Time to Hang-on and Outrun it!


	3. Ep1 Act2 The Team Gathers pt2

-1There Goes Da 'Hood

Episode 1: The Team Gathers

Act 2: Eat My Dust or "I'm gonna put my foot so far up your…"

AN: This is a long chapter, I had to combine 2 chapters into one because I'm in a rush to get the Christmas on up.

Los Vegas, Nevada containing both the Dessert Zone and Casino Night Zone. One of the hottest places day or night for fun and action, but of course with money, something everyone likes. Right in the heart of the Casino Night Zone, Krane Motors Company home to one of world's greatest Motorcycle Companies, It's founder and owner, Thomas Krane Cat, is in the middle of a huge crises…

"(SLAM!) What do you mean you still need more money!?" A white large built cat slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him while talking on the phone.

"Sorry about this, Mr. Krane, but we need more supplies, that is if you want us to find your daughter of course." A voice over the other line said.

"My little Cammy… Alright, how much more do you need?"

"$5,000 more sir."

"Yes, please you've got to find my little Cammy. I'm sending the money to your account now."

"We are trying our best here Mr. Krane. You have to give us a little bit more time, the Dessert Zone is a very large and dangerous place to be. We'll find anything we can on her whereabouts."

"Thank you Rocks. You have my deepest gratitude."

"Yes, sir were heading off even as we speak, I'll inform you of anything that happens."

"Thank you again Rocks."

"Ah no bigg…er…No problem Mr. Krane. Good bye. (Click.)" The other line hung up.

"Bye. (Click.) Cammy… please let them find her, I already lost her mother please don't let me lose her too."

He sat down and put his face in his hands.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the Casino Night Zone…

"(Laughing!) That stupid business man! 'That is if you want us to find your daughter. All I need is 5 more Grand' Ha, ha, ha. What a chump! Hmm. But still, a week's already gone by and still no signs of that girl. She's gotta still be here in the dessert somewhere. I need her to make my plan work." The human jumped on the bike and took off headed southwest.

At the same time headed toward the Hoover Dam…

Riding on a sports bike, Mr. Krane's daughter Cammy Krane was currently heading to the state line, clad in a skin tight body suit and a black helmet on. Danger Zone is playing on the radio.

"I'm glad I'm running away from dad, there's no way in hell I'm gonna be a prissy, sissy, girl for him! Ever since mom died I changed and I'm not a kid anymore! Dad, I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be trapped in that mansion anymore!" (VROOM!) She popped a wheelie and drove off. As she drove on about 20 motorcycle punks came up from behind and was closing the gap quickly. She looked at her side mirror just to she them. "What the…Turns off the Radio. Oh crap, I know that emblem, it the Black Dragon Gang! Someone better save……Them. (Chuckles!) Time to get some exercise. (Snap, Crackle, Pop!)" She cracked her Knuckles and popped her neck. The punks raced to catch up to her, then one of them drove up right beside her.

"Hey, don't youes know this is Black Dragon territory, if think youes can just leave without paying the $100 leaving town fine…Youes in deep S(beep!)!"

"I'm sorry, I don't have any money but I can give you a smile." She took off her helmet, winked, and smiled.

"(Sharp gasp!) YOUES CAMMY KAR…!" (POW!) She planted a roundhouse at the guy's face by doing a one handstand with her left hand, swung her right leg over the handles and kicked him right off his bike and sat right back down then…(BOOT!) She kicked the empty bike over into the guy behind it…

"OH S(BEEP!)!" (CRASH!) (CRASH!) (CRASH!) …Creating a cascade of 4 more of the trail of the 20 bikers biting the dust on her tail.

"Dats Cammy, I bedder call da boss."

Outrun: Splash Wave ringtone

"(Beep!) Yo, Rocks here."

"Yo boss, we found dat Cammy Krane!"

"You you found her? Where is she?"

"We's gittin' ready to pass da dam boss."

"Alright don't let her out of your site, but don't hurt her. NO GUNS!"

"Damn. Right boss."

"I'll personally make sure that my plan to kidnap her and hold her for ransom so that chump Krane will give me anything I want for her safe return. But I'll call him as soon as you give me an update, get her as far out of the state as you can, I'll make sure that she won't get away, I'm right pass the dam, I'll join up with you guy later on. Bye (Click!)."

"Dalright boss (Click!)." Then the biker punk picked up his walky-talky.

"(Beep!) Yo, guys, boss said as soon as we's pass da dam da make sure she don't git away, so no heat, he's gonna meet up with us after we pass da dam. Make sure she can't turnaround and go backwards, got dat!? (Beep!)" The remaining bikers waved their hands signaling him they got the message. But Cammy saw them wave their hands.

"What are they up to? Better be careful." She sped up as they approached the dam.

Meanwhile heading north…

Outrun 2: Night Flight. Driving in his Red Ferrari, Tucuya Hito and Katie Jett was now currently going north from South America and are close to the southern end of the Dessert Zone, they have been driving since 2 days ago and are getting closer to home.

About those 2 days ago…

After a 2 hour search for Katie's clothes both her and Tucuya walked through the brush of the forest.

"I still can't believe you threw that thing back at J.B and knocked him clean out of the sky, I didn't know you had that kind of power!" Tucuya said.

"Well, he ticked me off. Hey, speaking of said person, I thought you said something about knowing him for awhile." Katie said.

"Yea, I beat him in a street fight. He was the champ of the Grand Metropolis Zone, one day I ran into him accidentally and well, he threw the first punch, and well that's how it got off. Now don't get wrong, but I think his fighting is better than his robotics knowledge. He's a good fighter, but in the end I ended up drop kicking him right dead in his mouth, knocking him out cold."

"Well, he sounds like he just loves to cause trouble and persistent."

"Ha, that the understatement of the year. He's _always_ side by side with trouble and stubbornness. But he sometimes has his good points."

"Yea, but he's still a jerk."

"Right about that, I feel like Ryu at times, all Saget, want to do his get his revenge on him."

"(Laughs!) Alright Hadouken Master, where to next?" Then Tucuya whipped out a sword, and Katie's eye sparkled.

"(Heart eyes!) My God, that is the most beautiful sword I ever seen!" She grasped her hands together near her face.

"What? This little old thing, let's just say it's one of my most treasured items I poses."

"But the craftsmanship, the blade, it…its…just to beautiful for words to describe."

"Well I'm glad you like it. But sorry it's not for sale." (Slash!) Tucuya swung the sword at the brush in front of him. "Taa, Daa!" revealing a shiny, Ruby Red, Ferrari just sitting there.

"(Gasp!) (Shiny stars!) My God! I love it! It's it yours?"

"(Sweatdrop!) No, I just found it."

"For real!?"

'(Vain throbs!) I really hope she doesn't act like this all the time.' "Yes its mine."

"So cool."

"Well hop on in we have a long ways to go."

"Let hit it." They both jumped in, Tucuya turned on the ignition, popped in the Outrun 2 soundtrack and drove like a bat out of hell following the makeshift road.

Back to present time…Tucuya and Katie are now on their way to Flagstaff.

"Good God, I'm so bored!" Katie yelled while she hanged her head on the side of the car door.

"Just relax, believe me you are so gonna need that energy later on when we get back home." Tucuya explained to her.

"BUT THIS SUCKS!! I wish I had a Chaos Emerald."

"WHAT!! You know Chaos Control?" He looked at her.

"No, I can just run faster and TUCUYA WATCH THE ROAD!!"

"What the… DAAAAA!!" (Shreeeeech!) Tucuya swerved out of the way just in time as a car got in to their from the wrong direction.

"You God(beep!)…(Long Growl!) Son of a (HONK!)! Excuse my language Katie." He hit the car horn.

"Wow, you ok T?" She asked concerned.

"(Deep Breath!) Yea, peachy."

"Ok then Mr. Wheeler, looks like I need to rid of some of that tension." She scooted over.

"Um, what are you doing?" He kept looking at road and back at her.

"The only way I can turn Mr. Wheeler back into my hunkhog, Mr. Hito." (Peck!) She kissed him on the cheek cute-like. Tucuya could have been mistaken for Beabody.

"Th-th-th-th-thanks."

"(Giggle!) No problem Porky." Then she put her hands behind her head and leaned back and closed her eyes. "You're too busy for the rough stuff just yet." Tucuya blushed even more, if possible.

As they continued on Meanwhile…

"Dammit, that's just great, they blocked me from behind!" A while ago the entire fleet of 15 bikers completely closed Cammy off from the rear just as they passed the Hoover Dam. Now with nowhere to go she is forced to keep going forward.

"Gotta call boss again." The same biker picked up his cell phone and called Rocks.

Outrun: Splash Wave ringtone

"(Beep) Yo, Rocks here, talk to me."

"Yo boss, we's got dat Cammy girl boxed in from behind, all she can do is go forward."

"Good! Just you remember that your coming up to the crossroads up ahead in a few, lead her toward Flagstaff, I'll meet up with there. DON'T SCREW THIS UP!!"

"Yes, boss (Beep!)." The biker picked up his walky talky.

"Boys, lead her toward Flagstaff ok? Boss said he'd meet up with us before we git there. Got that?"

Once again all the guys waved their hands.

Just up ahead…

"Damn! I saw them wave their hands again, and I can't do anything, there too far away for me to attack them but yet there're close to see me make a move and prevent me from doing it. Dammit! Wait a sec, I just remembered there's a crossroad coming up, I'll lose them in going toward Flagstaff. Perfect!" She drove on letting the gang behind her chase her little did she know the gang already was going to chase her down into Flagstaff.

Meanwhile a few minutes later…

"(Honk, Honk!) (Honk, Honk!) Come dude, the speed limit is 65, not 50!" Tucuya was driving behind a slow big rig."

"For God sake, move it you SOB!" Katie yelled.

"(Laughs!) well it seem I have a Ms. Wheeler. It's ok, I'll just fly by this jerk at the crossroads coming up, just as long as he doesn't turn right going to Flagstaff we'll be fine." As they came up to the crossroads, the truck turned on his right turn signal. "Aw, dammit, he's turning right. I'll just pass him in the left lane then. Tucuya stopped and waited but then saw something across the road.

"What the…we've got the right of way. Why aren't they stopping?"

"Looks like the one closer to us is being chased by the ones behind."

"They aren't stopping!"

"And the truck can't see them, there's gonna be a lot of road kill today!"

"We gotta stop them!" Tucuya then pulled off on to the shoulder of the road right beside the truck and as soon as the bikers got to the crossroads everyone turned toward Flagstaff.

"HOLY S(BEEP!)! That truck pulled…Dammit I'm gonna hafta…" Cammy unfortunately pulled out the same time the truck did and going at +70 mph was not going to be the world's most nicest crash. She pulled a hard left and jumped on top of her bike, with her quick second timing and great agility she jumped off her bike and let it keep going still upwards on it wheels under the truck, while she landed gracefully on top of the truck and ran cross on top and jump flipped off of it.

At the same time Tucuya drove off right beside the truck on the shoulder of the road and tried to get to the front of it, but all of a sudden a motorcycle flew right out in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" (SKREEEECH!!) Tucuya drove off the road into the dirt barley missing the bike. Then a cat dropped down onto it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tucuya yelled at the cat.

"Uh Tucuya, ramp, ramp, RAMP!!" Katie yelled pointing at a huge dirt mound.

"What are you…Oh damn." Tucuya said flatly. Tucuya tried to make a hard left but still hit the mound and flew off it toward the truck and… (THUD!!) landing right on top of it.

"HORSE (Deep Breath!) S(BEEEEEEEEEP!)!!"

"WHERE THE HELL YOU LEARN TO DRIVE T'!!"

"Uh internet?" Tucuya said being a wise guy. 'Wait a sec, I'm on top of a truck, just like the movies, I always wanted to try this…' "Katie hang on because we are going for a ride." Tucuya took off the sash on his right arm and put on his head like a headband.

"Whyed you put that on your head for?"

"Because Its T-Hito Time."

"Man that was more lamer then what I said."

Then Tucuya peeled out on top of the truck and headed to the front of it, making the back end of it wobble back and forth. Just then Cammy pulled right out in front of the truck.

"Ha, I'd like to see those punks try to get at me now." With that, the Red Ferrari flew right over the front part of the truck and Cammy herself. "Damn that guy is good!" (SLAM!!) The Ferrari landed and swerved a bit and peeled out.

"YEAHEY! This is drivin'!"

"Damn right T'! That was so freakin' awesome!" Tucuya peeled out once again and took off

"(Shiny stars, Heart eyes!) That was just too cool for words." Cammy caught up in her dream of the perfect guy driving that car failed to see the back end of the truck jackknife right up behind her.

"What the…(SHRIEKS!!) Why the hell does everyone wants me dead!?" She popped a wheelie just before… **(SLAM!!)** (SKREEEEEEEEEEEECH!!) It tipped over and crashed, skidding along the road.

"HOLY…" (Crash x10!) **(WHABOOOOM!!)** 10 of the remaining 15 crashed into the over turned truck and the 10th one blew up the truck's end sending everyone flying. Somehow the truck driver got out and ran to safty.

Meanwhile Cammy finally caught up with the Red Ferrari…

"Hey! Thanks for the help!"

"Hey you maniac, you trying' to kill us?" Tucuya yelled.

"Sorry about that you guys. Those biker punks are from the Black Dragon gang and they were chasing me, for what: I don't know but they know who I am!"

'That figures, some punks out for some kicks picking on a defenc… well not so defen…' (Bop, Bop, Bop!)

"Tucuya she's talking to you! You have to forgive Tucuya, he's a deep thinker!" Katie said after she hit Tucuya as if he was a door.

"That's Ok."

"Hey, we can help you out? I've been riding in this thing for the past 2 days now and I need some exercise!"

"Thanks, I do need a little bit of help."

"Alright! I'm Katie and this is hunkhog is Tucuya."

"I'm Cammy. Thanks so much you guys now let…" (Gunshot!) everyone ducked on command.

"Holy s(beep!) they shootin' at us!" Katie yelled.

Just behind them… the remaining 5 bikers pulled out their guns.

"No more of this no gun bulls(beep!), make targets out of um!" (Rapid Fire Gunshots!)

"So that's the way you wanna play? Fine then lets play. Katie take the wheel!"

"What!? You crazy, a stick shift?"

"Just let cruse control do its thing, you just keep the car on the road." Tucuya climbed over the back of the seat and fell over on the floor.

"(Laughing!) Need to work on your balance, don't ya?" Katie said as she got into diver's seat.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny blondie." Tucuya said.

"(Vain Throbs!) I told you, I'm… not…BLOND!!" Tucuya fell down again.

'What is with these guys.' "Hey guys I think we better get ready because they're getting' closer!" Cammy said.

"(Laughs!) Sorry. Tucuya, why are you just layin' down there? What's your plan?"

"Bait." He got up on the back seat and crawled onto the trunk.

"Bait!? Tucuya are you crazy, you're gonna get shot!"

"Just keep the car steady K'!" Cammy pulled right up beside Tucuya at the trunk.

"So what your plan?"

"Like I said: bait. I'll haft to use my shurikens in precise accuracy to knock those guns out of their hands. Then we can open up a can on them."

"Why don't you let me take care those guns."

"But you don't…" Then she whipped out a revolver type gun.

"My dad would kill me if I had this, but this is an emergency."

"Please be careful with that."

"Hey, I'm a Senshi, I can handle something like this." Then she zipped down her suit passed to her cleavage and in classic Rushsna Tendo style she bounced her breasts up and 6 bullets flew up into the air, she pulled out the bullet chambers and whipped the gun down and all 6 bullets went into the chambers.

"That was impressive!"

"Thanks, everyone likes that move." Then she spun around on her seat facing the other way on her bike and… (Gunshot x4) she fired 4 warning shots in the air.

"Ya missed." Tucuya said.

"I know T'. I'm just playin'."

"Why dose everyone call me T'?" 'Only one girl ever called me T'.' Then in a quick boost of speed the 5 biker punks caught up quick.

"You ready?" Tucuya said.

"Yea!" As soon as the bikers got close enough…

"Now!" Tucuya yelled and threw 5 shurikens.

"Oooo!"

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Sonava!"

"Dammit!"

All of them hitting the guns out of the bikers hands.

"Yahoo! 5x Justice shots! Beat that Cammy!"

"Ok, but I play Virtua Cop 2 style." (Gunshot x2!) (Blowout x2!) Using her last 2 bullets she hit 2 of the 5 biker's tires blowing them out and making them fly off.

"2 down 3 to go. Shnice!"

"Shnice?"

"Yea, combination of sweet n' nice, Shnice."

"Hey, I like that!"

"What's the hold up guys? We're getting closer to Flagstaff!" Katie yelled.

"We've got 3 more to go. Keep it steady K'!" Tucuya yelled back.

Behind them the bikers started to get nervous…

"Man, I can't believe this bulls(Beep!), here we were 20 badasses and now all of a sudden down to 3 of us." The biker on the left said.

"Yea and since she joined up with those other chumps we been getting shafted." The biker in the middle said.

"Yo, don't worry about that, the boss said he was gonna join up with us soon so we'll get some back up yet." The biker on the right said.

"But we're unarmed!" The middle biker said.

"Maybe you are but I'm not!" The right biker pulled out a pistol from his left leg.

Up ahead Tucuya, and Cammy were joking around.

"… You know you're so cute and handsome you know that?" Cammy said.

"Yea, well… (Light Beam!)" Tucuya looked at the right biker and saw him aiming a gun at Cammy. 'I thought…' "CAMMY! WATCH OUT!!" (Gunshot!) (Blowout!) "CAMMY! Why you… Big Blazing Shurikens!" Tucuya then thrusted his palm forward and all of a sudden 5 large 4-star point red shurikens flew toward the bikers. (Crash x3!) **(BOOM x3!)** The shurikens hit their marks and blew up the bikes on contact making the biker fly off them.

"What the hell is going…Whoa, that is some serous road rash! You guys ok?" Katie yelled looking at the rear view mirror.

"K' please keep this thing steady ok!" Tucuya yelled.

"Hey look, I been keeping' this damn thing steady the whole time. You guys are getting all the action!"

"You're right about that! Cammy got a blowout! As Tucuya said, that last gunshot nailed Cammy's back tire causing a blowout and now fearing that the bike would tip over she can't move or she would end up with a serous case of road rash.

"Aw hell, that's just great!"

"Oh my God!" Cammy cried as she started to wobble. Seeing that Tucuya with his ninja skills jump flipped off the trunk of the car, landing on the bike as if he was surfing. Then he picked up Cammy in his arms and back flipped back onto the window ceil of the back seat in the car just as he was about to turn around…

"OH S(BEEP!!) JACK RABBIT!!" Katie screamed. (Screech!) Katie swerved to the right just missing the cute little jack rabbit causing Tucuya to lose his balance.

"Oh damn!" He quickly turned around and threw Cammy in the back seat then back flipped back onto the bike and sat down on it.

"Tucuya!" Cammy yelled reaching for him.

"What the hell was that for Katie!? Asked you do one simple thing!"

"There was a freakin' jack rabbit in the road, what did you want me to do? Hit it?"

"No! But you could have swerved to the left instead of the right, you had enough room, now I'm back on this hunkajunk!"

"Hey, my bike ain't a hunkajunk!" Cammy yelled.

"Katie get back over to your seat, this thing is on a highway to hell! I can't brake!"

"Alright, alright." She moved over to the passenger seat. Then Tucuya inched over as much as he could then quickly jumped on top of the bike and jump flipped back into the car.

"Thanks, alright girls get your seatbelts on!" They did so. (SCREEEEEEEEEEECH!) Tucuya hit the brakes and the bike drove on ahead still upright.

"Sorry Cammy, but that bike is gonna kill someone. BBS Rolling Spindash!" Tucuya stood up and threw a 5-point star shuriken rolling like a saw blade along the ground until… **(BOOM!)** it hit the bike causing it to blow up.

"Ahhhh! My favorite bike… Tucuya…(Vain Throbbing!)" She shook her fist threatening.

"I'm sorry Cammy, but I had no choice."

"Well I can't be too mad at you. You guys did save my life."

"Ha, all in a day's work."

"It's what we do best." Katie added.

"Thanks so much you guys." Cammy said.

"Well Flagstaff isn't to much more farther from here. Why don't you tell us about yourself Cammy."

"Ok…" And with that Tucuya head strong flew out of there still on their way to Flagstaff.

Meanwhile back at the truck crash…

"(Cough, Cough!) (Spit!)! Damn those guys!" The biker had crawled out of the wreckage and was coughing up blood.

"Gotta, (Cough!), Gotta…Call boss." He picked up his cell phone off the ground.

Outrun: Splash Wave ringtone

"(Beep!) Yo, Rock's the man!" Rocks was getting closer to the crossroads

"Boss, (Cough!) She got away."

"WHAT!? You mean to tell me that the entire Black Dragon Gang couldn't stop one little girl."

"No. She got some (Cough!) some friends to help her out, an orange hedgehog and a cheetah driving a Red Ferrari. They (Cough!) joined up and headed toward Flagstaff."

"Dammit! Follow them!"

"Can't (Cough!) all of us has…"  
"HOLY S(BEEP!) There's a freakin' truck flipped over! Damn it all to hell!"

"They took us all out, 5 more guys chased after them."

"S(Beep!), this call for my 10 second ago tramp card! Bye!"

"But boss I'm…(Click!)!"

"(Sigh!)" Rocks dialed a number.

Super Hang On: Outride a Crises Ringtone

"Hello, Thomas Krane!"

"Hello, Mr. Krane? It's Rocks."

"Oh Rocks, any new information?"

"Yes, but there is good new and bad news. The good news is we found Cammy."

"You found my little Cammy!?"

"Yes, but the bad news is she was kidnapped just before we could get her. The kidnappers are a orange hedgehog and a cheetah riding in a red Ferrari, they're now heading toward Flagstaff."

"(Loud growl!) I'm taking care of this myself! Rocks thank you, my friend."

"No bigg…er… no problemo…er… you're welcome."

"(Slam!) Get my jet, I'm getting back Cammy on my own!" He slamed his phone down.

A few minutes later Rocks passed the second crash site and right over head…(JET ENGINE!!) A jet few overhead.

"Ha, ha, ha! Perfect." He popped a wheelie.

Up a head a few miles away…

"So you really are the daughter of Tom Krane of Krane Motors?"

"Yep, dad always wanted me to the perfect prissy girl like mom after she died. After that dad wanted me to be that just that girl and nothing more. So he didn't let me do anything cool, I tried talking to him and he never lessened, all he cares about is his stupid company! So I decided to just run away for good. With _my favorite motorcycle…"_

"Sorry." Tucuya apologized.

"…about a week I loved it, no one telling me what to do or anything like that. And I can raise as much hell as I want to!" Tucuya and Katie looked at each other.

"Ya know Cammy believe it or not, my parents left me to be the heir of a huge company. After 2 weeks of that mess, I said 'Bump this!' So I sold the company, got rich, and now just traveling the world looking for fun and action much like Katie here. After that I met Sonic the Hedgehog and…

"Sonic the Hedgehog? Sonic_ the_ Hedgehog?"

"Yep, but after I set up my huge house across the street from his, I been just traveling all over having fun."

"It sounds like we are in the same boat."

"Yea, we all are." Katie added.  
"Sorry to sound so cliché, But I think your solving your problem the wrong way by running away from it. You seem like a tough person, so instead of getting scared, get brave and tell your dad 'I've had it'!"

"Yea! And if that don't work, you can just drop kick him."

"Katie!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But stand up for yourself. I got your back." Katie said point a thumb at herself.

"Yea, same here." Tucuya said doing the same thing

"You do? I mean dad is a pretty good business man, making him agree to something takes a pro to do it."

"Well like I say: Where there is a will there is a way." Tucuya said.

"Cornage!" Katie said.

As the drove on… (JET ENGINE!!) a jet few over head, too close for comfort…

"What the…!" Cammy yelled.

"I didn't see no 'Low Flying Aircraft' sign!" Katie yelled.

"You dickhead!" Tucuya yelled. Then Cammy looked at the jet insignia.

"(Gasp!) That's daddy's jet!"

"What you'd say?" Katie asked.

"Oops, uh sorry about that Mr. Krane. Didn't mean to call you that." Then the jet stopped and started to land right in front of them in the middle of the road.

"HOLY…!!" (SKREEEEEEEECH!!) Tucuya hit the brakes. "Man, I'm gonna mess up my tires if I keep doing that." The jet's door opened and a large white muscular cat walked out with a killing intent on his face.

"Uh oh, daddy's pissed."

"Uh, what was your first indication?"

"Tucuya, now's not the time to be a smartass." Katie said.

"Sorry." Tucuya ear's dropped.

"S'alright, you look so cute when you do that."

"Yea, he is Katie."

"Alright girls can we get back to the problem, mostly the big, white pissed kitty coming this way." They got out of the car and approached with caution. Then they all stopped right in the middle, a gust of wind blew by.

"Give me back my daughter, I will not give into any of your demands." Mr. Krane boomed.

"(Sweatdrop!) What dad!?"

"(Sweatdrop!) What!?"

"Whathoo talkin' bout Willis?" Katie said.

"So you kidnapped my daughter and now you don't know what you did? You just better give her back to me or you'd wish the cops would have got to you first! Stop playing games with me! Rocks of the Black Dragons told me of your sick plans."

"The Black Dragons? Dad actually hired them to get me back?"

"Last warning or I'm taking her back by force!" Cammy started to shake from being scared.

'Come on Cammy, your are you're own girl now, you've got that right to tell your dad how you feel. Just remember what Tucuya and Katie said, they got your back.' Finally getting enough courage…

"DAD THAT'S ENOUGH!!" She yelled echoing over the dessert.

"Cammy?" Mr. Krane said.

"I've had it with this and I've had it with you, treating me like a prissy sissy little girl!"

"Cammy, I'm your father and you will do as I say."

"But dad, these are my friends, they saved me from the Black Dragons, they were the real enemy."

"I see, you guys brainwashed my little Cammy, you sicken me. Now I will kill you both." Mr. Krane threatened with a low voice.

"Dad will you knock it off!"

"Uh, Mr. Krane, I'm Tucuya Hito and this is Katie Jett."

"Ha, not the late Ken Hito's son. Not the same one who sold the Hito Robotics Co." Mr. Krane laughed.

"The very same…" Tucuya held out his right palm.

"(Sharp Gasp!) The legendary Hito clan birthmark!" On Tucuya palm there was a mark in the shape of an 'H'. This being the Hito clan birthmark.

"But, but, why would you kidnap my daughter? The Ken I knew would never teach his son something so evil!"

"Dad for the last time: They didn't kidnap me, the Black Dragons tried to. They chased us down and shot at us."

"No, I can't believe that, Rocks told me that he saw you being kidnapped by these 2."

"Dad, they tried to kill us, didn't you see all those bikes and the overturned truck?"

"You mean all of that was because of them chasing you. But were is your bike?"

"Uh, Tucuya here had to blow it because the Dragons shot out my tire and it was gonna kill someone."

"Wow, still can't say if I can believe this or not, but I'm just glad you're safe. If you guys did save my Cammy, then thank you. Come on Cammy, we're going home."

"No dad."

"What?" Everyone said.

"I-I-I'm going back with you dad. You can't make me."

"Cammy, I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

"No, all you ever cared about was your damn company and not me!" She screamed with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that young lady! You are going to become a proper lady like your mother."

"But dad, after she died you force all the butlers and maids to teach me how to be a proper lady like mom. I don't want to be that. I don't what you to tell me how to live my life!"

"But your mother was taught those things."

"But didn't mom tell you to take care me, and let me my own life at one point after I was born? I think." Mr. Krane thought way back after Cammy was 3 years old…

Flashback… A cool summer night by a pool and 2 cats, Mr. Krane holding his wife in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Tommy…"

"Yes Cindy…"

"Cammy is the greatest thing ever to happen to us."

"Uh hu, next to my company, she is #1 to me and you too." They kissed.

"I'm glad you said that."

"Hey, even thought I'm a busy man, I'm always gonna have time for both you and little Cammy."

"Ha, ha, I hope you will keep that promise, because I'm gonna hold you to that."

"Ya know I will." He hugged her even tighter.

"You know something Tommy?"

"No I don't know nothing." He kidded.

"(Giggle!) And that's why I married you. But seriously lets make a promise, if anything happens to you or me, let's just let Cammy choose her own path, despite how we both grew up properly…"

"(Bleach!!)"

"(Sweatdrop!) Ahem, almost. We'll just let her become what she wants to after all she is our first and only daughter. Within certain limits Mr. I drove my dad's limo into the pool."

"Ha, limits are good. Just along as she is good and doesn't do anything 'illegal', I'm all for it."

"True, because she has your attitude and my yearning for adventure, It seem like we should naturally let her be her own person. No teaching in being proper, just being herself. Promise?"

"Yes dear, I promise and I will hold that promise forever." She turned around and gave him a very loving kiss.

End of Flashback…Mr. Krane stared to tear.

"Dad?" Cammy asked conserved as she walked up to him.

"Your mother was right, I should have just let you been who you are not what I wanted you to become. And I broke our promise."

"Dad, no you didn't." She shook her head.

"Cammy's right Mr. Krane, you didn't." Katie said.

"She still herself right?" Tucuya said.

"Yes, Yes she is."

"So let it go and let her be herself."

"Please dad, you did promise mom."

"Yes, I still have to keep your mother's promise. Cammy can you ever forgive me for what I did."

"Of course daddy despite what you did, you'll always be my dad." She hugged him. And her picked her up.

"Thank you Cammy, but I want to make this up to you, I want you to with Tucuya and his friend."

"What!?" They said.

"Tucuya…" Mr. Krane put her down, walked to Tucuya and took a knee next to him. "…You are the son of my closest and dearest friend, Ken Hito. And when we were younger we would do all kinds of thing that got us in trouble. Ha, ha like the time we took the mower from the back and drove it up the top of a huge hill and rolled down it and jumped off making it crash into a mailbox, or the time I took my dads limo for a drive and crashed it into the pool. Ah good times, good times. But I too want Cammy to enjoy the good times too and the bad, and generally with a Hito she will have more fun. See I would do that myself but I know the whole embarrassment thing so having someone around her age would be the greatest thing to do, plus I expect a lot of kids."

"(Hard Blush!) DAD!!"

"WHAT!?" Katie yelled.  
"(Blush!) Mr. Krane!?"

"(Vain Throbs!) Oh Tucuya, you wouldn't think about doing that would you?" Katie asked sing-song ticked off like.

"He better not until they are older or…Screeeech." Mr. Krane sliced his neck with his finger.

"(Sweatdrop!) (Gulp!) Ok, Mr. Krane warning received."  
"And Ms. Jett…"

"Oh please Mr. Krane no one has ever called me that."  
"But still I give ladies all respect and more. To the point though, Katie, Cammy is gonna need some to keep Mr. Hito here in line…"

"(Vain Throbs!) Hey I'm no kid!"

"…Still, and she is gonna need someone to have 'girl time' with. So please look after her as well."

"Well if she can shoo…" (Light Beam!) Cammy covered her mouth.

"(Sweatdrop!) Uhhh, she means how good I can pop a wheelie, ha, ha ,ha." She put her mouth near Katie's ear. "Listen Katie, dad can't know about me having a gun otherwise he would kill me." She whispered.

"(Sweatdrop!) Ooooo, ok."

"Well anyhow, Cammy… Raise some hell!"

"Already am dad."

'(Waterfall Tears!) I can't believe they think that I'm still a non-responsible person.' Tucuya was bent over looking pitiful.

"And if you guys ever need anything you call me and I'll drop everything I'm doing and I'll help out for whatever it is even for some hang out time." Mr. Krane pointed his thumb at himself.

"Thanks Mr. Krane."

"Thank you sir."

"Thanks daddy."

"Now get out of here and…"

"(Light Beam!) MR. KRANE!!" Tucuya yelled.

(Gunshot!)

"(Sharp Gasp!) My leg!" (Thump!) He fell over.

"DADDY!"  
"Man ow, this ain't like in the movies, hurts more worst then a BB gun." He said sweating while holding his leg.

"Dad, you're hurt, and you're still crakin' jokes!?"

"My sentiments exactly." A new voice said. Everyone looked…

"What the… Rocks! Ow, why would you…"

"Shoot you? You stupid fool, I'm the kidnapper, well at least now I am."

"Rocks, so you are the leader of the Black Dragons if I'm not mistaken." Cammy said.

"Ah my name proceeds me, I'm flattered you know me Cammy."

"Yea, you and your dirty gang almost made me road kill and now you go and shoot someone, namely my dad while he's unarmed? That really…………PISSES ME OFF!!" She roared.

"Cammy, language." Mr. Krane moaned.

"(Sweatdrop, Vain throbs!) Dad, I'm in the middle of my first cool 'talk smack before I hurt someone' speech." She whined.

"Ok, ok enough talk, Krane give me the deed to Krane Motors, and your home and I won't hurt anyone else here."  
"Go to hell, bastard!"

"Not before I send everyone one there first." He turned and aimed the gun at a open space. "(Sweatdrop!) What the… were the hell did that hedgehog get to?"

"Ya know the funny thing about a ninja? They never stay in one place for long." Tucuya appeared right beside Rocks.

(Gunshot!)

"Missed me." He appeared on his other side.

(Gunshot!)

"You couldn't hit the red side of a barn."

"(Loud Growl!)" (Gunshot, Gunshot, Gunshot!) Tucuya vanished.

"That's bight side T'! Get your sayings right!" Katie yelled.

"That's broad side kids!" Mr. Krane yelled.

"Dad! Hush!"

"THAT DOES IT! If ninja hog boy doesn't stop screwing with me I'll kill Mr. Krane on the spot!" Rocks pointed his gun down at Mr. Krane looking at the girls. Then Katie looked at Cammy, smiled and winked at her, Cammy nodded. They looked back at Rocks…

"Jet Burst!" Katie held out her hand and shot out a jet engine gust of wind blowing Rocks off his feet and out a few yards. (Thud! Clack!) Dropping his gun in the process. Cammy then ran up to him and kicked him right in his stomach, rolling him down a few more yards.

"(Gasp!) Damn you, you B(Beep!)!" Rocks stud up.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, my dad, and my FRIENDS!!" Cammy dashed at him. Inside Wheel kicked his face, Side kicked him in his stomach and jumped up and landed on his head, sat down, and flipped over backwards giving him a Frankensteiner. (THUD!!)

"Whoa."

"Geez."

"Taught by the best." Mr. Krane said.

"Hope you liked the taste of pavement dirt bag!" Cammy kicked him once more for good measure. She dusted off her hands and walked toward everyone, Tucuya and Katie looked at her with sweatdrops. "What? A girl's got to protect herself!" She said shroving her shoulders. "Come on guys, we gotta get dad to a hospital!"

"HOSPITAL!? No way, no how, nothin' doin'!" He yelled shaking his head.

"Looks like we got to do this the hard way. Guys?…" Katie walked up to Mr. Krane and picked up his legs gently. Tucuya grabbed his left arm and Cammy grabbed his right arm and picked him up.

"Hey kids, let me go! OW!" He tired shaking himself free but it hurt.

"The more you struggle, more its gonna hurt dad."

"(Waterfall Tears!) I can't go to the doc kids! I don't want any needles!"

"(Large Vain Throbs!) Dad, grow up!" They got to the car.

"Throw him in the back seat." Katie said. They started to swing Mr. Krane.

"1, 2, 3!" (Whomp!)

"OW! SON OF A B(BEEP!), MY GODD(BEEP!!) LEG!!"

"(Sweatdrop!) Maybe we shouldn't have threw him in the back like that." Katie said.

"(Sweatdrop!) Yea, come on girls time to get going." Everyone got in the car with Katie riding shotgun and Cammy in the back with her dad. They took of in high speed to Flagstaff.

"No bleeding the apostasy Mr. Krane!

Meanwhile… Rocks somehow got up and walked back to his bike…

"Dammit all. I can't believe that girl Cammy and those other beat me like that, my gang is gone, and I have no weapons. But mark my words I will get my revenge Cammy one day, I will!" Rocks took off back toward Casio Night Zone.

20 minutes later at Flagstaff General Hospital…Mr. Krane was quickly emitted in and the gang was waiting for the news. Cammy was passing back and fourth, Katie was sitting with her chin in her hands and Tucuya was taking a nap. Then a doctor walked out of the ER.

"Uh, Cammy Krane…"

"Yes."

"Tucuya… Tucuya wake up, Tucuya. Cammy come here."

"Give me a sec." She walked over. "What?"

"Tucuya won't wake up. But I got an idea." She whispered in her ear.

"I like it." Cammy walk on the other side of Tucuya and both her and Katie… (Peck!) kissed Tucuya on both cheeks and Tucuya woke up instantly.

"I ready to go, bring on the pain chumps!" Tucuya got out of his sit taking a fighting stance. And everyone looked at him with their eye brows raised.

"(Sweatdrop!) Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

"(Sweatdrop!) Anyway. Ms. Krane it's a Boy!"

"What!?"

"Holy S(Beep!) Cammy you didn't…!"

(Pow!) "(Blush!) You stupid doctor, my dad is a guy. And I would never…" Cammy punch the doctor.

"Ow. I know this, the bullet we took out of his leg is a Guy type bullet."

(Face Vault x3!) They all fell. Then the doctor took them in were Mr. Krane was playing Shadow the Hedgehog.

"BOOM! Take that you black arms!"

"(Sweatdrop!) Nice to see you fine dad."

"(Sweatdrop!) Oh Cammy, I uh, I'm alive."

"Hey since when did you play video games dad?"

"For a long time Cammy."

"Well I'd like to say the operation was a complete success. And he will be released later on today." The doctor said.

"Well I'm glad dad."

"Me too." Katie said.

"Me 3." Tucuya said.

"Me 4." Mr. Krane said.

"Me 5." The doctor said.

"Well I don't want you kids waiting for me. Now go on get out of here and be safe."

"Will do dad." Cammy walked up and hugged her dad… (Clack!) and her gun fell on the floor.

"(Large Throbbing Vain!) Cammy that isn't what I think it is, is it?"

"Uh, (Peck!) byedad. Lets go guys!" She grabbed her gun ran out and Tucuya and Katie followed.

"Cammy Krane Cat, you get back here right now! CAMMY!!" They jumped in the car and Tucuya floored it out of there.

A few hours later… The guys were jamming out to the Sonic Adventure 2 Soundtrack… And only halfway home…

"…_Let take a dive in Aquatic Mine."_

"_Once it was a gold pit but now it's a water ride."_

"_Wanna sit back and enjoy the ride…"_

"Hey Tucuya, why are you squirming in your seat." Cammy asked. Tucuya is just moving all around.

"No reason."

"But you're not even bouncing to the beat."

"I bet he forgot to used the little hog's room before we left." Katie said.

"Bingo."

"Then pull off and go behind a tree." Cammy said.

"Hell no, I'm not doin' that, I'm no wild animal! I've got dignity!"

"Not if you go in the car."

"(Vain Throbs!) Point taken." He pulled off to the side of the road and ran behind a tree. "(Blush!) Don't look girls!"

"Don't worry, we won't." Katie said.

"That's why I'm freakin' out over here."

"Just go and do your thing T'." Cammy said. Tucuya pulled down his shorts.

"Oh man, oh man, ahhhhhhhhhh… That's better."

"Dang he really doesn't want us to see him does he?"

"Yep." Katie said. While Tucuya was using the tree… a shadowy figure hung upside down from a branch in the same tree.

"(Sharp Gasp!) HI TUCUYA!!"

"GAAAA!!" Tucuya fell over backward letting everyone see his P(HONK!!) Damn Canadian Honkers!

"(Hard Blush! Heart eyes) He's huge!" Katie said.

"(Hard Blush! Heart eyes) I have seen the light and it looks so good." Cammy said.

"(Laughing!) You grew in 2 years!"

"(Hard Blush!) Aw shut up! The only reason you know I did because you snuck a peek when my towel fell down!" Tucuya yelled as he pulled up his shorts.

"Thank god for that! Ha, ha, ha!" The figure stud up and back flipped out of the tree sticking it's landing flawlessly.

"Perfect 10 as always Eriko."

"Eriko Umenakata Hedgehog!?" Katie yelled scaring everyone again.

"Katie, do you always have to do that!?" Tucuya yelled.

"Yes!"

"Why are you guys yelling!?" Eriko yelled.

"I don't know Katie started it!" Cammy yelled.

"CAN WE STOP YELLING PLEASE!!" Katie yelled.

"OK!!" Everyone yelled.

"Alright, so what are you doing here Ko'?"

"Well I was on a mission to stop that illegal logging but the word is Katie Jett got to it first. And you must be her right?" She pointed at Katie.

"(Blush!) Well I uh umm…"

"Don't be so scared. It's happened before. Congratulations Katie."

"Wow thanks Ms. Umenakata."

"No need and call me Eriko or Ko' that sounds more cooler. And who's your other friend T'?"

"I'm Cammy, Cammy Krane."

"Of Krane Motors? Wow I always wanted to meet you. I heard your dad is a great fighter, so in retrospect you should be too."

"(Blush!) Well, I um…" She rubbed her arm up and down, looking around embarrassed.

"So T, when did you start a harem?"

"WHAT!? (Sharp Blush!) Ko' you got that all wrong!"  
"Alright T, but you know I can't believe that until we play you know what, right? She cracked her knuckles.

"Best 2 out of 3?" He cracked his knuckles too.

"Yep. Ya know it." Then the both of them put their right hands behind their backs. Tucuya's glowed bright orange while Eriko's glowed bright sky blue as they walked away from each other, turned toward each other and stood still.

"Go easy on her Tucuya." Cammy said.

"Shoot her in the ribs, Kick her in the ass T'!" Katie jumped up.

"Ready. Set. Shoot!" They both yelled. Tucuya drew scissors and Eriko drew paper.

(Face Vault x2)

"(Snicker) There're playing Rock, Paper, Scissors!" Cammy laughed.

"Hey, the right name of this game is call Roshambo!" Eriko yelled. (Pow!) "Ow." Tucuya walked up to Eriko and bopped her on her head.

"Ready. Set. Shoot!" They both yelled. Eriko drew paper and Tucuya drew rock.

"HA!" Eriko ran up to him and gave him a bear hug."

"Ow, ow, I, I can't breath!" Tucuya laughed. She let him go.

"Last round…" Cammy said.

"Who's coming home with the gold?" Katie said.

"Ready. Set. Shoot!" They both yelled. Eriko drew scissors and Tucuya ……Drew rock!

"Yes! I win!" Tucuya just gave her a hug.

"Dang, but don't worry I'll get you back T. But I guess you're telling the truth."

"We'll see Ko'. But I did tell you right?"

"Yea." They both laughed. "So were are you guys headed?"

"Back to my house in Emerald Town."

"Oh, ok. I thought since we haven't hung out in 2 years and we met each other here I thought we could ya know, hang out together." She started to well tears in her eyes.

'Oh s(Beep!) she gonna blow! I'm gonna kick myself in morning for this, not to mention AG will kill me, but…' "Eriko you can come with us. I've more than enough room to let anyone stay with me."

"I can?"

"She can?" Katie said.

"She can?" Cammy said.

"But I thought you were a normal agent." Katie said.

"I was, but I became a freelancer type, to help out Tu… (Blush!) I mean to have somemore fun like you Katie."

"That's cool."

"So Tucuya you aren't just letting us stay at your house you can take advantage of us are you? Not that I have a problem with that." Cammy said blushing.

"Hell no girls. I'll kill myself before I do something like that."

"Whoa, intense." Katie said.

"Are you 2.….Bother and sister!?" Cammy asked pointing at Tucuya and Eriko.

(Face Vault x2)

"(Throbbing Vain x2!) NO!!" They both yelled.  
"We've known each other for a long time now." Tucuya said.

"So you're a couple then right?"

"Daa (Slap!) God Cammy no we aren't. We are just best friends." Tucuya slapped his head.

"Ok, then you got to be…ow, ow, ow…" Katie grabbed Cammy's ear and dragged her away.

"(Sweatdrop!) Before Cammy comes up with anymore dumbass questions… Lets hit the road!" Katie said.

"Oh yea that reminds me I gotta call Sonic before we get home."

"NO ONE IS GOING ANYWHERE!!" A new voice yelled.

"Uh yes we are."

"Uh no you aren't."

"Yes we are."

"No you aren't."

"Yes we are."

"No you aren't."

"Yes we are."

"No you aren't."

"No we aren't."

"Yes you are."

"No we aren't"

"I said you are!"

"Ok bye." Katie walked off.

"Ok see ya later………what the… (Growl!)! How dare you use a cartoon cliché on me, the Great Brittney Olvian Hedgehog!"

"Brittney Olvian Hedgehog?" Katie said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"You didn't scream that time." Tucuya said.

"Well _sorry,_ but I actually back talked Agent Umada!" All of a sudden a purple streak flew right up to them.

"Ahhhhhh!" Cammy yelled.

"Oh, its just you Brit." Eriko said.

"(Face Vault!) Nice to see you too Eriko." Brittney said through her teeth. She was wearing a black 6 button coat with cuff, a long neckerchief, black pants, and black boots with low heals.

"But what are you doing here?"

"Simply put, I here to fight someone."

"Finally I get to fight Brittney Olvian!"

"Not you Agent Jett! I'm talking to the legendary one here!"

"Who is that? Eriko?" Cammy asked.

"No, the great Agent Flare who now is call Agent Viper. Tucuya Hito Hedgehog!" She pointed at Tucuya.

(Glass Brake!) "Tucuya… you, you… lied to me." Katie said.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"But why would you lied to me after I questioned you as an agent."

"I'm sorry but that information was classified. No was suppose to know about it until someone opened their big yapper!"  
"It still doesn't matter, we are friends aren't we."

"Yes. But under Agent Green's rules I wasn't suppose to tell anyone anything about my whereabouts or information to the GBA! I WAS NOT TO GIVE ANY INFORMATION ABOUT ANYTHING!!"

"THEN FINE, I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR LYING ASS AGAIN!!" Katie stomped off.

"CUT THAT OUT!! VIPER FIGHT ME NOW!!" Brittney ran straight at Tucuya.

"Great, I got to fight a girl who doesn't know how I fight and I can't stop her, oh well. Sorry Katie I didn't mean to yell at you like that." And Tucuya ran straight at Brittney………

Continue? 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, oops wrong theme

Sonic 1 - act cleared

Cammy, Katie, Eriko and Tucuya got through act 2

Tucuya and Brittney are in a dust cloud fighting, Katie has her back turned with a Throbbing vain, Cammy aims her gun in the air, and Eriko waving good bye saying "Until next time everybody, Do the Mario!"

Now its time once again for the part of the were the author can act like a dumbass… THE CHAPTER RAP UP SHOW!!

Dmanb: Yo, yo, yo what up homies! Welcome back once again to the Chapter Rap Up show, I again apologize for the long chapter because I needed to take a break so I couldn't figure out a way to end it. But look at it this way… 2 chapter in 1 and only 2 more until the Christmas and New year special. I hope. Anywho today Tucuya is still with us.

Tucuya: Yo, hey everyone!

Dmanb: And today we have also Katie, and Cammy, and Eriko is here but isn't because she just watching the Super Mario Bros. Super Show on DVD Vol. 1 and 2 that I just bought.

Eriko: Until next time everybody, do the Mario."

Dmanb: So girls how do you like working with Tucuya so far in the story.

Katie: Even though he did lie to me, he is a very funny and fun guy to hang with.

Cammy: And he is so cool with his bandana and sunglasses and I love his ride.

Tucuya: Thanks girls, Sega gave me that Ferrari after testing it out on the Outrun 2 tracks.

Dmanb: Well I hope you'll have a fun fight next act T, because Brittney is not a pushover.

Tucuya: I fought more thing then a flat cat before.

Brittney: (Jumps out of nowhere.) YOU TAKE THAT BACK TUCUYA!! (Lands on him and they starts rolling all over the floor.)

Dmanb: Hey no fighting in my…

(Crash!)

Dmanb: (Eye twitch!) Was that my crystal rose I was gonna give, when I find my perfect girl friend for Christmas? (Girls, I'm still single! Please I need someone to hang out with in Gettysburg, PA PLEASE!! Before Christmas!)

Sonic: (Walks in the room.) Dude you need some help from the love master Sonic, because you suck.

Dmanb: Hey I get nervous around girls I never met before. I CAN'T HELP IT! You can even asked these girls before I interviewed them.

Sonic. Well, hey everyone out there, while I help dmanb with his girl problems check out this next extra short preview chapter.

Eriko: Until next time everybody, Do the Mario!

Sonic: Do the Sonic, dammit!

On the next action packed act of TGDH…

Tucuya fights Brittney in an all out fight, while back home Sonic and the rest of the gang starts to get ready for Christmas. And the world's first impact snow blizzard, and Blaze the Cat returns and the Sonic team finally appears… So get ready for Act 3: The Blazing Fire Returns or "Oh S(Beep!) Christmas is only a week away!" Time to snow shovel it and beat the crap out of it.


	4. Ep1 Act3 The Team Gathers Final Part

There Goes Da' 'Hood

Episode 1: The Team Gathers

Act 3: The Blazing Fire Returns or "Oh S(Beep!) Christmas is only a week away!!"

**(Warning Warning Warning - This is a very long chapter)**

Last time on TGDH…Tucuya and Katie met up with Cammy who was being chased by the Black Dragons who then beat up the entire gang, then they met Cammy's father who is the owner of Krane Motors and learned of why Cammy ran away from home, after a flashback Mr. Krane came to his senses, then was shot by the Black Dragon's leader Rocks, after Cammy gave him a good beating and took Mr. Krane to a hospital, the gang pulls off the side of the road because Tucuya had to pee, then the gang met up with Eriko, Tucuya's long time friend, quick get together, another girl came into play, Brittney Olivian Hedgehog. After finding out that Tucuya is a GBA agent himself Katie got mad at him for lying then Brittney dashed right at Tucuya and the fight is beginning…But first in the Parallel Universe…A curtain cat is doing some deep, heavy thinking…

'Hmmm, almost got a program advance but I better wait it out, if this works then, POW ACE IN THE HOLE!!'

A few minutes later…

"NOW!! Program advance: Master Cross!" And then Megaman split into 6 different styles then combo hit 6 times and then blew up the hole screen. Beating the Cyber Beast. "YES!! I did it, I did it! How you like dem apples!?" After watching the ending and the credits Blaze the Cat had nothing to do but be bored. Yes she is the protector of the 7 Sol Emeralds but guarding them seems so boring now just a few months ago when both her and Sonic defeated Eggman and Nega now with nothing else to do she would love to go back and hang out with Sonic and his friends once again. She remember what happen in the Space Distortion…

Flashback… Both Blaze and Sonic were in their super forms and were hitting the robot's weak points after awhile the robot started to spark a lot…

"Blaze were almost done but we gotta hit'em hard if we're gonna beat them." Sonic said.

"Right." They both blasted forward together at light speed.

"Oh s(beep!)!" Eggman cussed.

"What is it Eggman?" Nega asked.

"We're out of energy and those 2 are coming right at us!"

"Oh so they want to play chicken eh?" Nega jumped into the pilot seat.

"What are you doing you fool!?"

"Playing Chicken!"

"Nega you crazy ass…" **(VROOOOOM!)**

As the parties ran at each other the streams of energy behind them looked like kite tails, suddenly…

**(CRASH!!)** They met right in the middle pushing with all their might until… Sonic and Blaze started to push them back little by little, inch by inch, then foot by foot, finally they flying the Eggmans back in the opposite direction.

"Bail, bail, BAIL!" Nega jumped out of his seat and ran to the emergency exit.

"Wait for me!" They both ran to the exit. Then they kicked the door open. They both looked at each other.

"I always looked up to you as a big brother." Nega said.

"Nega I used your coffee mug to unclog the toilet!"

"WHAT!!"

Parts of the machine started to brake off the ship. Finally… They both jumped holding on to each other…

"OH S(BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee!)!!" (Star ding!) **(BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!) **The machine blew up in a massive explosion. And Eggman and Nega disappeared in the warp.

A few minutes later…

"Whoo, I didn't think we pulled it off but we did." Blaze wiped her brow.

"Yea, but I don't think those two will be planning on doing anything for awhile." Sonic said catching his breath. Then a strong force started to pull the two apart.

"Well I guess this is good bye." Sonic said.

"Yea, well I gotta say it was fun hanging out with you guys, I know Cream will miss me but tell her I will come back one day."

"I will. Ya know I'm gonna get you back for that fight, I never had a girl beat me in an all out fight before."

"Ha, we'll see Sonic the Hedgehog, we'll see."

"See ya Blaze."

"See you again." Then Blaze snuck up to him and (Peck!) kissed him on the cheek. Sonic blushed hard. Then the force got stronger and then they joined hands but the force was to much and then they broke going back to their own worlds…

End Flashback…Blaze sat on the throne in her castle blushing…

"I didn't mean anything from that kiss. That was just a friendly jester." But as she sat and though she had no one to talk to or have fun but just to protect those emeralds. "Hummm, maybe its time I do things my way and that's to see my friends again!" She yelled (Fireworks in background!) doing a pose. "But first how to get back there. This will be tougher then I thought." She sat back down and started to think.

Meanwhile in the normal world…

"HA, HIYAAA!!" Brittney yelled as she kicked twice at Tucuya who dodged both kicks.

"Very impressive Viper, very very impressive. No one has ever dodged my kicks before."

"Ha, your good yourself Brittney, but maybe I need to play a little more rough." Tucuya dashed at Brittney and punched, she caught the punch and (Pow, Pow, Pow, Thud!) while throwing him over her shoulder she punched him in the stomach 3 times and slammed him into the ground.

"Ow." While still holding his arm she lifted him up and threw him over her shoulder again and let go making him fly a few feet away from her but he landed on his feet.

"Nice one, but doing all these defensive moves are boring me Viper you are gonna have to do better then that."

'Damn she's right but I still haven't got any good hit on her yet, she's just been messing around with me. I really need to open up on her.' Tucuya then ran at her again.

"Again Viper will you ever learn?" Then as soon as he got right up to her Tucuya side stepped with his right foot then using the force from running swung his left foot around to the right in a 360 spin (POW!) kicking her right in the back making her fly a good 2 yards.

"Good, very good Viper seems you do have skills but my skillz are mad." She dusted herself off as she stuck a pose.

"Cornage!" Katie, Cammy, and Eriko as chibis yelled.

"Hey, I do have mad skills!" Brittney as a chibi she cried waving her hands.

"Tell that to T'!" Eriko yelled.

"Wha?" She turned back to Tucuya and just in time to see him throw the same kick again, she back flipped out of the way.

"Ha, nice try Viper. You can't get me with the same move twice."

"Dammit!"

"Alright this game is over its time to put you down." Then Brittney dashed at Tucuya.

"Damn she's fast!" Almost not having time (Thwack!) he blocked her Axe Kick.

'D'ow! Damn she hits like a bull!' Tucuya pushed her off and she jump back and came at him again this time with a multitude of punches and kicks. Tucuya moved, dodged, and blocked each one.

"Wow she's good." Cammy said.

"Yea but her ego is about to take a nose dive. I know that Tucuya shouldn't have challenged her to this fight but she needs to have some sense knocked into her." Eriko said.

"Hummm." Katie hummed.

"What's up Katie?" Eriko asked

"You're still mad that Tucuya lied to you?" Cammy asked.

"Kinda. I just wish people could be honest with me for once ya know."

"Well I'll be honest with you, Tucuya is one of the most honest guys I've known." Eriko said.

"How can you call that honesty?"

"Tucuya lied to you for a reason, a reason hopefully Agent Green won't find out about, since Tucuya is so truthful he will even lie to be honest, and I know that sounds like an oxymoron. But it's the truth, you ask Tucuya a question and he will be very honest with his answer. One time I asked him the old 'Does this make me look fat?' question. I had on a 2 peace bikini on and he answered only in the chest, meaning it made my boobs look bigger."

"Did he get a nosebleed?" Katie asked.

"Oh yea!"

"Ha, that's funny." Cammy said. Eriko put her hands on Katie's shoulders.

"Katie, Tucuya is a great friend even though he lied to you he had a good reason you shouldn't be mad with him. Life is too short to be mad at someone just 'cause they lied to ya. If anything be scared if Agent Green finds out now that you know about it."

"Should I worry?" Cammy asked.

"You're not part of the GBA but I can't say."

"Look out guys!" Katie yelled. Tucuya few back as the girls avoided him as few past the girls hitting the ground rolling.

"(Spit!) That one drew some blood." Brittney kicked Tucuya right dead in his jaw. "That does it!" Tucuya bolted up and dashed at her again.

"This is boring me." Brittney kicked at him but Tucuya (Flash!) Flash Warped behind her. Then he kicks her in the back making her arch her back in pain then he linked his right arm with her right arm then tripped her and (Thud!) slams her into the ground.

"Yea!" Cammy yelled.

"Alright T'!" Eriko yelled.

"Wow nice one." Katie said quietly.

"Geez you're light! Didn't mean to slam you so hard." Tucuya apologized. Brittney started to get mad.

"Yea T'! She's so light my boobs weigh more then her whole body!" Eriko laughed.

"(Loud Growl!) You're both making fun of me!? Brittney yelled.

"Wha, no I…" (Whomp!) Brittney tripped him and sprung off the ground and then grabbed both his legs and started to spin him around until he was off the ground and let him go right at Eriko. Tucuya turned into a ball and Eriko caught him with ease. Cammy and Katie flinched.

"So trying to hit me off the sly hun Brit?" Eriko asked with her eyes in shadows.

"(Sweatdrop!) uh……"

"(Ding!) Here's back at ya!" Her right eye flashed and She pitched Tucuya right back at Brittney.

"Spinball Attack!!" Tucuya thrush with more power straight at Brittney who threw up a defense fence block but Tucuya (Flash!) Flash Warped behind her and (POW!) hit her in the back making arch again (Flash!) Warped back to her front and (POW!) hit her in the stomach making her bend over and then (**POW!!**) Bounce Attacked right in her jaw. Knocking her up into the air then Tucuya jumped out of ball form and grabbed her legs while in mid air and (SLAM!!) swung her over his head and slammed her down in the dirt, face first.

"Woo hoo!" Cammy yelled.

"That was great!" Eriko yelled.

"YEA!! THAT'S THE WAY T'!! YOU GO!!" Katie yelled. Tucuya heard the cheers dropped Brittney's legs and ran over to the girls.

"So you finally forgive me?" Tucuya asked while walking toward Katie.

"Yea! I guess you did have a reason, sorry I yelled at you."

"That ok I'm sorry for yelling at you too."

"Yea, but next time you lie to me you better have a damn good excuse or I'll staple a flag to your butt and mail you to Iran."

"(Sweatdrop!) Warning received."

While they were chatting, Brittney was trying to get her breath back.

"Ow. (Growl!) How in god's name did he do that? Eriko knows him so I wonder if she taught him some of her move as well. But now I'EV HAD IT!!"

While the guys were chatting…

"…T' I really am sorry for yelling at you like that, you see I've been lied to so much in my life I really got used to it until one day when I was shopping and this cashier gave didn't give me my $20 back after I paid and I know I gave him a $50 and ever since then I can't stand people who lie."

"People are so mean." Cammy said.

"If it was me, I'd kick the mess out of him and then complained to the manager. Why? Because I just plain don't like mean people, mean people suck." Eriko said.

"Damn right! But I thought that you shouldn't get mad at people who lie?" Katie said.

"Lying is one thing, stealing is another." Eriko said.

"Ha, yea! (Light beam!) what the…" Tucuya looked at Brittney and saw her throw a Crescent Slash at them. "Duck!"

"What! Canadian honkers!?" Katie looked up.

"No! Hit the deck!"

The girls hit the ground and Tucuya jumped over the Slash Attack. "Ya know what I'm pissed off now!

Tucuya dashed at Brittney once again who dashed at him. And the two got closer…

"Shockwave Shot!" Brittney spin dashed a shot of energy at Tucuya.

"Whoa how she learn that move?" Tucuya skidded to a stop and jumped straight up into the air about oh…..3 stories.

"What the…"Eriko said.

"…Holy…" Cammy said.

"God…" Katie said.

Tucuya said something else.

"Air Mike please, Michael Jordon ain't got nothing on this, Air Hito!"

Tucuya got ready to throw a shuriken down at Brittney and (Point, Point, Point!) she wasn't there.

"What the… how in the…" Then…

"…uuuuuKEN!" Brittney, after shooting the Shockwave Shot, didn't stop but ran after it, assuming Tucuya would jump she jumped right after him with a Dragon Punch. Tucuya saw her and (Clasp!) Caught her Dragon punch and a Force Wind blew away from them.

"(Sweatdrop!) She nearly hit my bulls eye. (Twinkle!)" His eye flashed. While holding on to her fist he spun around and threw her back down to the ground just before hit she flipped forward and landed on her feet.

"This is really working my nerves. I'm gonna hafta use one of my best moves." She said while her eyes were in shadows.

"…………(Sweatdrop!)" Katie, Cammy, and even Eriko had a look that said: "NO WAY!!"

While the battle takes a little brake…Meanwhile…(And Finally!) in Emerald Town…

"BC, BC…BC Builders. BC, BC…BC Builders. BC, BC…BC…"

"Shaaaaup Shadow!!" Sonic yelled getting angry as Shadow marched in front of the TV singing his favorite commercial. " Why in God's name do you always hafta sing that damn song for numskull?"

"Hey don't dis the builders!"

"I'll dis whoever I want!"

"Idiot."

"Dummy."

"Faker."

"Black."

"Blue."

"DAAAA!"

Sonic jumped at shadow and a dust cloud surrounded them as they were fighting.

As they rolled around all over the floor, pulling quills, biting ears, legs, and arms, unaware that they were rolling right toward a table that didn't look sturdy enough for impact, and right on top of it was one of Rouge's prized possessions: A DS made out of pure Aqua gem.

Upstairs in the shower in Rouge's Room (4th floor)…

"(Humming the theme of Spy Hunter: Peter Gunn Theme.) (Twitch, twitch.)" Her ears twitched as she heard thumping downstairs. "No they aren't…Not again!?" Rouge jumped out of the shower and flew downstairs just in time to see the hedgehogs roll right toward the table. She jumped right in front of the 2 with her arms waving. "STOP!!" The dust cloud dissipated and there, Sonic was behind Shadow biting his left ear while Shadow was biting Sonic's right arm. They both looked up to see Rouge upset and as soon as they did… (Nose Bleeds!).

"What did I tell you 2 about rolling about near my stuff?" She bent over pointing at them, making their nose bleeds worse.

"Maybe if you'd stop leaving your junk around they wouldn't do it anymore." Amy yelled from the kitchen as she was making lunch.

"Oh who asked you Pinky, and what the hell are you 2 staring at?" Rouge turned back round at the boys, Sonic's and Shadow's mouths dropped.

"What is it?" She asked more calmly. Then she looked down… "Eeeek! You could have at least told me I was naked!" The whole time she was there her very bouncy and ample self swung and bounced in front of the 2 hedgehogs.

"Perverts!" She covered herself the best she could and ran back up stairs.

'Wish I had boobs like that then Sonic couldn't resist me.' Amy thought as she peaked around the corner. "(Sigh.)" She cupped her breasts wishing they were bigger, she walked back into the kitchen to finish up lunch.

"Hey Rouge, I was not being a perv I was looking at the clock on the wall!" Shadow yelled.

"Yea Shad, both clocks."

"Do'h shut up faker!"  
"You shut up Ultimate Idiot!"  
"Hog!"

"Black!"

"Blue!"

"Daaaa!"

And they went at it again.

"I just thought of something, Rouge walked around topless a few days ago. And no one minded and now she call those 2 perverts. That is one messed up girl." Amy said to herself and went back to cooking.

Meanwhile back up stairs…

"Ha ha ha…2 times nosebleeds for me. Lets see 103 points to 9 Amy I'm so whooping your butt girl." Rouge marked a page in her 'Score Book'. "Oh I love myself so much. No one can 'top' me!" She said as she hugged herself. Then she jumped back in the shower.

Meanwhile (Repetitive…ain't it?) about a block away… 14 year old Cream the Rabbit with her chao friend Cheese are walking to Sonic's house like they always do. The cold snow blew around as they walked.

"Do you think, we will go to the mall today Cheese?"

"Chao, chao, chao. (I don't know.)"

"I hope we do."

As they were getting close to the house Tails and Knuckles were outside throwing a football back and forth over the house in the deep snow.

"Ready Tails!?"

"Yea!"

Knuckles threw the ball into an open window on the 5th floor. This is Amy's room and Knuckles just plain doesn't like her room. So any chance he gets he'll try to blow up her room or just mess it up real bad. The ball bounced all over the room and bounced all over the room missing everything and bounced out the door and out another open window in the hall and fell to Tails who caught it.

"Did it brake anything!?"

"Nope!"  
"DAMMIT!! Well, throw it back!"

Just then Cream and Cheese walked on to the lawn. Cream saw Tails and snuck up behind him and…

"Hello Tails!" Tails jumped.

"Waaa! (Heavy Breathing!) Geez Cream, you scared me. (Blush!)" Tails blushed as he put his hand on his chest.

"Ha ha, Sorry I couldn't resist (Blush!)." She rubbed the back of her head. After a few moments of silence…

"So uhhhhh… what are you doing out here?"

"Oh throwing the football around with Knuckles."

"Knuckles?" She looked around.

"Oh, he's in the backyard."

"(Sweatdrop.) Ok…." 'Why is he in the backyard?' She thought.

"(Blush!) Do ya wanna go inside?" Tails blushed.

"Sure." And they both headed inside.

"Hey Tails! Tails! I'm ready! I can't wait all day! TAILS!"

Meanwhile in the other dimension…

"I've got it! I just got to wish really, really hard by the Sol Emeralds! Plus the Sol Emeralds have enough power to send me there without any problem! Damn I'm good!" She walked over to where the Sol Emeralds were on pedestals. She gathered them up and walked back to her throne and picked up her GBA and her games. "Can't leave these." And she placed the Sol Emeralds down then she closed her eyes.

"The Guardians are the 7 Sol, Sol, Power enriched by the Soul. Emeralds take me back to Sonic's world!" The Sol Emerald shined brightly and began to float and spin around getting faster and faster and (Ding!) Blaze, the Emeralds and her GBA and games disappeared.

Meanwhile back at the showdown…

Tucuya just landed right beside the girls after he threw Brittney. And now wind gusts are starting to pick up. As Tucuya and the girls looked at Brittney.

"What is she doing?" Katie asked. Everyone remained quiet. "WHAT IS SHE DOING!!?" She yelled as a chibi.

"Ah!"

"Ahhhh!"

"Ah!"

"Ahhhh!" Katie got scared and yelled as Everyone jumped as chibis.

"Geez Katie, don't do that!" Cammy said as put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, but I hate it when people ignore me."

"Sorry 'bout Kate. Brittney is getting ready to use her Shotgun V Force move." Eriko said with a stern face.

"Shotgun V Force?" Cammy said.

"Yes. It's a move that a great marshal artist used a long time ago. Originally the move is called 1000 Shotguns. The user with one hand would shoot out 1000 little balls of energy no bigger then a doughnut hole."

"What!?" Katie said.

"Yea but don't let the size fool you. These little suckers can hit you as hard as a dry ice bomb."

"Whoa!" Tucuya said.

"But she remixed the move and instead of shooting out 1000 little shots, she shoot 10 energy balls the size of your hole upper body. And the impact is devastating plus after the shot impacts you or something else the ball will explode into 100 little balls and do the same thing as the 1000 Shotguns, but remember she'll shoot 10 of the huge balls at you and well, you better watch out T'."

"Damn, well how do I avoid getting shot?"

"Well T' unlike the 1000 shotguns witch you can't move while shooting, she can. Just avoid them the best you can and attack quick. A nice hard hit will nock her down and cancel the move out."

"Great, thanks for that and I know witch move to use too."

"Tucuya, your not thinking about…"

"Oh yea…"

"Tucuya, you'll pass out!"

"I know but what chose do I have? You said it yourself quote: 'A nice hard hit will nock her down.' End quote. You fought her before haven't you?"

"Yea but…"  
"But nothing. If your telling me to move quick and hit hard I assume that you had troubles taking her down more then once right? And you needing to use your best strongest attack, right?"

"Dang gone T', you really know how to hit the nail in the head."

"I just call'em as I see'em. So you know that I hafta use this move right?"

"Yea just…just…good luck T'." She looked away from his eyes.

"Yea T' kick her ass really good." Katie kicked in the air.

"We're rootin' for ya." Cammy gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks girls." Tucuya bowed his head. "Now back up because this is the 9th inning, bases load, full count, and I'm swing for the fence!" Tucuya took off the sash on his arm and tied it around his head. "It's T Hito Time!"

"Lame!" The girls said.

"(Face vault!) Thanks for the encouragement! Now back out!"

The girls ran back toward the car. Tucuya looked a Brittney who was ready to go. He walked toward her.

"Please be careful T'." Eriko prayed.

Tucuya's game face looked as if he could make the toughest of men look like a bunch of teens when asked: "What's this doing in your room?" Speechless. He stopped about 25 feet from Brittney who had the same kind of face on but looked like a demon from the pits of hell.

"So Viper, I really had underestimated you. Your powers and skills are much more higher then I thought!"

"Yea, I surprised you, big deal! Most ladies I meet have the same reaction!"

"Ha ha, funny Viper! But now this game of cat and mouse is over!"

"Well if its over lets have one final attack winner take all!"

"Fine by me!"

Tucuya started to build up his energy emitting from his body a warm red glow. (AN: This is known as the Aura - Energy from an object, showing it power or energy.)

Brittney did the same thing except her glow was a dark purple energy. Then the two just stood there. 1 minute pasted then 2 then 5.

(Theme from The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly started.)

Both Tucuya and Brittney started to curl their fingers open and close. The girls stood looking at them.

(Smack!) (Theme stopped!) "Ow! What was that for!?" Katie yelled rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, but that was sooo getting on my nerves." Cammy smacked Katie up side her head.

"Well ya could have said to stop."

"Shhh, they getting ready…" Eriko hushed. The girls looked back over.

All of a sudden…

"SHOTGUN V FORCE!!" Brittney threw out her right hand and put her left hand on her right arm, Megaman style and (FHOOM, FHOOM, FHOOM!!) launched her attack and shot 3 lightning fast at Tucuya. Tucuya stepped forward with his right foot and lifted up his right hand and…

"Flaming Laser!" (SCREEEENNN!!) shot a long beam of fire energy at the 3 energy balls and **(FHAAAAABOOOMMM!!) **the balls exploded with great force, releasing the little balls instantly then honed in at the beam itself and **(BOOOOOOMMMMM!!) **all 300 balls and the beam exploded with another great concussion across the grassy open area.

"WHOA!!" Cammy yelled.  
"G(BEEP)DAMN!!" Katie cussed.

"Dang Tucuya. How'd you figure that out. I never would I guess that would work." 'Namely I don't even know that kind of attack. Energy attracting Energy Big Explosion. What can't you do Tucuya Hito?' Eriko thought.

'What the… how in the… how'd he do that? Ha, no matter I still have 7 more shots left there's no way he can do that to all of them.' Brittney thought. And with that she shot… (FHOOM, FHOOM, FHOOM!!) 3 more balls at him. Tucuya stepped with his left foot and lifted hit left hand and **(FHAAAAABOOOMMM!!) **the balls exploded once again and the same thing happened again.

'(Sweatdrop!) Dammit, how is he doing that? (Gulp!) I only have 4 shots left I better hit him with these last ones!' (Flash!) Brittney Flash Warped.

"That's right Brittney, fall for it…" Tucuya hoped. Brittney reappeared right behind him.

"HA! Dummy!" Brittney yelled. Just about as Brittney shot at him…(Kick!) Tucuya Back Kicked her making her slide back but she didn't fall.

"Damn. What!? Where'd he…" (POW!) Tucuya Flash Warped and Shoulder Rushed her. Making slide back again but she didn't fall. Then Tucuya thrusted both hands out…

"Get her! T'!" Cammy yelled.  
"Bust her up good!" Katie yelled.

"Knock her out!" Eriko yelled.

"SAY, GOOD NIGHT!! FLAMING VIPER BLAST!!"

"OW, NOOOOOO!! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU!! HIYAAAAAAAAA!!"

(SCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!)

(FHOOM, FHOOM, FHOOM, FHOOM!!)

The blasts hit…

**(FHWWWAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!)**

Tucuya's beam collided with the energy balls but with a little extra oomph Tucuya pushed his beam out of the explosion…

"WHAT THE HELL!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!" (PPPPPOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!)

Knocking the hell out of Brittney.

The dust cleared out after a few seconds. And there Tucuya still stood with his hands still out breathing hard and with hard sweat trickling down his face. He stood triumphant. Brittney was blown back about 100 feet.

"YEA!!" Katie yelled.  
"WHOO HOO!!" Cammy yelled.  
"GREAT JOB!!" Eriko yelled.

All Tucuya did was turn and give a thumbs up and… (Whoomp!) fell over from exhaustion.

"(Gasp!) Tucuya!" Eriko yelled. The girls ran up to him.

"T'!" Katie yelled.

"Tucuya!" Cammy yelled. The girls got up to him and…

"(Sleep Bubble!)" Tucuya was sleeping.

"Ha, ha, ha. He fell asleep!" Cammy laughed.

"He fell asleep?"

"Yea, Tucuya has a unique body."

"What do you mean by unique body? Did you get in bed with him?"

"No, no, no, no, no girls. What I mean is, you get that felling when ever you push yourself to the limit and you can't move or go to sleep?"

"Yea, annnndddd…" Katie said.

"Well when ever Tucuya pushes himself to his limit he just passes out and goes to sleep. And with that kind of attack he'll be out for a few hours."

"Damn! Well how do we get to his house? I'm not driving that thing again!" Katie yelled.

"Don't look at me I only drive motorcycles! Eriko….?" Cammy waved her hands.

"(Sigh!) Alright. Where does he live?"

"Somewhere in Emerald Town." Katie said.

"Dang. That's at least 5 hours from where we are. Well throw him in the back seat and we'll head off."

"One thing, what about Brittney?" Cammy pointed at her body.

"Uhhhhh….(Sweatdrop!)!" Katie said.

"What do you think Eriko?" Cammy asked. Eriko thought for a little bit. Finally…

"Lets take her too. I'm sure that Tucuya won't mind."

"Yea." Katie said.

"Let's do it." Cammy said. So Cammy and Katie went and got Brittney who also was sleeping. They all got in. Eriko driving, Katie riding shotgun, Cammy on the left side in the back with Brittney in the middle with Tucuya on the right size. After getting situated they finally they took off for Emerald Town.

Meanwhile back at Sonic's house…

(Ding!) Blaze appeared with everything and… (Whomp!) landed on a bed.

"I wonder if I made it back?" She said to herself. She looked around the room. A shower was on in the bathroom and it just turned off.

"(?)" Blazed tilted her head and looked at the bathroom. And came out was… Rouge still humming the Peter Gunn Theme. She walked in naked and saw…

"AHHH!" Rouge covered herself.

"AHHH! Sorry!" Blaze ran out of the room with her stuff. "Geez that scared me. I never saw another naked girl before in my life. We'll at least I'm ok." She put her hand on her chest. "Funny I never remember my breasts being this big…" She looked down and… "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I have boobs now!" She hugged herself . "Thank you Sol Emeralds!" Her breasts some how got bigger when she teleported. She walked through the hall and down the stairs. "Woo these are heavy. I got 2 new problems now. (Bounce. Bounce.) But I think I like these 'problems!'" Blaze bounced her breasts as walked.

Rouge meanwhile looked at the cat. "Who is she? And what were those gems." Rouge put on her clothes and followed the cat.

Downstairs…Sonic and Shadow were playing Streets of Rage 3...

"HEY SHUT UP, UP THERE!! Come on Shadow stop looking for weapons and help me over here. Axel can't fight off these guys alone. Sonic said after yelling and throwing a pretzel at the ceiling.

"Give me a sec faker." Shadow as Zan was looking for weapons to throw at enemies. "Whoa, bathroom break." Shadow paused the game and walked to the bathroom.

"And this time flush the commode man. And wash your hands. I don't want my Genesis controllers smelling like crap!" Sonic yelled turning at hi,

"Yes mother!" And shadow went in. Sonic kicked back and put his hands behind his head. "Tucuya should be home in a couple of hours. The front door opened and Tails and Cream walked in. Sonic turned around. "Yo bud, hey Cream."

"Hey Sonic."

"Hello Sonic, what are we doing today?"

"Don't know as soon as Tucuya gets back we were gonna go out but I don't know when he's gonna get back he should have called by now."

"Ok, Tails can we play some Outrun?"

"Sure." And they both went outside to Tails workshop. Just then from the kitchen sliding door Knuckles walked in.

"Where's Tails Amy?"

"Don't know." She shrugged.

"Boy, that stank good…What is it?" Knuckles walked over to the cooking pot drooling.

"Uh Knuckles chili dogs. Duh!"

"Oh. Well you make the best dogs."

"Thanks."

"But I still hate your room." Knuckles said quietly.

"Still hate what?" Amy asked.

"Oh that rug. That god awful rug in the living room, smells like wet dog." Knuckles saved himself.

"Oh well just beat it with a stick, that always works on my rug."

"Thanks I remember that." Knuckles walked in to the living room where he saw Sonic.

"Yo True Blue?"

"Yo Rad Red!"

"Seen Tails?"

"Yea him and Cream went to the workshop."

"Ok thanks." Just as Knuckles just was about to leave a figure walked down the stairs and Shadow walked out of the bathroom. There was a moment of silence.

"Blaze?" Sonic said.

"(Blush!) Hi everyone."

Just then the front door opened and Tails and Cream walked in.

"……Ok after we get some soda we'll head…" Tails stopped and rubbed his eye's and Cream couldn't believe who was standing there…

"BLAZE!!" Cream ran right up to her and (Whomp! Thud!) Tackled her. "Blaze I knew you would come back!" Cream was rubbing her face into her breasts.

'Geez, Cream is friendly.' "(Sweatdrop! Blush!) Hey Cream can I get up now?"

"Oh I'm sorry about that Blaze." Cream helped her up.

"So who are you?" Shadow asked.

'Sonic said to trust your friends.' "I'm Blaze, nice to meet you." She held out her hand.

"I'm Shadow the Ultimate Life Form." He grabbed her hand.

"(?) Ok…" And they shook hands.

"Don't worry about the ultimate idiot over there Blaze, he may look mean but he's cool." Sonic said. Just then Rouge walked down stairs.

"…I swear why does everything happen to me…" She looked up to see staring at her. "What?"

"Schizophrenic." Amy said.

"Hey at least I'm not naked this time." Everyone looked down and "(Cough!) (Cough!) Pervert! (Cough!)"

"So this is such an unexpected surprise Blaze! What's up? Nega making up trouble again?" Sonic asked.

"No. I just wanted to hang out with you guys again. I know I didn't get a chance to really have fun here so I would like just to have fun with you guys."

"So what was the deal, you landing in my room like that?" Rouge demanded.

"I'm Sorry uh…"

"Rouge the Bat!"

"I'm Sorry. I had no idea the Emeralds would just teleport me here like that."

"Well as long as it doesn't happen again. It's cool." Then Rouge looked at the Sol Emeralds Blaze had.

"(Heart eyes!) And what are those babies?"

"Oh these? I got them as soon as I got here." Blaze said bounce up and down with her bigger breasts.

'Wow how long has it been Blaze? You got huge!' Sonic thought and a small trickle of blood ran down his nose.

"No, no. Not those. Those" She pointed at the Sol Emeralds.

"Oh these are the Sol Emeralds. I'm sure you heard of the Chaos Emerald they are basically the same thing."

"My god they look so… so … there're just too much for word to describe."

"LUNCH TIME!!" Amy yelled scaring the hell out of everyone.

"Amy, god I wish you wouldn't do that!" Knuckle yelled holding his chest.

"Actually lunch sounds really good about now. What are we having?"

"Sloppy Joe's and Chili Dogs." Amy said.

"MMMmmm Smells so good." Blaze sniffed.

"Come guys time to eat!" Shadow said. Everyone went into the Kitchen and got a chair.

"Nice spread!" Sonic yelled.

"Dig in guys." Amy said. Blaze smelled the aroma of the food and started to droll.

"I'm in heaven!" Everyone started to eat.

After Lunch about 20 minutes later…

"Are we going to the mall now?" Cream asked.

"Sorry Cream. Tucuya said he was coming with us as soon as he got home. He's gonna call me soon, I hope just relax and I let you know when he calls. Ok?"

"Ok!" Sonic kicked up his feet and laid down on the couch while Cream and Tails went to the work shop.

"Blaze why don't you follow Amy and show her around the place."

"Why me?" Amy asked.

"Because I know how you react to her so get to know her a bit better ok?"

"Ok Sonic." Blaze then followed Amy through the house.

Back on the open road… 3 hours passed…

"Dammit I'm so bored!" Katie complained.

"Count the cars if you're bored!" Cammy yelled over the wind.

"But they all look the same!" Katie threw a fit as a chibi.

"Hey what's this." Cammy picked something off the floor.

"Hey that a cell phone, must be Tucuya's!" Eriko said.

"Give it here! I think I know away to cure my boredom!" Cammy gave Katie the cell phone, and Katie looked through the phone numbers. "Ah ha!"

"What!?" Eriko asked.

"I found Sonic's number!"

"Well…Call him!" Cammy yelled. Eriko popped the roof on so Katie can hear.

"Oh, put it on speaker." Eriko said. Katie did so and called Sonic's house.

Back at Sonic's house…

(Green Hill ringtone!)

"Uhhhhh. Man." Sonic rolled over and picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Oh my god its him! Hello is this Sonic the Hedgehog?"

Sonic looked at the screen and it said "T HITO CELL" on it. "Who is this? Tucuya, you messing with me again man? I told you to stop giving your cell phone to girls!" Sonic yelled. The girls tried not to laugh.

"Ummmm Tucuya is sleeping right now but we'll be 'home' in about 4 hours."

"What the… Tucuya where are you now? And drop the voice."

"We are just passing the PA border line right now. We should be there in 3 hours. See ya then." Katie hung up.

"I'm gonna get that chump when he gets here."

Back on the road… about 1 hour later…

(Brittney's Dream)

"Uh, ow, oof!" Brittney was hit hard and rolled over the ground.

"Come on Venus! I thought you wanted a fight?" A Demonic looking Tucuya yelled with fangs and slits for eyes and bat wings on his back floating in midair with his arm crossed. Brittney battered and bleeding tried to stand up but couldn't.

"Well I thought you could stand up to me but I guess not. Time to finish you off! FLAMING VIPER BLAST!!"

"NOOOOOOoooooooo!"

(End Dream!)

"NOOOOO!!" Brittney yelled.

"AHHH!" Cammy yelled.

"AHHHHH!" Eriko yelled.  
"DAMN!" Katie yelled.

"(Heavy Breath!) God that was scary." Brittney looked over and…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"DAMMIT!! Stop screaming!" Katie yelled.

"Th-th-th-th-that's Viper!"

"Duh!" Cammy said.

"What's going on? What am I doing here?"

"Relax Brit. We are on the way to Tucuya's house." Eriko said.

"But why?"

"Just enjoy the ride I'm sure he can tell you why."

"Uh nice to meet you Brittney I'm Cammy!" She stuck out her hand.

'Well since I lost to him I guess I better act right now.' "Nice to meet ya." She shook her hand.

"I'm Katie."

"Ah agent Jett nice to meet you."

"You OK Brit? You're not acting like your yourself. I guess T' must have knocked you around too much."

"No. I'm fine. It's just… I was positive I could beat him and I lost." Brittney with her ego knocked down a few pegs looked over at the cute sleeping figure.

"My god, he's so cute." She said quietly. "I never realized how handsome he looks before I fought him (Blush!). He's perfect. Not only that but I could teach him my moves as well. I guess this won't be all bad." She put her hands behind her head and kicked back. Tucuya however had a completely different dream…

(Tucuya's Dream)

"No way I'm gonna let you beat me!"

"Ha we'll see about that!" M. Bison said.

"Got any 5's!"

"Go Fish!"

"Damn!"

(End Dream)

"Damn you Bison!" Tucuya yelled waking up. "I'll beat you one day!" Everyone looked (?) at Tucuya.

"Sorry Bison got me again."

"Ok…" Cammy said.

"Who's driving?"

"Me." Eriko said. Tucuya looked at Brittney and for once in her life she couldn't move.

"Hello Brittney." Tucuya smiled.

"H-h-h-hello Vip…T-Tucuya."

"Hey you called me Tucuya."

"Well you beat me and I have respect for you. The only other person who beat me is sitting in the driver's seat."

"Wow you beat Brit Eriko?" Cammy asked.

"Yea. But she beaten me quite a few times to."

"Thanks Brit. So who ready to meet Sonic and the gang."

"We're gonna see Sonic the Hedgehog?" Brittney asked.

"Yep, and I live across the street from him. And lucky for you I have 1 more bedroom up for use. Would you'd like to stay with us Brit?" Brittney looked shocked. This was the first time that anyone asked to be friends or anything like this.

"You mean after the things I said and did you're gonna be friends with me?"

"Yep. Life is to short to have grudges and look at it this way, you don't hafta look me all over the world for a rematch." She smiled.

"Sure."

"Wow and the way you looked at me I thought you never smiled at all. And there's one thing I need of you."

"What's that?" 'Get in the bed with you? Sure!' She thought.

"Be yourself! I know under that harsh exterior is a good person."

"Ok. I'll try to be."

"Thanks. Ok Eriko, lets hit head for home."

"Gotta ya."

"Hey anyone seen my cell phone?"

"Oh, ha, here T'." Katie threw the cell phone to him.

"Thanks. Gotta call Sonic."

Back at Sonic's…

(Green Hill ringtone!)

"Yo, Sonic here Tucuya."

"Hey Sonic. We're almost home."

"We're?"

"Oh Sorry, I got a surprise for everyone when I get there."

"Oh and I got one for you to _buddy._"

"Alright see you in a few." Tucuya hung up.

"Oh yea, gonna get your quick!" Sonic said.

"Whatever dude see ya." Tucuya hung up.

"Who was that Sonic?" Blaze asked.

"Whoa done with your tour already?"

"Yep."

"That was Tucuya. You'll meet him once he gets here."

"Ok." She sat down. "Cool you have like all the game systems here to play?"

"Yep. Wanna play until T' Gets here?"

"Sure."

"Ok. What game?"

"Ah, you pick." So Sonic and Blaze picked off where Shadow and him left off.

An hour later…

"Oh man! Come on Axel don't die on me man!"

"Get that chicken, quick!"

"Thanks Blaze."

Sonic and Blaze were on the last stage of the game…Then (HONK! HONK!)

"Tucuya's Back!" Tails yelled.

"Yea, took his butt long enough!" Knuckles yelled. Then everyone sat down and waited except for Cream who just stud at the door waiting.

"Get him good Cream!" Sonic said.

"What?" Blaze said.

"Oh Tucuya has been training her in marshal arts. Every time she see him she always tries to tackle him when he comes in the door. Hits him hard too."

"Wow!" Blaze said.

(Doorbell - Live n' Learn!) (AN: You know that Sonic has to have a doorbell with this theme!)

"Door's open!" Sonic yelled. Tucuya opened the door.

"Hello everybody!" Cream ran at him.

"Shortcake!" Tucuya opened up his arm and…(Thud, Thud!) She ran right into him and hit the ground outside.

"Yes! Nice one Cream." Sonic yelled.

"Hi Tucuya." She hugged him.

"OW HOO HOO! Hey there Shortcake. How you doin'?" He patted her.

"Fine!"

"Well your getting better with that tackle remember: Shoulder first not head first. Ow." Tucuya rubbed his chest.

"Ok! Oh hello how are you all doing?"

"(?)" Everyone looked. Tucuya picked up Cream and came in.

"Come on in girls. This is the surprised I had told you about to tell everyone Sonic." Everyone looked at Sonic.

"Sonic didn't tell us anything." Shadow said. Then Katie, Cammy, Eriko and Brittney walked in.

"These are my friends girls." Everyone just looked stunned.

"Tucuya, you go alone and you come back with 4 cuties, damn you're a playa!" Knuckles yelled.

"KNUCKLES!!" Everyone yelled.

"What!?"

"Cream's in the house dufus." Rouge said.

"Sorry."

After a long explanation over the new girls and Blaze's return the guys finally got ready to go the mall in Station Square…

"So everyone ready to do some shopping? Remember who ever you need to get gifts for you better get them tonight otherwise you better get them yourselves because next week is Christmas so you better get those presents now!" Sonic explained.

"And get gifts for the new girls please. Including Blaze." Tucuya said.

"Tails is driving the Hummer. I'm driving my car." Sonic said. Chose your ride!"

Sonic's Lamborghini - Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tucuya, Cream.

Tails' Hummer - Tails, Rouge, Amy, Katie, Cammy, Eriko, Brittney.

"Ok lets go!" Sonic yelled.

About 20 minutes later… The gang got to Station Square Mall. Opened until 1 am in the morning, nearly over 150 stores, a massive arcade and food court, crammed into one huge mall.

"Ok people its 7:37. Cream who are you going with?" Uh Amy."

"I'll go with them." Brittney said.

"Ok, I know we will be out longer to get her home so who's gonna make the call?"

"I will." Tucuya said. He got out his cell phone and call Cream's mother Vanilla.

At Cream's house.

"Hello?"

"Miss Rabbit? It's Tucuya."  
"Why hello Tucuya. How was your trip?"

"Interesting."

"How nice, what can I help you with."

"Well me and the gang just got here at the mall and I was wondering if…"

"Cream can spend the night? Of course she can. It is Saturday tomorrow so yes."

"Thanks I'll pick her stuff up on the way back."

"Ok Tucuya I will see you then."

"Thanks Miss Rabbit." Tucuya hung up.

"Yep she can stay the night."

"YES!" Cream yelled.

"Ok gang lets hit it." Sonic said.

The Guys hit the arcade first while the girls went shopping.

…With Rouge, Katie, Cammy and Eriko in DUB…

"So what do you think, the black one or the red one?" Cammy asked holding up a shirt.

"Black." Katie said.

"Red." Eriko said.  
"Black." Rouge said.

"Black it is."

…With Amy, Cream, Blaze and Brittney in Border's…

"YES! OH YES! They got in vol.12 of Megaman! Yes!" Brittney yelled grabbing the manga.

"What!? No way!" Blaze said looking at the manga.

"Hey I found this month's Sonic comic!" Cream yelled.

"Cool. What happens to me?" Amy said.

…With the boys in EB games…

"Yo. Sonic check it out!" Tucuya yelled and threw him a game.

"Whoa Raiden 3. Geez I have been looking for this game." (AN: I have been trying to find this game forever.)

"Hey guys, found Summon Knight 2." Tails said.

"Well I found DOA Xtreme 2." Shadow said.

"Shadow's a perv." Knuckles said. "Now this is a game."

"Knuckles, that's Rumble Roses XX, that's even worse. Hypocrite." Tucuya said. "But I got Metal Slug Collection."

After that Tucuya walked off to see a special store in the mall…

"Hey Sanaos, how's it going?"

"Not bad, since I opened this Sonic store, business has been booming." A girl said with glasses on.

"Cool, hey when are the giant plushies gonna pop in?"

"Next week."

"Great, I'll pop in here tomorrow and put in my order."

"Alright."

"Well I got to get going see ya then."

"See ya." She waved.

About 2 hours later everyone headed to the arcade…

"Sweet Marvel vs. Capcom 2 is open! Takers?" Tucuya yelled.

"I'II take you on Tucuya!" Brittney said.

"OMG, Rematch of the Century over here!" Eriko yelled. And Everyone ran over the game.

"I hope you can put up a good fight Viper."

"Oh so were back to that same old s(Beep!) again!"

"TUCUYA!!" Katie said.

"Oops sorry."

"Game ON!!" Brittney yelled.

Tucuya's Team - Cable, Megaman, and Iron Man.

Brittney's Team - Ryu, Ken, and Sakura.

The Game raged on. Tucuya had the upper hand with a massive combo, over 200 hits. But Brittney came right back and KO'ed Iron Man. Then it was back in forth then KO'ed Sakura then Megaman then Ken…

Then the 2 were down to little life, no level bars, time less then 10 seconds, they stud still then (POW!)…  
"Double KO?" Everyone said at the same time.

"No one ever got a double KO before on this game." Knuckles said.

"GEEZ!!" Shadow said.

"Nice game!"

"You too!" They both shook hands. 'Yep, he's definitely perfect.' Brittney said. 'I can't believe it but its good having a challenge or someone to match you.'

"Rematch?"

"Naw. I'm gonna play Outrun2SP."

"Ok, takers?"

"I'll take you on Tucuya Hito." A guy walked up to him.

"What the… What up man!? How's it goin'?"

"Nothing much man. So you up for a game?"

"Hey facing the great Capt. Fluff? Anywhere, anytime my friend."

Capt. Fluff's Team - Megaman, Spider-man, and Servbot

"Let's do it…"

"Lets go Tucuya!" Katie cheered.

As those 2 played Sonic and Blaze were tearing up DDR…

"Random?"

"Random."

They both were on heavy mode, play random songs. Last game they both had over 250 hit combos.

Knuckles and Shadow were playing Virtua Cop 2...

"I got your back!"

"Take out that car!"

(BOOM!)

"YEA!"

Brittney and Eriko are playing Outrun2SP…

"Hey, Pick a lane and stay in it you dumbass!" A car pulled in front of Brittney.

"Yes! Checkpoint!" Eriko yelled.

"You won't have that lead for long!" Brittney yelled.

Cammy was close to the finish old school Super Hang-On…

"Come on you can do it Cammy… 10 seconds left!" Rouge cheered.

"Comeoncomeoncomeoncome…………….. YES! FINISH!!!"

"Alright! They both high hived.

And Tails, Cream and Amy were playing ticket games to win some prizes…

"THROW NOW!" Tails yelled. Cream threw the ball and hit the fast moving bull's eye and won 75 tickets.

"Alright Cream!" Amy cheered.

"Great shot!" Tails cheered.

"Oh, thanks guys." Cream rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

The gang rapped up their games and went to see the final match between Tucuya and Capt. Fluff… The game went back and forth wins now the game was tied up 2 all Tucuya only has Megaman and so did Capt. Fluff.

"Woo this is intense game." Sonic said.

"I'm sweating just looking at them." Eriko said.

"I hope you mean what I thought you mean Eriko." Katie said.

Then…(BOOM!) DOUBLE KO!!

"AGAIN!!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Geez those guys are good, even if it's a tie game." Rouge said. Tucuya and Capt. Fluff did a High-five.

"That was a good match."

"Yea if I got that level 1 bar filled I would have beaten you earlier."

"Ha! Same here. Well got to get going bud. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing after 6pm."  
"Wanna?…"

"Sure. See ya here tomorrow." Capt. Fluff walked off.

"You too." They both shook hands.

"(Yawn!)" Cream yawn.

"Sleepy shortcake?" Tucuya kneeled.

"Humm? Uh uh." Cream said rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Cream I'll give you a piggy back ride." Cream climbed on his back. "Ready to get going guys?"

"Yea lets get going. I got some games to play."

'I wish he give me a piggy back ride home.' Katie, Cammy, Eriko, and Brittney thought.

"Hey Tucuya why do you give her all the attention?" Brittney asked.

"Hey, do I sense a hint of jealousy there?"

"(Blush!) No, no. I was just wondering."

"Well Cream has no older siblings so I told her I would be her big brother, to have fun and protect her. Besides I never had any siblings myself so things kinda ended up like this."

"(Giggle!) Tucuya you almost sound like you could be a good father."

"(Blush!) Well I, I…"

"Ha 1-1 all tied up."

Then Tucuya and the gang left the mall.

After picking up Cream's stuff it was after 11:45 and all they headed back to Sonic's house…

"I'll put her to bed. Room beside your right Amy?" Tucuya said.

"Yep." While Tucuya put her to bed, Sonic and the guys got ready to play some Raiden 3.

"Hey if anyone stay here there are some extra blankets in the closet."

"Thanks Sonic!" Katie, Cammy, Eriko, and Brittney said.

"What about me Sonic?"

"Oh Blaze you can sleep in the room beside Rouge."

"Thanks. I'm going to bed. Night all."

"Night!" Everyone said. Then Tucuya came down.

"Geez Cream was slobberin' all over my shoulder, yuck." Tucuya said disgusted as here wiped off the saliva.

"Ha!" Shadow laugh.

"Oh, Shut up droolin' king." Tucuya said.

"OOOOOHHHHH!!" Everyone oh'ed.

"Yea whatever. Double faker."

"Nice comeback man." Tucuya sat down.

Meanwhile, Rouge entered Blaze's room and found the Sol Emeralds sitting on a table…

"Hello my beauties." Just as soon as she was going to grab them they started to shine and floated off the table and… (FLASH!! FWHOOOOM!!) threw out fire like a flamethrower and burned her.

"(Koff, Koff!) What was that all about?" She stumbled out of the room, down the hall and fell down the stairs. (Thumping!)

"The hell is that? A snow blower?" Knuckles said. Everyone turned and saw Rouge hit the floor.

"There is something wrong with that girl." Cammy said. And everyone turned back around playing the game.

Outside it began to snow. A few new games, $100, A bunch of warm blankets $200, 5 new friends, one old friend and a full house… Priceless…

Everyone got through Act 3

Everyone is sleeping. SHHHHHhhhhhh…..

Now it's time once again for the world's greatest show of all time…

The Simpsons!

WTF!!

NO FOOLZ THE CHAPTER RAP UP SHOW!! GOD!!

Dmanb: So that's how to get a girlfriend.

Sonic: Yep!

dmanb: I never would have though of that.

Sonic: I know I know.

dmanb: So all I gotta do is…Oh S(beep!) Were ON! Hello everyone and welcome back to the Chapter Rap Up Show. I'm dmanb.

Katie: And he's got some s'planin' to do…

dmanb: Yes, I apologize a trillion times, I'm sorry Miss Jackson, I am for real!"

Brittney: No one told you to sing a damn song. EXPLAIN!!

dmanb: Alright, alright, chill. Damn Ok ok I have been going through some personal problems and junk like that but now I'm back to give you all what you wanted. Don't worry and if you are wondering why Megaman X is sitting here with us…

X: What's up everyone?

Dmanb: I'm gonna start a new fan fiction with Megaman X as the Maverick Hunters and Mavericks do when there're not on duty. I call Megaman: Off-Doody.

Shadow: Dude you sooo misspelled duty.

Dmanb: I know this faker. Its funnier that way.

Shadow: Ok, but you didn't have to call me a f-f-f-f…

Sonic: Oh boy here we go…

Shadow: (As Chibi) FAKER (Bawls!)

Dmanb: Oh S(Beep!) not again. Well I gotta stop early so I can apologize to Mr. Crybaby, I'll see you all later on the greatest show online…

Sonic: (Dancing!) Git down with yo' bad self. HA look at this. Can't git down like this. HAAAAAaaaaaaaaa. Do the Sonic.

On the next heartwarming Episode of TGDH…

Christmas, A time when everyone spends time with family and friends. But Katie, never had a good Christmas because of having no family or friends. Now Tucuya is determined to give her the greatest Christmas ever. And with parties coming up and the new year around the corner the team is gonna party until they drop. Next time on TGDH… Episode 2: A Christmas Wish For Katie or Merry S(Beep!)in' Christmas and a Happy B(Beep!)in' New Year!! Time to Rip it open and party the hell out of it!!


	5. Ep 2 Da Christmas Episode

The Goes Da' Hood

Da Christmas Episode

Episode 2: A Christmas Wish For Katie or Merry S(Beep!)in' Christmas

Ah, Christmas, the greatest holiday anyone has ever thought of and one of the greatest days of the year. The past few days have been fun and hectic at the same time, since Katie, Cammy, Eriko, and Brittney took up residents at Tucuya's house, Christmas is only but 2 days away. Tucuya took it upon himself to make sure the girls where all comfortable in the house so they all went shopping together a few days ago getting stuff for their rooms and getting things they needed. After that was said and done, then Sonic, Tucuya and the rest of the gang had some Christmas parties to get to, Megaman and his gang invited them over Monday, Ryu and the rest of the Street Fighters invited them over Yesterday, And tonight they are having their own Christmas party. Early today, Katie was feeling really down so she took a walk to Station Square. Tucuya had forgot to decorate his house for Christmas, so him, Cammy and Eriko took care of the decorating, then Brittney had offered to help with cooking which they found out that she is a great chef like Amy, so Tucuya said that Amy was doing all the cooking for the party then she agreed to help out Amy while they took care of the decorations. Tonight was the night that Sonic and his gang had to get a Christmas tree since they had already got their house decorated and tonight was the night of the Christmas Light Show Spectacular at the Spring Yard Zone, finish up on some shopping, then after that the house party would start, As everyone finished up…

Snowflakes… light, white and fluffy. A peaceful snowfall, the sign of this time of season to enjoy friendship and family. But for Katie, this time of season always made her sad. She never had a real family or true friends to enjoy this great season of fellowship. As she strolled back to her new home; Tucuya's home, she looked at the various houses to see Christmas trees lit up and see families enjoying each other, putting presents around the tree and just being happy. With her winter clothes on that she bought a few days ago. Dressed in a Sky Blue ski jump suit and white boots on, she looked very cute but of course her ample bust and rear, made it hug every curve. As she rounded the corner in the suburban neighborhood, she looked back at the bright lights of Station Square.

"I'll find you someday… mom, dad. Where ever you are…" She walked up to Tucuya's house door and entered.

(POP!) "Oh dammit! Dropped another." Cammy cussed as she was helping with the decorations and dropped a red color bulb.

"That's Ok we still got a bunch left in that box over there." Tucuya said while on the ladder pointing at a box across the room. "I can't believe I forgot to get the tree decorate."

"Yea not to mention the whole house Tucuya." Cammy said.

"Boy do I love this time of year." Eriko said hang up a mistletoe.

"Yea!" Tucuya said. Then he spotted Katie walking in. "Yo K' ready for the big trip tonight?"

"Yea." She said unenthusiastically, then she walked up the stairs to her room and closed her door.

"Wow, she sounds pretty down. I wonder what's wrong?" Eriko asked.

"Me too. Maybe we should check that out. Can't have that kind of mood around this time of year." Cammy said.

"I don't know guys, I don't want to bother her while she's down. I think she just needs some alone time." Tucuya said.

"Well I think we should do something or at lease see what's wrong with her." Eriko said. Looking at Tucuya with one of those sad puppy dog look with tears in the corner of her eyes with her fists under her chin.

"Yea at lease see what we can do for her." Cammy added. With the same look on her face.

"(Sigh…) I know when I'm beaten, and I'm a sucker for that face. Alright, lets see what's up." Tucuya said as he jumped off the ladder. They all went up stair and heard some faint sobs. "She's crying. But what about?" Tucuya asked. They gathered around her door.

Inside of Katie's room…She was holding a golden locket a very priced possession of hers and inside was a picture of her and her mom and dad, the only thing she had to know that she has parents. It was left with her when she was found at the orphanage.

"Mom, Dad I wish that you were here with me but here's another Christmas that I still haven't found you yet but one day I will find you." She closed the locket and continued sobbing.

"Wow, so that's what's got her so down." Tucuya said.

"Yea, she misses her parents." Cammy said.

"Yea, I do too." Eriko said.

"I miss my mom. I thank god I still have my dad though." Cammy said.

"I miss my parents too." Tucuya said. It seem like there were all in the same boat together. All of them missing their parents who are missing or passed away.

"But hey we can't let this ruin the holiday sprit that we have." Eriko said. "We just need to come up with an idea for all of us. Right guys?"

"Right!" Both Tucuya and Cammy said nodding.

"But lets make this especially for Katie she looks like she needs it the most." Eriko added.

"Yea."

"Right."

"So lets get some ideas to make her the best Christmas ever."

"So Cliché but so right!" Cammy said.

"Yea. Now just to figure out what to do for some ideas." Tucuya said.

While the trio was planning out a cool Christmas for Katie… at Sonic's house…

"What is taking you guys so long!? We got to go get Tucuya, Katie, Cammy, Eriko, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla, and get our tree yet! Its past 7:00 pm! I want to get to the Christmas Light Show Spectacular on time this year!" Sonic yelled upstairs.

"We would have had the tree if you'd gone out and did it earlier this week Sonic and we are late every year because you never tell us until the last minute like you did yesterday." Tails said.

"But my Christmas cartoons were playing early this week. I couldn't miss those." Sonic wined.

"(Sigh.) I'll never understand what goes on in that brain of yours." Tails sighed.

"We're coming already hold on!" Rouge yelled walking down the stairs.

"God you guys are slow-moes, slower then the average moe." Sonic said to Rouge.

"Hey, anytime I need to go out, I need to look my best, Hedgehog!" Rouge yelled.

"Sorry if I offended you." Sonic said sarcastically.

"That's better."

"If I had a big butt and big boobs I'd covered my self too." Sonic mumbled.

"What was that?" Rouge said.

"Nothing, nothing. Perverted bat." Sonic said that last part to himself.

Then Shadow, Knuckles, and Blaze came down. And Amy and Brittney walked out of the kitchen.

"Good timing you guys, thanks to Brittney I just finished up on the food so we can get going I want that tree up by tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest." Amy said.

"No problem Amy. If there's a few more things I'm also good at other then fighting and video games its cooking and shopping." Brittney said showing her more caring side.

"Alright Ames, ready everyone?" Sonic yelled.

"Yo, lets get going already !" Knuckles yelled.

"I hope your ready for a great Christmas Blaze, you too Brittney." Tails said.

"Yea this will be my first Christmas with people I know and trust. Thank you my friends." Blaze bowed.

"Same here." Brittney bowed too.

"Ah enough with the thank yous lets just go get this tree. Remember after getting the tree we're going to the Spring Yard Zone to check out the Christmas Light Spectacular! I'm getting there early this year! Then to the mall!" Sonic yelled as he walked out the door.

Sonic walked over to Tucuya's…

(BANG!)"Whaaazzup?" Sonic kicked in the door scaring Tucuya, Cammy and Eriko who all jump 10 feet in the air literally.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sonic? Kickin' in the door like that!"

"Nothing's wrong with me I just like making an entrance."

"I'll make an entrance upside your head if you keep doin' that. I don't do that mess at your house. And when you come over you put your nasty feet up on my couches!"

"Hey that's what couches are for!" Sonic said leaning up against the wall..

"Man…!" Tucuya ticked, took off his shoe and threw it at Sonic, who ducked and it landed outside. Tucuya in a playful style always takes off his shoe and throws it at the offender.

"Man go play some Virtua Cop. You're getting slow." (SLAP!) "BWWOOOWW!!!" Sonic hopped around in pain holding the back of his head.

"Here's your shoe Tucuya." Brittney slapped Sonic in the back of the head and handed back Tucuya's shoe.

"Thanks. Brit."

"Man what was that for?" Sonic asked rubbing the back of his head.

"For being stupid! And we are running late if we got to pick up that tree and watch that light show."

"That's it!" Tucuya yelled.

"What's it?" Sonic asked.

"I have a phone call to make really quick be right back." Tucuya ran up the stairs and grabbed his cell phone ran to Katie's and knocked on Katie's door. "Katie we're ready to head on out! Come on this is a family occasion!"

On the other side of the door Karin looked up.

"…Family… I guess so." She said. (Thump!) Someone threw a snowball at Katie's window. Which Tucuya heard on the other side of her door.

"WHAT I TELL YA'LL ABOUT THROWIN' SNOWBALLS AT MY HOUSE SHADOWWWW!!!" Tucuya yelled. And ran outside. Katie got up and looked out the window just in time to see Tucuya tackle Shadow in the snow.

"(Giggles!) I guess I do have a family for now. And for that I'm thankful, just because I don't have a family now that doesn't mean that I should mess up everyone's Christmas." So Katie looked at herself in the mirror and nodded to herself and headed outside headed outside. As she walked out the door she was pummeled by snowballs. And Shadow being Shadow threw a few at Tucuya's windows. Which Tucuya slapped him upside his head for that.

A few minutes later…

"Ok who's driving what?" Knuckles asked.

"Well obviously I'm driving the Jalopy. Since we don't have a car that can support a huge ass tree." Tucuya said.

"And not too mention we got to go pick up Cream and Vanilla." Amy added.

"So Tucuya's driving the Jalopy, Tails is driving his Hummer, Sonic you can drive the van." Knuckles said.

"I'm not driving that peace of crap! I'll drive my baby!"

"Sonic there isn't enough room in that car for everyone else and the extra stuff we're gonna end up buying." Tails said.

"Fine, Shadow you get your ride then."

"Hell no faker. I don't like driving in the snow. Besides this is your fault you should have gotten the tree before now. So either you take Tucuya's pick up Truck, or drive the van as far as I'm concern you drive either one of the two because this is your year to get the tree and there is not enough room in my car either." Shadow explained.

"Alright alright I'll drive the damn van! Anyone else want a piece of me tonight!?"

"I can get a piece of you when we get back Sonic." Amy said seductively.

"Other then Ames wanting in my pants, anyone else?" No one said anything. "Alright lets move out. Who is with who?" Everyone looked at each other……

After a 3 minute grab-pull-push segment. This is the ride setup:

Tucuya's Truck - Tucuya, Eriko, and Knuckles.

Tails' Hummer - Tails, Katie, Brittney, Rouge, Shadow.

Sonic's Van - Sonic, Amy, Blaze, Cammy.

After that they setup their walky-talkies up.

"Everyone ready?" Tucuya said into the walky-talky.

"Yep!"

"That's a big 10-4 Orange!"

"Sonic I've told you a million times, no trucker talk."

"That's a big 10-4 Orange!"

"Dammit, lets just go! First stop pick up Cream, and Vanilla!"

Then the 3 Vehicles took off. A few blocks away lived Cream, her chao Cheese and her mother Vanilla. Both standing out on the porch waiting for the big drive to get Sonic's tree and to see the big Christmas light show. Cream was wearing an orange coat very similar to the Ice Climbers in SSBM, Cheese had on a blue coat, while her mother had on a plain purple coat with a puffy hood. A few second passed and the convoy pulled up the drive way.

"Aren't you guys a little late?" Cream asked as she jumped in the back seat of the Van.  
"Sorry about that Cream." Amy said.

"Thank you so much for letting us come with you all." Vanilla and Cheese followed.

"No Problem Vanilla anything for you guys. Ok guys move out." Sonic said.

After that the gang was on there way to Hill Top Zone.

About 10 minutes later…

"Hey you know you can put on some country music Tucuya…"  
"Hell no! You know I hate country music for god sakes, the only reason I bought this thing was for picking up big junk and not messing up our rides Eriko."

"I was just playing with you T, you know I can't stand country either."

"Me too, rock and rap all the way baby!" Knuckles said. And grabbed the walky-talky talky. "Yo guys. Lets put on some Christmas tunes."

"Yea. Good idea Knucklehead." Sonic said.

"Sonic… what made you start calling me that?"

"Uhh I don't know, play on words…?"

"Right…"

So then the gang put on the same station for some Christmas music.

(The Most Wonderful Time of the Year starts playing)

"I really like this time of season, its even better at night along with Christmas music." Cream said looking out the window smiling.

"Yes I agree too." Vanilla said smiling.

"I hope that you guys will like the light show this year I heard that this year it's a video game theme this year." Amy said.

"Cool." Cammy said. "I wonder who's gonna be a light display?" She said sarcastically looking toward Sonic sly-like. Sonic just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know."

"Well I'm for one excited about this time of year." Blaze said. "Family and Friends just hanging out beside each other and sharing a good time with one another."

"Damn Straight Blaze!" Sonic said.

"Sonic!!" Amy yelled. "Cream is in the car!"

"Oops sorry Miss Rabbit and Cream."

"Perfectly understandable Sonic." Vanilla said.

An other 30 minutes passed by, the gang entered the Hill Top Zone, located north in the plateau region of Pennsylvania. Known for its high cliffs and bubbling lava pools not many people live up in this area for those reasons, also being that this area has not been tampered with construction or anything of the sort, its beautiful peaceful area where all kinds of wildlife have not been distributed.

"Hey guys where is the turn off?" Tails asked in the walky-talky.

"Another few turns from here." Sonic said. "Just follow me." The three vehicles finally pulled up to a driveway and a sign was hanging over head.

"Hunt's Tree Farm." Tucuya said.

"Wow is this the place where we are gonna get the tree?" Cream asked as she looked out into the wilderness.

"Yep finest trees money can buy Cream." Amy said.

The gang jumped out of the cars and walked through the snow plowed path up to the front door of the wood cabin sitting among the winter wonderland of snow, the since looked something out of a picture post card.

(Knock, Knock!) Sonic knocked at the door and a, large and muscular man, with a thick beard, dressed in a red plaid shirt, and blue jeans with suspenders walk up to the gang.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends how are ya'll doing this evening?" The man asked in a gruff like voice.

"Great Mr. Hunt." Sonic replied.

"So let me guess ya'll here for a Christmas tree right?"

"Yes sir Mr. Hunt."

"Well Sonic I would love to but all the pre-cut trees are all gone, sorry my friend."

"AWWW!" Everyone awed.

"Sonic I told you. Didn't I tell you to get the tree earlier this week man?" Tails scolded.

"Now, Tails I said that I'm out of the pre-cut trees. I didn't say we were out of all the trees." Mr. Hunt said.

"Oh sorry about that." Tails said, his ears fell. Around Sonic, Tails sometimes feels like a mother when dealing with Sonic and his child like behavior.

"On the contrary I have a whole bunch of trees out back in the tree groves all you do is find one and chop her down." Mr. Hunt when back into his house and came back out with a long saw made for 2 people to saw down various trees. "This here is your saw made for 2 people. All you do is pull back and fourth getting a rhythm going and you'll be done in no time." Sonic then looked at the blade.

"(Tsk!) Who needs that slow saw when you got Hedgehog power!" Sonic flexed his biceps then performed his famous Triple Spin (AN: As Seen in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), when he picks up enough speed through a Spin Dash his quills become as sharp as a saw blade and can cut through anything. He jumped out of it and did his classic Sonic and Knuckles Act Finished Pose.

"Showoff!" Knuckles, Shadow, and Tucuya said.

"Sonic take me now!" Amy dived at Sonic with Heart Eyes. (Thump!) Sonic side stepped and Amy landed on the hard wood floor.

"I sooo gotta learn that move. That was so cool." Eriko said with Heart Eyes.

"Well Sonic that's impressive and all but out here we don't have those kinda moves so we have to stick with what we have." (Tink, Tink!) Mr. Hunt tapped the saw twice with a wobble sound coming from it with each tap. "So why don't you try it the old fashion way? I'll guarantee that you'll find it more rewarding to work for it traditionally." He handed Sonic the saw. Sonic looked at it.

'Hey this actually might be fun.' He thought. 'Sawing down something.' Sonic eyed the saw as a smile worked it way on his face.

"And lets be gentlemen about it ok? Meaning don't make the ladies do the work." Mr. Hunt said as he winked at Cream in a playful fashion. "Make sure you keep those boys in line, ok little missy?"

"Ok!" Cream nodded. Cream is pretty mature for her age but most of the time she still acts like your run of the mill 13 year old.

"Well fellas ya'll wanna go to the tree patch a few yards out in backyard then pick out a fresh tree, cut her down, carry it back here and I'll do the rest, alright? And don't forget the flashlights its dark out there."

"Ok." Sonic smiled as his nodded. "Alright gang you heard the man, grab your flashlight and lets move out!" Sonic swung the saw on his shoulder and marched off to the woods with the gang grabbed the flashlights and followed behind.

It stop snowing outside for a short time the sun had drifted down over the horizon with the sky clearing a little bit. You could make out the little dipper and a few other constellations in sky among the many hiding behind the broken clouds, the gang made their way to the tree grove behind the house as they rounded the corner of the house, the site was beautiful, not a house or light for miles in Hill Top Zone, it was a site to behold indeed. You could even see the moon peeking out from the clouds which were starting together again with another snowfall about to happen soon.

"Wow its so beautiful out here." Katie said in awe. "Not a person for miles."

"Yea, it makes you wonder if being alone out here is scary or beautiful at same time." Blaze said.

"Do you have these kind of scenes back you live Blaze?" Eriko asked.

"Yes, during this time of year it seems that I always become more calm and relaxed. Not to mention the fellowship with friends and family. Although I wish I did have family or friends around back home. But I believe I'm the last of my blood relatives." She looked off into the distance. "I don't even know if I do have any relatives."

"Hey cheer up Blaze, you have us at lease so your not alone this holiday." Cammy said.

"Yea you have a lot of friends around you for this year." Katie said. Then she realized that she too has friends, famous friends who are true friends and will be with her through the good and bad times. Then she began to smile as she felt a great wonderful feeling of joy overwhelmed her.

"Ok guys lets get this tree cut down and have some fun!" She yelled pointing straight ahead.

'Wow she got happy really quick.' Cammy thought.

Behind them Tails and Knuckles were playing Star Wars making sounds of the light sabers while swing their flashlights around.

"I won't join you, you killed my father." Tails said.

"No Luke, I… am… your father!"

"NOOOOO!!!" And they started swinging the flashlights again.

Behind them Tucuya and Brittney where chatting it up.

"So you can use SearchChaos, use 2 area grabs and a charge shot and you are guaranteed you will hit the virus 2 to 4 times for 300 damage each?" Brittney said astounded.

"Yea just get your timing down, BOOM! One of the ultimate technique in Battle network 5." Tucuya said.

"Wow, too bad I have the Cornel Version."

Behind them (AN: Repeating! isn't it?) Shadow, Cream and Vanilla were just talking.

"So how is school going for you Cream?" Shadow asked. "I know Tucuya said he'd always look out for you, But I would like look out for you as well." Cream goes to Station Square Middle school. She's in 8th grade and she is very intelligent for her age, despite her being with Sonic and the gang.

"Wow Shadow, thank you. I'm doing fine in school I have an A- overall grade right now."

"That's great to hear."

"Yes my little Cream is move very quickly in school. She has been excelling in school and is doing a great job." Vanilla said.

"Good, you haven't had any bully troubles have you?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. Tucuya has been teaching me marshal arts so I think I can handle things on my own." She threw a few fast punches. "No one can beat me!" She pointed her thumb at herself.

"Very good. If you ever need anything just ask me if Tucuya can't ok?"

"Yes. Thank you Shadow." Cream nodded.

"Thank you very much Shadow for looking out for Cream."

"(Blush!) No problem Miss Rabbit."

The gang finally reached the tree grove, Knuckles was eyeing at particular tree.

"Hey how about this one guys?" He yelled, pointing his flashlight at a ridiculously large tree.

"Knuckles that tree has to be at least 20 feet tall." Tails said.

"And your point?"

"The ceiling in the living room is 15 feet, 10 inches."

"Oh…" His ears fell.

"How about this one?" Cammy pointed her flashlight at a small skimpy.

"Naw that look like one of them Balsams." Sonic said.

"You mean the ones where all the needles falls off?" Cammy said.

"Yea, watch…" Then Sonic shook the tree, the snow and a few many needles fell off.

"Oooo. Bad call." Cammy said. Blaze saw the falling snow and got an idea, an awful idea, Blaze got an wonderfully awful idea. Her smile turned crooked as she looked for a sitting duck.

"Hey what about this one?" Katie said. "Looks pretty ok to me." She pointed her flashlight at a nice looking tree. Sonic took a look at it. Indeed, the tree looked perfect. It was in at full growth and the color looked like the perfect shade of green, the needles look like they wouldn't fall off even if an earthquake hit Emerald Town. It seems like this tree screamed… "Take me!!"

"Did you guys hear something?" Sonic asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads.

"Nope." Tails said.

"Hmm. Weird." So Sonic grab the saw off his back. "So who wants to help me cut this bad boy down?"

Everyone looked at each other…

"I will." Katie said. "It looks fun. I never did cut down a tree before. So I'll give it a shot."

"That's the Christmas spirit!" Sonic said. He held one end of the saw while Katie got the other. And then they started off pulling, they started off slow just to get the feel then they really started to get a rhythm going.

"Hey Sonic this is pretty fun!"

"I got to admit, I'm having fun too!"

About another 1 minute of sawing, the tree started to tip over. And Eriko ran over to the side of the tree that it was going to fall on.

"Ko, what are you doing?" Tucuya asked.

"Watch, this is gonna be hilarious." The tree finally gave away "Tiiiiiiiimmm…!" She closed her eyes as she yelled. (SLAM!) ...Ber." Eriko let the tree fall on her. She crawled out from under it and dusted her self off laughing.

"AAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHHaaaaa! (Whomp!) My God that the most funniest thing I ever saw, I remember that old school cartoon!" Katie fell on her back rolling in the snow laughing so hard. Everyone else laughed too because they all remember the cartoon.

"(Laughing!) Yea good one Eriko! High five!" (Slap!) Cammy said give Eriko a High five. Blaze took this moment and spotted Amy and Rouge under a tall tree laughing and then... (WACK!!) Blaze ran at the tree and jump kicked the it and all the snow from the branch above them. fell on both of them.

"Got ya!" Blaze said laughing.

"Oh yea?" Rouge said. She scoped up a pile of snow and rolled it into a ball and threw it at Blaze who dodged it.

"You need to work on your aim girl." Blaze said. Amy threw a snowball at her and Blaze dodged that one too.

"Come on. You girls suck." Blaze was egging them on then (Plop!)"Yeeeaaaaarrrggggg…" Cream nailed Blaze in the back of the head, which dropped down into her coat, she jumped about 12 feet in the air because of the cold snow.

"(Laughing!) Got ya!" Cream said pointing at Blaze.

"Why you…" Blaze landed and chased after Cream, then Amy and Rouge chased after them. Running around in the deep snow.

"Hey guys we don't have time for a snowball fight! We got to get going! We'll have one when we get back home!" Sonic yelled.

"Yea guys come on! The Light show starts in an hour!" (Plop!) Tucuya got hit in the back of the head with a snowball he turned around and behind him stood Eriko looking as innocent as ever.

"Wasn't me." She said.

"Luckily for you we're in a hurry, so you'll get yours later on."

"Bring in on, Snowhog!" Eriko said waving her hand in a 'Come here' motion.

After everyone got done running and laughing Sonic, Tucuya, and Knuckles carried the tree back to the house where Mr. Hunt was waiting. They entered the house and put the tree on an old wooden workshop table.

"Well, looks like you guys got the best of the bunch out there. Good job on the cut, straight, no curves, yes this will make my job so easy I can just extract the sap right out of it." And Mr. Hunt got right to work asking the guys to handed him various tool to drain the sap from the tree and after the sap was drained Mr. Hunt asked Cream helped him cut the trunk lower so it wouldn't tip over. They got a fast rhythm going and in no time they finished. Cream whipped her brow.

"Well thanks to you guys you now have a perfect Christmas tree. Thanks for the help, and you're a fast cuter there little missy, first time I had someone almost faster then me."

"(Blush!) I watched the best." Cream smiled, blushing at the comment as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassed.

"Well, you guys ready for the big light show?" Sonic asked.

"Yea!" Everyone yelled.

"Well lets get this tree and get going. Oh and here you go Mr. Hunt, $25 plus an extra $20 for Christmas."

"Thank you very much Sonic. I wish you guys a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks you too Mr. Hunt. Merry Christmas." They shook hands.

"Alright, lets get going, don't want to be late for that show."

"Ok, Let's move you guys!" Sonic, Tucuya and Knuckles picked up the tree set it in the trunk, the gang waved goodbye to Mr. Hunt and took off like a bat out of hell for the Spring Yard Zone.

Half way to the Christmas Light Spectacular, Katie was bouncing along with the Christmas songs on the radio. Somehow cutting down the tree helped her Christmas Sprit rise even higher.

"Alright, Alright, Alright! That last song Jingle Bell Rock, well… rocked. Anywho, we have a special song request by a certain Video gamer out there from OCremix .com of Diamond Dust Zone from Sonic 3D Blast the Sega Saturn version. So with out further ado Snow by Jivemaster. You are lessening to VGX Radio 98.7 FM!" The Radio blared.

(Snow by Jivemaster starts. AN: I love this song during this time of year. Check it out at the website!)

"Oh boy I love this song!" Eriko yelled.

"OCremix rules!" Knuckles said.

As the song played the gang looked out the windows to see house's that have beautiful decorations and snowmen out in the yards. Everyone is just plain out enjoying themselves with one another as they rode along to the Spring Yard Zone. Cream Is snuggled up with Vanilla her mother in the back seat of the Van with Cheese in the middle. Blaze and Cammy are jumping from seat to seat when ever they see a nice decorated yard. Amy is riding shotgun, looking at the house too, while holding the walky-talky. Sonic is bouncing along with the beat of the song while driving.

In Tails hummer, Brittney is sitting in between Rouge on her left and Katie on her right clapping to the song. Brittney is really getting into the Christmas Sprit without her normal bad attitude. Rouge and Katie are bouncing in the seats with their amble chests bouncing too. Shadow is riding shotgun beating his hands against the dash board with the beat. And Tails is just driving bouncing in the seat with the walky-talky hanging on a holster on the dash.

And In Tucuya's Truck, Knuckles has the walky-talky in his lap bouncing to the beat of the song while, Eriko is humming while leaning against Tucuya who doesn't seem to mine at all while beat boxing with song. Tucuya out of habit put his right arm over Eriko as they looked out the windows telling the guys through the walky-talkies of great decorations at the houses since they are now leading the way to Spring Yard Zone.

The Spring Yard Zone located in Baltimore, Maryland has all the lights and sounds of the huge city that it is. The springs and bumpers that are all over the place now decorated with Christmas decorations with a huge tree in the middle of the city. This is what you would call Christmas Time in the City, just like the song.

The gang just enter the Zone with heavy traffic…

"Well at least traffic is moving." Tucuya said.

"How much more further is it?" Eriko asked.

"The next right turn." Knuckles said.

"Yea you're right! I can see the lights coming from behind the buildings."

"(HONK!) (HONK!)! Come on!" Tails yelled. 'Maybe I should get a Hornblaster for my Hummer that would scare the crap out of everyone. Ha, ha, ha.' Tails thought "Ha, ha, ha. That would be cool."

"What would be cool Tails?" Rouge asked.

"Getting a Hornblaster."

"Tails…! Are actually into that stuff?" Rouge said shocked.

"Yea."

"Wow. Tails, maybe I should start hanging around you a lot more often." Then she unzipped her coat, and bent over letting her cleavage show.

"(Blush!) What are you doing?" Tails asked blushing.

"Seeing if that Hornblaster stuff is still making you horny."

"Oh Rouge, Hornblasters are a horn attachment for your car that sounds like a fog horn! Good for scare the crap out of anything." Tails, Shadow, Katie, and Brittney started laughing at Rouge perverted ness.

"And that's what's always on her mind." Shadow said chuckling.

"Oh shut up Shadow. You've seen me naked many times!"

"(Blush!) But those are all coincidences."

"He he he, not by what the count says in my little black book." Rouge said. Brittney looked at her chest, and looked at Rouge's and Katie's chests.

'Aww why was I cursed not to have a chest like theirs or even like Amy's, (Deep Sigh!) not fair!' She thought as she hung her head down in shame.

"Come on you slow-moes! Hurry it up!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic we're as early as can be." Amy said.

"Well what is this Light show all about?" Blaze asked.

"Don't look at me I'm a noob just like you." Cammy said.

"Well, we drive up into this parking lot, we get out and walk for one huge mile looking at the greatest Christmas light displays around this area are up and running and when we reach the end of it there is the famous Spring Yard Zone fireworks show that happens. The Spring Yard Zone is famous for its fireworks displays." Amy explained.

"And every year there is a different theme for the Christmas Lights." Vanilla said.

"And this year is a Video Game theme!" Cream said.

"Yep and I can't wait! If these slow-moes don't move I'll, I'll…"

"Sonic, first that's Tails in front of us, second we are here." Amy said. Everyone looked out of the windows and sure enough they where at the Show and parked right behind Tails.

"(Sweat drop!) I was just testing you guys." Sonic said as a comeback.

(Face Fault x3) Amy, Cammy, and Blaze Face faulted.

The guys parked, and got out of the cars and walked through the decorated gate. And there in this suburban neighborhood, stretching out one long mile was the brightest, beautiful, most expensive displays in the whole Zone.

"Wow……" Katie said.

"Jeez you need a pair of sunglasses to even walk down here." Blaze said trying to cover her eyes from the bright lights.

"Way ahead of you." Knuckles had on a pair.

"Knuckles you know that you can't (Thump!)… never mind." Sonic said as Knuckles tripped on a wire and fell.  
"Dammit! Who put that there?" Knuckles cussed.

"If you would take those off and see that they are need for the power. Knucklehead. And watch your mouth Cream is here." Sonic said. Knuckles got up and dusted himself, and took off those glasses. And the gang laughed at him.

"That's ok I was just proving the point that you can't wear sunglasses at night." Knuckles said trying to play it off.

"Yea, whatever Knucklehead." Sonic said.

As the gang continued to walk they saw all kinds of displays related to Video Games, one had Rings and Chaos Emeralds all over the house. One had a Ryu snowman give a Dragon Punch to a M. Bison Snowman. One had a Light display where Mario kept hitting a ? block over and over again. And the gang loved every minute of it. But the good time hit a halt, as a problem appeared that wasn't a major one more like a….

"Well if it isn't Puny Hito!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Oh boy not again." Tucuya turned around just in time to see Sherman "J-King" Beabody running right up to the gang.

"So what are you all doing on this lovely night?" He asked.

"Enjoying ours selves." Tucuya said rather annoyed.

"And you didn't invite me, of all people? I feel so unwanted." He said hurt like.

"Yea that's the point." Tucuya said. Sonic, Knuckles, Tails and Shadow chuckled at that. All the boys knew how annoying that Sherman can be and very perverted as well, after finding out where Tucuya lived he had a mansion built a few blocks away so he wouldn't have to find Tucuya to get his revenge and to enjoy the scenery mostly the girls around the area. He's tried to make some moves on Amy, and Rouge before and not to mention Vanilla as well. And he is just plain too dumb to quit. Persistence has nothing to do with him.

"Now Tucuya don't you think we should let Mr. Beabody join us it would be rude of us not to let him join after he asked." Vanilla said.

"Yea but…"

"Now you heard Beautiful lady Puny Hito, don't ever ignore a woman's request." He but his arm around Tucuya in a buddy-buddy like way.

"Daa (Slap!) God! Would you like to join us Beabody?" Tucuya said annoyed.

"Why of course and you girls can introduce yourself to yours truly."

'Oh no why is this pervert back again.' Katie wondered.

"Tucuya who is this guy?" Brittney asked.

"I'm glad you asked that question little miss cutie." Sherman kissed Brittney's hand. "I'm Sherman Jay Kazuharu Beabody, the richest, sexiest hedgehog in Emerald Town, I own many things around here and this year I have invested the money toward the new fireworks display this year."

"Someone's full of them self." Tucuya said to the guys who chuckled again.

"So if you don't mind me asking. Who are you beautiful new ladies here?" Sherman pointed at Cammy, Eriko, Brittney and Blaze."

"I'm Cammy Krane. Nice to meet you Mr. Beabody."

"Not the same Cammy Krane, not of the Mr. Tom Krane of the famous Krane Motors Company?"

"Yep!"

'Wow, She looks even more hotter in person.' He pictured her in a bikini.

"I'm Eriko Umenakata."

'She looks even more buster then Amy boy oh boy!' He pictured her in a wet t-shirt.

"Brittney Olivian." She bowed.

'Not bad, a bit flat up front but she gifted on the back door though.' He pictured her in a thong.

"I'm Blaze the cat."

'Holy smokes she's gifted, but there is no way those are real.' He pictured her in a bikini top.

"it's a very nice pleasure to meet you wonderful girls." His smile widened. "I'm sure we'll get along very nice. And nice to see you again Katie, its always a pleasure." He remember her all naked from the logging incident.

"You too." She said smug.

"Miss Rabbit, Amy and Rouge, and little Cream too." He nodded at them. "So were are all of you staying?" He asked hopefully to get them to stay with him.

"Well me, Katie, Brittney and Cammy are staying with Tucuya while Blaze is staying with Sonic." Eriko said.

(Glass Brake!) "WHAT!!!??? (Ahem! Sweat drop!) Wwwell that great to hear at least you have a place to say right?"

"Of course Tucuya was very kind that he let us all stay with him." and Eriko gave Tucuya a huge hug which Sherman didn't like at all.

"And I'm thankful that Sonic is allowing me to say with him.

'Grrr how did that chump of a hedgehog get his hands on all of those girls and Sonic has a new busty cat as well. No matter I'll win them all over with my charm and magic touches heh, heh, heh.' Sherman thought.

"Well why don't we get going then we don't have a lot of time before the fireworks start." He said.

"Yea we don't want to be late for those." Cream said.

"That's right little Cream, lets go." Sherman said. And the gang continued forward.

'Ugh I never would have thought about Beabody at all, I think my life just got a hell of a lot tougher now.' Tucuya thought. And walked on. Sonic and the boys kept a close eye on Beabody making sure that he didn't make any 'slight of hand' on the any of girls. Katie kept good distance away from Beabody.

'If he tries anything I'll kill him.' She thought.

The gang finally had made it to the end of the pathway to were a great number of people already had took seats on the benches getting ready for the fireworks.

"I'll have you all know that this years fireworks are the best and I did something a little extra as well, I had add some laser lights to this years show as well." Sherman said.

'Yea mister throw your money around.' Tucuya thought.

"Anyway I hope you all enjoy the show." Sherman said.

The guys took there seats.

"Mind if this seat is taken Tucuya? Eriko asked.

"Nope, go right ahead." Tucuya moved over a little and Eriko said down beside him.

"Hey T is that side ok?" Katie asked.

"Sure." And Katie sat down on Tucuya's other said.

"And I hope you don't mind if I can sit here?" Sherman asked Katie who fur stood up on ends.

"(Sigh.) I guess." And Sherman sat very, very close to her.

'Ok he touches me I'll kill him. Slowly and painfully.' She thought while blushing because she was embarrassed that he sat so close.

(Whistle, BOOM!) And with that the fireworks started up. Eriko snuggled up with Tucuya, Amy did the same with Sonic and for once he didn't care. And Cream Snuggled with Tails. While everyone else just sat. The formations were of Christmas symbols like of stars, bells and the occasional Christmas tree, along with the normal big bangs that set off a few car alarms in the back ground. Everyone cheered for that. Nearing the end…

"So Katie what has Tucuya been like to you? I bet I can be better." And Sherman started to fondle her chest. "(Gasp! Blush!)"

"So which one is better? The left one, the right one." Then he leaned in for a kiss. Katie who was overwhelmed when he did that started to shake from the pleasure…

"Do your groping… IN HELL!" (WHOMP!!) Katie gave Sherman a massive uppercut who flew up into the air.

"I'll make you mine one day. And I will have my women only paradise. But for now… I hate those quadrupeds, well more like bipeds but I hate them anyway!" He grabbed on to a rocket out of reflex, and looked at it.

"OH SH(BOOM!)! (Star ding.)" It exploded and he flew out of there just as the finale started.

"Whoa nice punch Katie." Tucuya said and raised his hand for a high five. "Couldn't have done that better myself."

"(Slap!) Thanks Tucuya." She returned the high five.

"So he is a pervert, a very up front one at that. You ok Katie?" Eriko asked.

"(Blush!) Yea nothing some alone time won't help." Katie said blushing. Tucuya blushed at that comment.

"Hey you crazy guys! Hey were did mister pervert go?" Knuckles asked.

"Well lets just say he had to 'rocket' some place in a hurry." Katie chuckled at her own self as well as Tucuya and Eriko. A minute later and the end of the show came. Everyone cheered, hooped and hollered at end. And the gang decided it was time to get going.

"Hey are we still going to the Mall?" Cream asked.

"Yea I had forgot are we Tucuya? (Starry eyes!)" Brittney looked at him with Starry eyes.

"I can't make that call Sonic is in charge of this expedition. Well Sonic…?"

"Yea I got a few more gift to pick up. That is if you don't mind Miss. Rabbit."

"No that is perfectly ok by me Sonic. In fact since we are have a Christmas party tonight we might as well stay over, in fact we will stay until Christmas day. How dose that sound Cream?"

"Yea mom, that great right Cheese?"

"Chao, Chao!"

"As long as you don't mind us Sonic."

"No problem Vanilla, you know you, Cream and Cheese are always welcome to come and go and stay as long as you like. Ok gang here's the game plan: We will go to the mall first then we'll go pick up Vanilla's and Cream's items and then get back home. Ok?" Everyone agreed. "Alright then, to Station Square mall."

Everyone headed back to the cars, jumped aboard and headed off to Station Square mall.

45 minutes later…

"Ok guys it 10:35, 12:00 if not earlier or ok right here like we do always."

"Right." Everyone said. And everyone one headed off in different directions.

Groups

Tucuya, Eriko, Sonic, Shadow, Blaze

Amy, Rouge, Brittney, Cream, Tails

Knuckles, Vanilla, Cammy, Katie

With Tucuya's Group…

"Well guys were are we gonna head off to first I got to get some more things yet." Tucuya said.

"Ah lets go cruising, we will find something." Shadow said.

"I'm with Shadow." Blaze said.

"Alright sounds good to me." Tucuya said then they started in random stores.

With Amy's Group…

"So girls where to?" Rouge asked.

"I still don't see how I have to come with you guys." Tails said.

"But Tails I thought you wanted to hang out with me." Cream said.

"Yea but just with you."

"What! Tails you don't think we're unattractive do you?" Rouge said.

"No not at all its just…"

"Because we want a young, cute, smart fox to help us out." Brittney said.

"Yea please Tails?" Amy said. Then the girls started to surround him. Getting closer and closer. Then started to snuggle up with him. Tails really didn't know what to do. And lost all control of his body and (Thud.) hit the floor from the snuggling.

"(Deep Blush!) Ok, ok girls I'll come with you."

"(Blush!) Aw Tails you said…"

"Rouge…"Amy interrupted.

"But Tails said it I didn't."

"Come on you horny bat. Lets go you guys." Amy said dragging Rouge.

"Come on foxboy upsy-daisy daisy." Brittney gave him a hand up eyeing him. 'he'll make a girl very happy one day.' and caught up to the others.

"You ok Tails?" Cream asked.

"(Deep Blush!) Yea just… I don't know but thanks for your concern."

"(Giggle!) That's was funny the way you acted Tails."

"(Blush!) Sorry I couldn't help my self. My body just shut down on me."

"(Giggle!) lets go." So Cream grabbed the blushing fox's hand. And led him off to the others.

With Knuckles' Group…

"So ladies, I'm just the muscle here so where are we going." Knuckles said.

"Well I have a few items to pick up." Vanilla said.

"Me too." Cammy said.

"Me three." Katie said.

"Alrightly you girls lead, I'll follow." and the group headed off.

The gang shopping got more and more rough as more people still had shopping to do so it was a lot of…

"Move it or lose it!"

"Get it and go!"

"Today Gramps!"

"I saw that first!"

And all of that jazz. Eventually Tucuya finally got over to the store he usually goes to own by the girl with glassed.

"Ah, Sonic Collectables!" He walked in to see Sonaos, the girl with glasses, and a great attitude towards life.

"Merry Christmas Sonaos!"

"Ah Tucuya, Merry Christmas my friend how are you doing?"

"I should be asking you that it's a mad house in the mall."

"Thankfully not to much business it going on tonight. But this is the slow down point you should have been here earlier, Crazy people."

"I hear you there. Well anywho has the 'you know what has come in yet'?"

"Sorry I don't know what's up with those delivery guys but tell you what you pay me now and I'll tell them to mail it to?"

"Great."

"Alright then."

"Oh and before I forget, I got this for you as a Christmas present, I hope you like it." He handed her a rapped item.

"Tucuya you didn't have to."

"Hey I pestered you for that thing I need for 2 weeks it's the least I could do." She unwrapped the gift.

"(Gasp!) The Sonic 15th Anniversary Gold CD Music Collection Tucuya? I don't even have that in the store. How did you find it?"

"I know a few people." Tucuya said sly like.

"Thank you so much!"(Glomp!) She gave him a huge hug.

"Hey no biggie ok? Well I have to get going before the gang kills me."

"Ok thank you so very much again Tucuya. Have a great Christmas!"

"You too Sonaos. Merry Christmas." Tucuya and his group took off for the last stop on the mall, the arcade.

"Ok you guys. Anyone ready to get schooled?" Shadow said.

"I thought you guys said you were gonna wait for us?" Knuckles said as he walked up.

"Sorry but we are running out of time."

"We got enough time to play a few games."

"Hey you guys ready for this?" Blaze said. "I'll kick you butt at Street Fighter Alpha 3."

"Oooo shouldn't have said that Blaze." Sonic said.

"Tucuya will…"

"(Whoosh!) Right here, right now Blaze." Tucuya jumped to the cabinet.

"Ok Tucuya will see who is the best Street Fighter."

"Hey after you I want a piece of him!" Brittney said.

"Me too!" Cammy yelled.

"Me three!" Katie yelled.

"Me four!" Rouge yelled.

"Me Five!" Knuckles yelled and everyone looked at him.

"Man you just killed the joke." Shadow said looking disgusted.

"What? I want to fight him." Knuckles said.

"Ok guys I'll take on any challengers!" Tucuya said. "I'll call when I'm opened." Then Tucuya and Blaze put in their coins.

(AN: I'm gonna try something new, for curtain games I'll do a simulation, meaning I'll put the characters in the position of the characters from the game wearing their clothes. For example: If Tucuya would be playing as Axel if he was playing Streets of Rage 2, Tucuya would literally be in the game wearing Axel's clothes.)

"Ok I'm Akuma." Tucuya said.

"And I'm Akuma too, let see who is the greatest." Blaze said.

Get Ready fighters… Triumph or Die!

Tucuya Jumped in the air and started to throw Low Punches, and Low Kicks, like crazy while Blaze blocked.

"Jeez Tucuya being cheap are we?"

"Hey I'm not cheap!"

Tucuya started to throw Dragon Punches and Hurricane Kicks racking up Guard Gauge damage. Until…

"Guard Brake!"

"Not fair!"

"Raging Demon!"

15 hit, lv3 Super Combo finish! KO! Perfect!

Stand Up… Go for it man!

Tucuya High Hurricane Kicked her up in the air then Low Dragon Punched her in the air then Low Hurricane Kicked her nailing a 11 hit combo.

"Alright that does it!"

Then Blaze threw a fireball followed by a Hurricane kick. Tucuya rolled under the fireball but got nailed with the Hurricane kick, air recovered and threw an air fireball then added a High 2 hit Dragon punch making her dizzy!

"Oh No!"

"Oh yes!"

Then Tucuya unloaded a 12 hit combo followed by a Lv2 Dragon Punch Super Combo.

KO!

"Wow! Tucuya that was just…brutal!" Blaze said.

"Hey you called it. I just finished it."

"I thought I was good."

"Hey just keep practicing."

"Wow T you have gotten really good." Eriko said.

"Thanks Ko."

"Are you ready again?" A voice called out.

"SolarSonic! (Capt Fluff!)"

"Sure anytime!"

"How about some racing?"

"Outrun?"

"Alright my man."

Then the 2 jumped in the seats for a game of Outrun 2SP…

The race was brutal. Every time someone crashed then other would pass. Until the last stage…

"Come on T!" Eriko cheered

"SolarSonic is in the lead his gonna win!" Shadow yelled.

It was neck and neck at the last minute…

"SolarSonic won by a point second!" Sonic Yelled.

"Congratulations man! I'll get you next time." Tucuya shook Solar's hand.

"Hey we were both screwing up you I just got lucky."

"Yea well again?"

"(Ahem!) I would really love to stay and play some more games guys but the mall is about to close we can play when we get home." Sonic said.

"Aw man!" Brittney said.

"Ok at home!" Shadow said.

"No one's going anywhere!" A familiar voice rang out.

"Hey that my line!" Brittney said.

Then Sherman approached covered in dirt limping toward them with a stick helping him walk.

"Beabody don't you ever give up?" Tucuya said.

"No I'm here for my revenge so Tucuya if you don't…" Katie ran at him.

"Get your revenge… IN HELL!!" Katie ran at him and (THUD! Crack!) gave him a suplex.

"OWWwww! I know you like me Katie." He said.

"(Grrr!)!" She picked him up and just like she did during the logging incident and started to spin around and threw him out the doors.

"I'll get you yet you Quadrupeds, well more like bipeds but I'll get you anyway…! (Star ding!)"

"Hmm, friend of your Tucuya?" Solar asked.

"Beabody? He more like a nosiness." Tucuya said.

"Heh, well I'll get going then man see ya." Then he warped.

"Wow he is just cool. Must be another marshal artist!" Brittney said.

"But Beabody is just getting on my nerves now." Tails said.

"Yea, the guy is just getting annoying now." Cream said.

"Yes but we did kind of leave him back at the Spring Yard Zone." Vanilla said.

"Kinda awkward but… lets get going." Amy said.

"Yea that guy is just way too weird even for me." Rouge said.

The gang left with their things and headed back home. Where the guys started to get Sonic's tree up and decorated.

"Ok everything is on the tree now. So someone hit the lights." Shadow said.

"I'll get them." Then Tucuya ran over to get the light switch he turn the switch over and…

(POP!!) a fuse blew.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

"Jeez Sonic got enough lights on that tree?"

"Oh hold on I'll get it changed." Knuckles said and ran down to the basement.

"(Crash! Bang! Crash! BOOM!) Damn Skates!" Knuckles tripped down the stairs.

"Nice footing twinkle toes!" Cammy said.

"Daww shut up!" Knuckles finally fixed the fuse. And the tree lit up and was just beautiful.

"That was funny." Cream said. "I never new you had such a girly voice Shadow."

"That was the TV!"

"Yea which is conveniently turned off." Tucuya said.

"Uhhhhhhh…" (Whoosh!) Shadow bolted out of the house and threw a snowball at Tucuya's house.

"You are asking for it!" Tucuya ran after him.

"What do you say guys. Snowball fight…?" Brittney said.

"Snowball fight!" Cream yelled. And everyone bolted outside.

"Come back here Shadow!" Tucuya was gaining on him throwing snowballs in the backyard. Soon everyone was in the backyard having a great time. Everyone getting pegged with snowballs, Tucuya finally got Shadow back and Eriko back then everyone ganged up on Tucuya at one point at a tree and Katie, Eriko and Blaze hit the hit making all the snow fall on Tucuya who laughed because there was nothing he could do. After awhile the gang came back in getting ready to hit the hay after an exciting night.

"I think we should postpone the party until tomorrow, how about it guys."

"Fine by me, I'm pooped." Cammy said sitting down.

"Alright guys my house is opened unless we are all gonna sleep here." Tucuya said.

"No problems with that guys." Sonic said.

"Who wants to take me on a few games." Tucuya said.

"I'm game." Brittney said.

"Let's play some Mario Party 8!" Amy said.

And with that the gang enjoy the rest of the night…

The next day everyone was still sleeping where they were sleeping from last night, literately. Cammy was on the back of the couch and fell off on to the floor. Tucuya, Eriko, Blaze, Katie, and Brittney were on the floor with the TV still on, with Mario Party 8 still on. Cream fell asleep with her mother and Cheese on the couch, Sonic and Shadow fell asleep at the table while Knuckles, Amy and Rouge went up to their own room to get some sleep. All was quiet…

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!!! VGX RADIO LISTENERS!!!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Everyone in the whole house screamed as the radio went off.

"Turn off that damn radio someone!" Katie yelled covering her ears.

(Bang, Bang, Bang!) Cammy shot it dead.

"May you rest in peace." Eriko said. "OH IT WAS TOO EARLY FOR IT TO GO, WHY COULDN'T HAVE BEEN ME!!" She pounded the floor as she cried.

"Its ok, its ok." Tucuya picked her up and patted her on her back.

"Shadow would you do the honors?" Sonic asked

"Of course." Shadow picked up the tater remains of the radio and took it outside, everyone followed, Shadow placed it in the snow. And dropped something into the remains and walked off.

(Taps start playing.) Everyone put there hands over their hearts.

(BOOM!!) parts went flying everywhere.

"Wow!" Katie yelled.

"That was cool!" Cammy yelled.

"Well as much as I like funerals it getting to be that time." Shadow said. "I got some rapping to do."

Well other then that abrupt morning wake up call, the rest of the day, the gang had some more things to do getting ready for the party tonight and the big day tomorrow.

Way later on about 6:00pm… Everyone finally finished up on their gift rapping…

"Hey guys ready to go take care of the very important 'thing'?" Tucuya said.

"Yea lets get going." Sonic said.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked.

"You'll see. Let's go guys!" Tucuya said. Everyone jumped in the same car they were in last night and took off toward Station Square.

A few minutes later they stopped at a building…

"Oh my god this is the orphanage were I grew up!" Katie said. "I Didn't know it was still here!"

"Wow so this is the place you grew up huh?" Amy said.

"Yep."

"Well let get in there had have some fun!" Sonic said.

"Yea." Katie said.

So the gang entered the building.

"Hello, Ms. Redding!" Sonic yelled. As soon as he said that a bunch of kids ran right out to them and jumped all on top of them.

"Why hello Sonic, and friends welcome back." A mature woman walked up to them.

"How's is going gang!" Sonic laughed as the bunch of kids crawled all over him.

"Great Mr. Sonic."

"Fine."

As all the kids induced themselves to the gang.

"Come on guys need help passing out presents." All the kids cheered and ran off with the gang.

Katie walked up to Ms. Redding.

"Ms. Redding…?"

"Katie… is that you!?"

"Yea in the flesh or fur."

"Oh my god it is you. My god girl you grew into a lovely young woman."

"Thanks I try my best to keep looking great."

"Well how have you been doing. Great with a body like that I sure that you have been great."

"(Blush!) Well I have been doing great. I found a new place to live and stuff, and well I have been great."

"Good to hear. So you are living with Sonic the Hedgehog huh?"

"Uh no Tucuya."

"Ah he's a good kid. I remember when his father and mother were around, they came here all the time for the holidays. Its nice that he is continuing the tradition for them."

"Wait you mean that Orange Hedgehog and that Sky Blue Hedgehog was…"

"Mr. Hito and Mrs. Hito. Tucuya's parents."

"Well where are they now?" She asked full of hope.

"Dead."

"What!?" Her heart sank. "When? how?"

"Unfortunately I can't tell you why, it is very painful to remember."

"Ok I understand. I thought that Tucuya moved out and was having fun. I had no idea. Here I am trying to find my family and Tucuya doesn't even have one." Tears started to well up in her eye.

"Its ok Katie. Tucuya has done a lot now to try to forget that pain. He has Devin."

"Wait how do you know Agent Green."

"I should ask you the same thing. But I guess its about time I told you that I'm a GBA agent as well."

"You are? But I never seen you around base."

"That's because I'm here. I take care of the kids of agents if they go out on missions or take care of them if they are killed. But I will tell you this, your parents are alive, they just couldn't support you or anything like that, they had no money, but they loved you dearly they had to drop you here. I lost contact with them nearly 2 years ago, I tried to find you but you were no where around this area I lost all hope, but to see you here. I wish I could just tell you where your parents were but they left me no clues to there whereabouts."

"I see. But they are alive, I will find them, they are out there somewhere and I will find them."

"Good. But how did you join up with the GBA?"

"I just can't stand evil so I wanted to do a clean up act and this seemed like the best thing to do."

"I'm glad you did. If anything comes up, anything at all I'll let you know. I have Tucuya's and Sonic's numbers."

"Thank you Ms. Redding."

"Ok lets get out to the party." The two walked out to with the rest of the gang. And they all had a great time. The kids open up some presents early and waited for tomorrow. And then who else but Big the Cat shows up as Santa Claus for the kids to have some fun. The party lasted for 2 hours. All the kid hated to see them go but they had their own party to get to. The greatest gift of Christmas is sharing this time with others. Even more so with those less fortunate, to show them that you care about them, that they are loved as well. Not getting the most expensive gifts as presents, but sharing the time with one another. This is time of year to share and to love.

The gang got back in time for their own Christmas party and the snow started to fall. Everyone had a great time. A little later on during the party…On the back porch of Sonic's. Tucuya took sometime to his self just looking out at the falling snow leaning on the banister.

"Hey Tucuya what are you looking at?" Katie walked out on to the porch.

"Oh hey Katie. Nothing just thinking."

"About what if you don't mind me asking."

"Well just about life you know. I think of how there are so many people out there missing one another not being able to enjoy this time with others, sharing or anything like that out there, just alone and scared."

"I can understand that feeling, I miss my mom and my dad even though I don't know who they really are." She pulled out her locket.

"See, Tucuya." She showed him the picture inside.

"Ah I see. I feel sorry for you."

"You mean I should feel sorry for you."

"What?"

"I heard about what happen to your mother and your father that they died."

"Who told you that know one knows that except for AG and… oh Ms. Redding must have told you. Yea I was took under AG's wing when I was younger after my parents died. It was at the Great Building."

"You mean your parents where the ones…"

"Yes, my mom and dad tried to stop those terrorist and well the building blew up before anyone could escape."

"Wow I'm sorry I brought that up Tucuya."

"No its not your fault, it was bound to get out. I didn't want to lie to you again."

"That's ok, I realized that something's are best left unsaid."

"I know but I do miss them every much." Tucuya said with his voice staring to break.

"Oh Tucuya…" Then Katie gave Tucuya a hug, not a perverted hug but one from the heart that she care for him as only a true friend did. Then Tucuya started to cry. Because he missed his parents so much that there was nothing he could do. This was the first time in years he cried like his.

"Its ok Tucuya. Let it out."

About a few minutes later Tucuya finally got it all out. And started to feel better.

"How you feel hunkhog."

"Better. Thank you for that Katie. Really, thank you, that was the best Christmas gift I needed."

"Your welcome now can you do me the favor." And squeezed him even deeper in her chest."

"Got to go!" And Tucuya got free and ran to his house.

"I'll get you one day Tucuya but I'm glad I'm your friend." Then she walked back into the party.

At the front yard of Tucuya's…

"I'll never get used to that cheetah." Then all of a sudden a Green car pulled up into the yard.

"OH S(BEEP!)!" Tucuya cussed out loud. That car belong to AG. Then a Green Hedgehog stepped out of the car.

"Big T! How are you doing!" Agent Green yelled as he walked up to Tucuya who had completely forgotten that he was going to show up on Christmas Eve like he did in the past. Agent Green the leader and founder of the Green Buster Agency is his code name his actual name is Devin Blake. "Give me a hug, bug!" Yes that is what Agent Green calls Tucuya. Then he gave him a hug. "So what are you doing out here?" Tucuya knew that if Agent Green finds out about the girls he and they were all dead.

"Well I was just going back in the house to get some sodas can you give me a hand.

"Sure buddy!" Tucuya and Agent Green when into the house.

"Uh the sodas are in the basement, I got to make a phone call really quick just hang here and I'll come help you ."

"Alrightly bud take your time." And with that Tucuya shot up stairs to make a phone call.

At Sonic's…

(Green Hill Ring Tone!) Sonic picked it up.

"Tucuya where are you at? You were on the back porch."

"I'm freaking out dude!"

"What about?"

"AG is here."

"So…"

"The girls in the house!"

"Sooo…"

"Ok Sonic I'll level with you I'm an GBA agent."

"So what else is new."

"You knew?"

"Yea dude, next time don't leave your ID badge at the house."

"S(beep!) I can't believe I did that. So how long did you know?"

"About six months ago everyone except Cream and Vanilla knows."

"Damn. Ok just get the girls out of his sight ok?"

"Will do. You owe me one."

"Thanks Sonic." Tucuya hung up. And headed back out.

"Sorry about that AG."

"Hey you got business. I understand. Lets these sodas and get over there."

"Sodas? Ohohohoh the sodas yea the sodas sorry I forgot."

"Ok little buddy. You should stop drinking all that latte stuff. Screws with you head."

"Right AG." The 2 went down to basement and got the sodas.

Meanwhile Sonic was trying to hide the girls…

(Crash!)

"Downtothebasementdowntothebasement, movemovemovemovemovemove!" Sonic pushed Katie Eriko and Brittney down the stairs.

"What's going on!?" Brittney asked.

"Devin is here. Agent Green is here at Tucuya's."

"Oh S(Beep!) Dammit! Oh we are soooo Screwed." Katie said.

"Yea if you don't keep your mouth shut." Eriko said.

"Ok until he leaves you'll have to stay down here." Sonic said.

"Damn this sucks." Katie cussed.

"(Knock, Knock, Knock!) Hello, Hello! You have my pills! Hello!" Agent Green knocked on the door. Tucuya couldn't help but laugh. That was AG's humor for you. The door opened and Rouge was there.

"Hey girl. Tucuya I didn't know this was Hooters!"

"AG you'll never change." Tucuya said.

"Hello Devin." Rouge said.

"Hello Rouge. Still no Breast Reduction yet?"

"You really are asking for it."

"Now or later?"

"Right now if you don't shut that piehole of yours."

"Oooo feisty. Ha ha ha! Thanks." Rouge just looked at Tucuya as Agent Green walked back.

"Don't look at me I don't do that mess." Tucuya said.

"Oh boy." She closed the door.

"The party is here how's everyone!?" AG asked.

"Damn. Does he have to be so loud?" Brittney asked.

"That Devin alright." Eriko said. All Katie did was prey he would find them.

"And who are you?" He asked Blaze.

"Blaze the Cat, nice to meet you!"

"Boy all these new girls are getting all kinds of hormones guys." AG said. "And Cammy Krane!?"

"Mr. Blake!"

"What are you doing here? Where is that father of yours? I owe him a beat down."

"He's not here. I'm just hanging with my friends."

"Here in Emerald Town? Something don't add up. Tucuya you know anything?"

"(Sweat drop!) Yea I do but she wanted to come here."

"Hmmm I'll give him a call later about that. Anywho lets party and…"

(CRASH!)

"The hell was that?" AG cussed.

"mmmust have been some mice!"

"Mouses!? Its been awhile since I have gone mouse hunting. Down in the basement no doubt. Come on boys let get us a mouse."

"Uh are you sure AG I mean…"

"Come Tucuya, we did that all the time remember, light out and we went hunting down in the basement back home."

"Yea but…"

"Lets go then." AG charged down in to the basement.

"S(Beep!) the door." Katie yelled.

"Who's down there?" AG yelled. And the girl bolted out of the basement door to the outside to Tucuya's.

"Oh man its dim sum time. Come on boys!" He ran down stairs and saw the open doors and ran after the girl. Tucuya ran out the front door.

"RUN GIRLS! RUN GIRLS!" and Tucuya bolted off toward his house.  
"Get back here you trash eatting varmints!" AG yelled running after the girls. "Them some big mouses! Tucuya shoot'em!"

"AG you crazy those girls are GBA agents!"

"THEY WHAT!!? OH S(BEEP!)!"

"AG Stop cussing all the time! Dammit! This is a neighborhood!"

"I told you not to tell a soul about where you were I knew something smelled funky!" He turned toward Tucuya with murderous intent.

"N-N-Now AG I can explain!"

"I would so love to hear it Tucuya, as a matter of fact come here so I can really listen." Tucuya bolted, with AG on his heels.

"Aw come on AG you know how I hate lying!" He yelled. AG trapped Tucuya round his car throwing snowballs.

"I told you not to tell a soul."

"It couldn't be helped. I had to. I can't lie to women AG you knew that."

"Ok I admit that you would tell, but not other GBA agents."

"How was I to know. Come man leave me alone."

"Agent Green!" Katie yelled. "Don't get mad at Tucuya be mad at me."

"And me!" Eriko yelled.

"Me as well." Brittney

"Katie, Eriko and Brittney too. Now that's a shocker! But why Tucuya, girls?"

"Well he offered." Katie said

"I was tired of the base. And want to hang out with him." Eriko said.

"To prove my strength." Brittney said.

"Tucuya you little perv. Even Cammy too. You are a playa. But…"AG warped and gave Tucuya a noogie.

"Who's your daddy?"

"Not you." Tucuya grappled him and (Thud!) have him a suplex.

"I should have saw that coming!"

"Guys help, he's mad!" Then the girls and Sonic's gang started another snowball war.

About a hour later the gang was all inside Sonic getting some rest…

"So I get it now interesting stories." The gang told AG the stories of how they met Tucuya.

"Well being that it was inevitable I'll let it slide ok. Tucuya just promise me this, call me if anyone else want to join your band of merry men and women. Alright."

"Sure."

"Now what games you guys got, you better have some Ghost Squad!" And the gang played some more games. Until about 11:00pm

"Yo guys its almost time to get going to bed, Santa is going to get here soon."

"I can't believe you still believe in Santa!" Tucuya said.

"Hey he'll be here but he'll past the house unless we are asleep lets get to bed chop chop."

Then the gang feeling the effects from the past 2 day decided to call it a early night. If you really believed in Santa you could have sworn that you can hear "Ho, Ho, Ho!" in the air.

The next day came early, Christmas day, the day everyone just had fun and of course opened up gifts. The gang gave each other gifts and stuff. The girls got everyone who dared to walk under the mistletoe. The gang enjoyed their gifts and had another big snowball fight before Cream, Cheese and Vanilla had to leave along with AG. Who said that he would come over for New Years.

Later that night the Tucuya and the girl hung out just in the front room of his house.

"Girls I'm glad that you all came here to this house, it was really lonely here when everyone else is busy but thankfully you are all here. Katie, Cammy, Eriko and Brittney I hope that all of you will continue to be my friends/rivals and I'll never forget you for your friendship. A toast! To long lasting friendship, and never ending fun. To new friends!"

"To new friends!" The girls said and they all tapped their sodas.

"Now let watch some Sonic Christmas Blast!"

"Amen to that!"

"Damn Straight!"

"Best Christmas Special ever."

"Save Christmas Sonic!"

(Knock, Knock!)

"I wonder who that it?" Tucuya got up to see who was at the door.

"Tucuya my boy!"

"Hello Mr. Krane a little late are we?"

"I had some things to take care of but I'll be here until next week."

"Cammy look who showed up."

"Cammy Hello!"

"Daddy!" She ran up and gave her a hug

That evening the Tucuya, Mr. Krane and girls hung out with one another while Blaze hung out with Sonic and the gang. This Christmas was just one of the many that the gang sure would to have over the years. They are friends and they took that vow of friendship that they hope will last forever.

Meanwhile…

"Dear brother who is that handsome Hedgehog that you keep running into?"

"Lisa that's Puny Hito. And don't even think about it I keep telling you I'd find the perfect guy for you."

"His real name brother. Or do I have to get my servants again."

"Hayate and Kosami. Ok ok, Tucuya Hito Hedgehog."

"That's better. I hope to see you again soul mate…"

Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!

Everyone got past Episode 2

And now it time for the show where you can FINISH HIM!… The Chapter Rap Up Show!

Dman: Hello everyone welcome once again to the Chapter Rap Up Show! The only show for you! I would like to thank everyone who had read this fan fiction and all that jazz. I hope you all have a Merry Christmas out there and I hope you all will get great presents.

Tucuya: Yea I know I did.

Dman: Yea anywho I got my Wii finally, and playing it non stop I have a huge update to go though in the next week I will have picture of all the characters up by next week so I hope that all of you will like them!

Katie: They'll like me cuz I have the biggest chest.

Rouge: No I do.

Sonic: Hey girls brake it up. If you are gonna do that do it outside.

Katie: Ok, come on Rouge.

Knuckles: I can't miss this.

Shadow: Me either.

Dman: Guys I have a whole show to do yet, guys! Oh well can't be them, join them. Stay tune for the next chapter and you guys know the deal. Till next time!

On the next Challenging chapter of TGDH… Christmas has been and gone but there is one more holiday coming up that everyone stays up all night. New Years Eve! Tucuya, Sonic and the gang are going bowling but that pervert rich man Beabody is gonna show up with whole new scheme to get his revenge on Tucuya and what this… a New Character that is Lisa Beabody, Sherman's younger sister and she has her eyes on Tucuya. Boy he will have his hands full on the next alley thunder blowing chapter of TGDH Episode 3: The New Years Eve Bowl Off or Happy B(Beep!)in' New Year. Time to Split it, Spare it, and Strike the turkey with fear!


	6. Ep 3 Da New Years Eve Episode

The Goes Da Hood

Episode 3: Happy New Years 2008 or Happy B(Beep)in' New year 2008

It has been officially 2 weeks since the girls Katie, Cammy, Eriko, and Brittney took up residents at Tucuya's house, surprisingly enough Tucuya had enough room to support all the girl's needs and it seemed to him that life was just as normal as a bullet train from Osaka going to Tokyo… No stops. But even with the new femininity that crowed his comfortable bachelor pad it was a new feeling for him. 4 girls and 1 guy living under 1 roof, to some people this had bigamy written all over. Others thought… 'Damn he's getting some every night!' But Tucuya was just being a very nice guy and of course he would never take advantage of any of the girls because his chivalric nature and conscience wouldn't let him live it down. But never the less he was just experiencing this new feeling known as the 'Raging Sea of Hormones'. It had started earlier this week after the Christmas party were he found Katie in his bed with nothing on except a huge T shirt and panties, hugging him when he woke up. Now Katie being about a few inches taller and stronger then Tucuya she had a bear trap grip on him and try as he might, he couldn't get away and doing something to her to wake her was just plain wrong in his book, so he just laid in bed with her ample breasts right up against his back blushing the whole time. After an hour later she loosened her grip up and Tucuya Warp Flashed more faster then you could say "Spindash!" out of her arms. And it wasn't before long until Mr. Krane heard of the incident since he was on his 'Christmas Vacation' staying at Tucuya's until the New Years holiday was over, he gave Tucuya 'The Birds and the Bees' talk as if Tucuya didn't know this already. Then threatening him if he ever caught him with Cammy. Oh boy bad thought right there.

And if that wasn't bad enough, when he fell a sleep on the couch in his living room 2 days later, Brittney, the girl who wants to fight him and prove she is more stronger then he is, was curled up right beside him with her arm over him in a hug. He once again Warp Flashed again as fast as he could out of the living room. But last night was the kicker. Eriko his life long friend was in his bed sleeping before he even got in it. So not wanting to temp fate he went into the closet to get some spare blankets and a pillow was going to sleep in the living room. (ZZZZZZ!!) Where Mr. Krane was sleeping on the big sofa snoring like a chainsaw. "Screw this I'm going to the basement." And he went down to the basement and luckily he had never moved his old couch where he planted himself and fell asleep. Now normally when Tucuya sleeps there could be a airplane crash on the front lawn and he wouldn't even wake up. He's that kind of a deep sleeper. But only when he's in a bed or a comfortable space but this couch was a little uncomfortable which meant that he wasn't in deep sleep and once he heard a loud (CLANK!!) followed by what sounded like the first verse of Old Mac Donald with a few chose cussing words within it followed by a (THUMP!). That brings us to right now…Tucuya woke up very irritated something Tucuya always is if he get a rude awaking…

"I swear to God that old man is askin' for it." Tucuya said thinking of his loud next door neighbor who cusses ever time something upsets him. Tucuya got up in just his Muscle T-shirt and Flaming Boxers got up with the intent of cussing out his neighbor. "2 days ago it was his heater, Yesterday it was his stove in the kitchen, Last night was his trash eating yet loveable varmint cat Mittens and now this!" Tucuya walked up the stairs were the basement door led to the kitchen. "Maybe I should start with a few insults and just cuss a blue streak." He paused at the door. "And I have GOT to stop talking to myself!" He opened in the door and his jaw dropped. "What in Wichita Kansas happen to my kitchen!?" Tucuya yelled on this fine New Years Eve morning. But if you were to look at his kitchen you'd say that too.

"Morning Big T! Just cooking some breakfast for you guys." Mr. Krane said to Tucuya as his clothes had splatters and splotches of food all over him.

"Jeez looks like the Tasmanian Devil was up in here!" Tucuya said as he looked over his messy kitchen, there were eggs on the floor, grape jelly on the walls and… "How'd a waffle get on the ceiling?" Which was hanging right over the stove top.

"Oh that one's yours."

"(Gurgle!) If you don't mind Mr. Krane, I think I'll just skip breakfast." Tucuya said holding his stomach. "Wait a sec that was you cussing like that?"

"Sorry about that man when I screw up it just spews out. Something my wife never could fix about me. Ha ha ha."

"You can say that again Mr. Krane. I never heard anyone say that about Old MacDonald."

"What in Wichita Kansas happen to the kitchen!?" Katie yelled walking in the kitchen already in her normal clothes.

"Mr. Krane is what happened." Tucuya pointed at him.

"Is that a waffle on the ceiling?"

"Yea that is suppose to be mine." Tucuya said.

"Eww. All I know I was woken up with a loud clank! Then I hear, "Old Mac-Damn-Donald had a S(Beep!)in farm E, I, E, I Damn B(Beep!)in' O!" Then a loud thump!"

"Yep all him."

"Sorry Katie, I can't help myself at times."

"That's ok. Just as long as I don't hafta eat what's all over the kitchen."

"What in Wichita Kansas happen to Tucuya's Kitchen!" Cammy said walking in with a small black shirt and white short shorts.

"Your father." Katie and Tucuya both pointed at him. And he started to blush from embarrassment

"Daddy if I told you once I told you a million times you can't cook worth crap! Why do you think the cooks fix the food!"

"Now Cammy dear I can cook."

"Yea, just not good. Looks like Taz was in here. And how'd a waffle get on the ceiling?"

"That's Tucuya's." Katie said.

"(Sigh!) Dad, this is why we go over to Sonic's! Amy and Brittney can scramble a mean egg."

"I think you kids rely on them too much. I mean what would you do if nether one could cook?" The answer was unanimous.

"Take out." They all said flatly. Then knuckles walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys what taking so long and… and what in Sam hill happen to the kitchen?"

"Thanks a lot man you ruined another great joke!" Tucuya said.

"What!? What'd I say!? But what happened to the kitchen?"

"Mr. Krane/Daddy." They all pointed at him. Which irritated Mr. Krane.

"Ok kids enough with the pointing. Yes I'm the one who dropped the damned frying pan on my foot, yes I'm the one who cussed while singing Old MacDonald, yes I'm the one who messed up the kitchen, yes I stuck Tucuya's waffle on the ceiling it, and yes I stomped on the floor cus I was pissed off!"

"Wow Mr. Krane this work of art was all you!?"

"(Sweatdrop!) Yes Knuckles it was."

"Wow I'm inspirited!" Knuckles' eyes burned with a fiery passion. "Now I know what to do with a curtain room. Thanks Mr. Krane." He shook his hand.

"(Sweatdrop!) Uh, your welcome?"

"Come on guys foods on." Knuckles said.

"What about the kitchen?" Katie said.

"I got it." Tucuya said. Now Tucuya being pretty speedy and a fast learner, learned the way of cleaning the kitchen, Sonic the Hedgehog style. Learning how to clean at high speeds to be done in less then 30 seconds flat was difficult, working hard long days and pulling grueling all-nighters to become the one best fastest cleaners this side of the World. He controlled his speed and learned how to spot clean, even to clean behind those hard to reach spots, finally he finish his training. And this is what was the end result… He grabbed a few paper towels, wet of course then ran at high speeds, Flash Jumping and Flash Warping from the floor, the walls and the ceiling, cleaning all the food stuffs all over and lastly got the waffle of the ceiling, ran to an open window and with bad aim. "Daww s(Beep!) Bad throw!" threw it out side at a garbage can where Mittens was currently sitting in and…(CRASH! MEEOOOOWWW!) Hitting the side of it Scaring the poor cat that jumped about 10 feet into the air. "Sorry Mittens! But its breakfast for ya!" He yelled and shut the window. "Ok now that's a clean job." He said as the kitchen looked brand new as it shined.

"Wow Tucuya you got to teach me that." Katie said.

"Hey that's Sonic's move you better ask him."

"Hey guys where's Eriko?" Cammy asked.

"Oh she's already on her way over to Sonic's. Let's get going."

"Alright Knuckles jeez, were coming already, I got to get washed up first ok ?" Tucuya said. "You guys head on over. Just leave me something to eat aright? I don't want kill someone this morning." While the gang headed over to Sonic's Tucuya walked into his bathroom…

"MAHO!" (Thud!) Eriko jumped him landing on the floor. She was wearing just her large night shirt and panties.

"Ow. Eriko I wish you wouldn't do that."

"What? You loved it all the time back at HQ." She snuggled him and he blushed.

"Yea, that was back when I remembered to be ready for you at anytime. (Sigh.) I guess it has been a long time since we seen each other huh?"

"Yea…" She looked down at him and started to get that look in her eye.

"Oh no your not…AHHHahhahahahahah!" She started to tickle him. "No not the arm pit! My weakness! Gahhhahahahahah!"

"Ahhahah! Still have your old weakness huh? Give it up you can't beat me now!"

"Say you!" Tucuya grabbed her left arm and…

"NAhahahahaha No! Ahahahahahah!"

"Ah ha! The same weak spot! Attack attack!" And Tucuya tickled her armpit to where he was able to make her fall on the floor. After about 3 minutes of the tickle attack they just laid there.

"Man I missed this, remember when we would just mess around like this?" Tucuya asked.

"Yea then all the girls on the base would chase you and I had to bail you out."

"Yea, those crazy girls…" Tucuya thought back where he would get chased by 10 - 15 girls at a time. And Eriko would had to hide him so not to get caught. Even at one point they had to hide out on the rooftop for a few hours. "Good times huh?"

"Yea…(peck.) I'll see you over at breakfast." She kissed him on the cheek and went to get dressed. Tucuya stud there and touched the cheek she kissed.

"Could she…" Tucuya knew she like him but yet all this time and he still didn't think she love him. "Nah, there is no way. Those times were just all friendly gestures. But Katie, Cammy and Brittney just as crazy as her. Well Hito you got yourself into another mess lets just hope that the girls don't bring the house down. And dammit I got to stop talking to myself! Daa (Slap!) God!" He did his trademark forehead slap and got dressed and cleaned up to get some breakfast.

A few minutes later… across the street at Sonic's…

(Knock Knock Knock!)

"We don't want any!"

"Sonic open this dad gone door man. I'm hungry!"

"Yo mama!" (Slap!) "BOW!! Jeez what was that for Brittney?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"For being a Baka." She opened the door. "Morning Tucuya. Breakfast is on the table in the dinning room." She pointed at the dinning room.

"Thanks Brit." He smiled at her and she blushed.

'God he's so cute!' "Thanks T-Tucuya."

"Man! One day some of ya'll are gonna get a nice 7 and half foot shoe, right up the ass! (Slam!)" Was all Sonic could say and slammed the front door. Tucuya walked into the dinning room where everyone was at eatting.

"Morning guys." Tucuya said.

"Morning!" Everyone said. Tucuya grabbed a plate and filled it to the brim.

"Jeez you girls are great chefs. I'm telling you straight up, you should try Iron Chef girls!"

"Tucuya I told you, I'm not sharing my recipes with the world." Amy said.

"I would but if I want to impress the world, I'd do it with my fists." Brittney said striking a pose. "Or my thumbs."

After a few minutes into eatting…

"You know I was checking out a package of cookies the other day…" Shadow started. "Fig Newtons right? Serving size on the package says, get this… 2 cookies."

"2 Cookies? Man 1 sleeve is a severing size! I Eat them damn things like no tomorrow. What the hell they taking about 2 cookies?" Knuckles said.

"Bulls(Beep!)! Those things are the size of a freakin' CF (Compact Flash) card. Should I really eat another? But I really don't know! I mean, I already ate, 2 whole entire cookies, 3 is like a freakin stretch I could force it down but I don't know! I'm filled to the brim here! (Gulp!)" Blaze laughed while eatting a hash brown.

"We got ER here, we have a 3 Fig Newton eater!" Tails laughed.

"How many did she HAVE!? Doesn't she read!?" Sonic laughed.

"Nice one Shadow!" Cammy laughed.

"Well you know I try." Shadow laughed.

"(Belch!)! Oh s(Beep!) sorry guys whoo that was a good one. He he he!" Sonic laughed.

"Oh man, what was that? A pig? This is how a pro dose it! (Grunts!) (Pass Gas!) WHOO! Oops, came out the wrong end! My bad." Mr. Krane chuckled.

"Aww that's nasty!" Rouge yelled.

"Mr. Krane, have some dignity!" Tucuya said.

"Daddy! Ugh I'm glad you let me stay with Tucuya." Cammy said wiping down her face with her palm.

"Good one Mr. Krane." Katie laughed then when the smell came…

"Damn! (koff, koff!)" Knuckles said running out of the room covering his nose.

"Good Lord! Crack a window!" Tails ran out as well as everyone else.

"(Sigh!) Flatulence!" Mr. Krane happily sighed as he sat back laughing his head off. "(Pass Gas!) Pardon!"

In the other room…

"Jeez what dose that man eat… And he just lets loose like a motorboat." Amy said. (Thump!) Katie lost it laughing falling to the floor.

"Sorry guys I don't know what's gotten into him." Cammy said.

"I'll tell you what's got into him… about 5 pounds of gas! That what's got into him. Jeez!" Brittney said.

"Look I love a good fart joke about as much as the next guy but not while we are eatting I mean that's just (Belch!) wrong! Pardon me guys." Tucuya belched.

"S'okay!" Eriko said.

"Well now that the dinning room needs ventilated and the Bowl Off isn't until 8pm what do you guys want to do?" Sonic asked.

"Well I'm going for my morning walk." Tucuya said going to the door.

"Hey Tucuya can I come with ya?" Katie asked getting up from the floor dusting her self off.

"You done laughin' enough to walk straight?" Tucuya asked smiling.

"Yea."

"Anyone else coming?" No one else got up.

"Naw, if I did I'd be passing gas like Daddy." Cammy said.

"Nice to hear it runs in the family." Shadow said.

"Aww, shut up." Cammy said.

"Don't listen to the faker over there." Sonic said.

"You're the faker." Shadow said.

"No you are."

"You."

"You."

"Black!"

"Blue!"

"Daaaa!"

And the two went at it. Dust cloud and all.

"Well while you guys decide what you doing we're heading out. See ya!" Tucuya and Katie put on their light coats and headed out.

"Who's up for some Melee!?" Tails asked. Everyone ran into the living room. While the guys plays some Smash Bros…

Katie and Tucuya started their walk…

"Ha ha ha those 2 are always going at it, so why'd you want to tag along anyway?" Tucuya laughed thinking about Shadow and Sonic.

"Nothing really, just wanted to get out too. Why do you walk out here in the morning anyway? That's normally for an afternoon thing." Katie asked.

"Well it gets me ready for the day. And It gives me time to think ya know."

"Oh… well I'm sorry Tucuya I can go back the house and…"

"Oh no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that, if you ever want to hang with me or need something don't hesitate to ask ok?" Tucuya reassuring her with a smile.

"Thanks Tucuya." Katie smiled.

"No biggie, I'm a hedgehog of my word." They walk toward the beach. "Ah there's something about the water that makes you, ya know, feel wet don't it?"

"(Snicker, Blush!) Tucuya I hope you mean what I thought you mean."

"Huh? What are you…(Gasp, Blush!) NO! Note to self: Never say something that can be an innuendo around you." Since the beginning of week the weather warmed up melting most of the snow. So you can see most of the ground and huge clumps of dirty snow banks. The beach looked like it was almost summer time, that is if it wasn't 35 degrees outside.

"Tucuya do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" She took a seat on the ground behind him.

"Nope, shoot. I'm all ears." Tucuya picked up a rock, tossed it up a few times and skipped it over the water.

"Are you, really what you are?"

"What?" Tucuya tilted his head looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you don't have a second secret life other then the GBA do you?"

"Ha ha ha, No, now what gave you that thought?"

"Well you live in a big house and you invited me, Eriko, Cammy and Brittney to live under the same roof. And well I thought you… well… ya know, rape girls then kill them and buried after you're were finished with them."

"What? No way! I don't do that mess anymore, too old for that s(Bleep!). Although those were some fun times." Tucuya smiled.

"WHAT!!?" She yelled.

"Yea like this one girl with a body just like yours. After she found out what I was doing and well…BBS! Slice! Cut her right in half. Now finding a place to hide the body, now that was fun…"

"Tucuya Hito Hedgehog I can't believe you are a criminal and working for the GBA…!" Katie couldn't believe her ears and Tucuya was cracking up. "I should kill you right on the spot! This is not funny Tucuya!"

"It is because you just believed the worst lie I have ever told up to this date." Tucuya laughed hugging his stomach. "My God it hurts!"

"You lied to me again?"

"Katie let me tell you a little something about friendship around here, especially at Sonic's house. Learn the difference between truth and sarcasm. Trust me, you have to tell a poker face from one that's full of s(Bleep!) and Sonic and Shadow, they don't play! When they start one of those running gag games of theirs you have to be quick on your toes or they will make you look like a complete and total ass in front of everyone if you don't."

"Tucuya… you big dummy." She said smirking.

"Hey, I just call'em as I see'em. I still can't believe that you believed me though. Now come on Katie, I love girls but I'm not that crazy, that junk would get you killed around here. But for real though you girls are the first to stay with me this long, Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Cream and Vanilla don't count."

"Ha yea what was I thinking, besides you're too scared of women to do that to anyhow."

"Now did I say I was afraid of women?"

"No, but you sure do act like it at times."

"Then prove me wrong then." Tucuya had no idea what he just said until he said it trying to act macho.

"You shouldn't have said that Hito." She slowly got up sticking out her ample chest and slowly walked up to Tucuya letting her breasts bounce heavily as she took a step. Tucuya started blush, As she got closer she unzipped the coat down past her breasts shaking them, when she got right up to Tucuya he…(Thud.) fell over backwards blushing. "Oh my gosh, are you hurt there little cutie?" She asked in her best cute innocent sexy voice. She bent over Tucuya's head letting him see her cleavage. Tucuya's mind was going at a mile a minute again.

'I think I should just, run! RUN STUPID, RUN!!' his brain screamed at him, Tucuya rolled over and tried to get up but something grabbed his leg.

"Where are you going little fella? I just want to talk to you." Katie grabbed his leg still using that same voice and using her strength she picked up and put Tucuya in a huge hug and turned him around so he was facing her. He was on the verge of another nose bleed at this rate. Then she hugged him where his face was in her breasts. "I just want to eat you all up!" Tucuya started flailing as a chibi. "Ha ha ha! You should see yourself! Not afraid of women huh?" Of course Tucuya was losing air inside her ample chest she didn't even know it.

'Ok not good, I'm stuck between a rock and a 2 soft places! How am I gonna get out of this heavenly situation!' Tucuya thought still flailing. Then not thinking Tucuya put his hands on what he thought were her shoulders and…(Pop!) pulled out of her breasts, little did he know were his hand truly were… "(Gasp!) I need air!!" He yelled as he reared his head back. After a few deep breathes he calmed down only to see where his hands really were. 'So that's why I was feeling 2 bumps on my palms.' He instantly had a nose bleed. And Katie looked more aroused then ever.

"I think we just hit another braking point in your fear of women Mr. Hito." She had a seductive looking smile on her face still holding him the hug, she rapped her tail around Tucuya's left leg underneath his pants. making him blush even harder. Tucuya knew this was a bad situation not for the fact that he was being over powered sexually by a very, very sexy, and hot looking cheetah he'd ever laid his eyes on. But for the fact that we was enjoying it and if she continued… well not get into details and say we did.

'Let go of her breasts you perv!' His brain screamed at him which he did very quickly. 'Get her to let ya go, tickle her ears, do something!' His brain screamed at him again and went for the ears and tickled…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She let him drop and fell on his back and she grabbed her ears. "Not my weak spot!"

'Weak spot huh? That will help me get of some tough sisua…' He stopped in mid thought as Katie looked at him with her most seductive smile on her face as she was down into a pouncing position, her rump flexed up and down and her tail swished wildly ready to jump on Tucuya who crawled backwards, blushing, trying to get up.

"Where do you think your going?" Katie asked.

"Um I think I got to…"

"Is that a ring in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

"Uhhh… got to go!" He took off running toward the city.

"Aw Tucuya, stop teasing me. I'm gonna turn you into a real man, one step at a time." She giggled and ran after Tucuya. "Hey wait up!"

"You perverted cat!" Tucuya yelled back. "I'm surprised that you are still a virgin, after the way you act!"

"Hey I do it to the people I really like and you're the first guy who's never tried to take advantage of me. I'm trying to get you over your fears of women!" She yelled back at him.

"I think your trying too hard! You're trying to turn me into a sex monster!"

"No I'm not! But I already got you hot, hard and bothered! Besides I'm looking for the perfect guy myself so why not have fun within boundaries! Not saying that you are eligible for me! I just got to make you into a subtle pervert!"

"Jeez your bad!"

"Hey at least I'm not as bad as the perverted friend of yours!"

"Beabody!? Come on! He's not exactly my friend he's a rival! You know that!"

"Yea, but I can't him squirm like you do, he's not the type of guy in my book I like hanging out with!"

'Jeez you're trying to make me into a pervert and your saying that Beabody is too much of a pervert for you. You're not making sense to me at all.' "Ha your nuts!" He yelled as he rounded the corner of the block heading towards the mall.

"Hey why are you heading to the mall!?"

"I don't know! Why? Want to go there!?"

"Sure!" And the 2 dashed off to Station Square Mall.

Meanwhile on the second floor of Station Square Mall A Red female Hedgehog is think about something or someone…

"Hummm… I wonder when I'll see Tucuya again? He's an Orange Hedgehog but that's all I know about him. Maybe today's the day I'll bump into him and he and I will become soul mates!" She was day dreaming about what Tucuya looked like. "I hope he is a good fighter, the horoscope said you'll find an Orange person of the same race, and he will be a strong person with a great personally. Makes a lot of friend mostly around girls. And is an excellent fighter. I want to fight him and _cool him off_." She giggle at her innuendo. For the past week this girl has kept a close eye on Tucuya, after listing to her horoscope last week before Christmas she's been watching Tucuya like a hawk. It also told her that you'll bump into him on accident and if he is wearing sunglasses… but unfortunately the program cut off before she heard the rest but she got the most important information from it and not to interfere with fate she never walked up to him and the day after the Christmas Light show she saw him but never made a move so now she's just hoping she will get him to notice her when he… (Bump!) (Thud Thud!) She round the corner and bumped right into someone making her fall. "Ow, what the heck hit me…" She rubbed her head were she got bumped into.

"Ow ow ow that hurt." The other person said rubbing his head. The girl looked up and… "(Gasp!) Its you!"

"Huh?" The person said looking up.

"Tucuya Hito Hedgehog!" She pointed at him.

"What, how do you know me!?" He asked scooting back a little scared.

"We were destined to become soul mates!" And the girl hugged him. "And you just bumped into me the Horoscope said so!"

"Ok, this is a little weird (Sweatdrop.)… I'm sorry, I must have ran into you too hard." Tucuya said.

"Tucuya where are…!" Katie ran around the corner and saw Tucuya in another girls arms. "Ok what the hell is going on here?" Tucuya pried himself lose from the hug.

"Hey I don't know, I kind of ran into this girl and she is saying I'm her soul mate or something like that."

"But it is true, its been written in the stars! We are to be together forever!" She yelled sticking out her arms at him creating a scene.

"Hey wait a second, I'm not your soul mate!" Tucuya yelled scooting back.

"Ok girl I don't who you are and where you came from but I know one thing is for sure, he isn't your soul mate. Come on T the arcade is waiting." She helped him up. "Now get out of here before I do something I really won't like doing." Katie said threateningly. And walked out with Tucuya.

"…Hayate, Kosami!" Then two Gray Hedgehogs a peered behind her dress in gray suits. One male the other female.

"Yes…?" The male said.

"You call Mistress Lisa?" The female said

"I need you to find out some information about that Orange Hedgehog and his little friend and anyone else round him. And as soon as you do I need you to help me keep your eyes on him."

"Yes ma'am."

"Yes Mistress." And the 2 figures Flash Warped away.

"Ha ha ha, Now that I know what I'll be up against its time to play some hard ball." She walked away in the other direction waiting for the figures to return.

Meanwhile Tucuya and Katie approached the arcade…

"Jeez! I don't know what was up with that girl Katie."

"Yea same here I don't know what she was thinking, Soul mates… crazy junk huh?"

"Ha ha yea I don't need the stars show me what my future has for me, I just sit back and enjoy the ride, it can go where it wants, like me baby."

"Tucuya… did you just try to act too cool for words there for a second?" Katie suppressed a giggle.

"Uh (Sweatdrop!), sorry that one slipped."

"Tucuya you are just too much, you know that?" Katie smiled.

"I can't help that, if I'm in that good mood anything and everything can happen when your with me."

"You don't say…" She said sarcastically.

"Alright, I thought you where ready to smash the arcade!?"

"Ok what game?"

As the 2 headed inside Lisa waited for her servants to returned…

"I hope they got some good info…" And they reappeared.

"Mistress we've got the information you need." Kosami the Gray hedgehog said

"Well it took ya look enough." Lisa said. The other Gray Hedgehog Hayate started to read off what was on the paper.

"It says here that Tucuya Hito recently moved from a ninja training camp in Japan to Emerald Town over 2 years ago, he has a high fighting ability and is a fire chi energy user. No information about him before that is available. As if it was classified information, not even our computer couldn't crack the code to hack into the background of his and interesting enough 3 other girls that are with him often also have the same classified info about themselves. The only information we have on one of them is a 4th girl her name is Cammy Krane Cat, her father is the owner of Krane Motors the famous Motorcycle company out in the Casino Night Zone, she learned Marshal arts in different styles, loves the open road and love weapons, guns in particular. She can't stand heights, She Currently along with the 3 other girls Katie Jett Cheetah, Eriko Umenakata Hedgehog and Brittney Olivian Hedgehog that lives with Tucuya under the same roof. They all often hang out with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Other then that all other information is classified."

"Let me see that paper." Lisa grabbed it and looked at it. "Your reading from the script! Ugh! Fine, whatever! Just keep your eyes on the both of them, when they least expect it, I'll ambush them." Lisa said smiling.

Back at the arcade Katie and Tucuya started to head out after a nice round of DDR…

"Boy that was fun, I didn't expect them to have that song from Guilty Gear XX on that one!" Tucuya said.

"I know! They make these things more and more fun they keep adding all these cool songs." Katie said.

"Well well well if it isn't the Sunset Shadow!" Tucuya turned around to the voice.

"Solar Sonic! Man don't you ever leave this mall?" He gave him a high five.

"Hey I just love to hang out where ever I can you know man?"

"Well I'd love to stay and play today, but we got to get back man. I got to get ready for the Bowl off tonight."

"You mean the one in Westopolis?"

"Yep, you want come?"

"I would but I got somewhere else to go tonight man. Thanks for the offer though."

"Aww I wanted to see the Great Solar Sonic show off, I heard much about your skills." Katie piped up.

"Well I hate disappointing you guys but if I have time I'll swing by."

"Alrightly then man, we'll see ya, when we see ya!"

"Take care you guys and tell everyone else I said hi."

"Will do man!" Tucuya said. and with that Solar Flash Warped.

"Wow he's just so cool."

"Yea, he's a ninja as well and I don't even know any of his moves…Well I got one stop to make and we'll head on out alright I promised Cream and Vanilla I'd pick them up about 11am today."

"Alright, where to? I'm just tagging along here." Tucuya and Katie head up to the third floor and arrived at Sonic Collectables. The nice little store owned by young spunky girl who wears glasses, where you could buy anything related to Sonic or Sega merchandise.

"Yo Laura! How's the bizz?" Tucuya waved at her.

"Ah Tucuya and Katie, how are you 2 doing today?" Laura adjusted her glasses. This young girl is one of the biggest fans of Sonic, Tucuya has ever known, and since he personally knew Sonic, any chance she got to hang out with the whole team, she would take it.

"We are just fine. Just popped in to say hello." Tucuya (And me as well!) met her online and she truly is a great friend with funny personally and never knew she moved to Station Square and open up this shop so everyday or anytime he's in the mall he'd always popped in shoot the breeze with her. Then a hedgehog that had blue-greenish crystal like colors all over his body was caring boxes around. "Sonaos?"

"Tucuya, Katie?" He said.

"Hey man long time no see!" Tucuya high fived him.

"Hello Sonnie!" Katie winked and he blushed.

"Jeez what are you guys doing here?" Sonaos asked.

"Shopping what else? When did you start working here?" Tucuya asked.

"A few days ago." Sonaos the Hedgehog, met Tucuya, Sonic and Sonic's gang a while back at the same time he knew Laura who are very good friends, they live under the same roof together actually. He recently had to go to Japan to take care of a few things but he came back a day after Christmas and then became friends with Tucuya's gang.

"Well that great to know your not alone working in this place Laura. There are some crazy guys in this joint." Katie said.

"Yea Sonaos not only makes a great helper but is also a great bodyguard." Laura winked at him.

"Aw, cut it out, your making me blush guys."

"Well that's cool. Sorry guys but we got to head on out. I wish you could come to the Bowl Off tonight."

"I would but after the countdown I got to be ready for the customers. I'm getting in some 2008 items tonight."

"Man that bites! Oh well, maybe next year. Well if we aren't dead tired we'll drop by after the countdown, see ya guys later."

"Later you two!" Katie said.

"Be careful out there." Laura waved.

"Take it easy out there and watch your backs." Sonaos said.

"We will, lets jam outta here K' its already 9am we got to get going."

"Got ya." And the 2 walked out of the mall not knowing that Lisa and her servants were watching them.

"Alight you 2, let's put plan: Iced Tucuya. Into action. Those girls think they can steal my Tucuya from me huh?" And they took off right behind them at a good distance away.

About half way home…

"Jeez, don't you think this morning has been a little, ya know... Messed up?" Katie asked.

"Not really, you don't know how many girls have done that to me." Tucuya said with his hands behind his head. Katie stopped walking cocked her head sideways. "(Sweatdrop.) You've had girls call you soul mate out in public like that?" She asked. (face vault!) "No! Girls just take one look at me and then… "Awww s(beep!) here we go." and I take off running with 1 or more girls chasing me. I can't help it! I'M CURSED!" He yelled scaring off some birds while pulling his quills.

"(Sweatdrop!) T'..."

"But now that you mention it, that girl seem very interesting." He said and Katie loomed over him with a shocked look.

"Tucuya, please don't tell me you've fallen for that girl!"

"What!? No, no, not like that! No more like she looks like she's related to someone I know, but it could be just a fluke."

"Interesting. T', you know that girl we're talking about right now? She's right behind us. And she brought some friends." Katie turned around in a defensive stance.

"What?" Tucuya got up from the ground and sure enough that same Red Hedgehog with the blond streaks in the front of her hair was right there along with 2 Gray hedgehogs one male and the other female.

"(Sigh!) Are you hard of hearing or are you just stupid? I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only then I'm gonna walk off down the street with my friend here. I… am...not…your...SOULMATE!!" Tucuya yelled while turning round toward the 3 hedgehogs.

"I'm sorry but its written in the stars! Our future awaits."

"Screw the stars! I don't need no stinkin' balls of gas burning billions of miles away to tell my future. It goes where it wants, like me baby."

"(snicker!)" Hayate, Kosami, and Katie tried to suppress a laugh, and Lisa looked at him with Heart Eyes.

"Please take me now!" She ran at him with open arms.

'I guess this is how Sonic must feel when Amy tries this.' Tucuya thought. But when Lisa got close enough she swung a punch at him, Tucuya barely had time to dodge it.

"What the…!? First you say I'm your soul mate, then you attack me like an enemy!? The hell's wrong with you!?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that the horoscope also said he's a good fighter." She slid across the ground after missing.

"What? Why you little… Hey get you mitts off of me!" Hayate and Kosami grabbed Katie to prevent her from interfering.

"That's right you 2 keep her from stopping us. Now Tucuya show me what you can do." She dashed at him again.

'Oh great another Brittney wantabe.' Tucuya dodged another punch.

"Hold on Tucuya…(Blush!)!" Katie blushed as she felt someone rub her ample breasts. It was…Kosami.

"Its a shame that we couldn't meet like this under different circumstances."

"Sorry sister, but I don't swing that way." Katie using her strength picked them both up and threw them off of her.

"Here I come Tuc…" They jumped back on her again. "Jeez what dose it take you get you guys off my back!?"

"I wouldn't be so hasty trying that again." Hayate said with grenade in his hand. "Another move like that and I'll blow you to Hell!" Katie stopped struggling. 'Damn this isn't good.' She thought. Tucuya and Lisa were still going at it.

"Look girl, I don't know who you are and where you come from, but leave me alone before I have to hurt you!" Tucuya yelled. Avoiding all of her punches and kicks.

"Stop moving around! How can I test your abilities if you don't fight me face to face?" She threw a kick at Tucuya who jumped into the air and back flipped.

"Because I don't like fighting women without a cause! It goes against my principles!"

"Fine then, skip fight, the Horoscope said I have to do one thing and we'll be locked together forever anyway! Ice Belt!" She punched the ground and ice covered the whole sidewalk.

"What? She's an element user too!?" Tucuya yelled and as soon as he landed… (Thud!) he slipped and fell on the ice.

"Hey that's a dirty trick!" Katie yelled.

"All's fair in love and war." Hayate said.

"Ow!" Tucuya rubbed his rear, where he fell.

"Now that your grounded. Ice Ball!" She threw an Ice energy ball at Tucuya.

"What the…" He was frozen solid.

"Ah, Tucuya flavor popsicle my fav. Hayate, Kosami! Pick up my prize and head off to the mansion. And prep the room for the ceremony." Hayate and Kosami let go of Katie and picked up the now frozen Tucuya and Flash Warped with him out of there.

"Big mistake you B(Beep!)" Katie ran at her to grab her.

"You've been a pain in my backside all day, why don't you chill out! Ice Beam!" Lisa fired an beam of Ice energy at Katie.

"Oh Shhhhh…!" And froze her into an ice block.

"Ya know, your lucky that was just the freezing effect of the beam otherwise… Well lets just say you'd be in a lot more worse shape then you are now." She walked up to the now frozen ice block Katie. "Now _you _listen girl, I don't who _you_ are and where _you_ came from but I know one thing is for sure, he is gonna be _my_ soul mate! So why don't you go sliding down the street like you were going to, just without my Tucuya!" And she pushed Katie, and she started to slide down the street. "And take a long walk off a short pier while your at it! And now to collect my just reward." and she ran off.

A few seconds prier to the incident Eriko was sitting outside on the steps of Sonic's house while just spacing out looking at random things going pass the house.

"Red car, Blue car, Guy on a bike, Mittens, Katie in an Ice Block, Green car, Blue Car…………KATIE IN AN ICE BLOCK!!!" She hopped off the steps and took off after her. "Fire Palm!" Eriko threw a Fire energy ball at Katie which melted the ice and stopped her.

"Iiiiittttt!" Katie finished the word.

"Katie what the Maho happened to you?" Katie looked at her funny.

"(Sweatdrop!) Where you watch Pani Poni Dash again?"

"That's besides the point. And were is Tucuya?"

"Tucuya…? Oh Yea… I'm gonna kill that B(Beep!)" Katie flashed back to the fight.

"What in Maho happened!?" So Katie explained everything that happen with the Red Hedgehog girl and her servants.

"Ok not good. You don't even know her name?"

"No, all though Tucuya said something that she looked related to some he knows. But I couldn't tell yea."

"Oh boy its just like back at HQ but now it even worse! Ah the good old days are here once again!" She punched in the air.

"(Sweatdrop!) What are you talking about?" And is if on cue…

"Katie my dear need to talk to you!" Beabody ran down the street toward them.

"Oh dear God, as if this day can't get any worse." Katie said flatly.

"Katie, Eriko so good to see you girls on this lovely day." Beabody said flipping his hair.

"Nice to see you again Beabody!" Eriko said polity.

"What is it ya want you pervert?" Katie said showing her electrical aura.

"I need to ask you a few questions about a girl I heard about this morning."

"What?"

"Was she very cute, had a bust a bit smaller then yours Katie?" Beabody asked and took a few steps closer to her.

"Yea."

"Was she red like me?" He took a few more steps closer.

"Now that you mention it, yea, yea she was." Katie started to go into deep thought.

"Last question. Was she with 2 Gray Hedgehogs?" Beabody was so close to her he could practically breath on her.

"Yea! But how do you…(Blush!)" Beabody started groping her breasts.

"That was them, no doubt about it, now did you see which way she when to?"

"(Throbbing Vain!) Beabody… do your groping… IN HELL!" She grabbed him and (Thud!) gave him a German suplex on the concrete cracking it.

"Ouch! You ok Beabody." Eriko asked.

"Nothing a big Band-Aid can't fix." He said as a funny bit of blood ran down his forehead.

"Now its seems that you know a lot about this girl don't you?" Katie asked him.

"Yes I do." Then Katie picked him off the ground.

"Now you don't suppose that you can tell me a little bit about her before I tear off that pretty face of yours do you?"

"Well if you can tell me where'd she went I'll gladly show you what you need to know about her."

"Eriko, tell the others that Tucuya has been kidnapped. If we are gonna do this your way then we're gonna play by my rules Beabody. She headed off toward your mention." She let him back down.

"Alright K'!" And Eriko went in the house.

"You know you shouldn't grab me like that I could kick your butt 5 times before you hit the ground."

"Shocking Shot!" Katie turned back around threw an electric energy ball at him.

"Aw S(Beep!) not again!!" And Beabody got shocked. "AHHHHH! I know you love me!!" And he fell over.

"Go to hell you damn perv." She said flatly.

Meanwhile in an unknown place…

"Ughhhh! Jeez what in the hell happened to me?" Tucuya said opening his eyes. "Last thing I remember was…" Then a flashback came into his head with the Red Hedgehog girl freezing him. "That's right! That crazy hedgehog girl, I'm gonna…(Grunt!) What the…why can't I move?" He looked down to see… "(Blush!) Not only I'm strapped to a table, I'm in nothing but my boxers what in the hell is going on here!?

"Ah your finally awake soul mate." Lisa's voice rung out.

"Why you…" Tucuya flame aura started to glow.

"Forget it! Not even hot magma couldn't melt those belts!" Lisa approached him wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini.

"(Blush!) Why are you wearing that thing?"

"Well by the reaction in your boxers, I'm about to perform the ceremony to seal the deal on our lives together."

"What? What ceremony!?"

"Simple enough, I'm gonna make love to you." She said walking closer to her making her chest bounce with each step. Tucuya looked away blushing.  
"(Blush! Sweatdrop!) Why are you doing this!?"

"I guess you do earn a more deeper explanation for this don't you?" She kneeled right beside him with her chest on his right arm having a seductive smile on her face. "When I first saw you take on my brother in one of those crazy fights you're always having, I became more and more interested in your skills and your body. You seemed out of the ordinary, of course at the time I was crazy about Sonic and Shadow as well but when you entered the picture you changed my out look, I never knew your name or anything about you, so after convincing my brother I figured out what your name was and I fell for you. And when my horoscope said that we were soul mates that clenched it! We were made for each other."

"So you mean to tell me that you're…"

"Yes Lisa Lina Beabody! Sherman's younger sister!"

"Oh crap…"

"Oh yes, so now to seal the deal on our lives." She climbed on top of Tucuya and straddled on his strong stomach.

"So any last words before you lose your single life?" Tucuya though for a few second and…

"Yes just 3 syllables..." He grabbed her legs where she was sitting putting on his most smoothest voice and smile at her.

"Oh please tell me dear." She leaned in.

"Backfire!"

"What?" And Tucuya hands started glowing and started to send fire energy into her legs and… (BOOM!)

"Ahhhh!" Lisa went flying through the air (Thud!) and hit the ground with her rump in the air. Then Tucuya pulled out a kunai.

"Thank you Hammer space!" He cut the belts off and jumped off the table. "Sorry girl we'll have to finish this another time." He tried opening a door but it wouldn't budge.

"OW! Dammit I knew this might happen, So I purposely had the room shut on lockdown! not even a fly could get in here." Lisa said getting up.

"Oh Damn!"

"So are you gonna be a good boy and obey me?" Lisa said getting closer.

"No I'm gonna be a bad boy and bust the hell outta here!" He yelled he put his hands on the door. "Back…"

"Oh no you don't! Ice ball!" He dodge the Ice ball jumping to the side and it froze the door. "I worked too blasted hard just to let you get away Tucuya." She dived at him.

"Sorry but I have a shortcake and her mom to pick up and she gets into a really bad mood if I don't keep my promise." Tucuya dodged her. "Screw this! Sinkuu Hadoken!" He threw Ryu's massive energy beam at the frozen door…

A few seconds prier the gang both Sonic's and Tucuya's Team was being lead inside of the mansion by Beabody who also wanted to know what his sister was doing. He explained to them that the Red Hedgehog was his sister. Outside of that room Beabody along with everyone from both teams followed except for Mr. Krane who was knocked out on the sofa back at Sonic's…

"So she's your sister?" Brittney said.

"Yea she's into the future and all that jazz. It's a real pain in my…" (BOOM! SLAM!!) A flying door slammed Beabody into a wall. Everyone sweat dropped. "…Ass." Beabody grunted as he pushed the door off of him (Thud!) he fell to the ground.

"And I'm out of…hey what is this? A party and I wasn't invited?"

"I'd say you stuck around for the after party dude." Sonic said. And all the girl blushed since he was just in his boxers.

"Puny Hito what the hell are you doing in my mansion!? Nearly naked I might add!?"

"What the hell have you been doing to that sister of yours! Letting her get at your huge perverted collection of junk or what?"

"Lisa…? Lisa!?" He went into the room crying waterfall tears. "Lisa. Where were you this morning!? I couldn't find you anywhere." He said with waterfall tears. "Give me a hug!" Then Lisa stomped her foot and Kosami Flash Warped in and shot him with a beanbag gun. (Thud!) He fell to the floor.

"Ooo nice gun there. Looks like a Simi auto." Cammy piped up.

"Cammy this is neither the time nor the place." Katie said.

"Oh man…" She said.

"So you're the trouble maker huh?" Shadow said.

"Sorry, Sonic and Shadow but I have a new man in my life." She waved them off.

"What?" Sonic and Shadow looked at each other.

"Do we know you from some place hedgehog?" Shadow said.

"I hope not! Sonic…" Amy said with her hammer in her hand. Sonic just sweat dropped.

"Hey don't raise that thing at me." Sonic said.

"What do you mean new man?" Blaze asked.

"Tucuya is my soul mate!"

"Bulls(Beep!)" Blaze yelled.

"Jeez Blaze for royalty you do have a colorful vocabulary." Tails said.

"Sorry, but look, what makes you think that Tucuya is your soul mate?" Blaze asked.

"Its in the stars." She said.

"Stars my ass!" Rouge said.

"Now hold on a minute Lisa. Why Puny Hito of all people!? I said I'd find the perfect guy for you." She stomped her foot again and Kosami fired another beanbag at Beabody (Thud!) Who fell again.

"Now look Lisa I'm not ready for that kinda thing/commitment whatever you want to call it. You and all those crazy other girls out there are always breathing down my neck for love…No offence girls." Tucuya said to the girls.

"Non taken, Puny Hito." Cammy said.

'Ouch! Critical pride hit there.' Tucuya thought.

"Ow." Sonic said.

"Ooo." Shadow said.

"Burn baby burn." Knuckles said.

"Maybe one day I will be ready for that commitment, but for now and this goes double for you girls too I like you all equally, no more then the other, no less then other, alright?"

"Ok/Alright/Yea." All there girls said. Except for Amy and Rouge. Blaze thinks Tucuya is kinda cute though.

"Alright then from here on out it will be a competition for Tucuya's love!" Lisa yelled.

"What!? I didn't say…"

"Alright Lisa, Tonight at the Bowl off! Winner gets to out with Tucuya for a date!" Katie yelled. Then Beabody came up with a plan…

"Ok then winners of tonight's game get to keep the man or girl of his or her dreams."

"What you too brother…" Then Beabody walked off a bit with his sister.

"Listen, I'll come up with a plan, the girls for me Puny Hito for you."

"Ohh good thinking brother." She smiled.

"Alright, here's the top winner's prize! A date with there most loved one here. All expenses paid by me!"

"Huddle!" Tucuya yelled and Tucuya's and Sonic's gang huddled up.

"Alright Katie since you got me into this mess I can't back down from Beabody's challenge. Listen I got a bad feeling about this, I mean this is Beabody we are talking about here." Tucuya said.

"Tucuya's right you can't trust him as far as you can throw him." Amy said.

"Ok so what's the game plan?" Knuckles asked.

"Just be prepared for anything. He's coming to the Bowl Off as well and we can't kick him out of the place. But we can let Beabody or his sister win." Tucuya said.

"Good idea T'!" Eriko said.

"Ok guys ready… Hands out." Sonic said and everyone stuck their hands out into the center.

"Let's Go!! (Clap!)" Everyone yelled and pull their hands into the air and clapped once.

"Ok Beabody at 10pm tonight is the tournament! We got to practice some before then."

"Alright, then good luck to you all. Puny Hito get some pants! Lisa give him his clothes."

"Do I have to brother…"

"Now!" Lisa stomped her foot and Hayate Flash Warped in and handed Tucuya his clothes in a neat folded pile.

"Thank you." Tucuya ran behind a wall to put on his clothes. "Ah much better."

"Well we'll see you all tonight." And the gang left the mansion.

"So what kinda plans are you talking about brother…" As brother and sister began there scheme…

About an hour later going to Cream's and Vanilla's house, to pick them up. Cammy and Brittney wanted to tag along with Tucuya…

"Tucuya you can't serous about this thing are you?" Brittney said. "I mean if Beabody has something up his sleeve why are you going through with it?"

"Hey I wasn't the one who decided to open their big mouth and get trapped like that, all I wanted to do was to have fun tonight and now instead I got to play to take someone out on a date."

"Well not necessary Tucuya, you could just play it off, like whoever you're going on a date with and just really put a dent in Beabody's funds. And 2 Revenge wins for you." Cammy said.

"What a great idea Cammy! Beabody will never know what hit him! Pervaded I win." Tucuya pulled into the drive way. (Honk, Honk!) And Cream and Vanilla came out of the house.

"Sorry we are a tad bit late guys."

"No Problem Tucuya." Cream hopped in the car.

"Thanks again for letting us come with you tonight." Vanilla said

"Not a problem ladies. You're the life of the party, no one can bowl like you can."

"So what do you mean if you win? We could just let you win…" Cammy said.

"Uh uh nothing doing. Vanilla here may look all nice and sweet but her bowling skill are just as deadly as my fighting skills. She bowls anywhere between 260 and 290 a game. I don't think she just let me win. And besides where's the fun in that. I take a challenge and complete it to the best of my abilities."

"Spoken like a true sportsman." Vanilla said. "I'm not gonna just let you guys win tonight." That's right you heard it here. Vanilla the Rabbit a nice beautiful woman, into bowling, hardcore style! A big lebowski down at the bowling alley. And it runs in the family, her daughter Cream bowls at least 230 a game a challenge even for Tucuya. If that was one thing the little rabbit could beat Tucuya in, it was bowling.

"Yea I'm not gonna hold back on you Tucuya." Cream said.

"Ladies should I just give up now?"

"No, at least not on me!" Cream said.

"Ha thanks Shortcake! Ok gang here's the deal, will swing by the house hang out until about 6pm-ish, Then we'll head over to the Westopolis mall hang there until 8 then we'll head over to the bowling alley. Are we cool on that?"

"Yep/yea/yes!" They all said.

"Alright, hey its Big! Hey Big!" (Honk! Honk!) Everyone waved as they drove by him.

"Duh hey guys!" And kept walking toward Station Square.

A few hours later the gang got ready to head out for Westopolis…

"Man I still can't believe you kicked my mine, Shadow and Brittney's butt at melee." Tucuya said.

"I guess I was just having a good day." Eriko smiled.

"Yea well when we get to the alley I'll make sure to wipe that smile off your face." Brittney said.

"Aww Brit I love you too. Maho!" Eriko said. Brittney just sweat dropped.

"Ok gang we know the deal. Who's driving and who's riding?"

"I'll drive this time guys I need to feel cool!" Shadow said.

"I'll drive my car Rouge said."

"I got my Hummer!" Tails said.

Shadow's car - Shadow, Sonic, Tucuya, Cream, Cheese, Amy

Rouge's car - Rouge, Eriko, Blaze, Vanilla, Katie

Tails' car - Tails, Brittney, Knuckles, Mr. Krane, Cammy

"Aright you guys lets head out!" And the gang took off for Westopolis located 30 miles passed Station Square heading east is more of a faster city then like the friendly city of Station Square, but with the secret GBA base in Westopolis of course the city is defiantly more safer then any other city around. There was 4 GBA agents with the gang not to mention that Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Blaze, Rouge the government agent, Amy with her hammer, Cammy with her gun without her father knowing it, and well the rest of the gang well knew how to defend them selves so yea even without being together the team could still whip some butt.

"Hey how about some tunes guys?" Tails asked into the walky-talky.

"VGX radio!" Sonic yelled into the talky. Then Shadow, Rouge and Tails turned their stereos to the channel.

"Hello you Midnight New Years gamers! Your main man here getting ready to slam you with some VG tunes to jam out to and what better way to say good bye to the year 2007 is jam out to some old school VG tunes so for those who love the old school this is for all of you so until next year jam out to some of these randomly picked songs. And don't forget the New Years eve Bowl off at Chaotix Bowling Alley located in Westopolis. Alright you guys first up is the Emerald Hill Zone theme from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 for Sega genesis, you're listening to VGX radio! 98.7 FM!

(Emerald Hill Zone starts playing)

"Sweet song!" Sonic yelled.

About 45 minutes later the gang arrived at Westopolis and boy…

"Its it packed here!" Shadow yelled.

"Man this sucks!" Sonic yelled. "I thought leaving early would have helped us a bit."

"Apparently not, but don't worry guys I know a shortcut. Shoot down this alley." Tucuya picked up the walky-talky. "Guys follow us." He said. And he lead them down a dark alley.

"Are you sure this is ok T'?"

"Yea check this out." On the building on the left there was a panel and Shadow stopped at it. Tucuya let down the window and pressed it. And part of the street opened up like a lid.

"WOW! Cool!" Cream said.

"Where's this lead?"

"Special underground garage for GBA agents and visitors. This underground goes on and on all over the city with over 50 of these entrances in the back alleys."

"Sweet!"

"Alright turn right here and park it anywhere." Shadow, Rouge and Katie turned and parked.

"So where dose this lead to?" Blaze asked.

"Right on the street where GBA HQ, the Mall and Chaotix Bowling Alley are. Alright guys lets head up and out." Tucuya said. And the gang headed up a stairwell to the Alley from a building.

"Wow that is just too cool!" Knuckles said.

"Yea your rides are safe and we can hang out without worry. So it's a little past 6 Should we hit the mall guys?"

"Yea!" Cream and Brittney said. The gang headed out and across the street to the mall.

"Alright guys, lets just meet back here at the entrance at about 7:45pm ok?"

"Alright/cool/yea." Everyone said. Groups people.

Group 1 - Tucuya, Sonic, Eriko, Shadow, Knuckles, Mr. Krane, Blaze

Group 2 - Cream, Vanilla, Brittney, Amy

Group 3 - Rouge, Katie, Cammy, and Tails

"Tails you must like hanging out with tall girls a lot don't you?" Katie asked.

"What? No I don't!" He said blushing.

"What you don't like us?" Rouge said hurt.

"No no no I didn't mean…"

"Squish time Cutie!" And the girls cuddled up against the poor fox who blushed and lost control of his body and (Thud!) fell on the floor.

"Ha ha ha that never gets old!" Rouge said.

"Upsidasiy fox boy!" Cammy helped him up.

"Tails you are just too cute!" Katie said and blew him a kiss. And put her arm around him. "You're my play thing today." And led him off with the rest of the group.

"Tails you playa!" Knuckles yelled and followed the rest of his group.

"Knuckles come on man don't pester him!" Sonic yelled and the guys walked off.

With Group1 in Gamestop…

"Yo check it out guys! Guilty Gear for Wii!" Tucuya yelled as he pulled out the game.

"Crazy Taxi!" Blaze yelled. "And Megaman Starforce 2 is coming out soon!? Sweetness!"

"Street Fighter 4 is coming out as well!" Shadow said.

"Can't wait for that game." Sonic said. "Whip up on some M. Bison."

"Give me some old school Capcom Arcade games any day." Knuckles said.

"I here you there Knuckles old bud!" Mr. Krane said.

"Yea, same here. Tucuya you know you owe me a rematch!" Blaze said.

"Anytime anywhere. Kitty." Tucuya said with a sly smile.

With Group2 in a random women's store…

"Mom do you like this one?" Cream held up a blue shirt that said: "I have a pink chao but I know how to use it!"

"Ha ha ha, but Cheese is blue honey." Vanilla said looking at a nice dress.

"Mom, ha ha, that's not the point." Cream put it back.

"Wow, check this out!" Amy pulled out a tan vest.

"That's cool looking." Brittney said. "But I like this!" She pulled out the same coat she had on.

"(Sweatdrop!) Uh Brittney? That's the same coat your wearing now." Amy said.

"I know that, I just like it." She put it back.

With Group3 in a lingerie store…

"Why did you drag me in a place like this?" Tails asked blushing.

"Because you blushing boy, need a little bit of a an new experience." Katie said.

"Oh you mean like splitting atoms?" Tails wondered.

"No you smart cutie. More of a man's experience." Katie said. And walked out of the dressing room wearing something only a sexy women could wear leaving nothing to the imagination.

"M-m-m-m-my g-g-g-g-gos-s-s-s-s-s-h-h…" Tails trailed off.

"What about me Tailsy." Rouge said. And she too was wearing something even more scandalous then Katie.

"(Nose Bleed!) Gooooaaaahhh…!" He finally had his nosebleed.

"How CUTE!!! He got a nose bleed!"

"I got to find a bathroom!" He ran out of the store holding up his nose and ran to the bathroom across the hall.

"Hey Tails I got… Where'd he go?" Cammy walked out in a electronic looking top and bottom ensemble.

"It's a good thing you came out when you did otherwise I think the poor fox would have had a heart attack." Katie said.

About an hour later which the gang always do is head to the arcade which of course was bopping with people… The gang met up like they usually do before heading out.

"So everyone done shopping?" Sonic asked.

"Yep!" Cream and Brittney both said holding out bags.

"Alright Tucuya, me, you, Outrun 2sp!" Sonic said.

"Dude you that eager to get whooped again?"

"Man just get over there." Sonic said pointing at the arcade cabinet.

"I'll cheer you on Sonic!" Amy said running up to him.

"I'll cheer for you Tucuya." Eriko said walking over to cabinet.

And they headed over to the game.

"Now this is something I can't miss." Cammy said.

"Me either!" Mr. Krane said.

Everyone ganged up over at the Outrun 2sp cabinets. Sonic jumped into the right seat, Tucuya got the left.

"You are going down man!" Tucuya said Selecting a Manual Red F50 like his real life car.

"Not before you!" Sonic said selecting a Manual Blue F50.

(AN: Game action time! Music: Who Are you?)

Get Ready… 3...2...1...GO!

Tucuya with Eriko and Sonic with Amy pealed out of the starting line.

"Let's hit the bricks!" Tucuya yelled.

"Yea!" Eriko said.

The pair easily cruised through Stage 1: Sunny Beach just as the stage is described in Waikiki, as if it was nothing and avoiding all the slow-mo cars. They both took the left pathway toward Stage 2: Bay Area a nice area of San Francisco crossing the Golden Gate Bridge then heading into the city. They started to get neck and neck to the checkpoint Sonic contacted Tucuya by accident and pulled ahead of him.

Checkpoint Time Extended!

Getting to the checkpoint first.

"I want to go far away!" Amy yelled.

"Tucuya slipstream him!" Eriko yelled.

Tucuya 0:00.253 seconds behind Sonic then jumped into his slipstream, pulled out of it and got behind another car's slipstream and passed him as they crossed over the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Sonic are you gonna give up?" Blaze said.

"Not by a long shot!"

Coming to the end of the bridge was a nice right curve on a hill. Sonic down shifted and went into a power drift. While Tucuya down shifted while letting off the gas a little but Sonic had enough speed to pass him on the outside of the curve.

"Come on Bug don't let him do that to ya!"

"What the… AG!?" Surprised that AG popped in on their game. Tucuya got excited to show AG some moves. Tucuya Shifted back up and got into Sonic's Slipstream again, picking up speed, flying back down hill coming up to a sharp left curve. Sonic, paying too much attention to cars ahead power slid a little to late and drove off into the grass on the outside of the curve losing a lot of speed.

"Sonic what are you doing!?" Amy yelled.

"Back off woman I'm driving!" Sonic down shift into 2nd gear then shifted back up gradually while Tucuya flew by him on the inside of the curve.

"So long slow mo!" Tucuya honked.

"Come on Sonic move it!"

"Alright Amy jeez, get off my back!"

Checkpoint Time Extended!

Tucuya had headed to the left pathway and now had a nice -0:03.021 lead on Sonic now in Stage 3: Waterfall a nice beautiful view of Niagara falls. Tucuya started to have a tough time trying to pass cars.

"Dude pick a lane and stay in it!" He yelled at one of the random cars and down shifted to make the little left curve in the road.

"Hey that's my line!" Cammy said.

"Sorry!"

Sonic on the other hand was flying by cars with no trouble jumping in and out of slipstreams and finally caught up with Tucuya who was now at the big switchback, easily power drifting around it. Sonic focused on passing Tucuya once again power drifted too late and flew off to the outside of the switchback and grinded up against the guard rail rapidly losing speed.

"Sonic what are doing?!" Amy yelled.

"Sorry!"

Sonic picked up the pace a bit, shifted up and jumped into a few car's slipstreams while heading into a tunnel. Tucuya on the other hand veering onto the left pathway again was quickly approaching the next checkpoint When he failed to drive pass a big rig truck and (Thud!) smack right into the back of it losing a lot of speed forcing him to down shift into 2nd gear. Sonic quickly closed the gap and passed him.

Checkpoint Time Extended!

Now Sonic had a -0:02:192 lead on Tucuya as they now were in Stage 4: Lost City, a mountainous region known as Machu Picchu where old temples told tales of the past. As they few across the mountains they started to hit Switchbacks like crazy. Sonic still holding a good lead on Tucuya, was coming up to the last switchback failed to make the power drift and flew over a grassy noel losing some speed Tucuya took advantage and flew around in a power drift through the switchback but still was behind Sonic who veered toward the left pathway to the final checkpoint and Sonic had no idea that Tucuya was just behind him in his slipstream then Tucuya jumped into another car's slipstream and…

Checkpoint Time Extended!

They both tied 0:00:000 coming into the last stage, Stage 5: Giant Statues. On the Island of the beautiful Easter Island. The 2 continued flying through the Island Neck and neck. The crowd behind them cheering them both on… In their heads, all it came down to was the timing of everything, their breathing, eye movements, footsteps, hand motions, at one point they both stopped hearing all of the exciting sound in the background, the ladies beside them. This is what it came down to, the skills of 2 video game players, and the finish line of another win, neck and neck, and at the finish… (End of Action!)

"A TIE!!!!???" Cammy yelled. One of the most exciting races and in a game she always played she has never ended in a tie with another person. "Jeez you guys are too good."

"Yea!" Both Tucuya and Sonic said and high fived. And a huge cheer came from the crowd.

"Good Game man!"

"You too man!"

This is what their friendship is about, Video Games, and hanging out with their other companions as well, having fun, and not giving a rat's ass about anything else, all that matter was here and now. And if that didn't pump them up for the Bowl off then nothing would. After the gang played a few other games they headed out and next door to Chaotix Bowling alley. As you all ready figured the Chaotix formed of Vector the Croc, Charmy the Bee and Espio the Chameleon runs a very impressive Bowling alley, they decided to cut their losses, drop the detective agency business because of G.U.N and the GBA doing all of the dirty work so this was the next best thing to go with. 3 floors of excitement and fun. The first 2 floors are 15 lanes of pin knocking fun. The 3rd had a more impressive arcade then Station Square's or Westopolis' malls. Along with a huge snack bar area, this is one of most coolest of places to be on a great weekend like this. As the gang entered the sounds of Bowling balls crashing into the pins and the sweet old school 90's video game music on the PA system was blasting sycked up everyone even Vanilla.

"Ah wooden floors, wooden pins, and hard balls!" Knuckles said and everyone had either a blushing face, or was just plain laughing at the innuendo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Knuckles the tripster!" Sonic joked as he patted him on the back. "I got to admit Knuckles you can screw up a pretty good joke but when it comes to being naive about what you're saying you can hang with the best of them!"

"So what are we standing around for lets bowl dammit!" AG yelled.

"You never cease to surprise me Sunset." A voice rang out.

"Hey who's stealing my lines?" Shadow demanded and Espio walked up to the gang.

"Sorry Shad, I couldn't resist." Espio smiled walking up to the gang but mainly up to Tucuya who had a very serious face again.

"(Sweatdrop!) Oh boy here we go again!" Sonic said with a stern face.

"What, what's going on? Is he another of Tucuya's enemies?" Brittney said getting into a defensive stance.

"Hito." Espio nodded his head.

"Espio." Tucuya said doing the same thing and all of a sudden they both Flash Warped back a bit away from each other getting into defensive stances. The both of them looked like they were getting ready to go at it. From all that action everyone on the floor stopped to see what was going on between the 2 ninjas. Espio looking like he did in the past added a nice red scarf that he could cover over his mouth but he though it looked cool on him despite what Vector and Charmy said. With the same Hammer space ability as Tucuya they always…(Flash!)…Struck cool ninja poses together trying to out do each other.

"Its that's what's gonna on!?" Brittney yelled. "Strikin' poses!? I thought some doo doo was about to go down!"

"Aw they're at it again!? There gonna drive off my costumers! Hey guys knock that s(Beep!) off, don't make me come over there!" Vector the Croc, big, tough, and just a soft as a kitten around…

"Vector I don't those boys are doing any harm I think its quite entertaining." Vanilla said smiling at him.

"Uh of, of c-c-coruse Ms. Rabbit I-I-I-I was just letting them know that…"

"Poor Vec can't act like himself around Vanilla." Charmy the bee said. About 1 year younger then Cream has got a lot more handsome over the years, he's always still has that funny side about him but is a bit less naive now.

"Ain't it the truth! Hey how's it going?" Tails gave Charmy a high five. The 2 became high flying friends so even though Charmy doesn't have enough Computer smarts to be in Tails league he knows how to fly like him if not better then him and tails knew this for a fact, Wings vs. 2 Tails? a no brainier. Tails was actually learning flying moves from Charmy and like wise Tails taught Charmy a thing or 2 about technology.

"That's it Bug! Show him up!" AG yelled as the 2 ninjas kept posing. A few seconds later they ran out of cool moves to do, that was the game you can't use the same pose twice during the game…

"Shurikens and Kunai are the best ninja weapons dude!!" They both yelled and did a double high five. Espio being a ninja himself met Tucuya when the gang had a cookout about a year ago they first thought that they would be enemies but it turns out they really kicked it off they'd teach other different moves or just chat or did what they just did then, they are more like friends then rivals but still competition between these 2 is almost as boppin' as Tucuya and Sherman get into fights.

"So Sunset, ready to get your ass kicked tonight?" Espio called Tucuya as that was his nickname and screen name when around friends.

"Indigo, you ain't got nothing on me!" And Tucuya call Espio that as his nickname. "King Kong ain't got s(Beep!) on me!" While everyone was still getting acquainted…

"Tom my friend how's it been?" AG walked up to Mr. Krane.

"Devin you wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"Hey why don't we let the kids have fun and we'll do some catching up. Chili dogs on me."

"Chili dogs? Well lead on man." And the two headed off toward the snack bar.

"Alright guys you got the far left 3 rows down there the whole night! Ya'll know the deal anything happens let me or the other 2 jokers here know. Oh and Cuya? Cheese fries on they way man!" Vector called Tucuya that as his own personal name.

"Vec, I look like a playing card to you?" Charmy asked.

"No but yo mama is."

"Ohhh!" All the guys yelled.

"Charmy don't let him do that to you man." Sonic piped up.

"Don't worry about me Sonic I got my own ways of getting revenge." Charmy flew off.

"Well guys lets get to practicing."

The games hit off very well, Cream took out Tucuya, Cammy, Eriko, and even Espio in their lane in 2 practice matches. Vanilla whooped Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Katie during theirs. And in the last lane Brittney beat Amy, Rouge, and Blaze but Blaze came back in the second match. Now that the gang was all warmed up.

"Sorry guys but I got to get going more and more people are coming in."

"Alright Indigo. Have fun!"

"Yea Sunset!" Espio said and ran of to the counter. And just as he left, who else but those 2 Red Hedgehogs, marched right in the place.

"The Beabodys have arrived. Puny Hito prepare to be beaten!"

"Alright guys you know the plan don't let any of them win." Tucuya said and everyone nodded.

"Well my friends like I said lets make this a challenge! We have, what? 3 lanes? The winner from each one get to take their most loved one here out on a date, then the Top 3 will determine who will have the date all expenses paid through me."

"Alright Beabody we're up for it!" Eriko yelled.

"Good. Now here is the match set ups, at random!"

Lane 1 - Lisa, Cream, Amy, Tails, Brittney

Lane 2 - Katie, Vanilla, Rouge, Cammy, Blaze

Lane 3 - Beabody, Tucuya, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles

"Yea, 'Random' my ass!" Shadow said.

"(Sigh) Want to lose so quickly huh Beabody?" Tucuya said and Beabody looked smug. "Alright hold up before we start. HEY VEC!!?"

"HEY WHAT!?"

"DROP ME SOME KUNG FU FIGHTING 2X REPEAT IN 1 MINUTE!!"

"YOU GOT IT MAN!!" and Vector got ready to put on the music track.

"Here's your plate of cheese fries dude." Charmy put down the plate on the table.

"Thanks Charmy! (Pop!) Ok lets get this thing on! Its T HITO TIME!" Tucuya cracked his neck and tied his sash around his head.

(Song: Kung-Fu Fighting starts playing)

The games heated up for 45 minutes. In lane 1, Cream whopped everyone by a stretch of 50 points, 2nd was Lisa with 189, 3rd was Brittney with 185, 4th was Amy with 177, and last was Tails with 153.

In lane 2 - Vanilla tore up the others with a huge 273 game, 2nd was Katie with 231, 3rd was Blaze with 206, 4th was Cammy with 184, and last was Rouge with 177.

And in lane 3 - Tucuya, Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles Tied for 1st with a score of 222 a peace. And Beabody paying attention to the bouncy girls in lane 2 with a nosebleed only got a score of 177.

"Dammit! I call interference on the girls in lane 2!" Beabody yelled pointing at them all.

"Hey perv keep your eyes on your own 'bowling ball'." Blaze said. "These are off limits!" She pointed to her newly bigger chest she got when she jumped in to Sonic's world.

"Way to tell him girl!" Rouge said. And Lisa ran up to him.

"I lost too brother that little girl is too good."

"Little Creamy beat you? No way."

"Yes brother she did what are we gonna do now?"

"Listen sis, your big bro always has a back up plan." He smiled. "Puny Hito!" He called.

"What is it? You lost. Your not in this last match." Tucuya said as he, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Cream and Vanilla started to get ready for the game.

"I've got a proposition for you. Screw the dates. Me and My sis agent you and…Little Cream, team with the highest score wins. I win I get to take all you lovely beauties out for a date. And my sister get to take you out for a date."

"What!?" Brittney yelled.

"That is absurd!" Blaze yelled.

"Forget it!" Rouge yelled.

"You didn't let me finish, if Cream and Puny Hito wins then I'll take you all out to an all expenses paid trip to Twinkle Park."

"Really!?" Eriko said.

"As a matter of fact I could pull a few strings and you'd all have the whole place to yourself for the whole day. A week from now."

"But why Cream? I don't want her or anyone else getting involved of these challenges you set me up for!" Tucuya said.

"Why Puny Hito, is that a forfeit I'm detecting?"

"No!"

"Either you play with Cream agent me and my sister or otherwise you automatically forfeit!"

"(Grrrr!)" Tucuya growled. He never wanted his friends to get involved in such a trivial matter. Not to mention the fact that even if there girls didn't go out with him it was the fact that Beabody won a challenge by default a word that haunt him for the rest of his life. Then he felt a poke on his chest. It was Cream asking him to walk with her away from the crowd. And he followed.

"What's the matter Hito-sensei?"

"Ha, Cream I've asked you not to call me that." He smiled.

"Why don't you want me to help you?" She asked with tears starting to form.

'Oh boy not the cute tears bit!' "Listen Cream its not a thing of you helping me, I just don't want you to get your feelings hurt by that jerk and his crazy sister."

"Tucuya, didn't you tell me no matter what happens that if you have a challenge facing you, you must keep a hard and cool stone face and face it down like if it was your favorite thing in the world?" Tucuya took a little trip to the past via flash back.

(Flashback.)

Him and Cream were in the backyard of her house practicing marshal arts… She was trying to perform a basic Ryu Hurricane kick.

"Oof! I just can't do it Hito-sensei! I just can't Ican'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan'tIcan't…" Cream said over and over on the ground flailing around like a chibi after landing like a bull rider got thrown off the bull.

"Cream its ok, I didn't nail the move on my first few tries myself." He sat down beside her.

"You didn't?"

"Ha ha, no. Every marshal artist knows that it takes a lot of time and practice to perform different techniques to aid you in a fight. I was just like you when you were trying that move, some how on the first tried I landed on my head! Ha ha ha." Tucuya laughed at his memory.

"AHAHAHAHA! You!? Hito-Sensei!? Landed on your head!?" Cream laughed out loud. Tucuya blush and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yea, but I never gave up, even how my sensei laughed at me, I kept trying and trying and finally…" He got up and performed the basic hurricane kick, Cream felt the wind of the kick as it passed over her and made the grass blades wave and landed perfectly back on the ground.

"Once you can channel your chi energy in the right way without over doing it you can…" Cream got up and jumped into the air and in slow motion she to performed the Hurricane kick as well it wasn't as powerful but it was just as smooth as Tucuya's and she landed perfectly.

"Great job Cream! Remember just keep a hard yet cool stone face about each challenge you face. Don't let anything stop you no matter how intimidating it could be, no matter what it says to you, how tough it could be, or rough it could be, because if you stop… Well what's the point of living then? Face it down like its your most favorite thing in the world!"

"You're right Hito-sensei! Thanks!" And she bowed.  
"How long you are gonna keep calling me that?"

"Until I'm as good as you." Cream put on a cool stone face.

"Spoken like a true master!" Tucuya said with a thumbs up. "Ready to pose?"

"Yea!" Cream ran beside him.

"Double Straight Punch!" They both punched left then right.

"Double Front Kick!" They both kicked right then left

"Back to Back!" They both stud back to back.

"Step back and Stomp!" They took a step back, both stomped their back foot.

"Thrust Punch and Ki-ai!" They both punched at the same time with their front arm. "HIYA!!" They both yelled.

"And Pose like you never had before!" And Tucuya kicked twice with his left foot and stud with a classic ninja pose while Cream jumped up and gave the peace sign. And they both started laughing at each other…

(End of Flashback.)

"Ya know what Cream? You should be the teacher and me the student. You're absolutely right what the hell was I thinking."

"I don't know Tucuya but if your done…Let kick their asses!"

"Cream…" Tucuya almost scolded and started to smile. "You're so right!" He gave her a slick smile.

"You're not gonna tell mom I said that are you?" She asked with her fists below her mouth. He took a quick look at Vanilla.

"Tell you what, if we do kick their asses, mach 5 style, I won't say a word, ok?" Winking and giving a thumbs up.

"Ok!"

"Alright ready to Pose!?"  
"Yea!" Cream ran beside him.

"Double Straight Punch!" They both punched left then right.

"Double Front Kick!" They both kicked right then left

"Back to Back!" They both stud back to back.

"Step back and Stomp!" They took a step back, both stomped their back foot.

"Thrust Punch and Ki-ai!" They both punched at the same time with their front arm. "HIYA!!" They both yelled.

"And Pose like you never had before!" And Tucuya kicked twice with his left foot and stud in a classic ninja pose while Cream jumped up and gave the peace sign. And they both started laughing at each other. "Let do this shortcake!" Tucuya said

"Yea lets!" Cream said walking beside him.

"Alright Beabody lets do this thing!"

"Finally! Got some heat back I see Puny Hito!"

"More and then some!" Cream retorted shaking a fist.

"Tucuya, I have to wonder what else are you teach my daughter." She smiled.

"(Sweatdrop!) Sorry, part of the whole training regiment."

"You are gonna be mine Tucuya!" And Lisa bounced her chest to get some attention. To bad Tucuya just walked by her.

"YO VEC!!"

"YO WHAT!?"

"DROP ME MY SONG DUDE!"  
"YOU GOT IT!"

(Tucuya theme- His World starts playing.)

The game raged on, Beabody felt like he was play his best, taking a nice 8 point lead over Tucuya but Cream was nailing strikes like crazy, leaving Lisa to work up some points. Finally at the very end of the game, last frame and it was Tucuya's turn… the game was so close now after the Beabodys caught up… Tucuya on his last turn had to get 12 points to win.

"Ok Hito, pressers on! Don't choke, Don't choke, Don't choke, Dooonnnnn'tttt…Choke!" He threw the ball straight down the middle. And (Crash!)

"AW MAN! The 7 - 10 split! I knew I was gonna choke!" Tucuya said.

"Well that's a funny looking' strike! You better get you top hat ready Puny Hito and you girls get your most sexy dresses ready!" Beabody sat back in his seat looking smug. Tucuya walked up and grabbed his ball.

"Come on bug! Don't let these Chumps beat you!" AG yelled.

'Yea make it more pressure on me huh?' He thought. 'Ok God, let this one hit the mark. I've been lucky so far don't let me fail this one.' He prayed. He held up his ball and inched over to the far right edge of the lane and ran up and threw it… It glided right on the edge of the lane with a lot of speed (CLACK!) the ball hit the 10 pin which few over to the 7 pin hitting it just with enough power to make it wobble and it look like it wasn't gonna fall. Tucuya stood perfectly still. Vector over on the DJ booth was watching the game and saw that pin trying to stand up. Smiling he cranked the volume up to max on the PA system, with some of the songs loud riffs playing the shockwaves… (Clack!) made that last pin fell. And just as smooth has he turned up the music Vector turned it right back down looking with a smile that said 'You owe me." Everyone on the other hand even the other spectators just stud there as Tucuya pulled off the most hardest shot in bowling. A huge yell of cheers came from the crowd! Tucuya looked shocked and was just dumbfounded same thing with Beabody and his sister. And since it was the last frame, 1 ball left.

"Finish Them/Take them down/Wipe them out/ect!" Yelled came from every which direction.

'Kick their asses.' Cream's profanity worked his way back into his memory.

"Oh yea!" And Tucuya made a perfect strike.

"YAAAA!!!! I CAN"T BELIVE THIS BULLS(BEEP!)"

"That's the game Beabody! Don't walk away mad, just walk away!" Tucuya laughed. "Oh and what about the bet?"

"Alright, Alright! Next Saturday Twinkle Park is yours for the whole day! Be there bright and early 8am no later than! Come on sis!" He walked away.

"Na na na na, Na na na na, hey hey hey, good bye! Come on everyone!"

"Na na na na, Na na na na, hey hey hey, good bye!" Everyone sung as Beabody and Lisa walked out the door. Beabody did everything he could to walk up straight, not cuss or anything.

"I can't believe that S(Beep!)!" He practically growled.

"Well what are we gonna do now brother?"

"Don't worry, big brother Kazuharu always has a plan, next Saturday those chumps wont know what hit them. Now to do some groveling." And they left out of the building. Then the gang finally got done singing.

"Ok guys who's ready to see the countdown!?" Tucuya yelled and everyone headed down town just in time to see the countdown start… 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0! HAPPY NEW YEAR! And everyone yelled, screamed, cheered and if a boy was next to them the girls would kiss them. And yes even Amy kissed Sonic who didn't even mind. About 2 hours later after another quick few games of bowling the gang was already back home and Tucuya dropped off Cream and Vanilla at their house. Cream had passed out during the last bowling match. Tucuya picked her up and took her to her room and put her to bed.

"Ha ha, Cream thank you so much without your sweet heart and determination, your mom could have been in big trouble with Beabody. Have a good night shortcake." He patted her, turned off the lamp and walked out of the room and close the door lightly.

"Mmmmmmm, your welcome Hito-sensei…" And she turned over and continued to sleep.

Happy New Year Everyone!!

Everyone Got passed Episode 3

And Now for the millions and millions of fans all over the world… Iiiiittttt time for the Chapter Rap Up Show!

Dman: Yellow to all of you peoples Dman or erix or erixdmanb here, to give you guys the big thank you out there for reading this story so far, I know I'm really late but better late then never right?

Beabody: Screw you! I missed the chest battle last Chapter Rap Up Show.

Dman: That's your own damn fault! Why don't you just go someplace, don't you have some planning for the next chapter?

Beabody: Yea yea, the girls are gonna be mine!!!

Katie: I know a Beabody who's gonna be a Dead body in a few seconds.

Dman: Oh oh she burnt you, she totally burned you dude.

Beabody: Why do you guys hate me so much!?

Dman: Because you can't get those hormones under control and you just show up at the wrong place at the wrong time!

Beabody: Yea right! (He turned around and…) Boobies!

Katie: Run your nose… into HELL!! (Grabs him and throws him out of the room!)

Beabody: I hate you quadrupeds, well more like bipeds but I hate you all anyway!

(CRASH!!)

Sonic: Aw great now the TV's upside down!

Shadow and Tucuya: Get out of here Beabody! (Thud! They threw him out side into a garbage can outside.)

Beabody: Aw well at lease this garbage can doesn't hate me.

(Honk, Honk! A car is barreling down the sidewalk!)

Beabody: This is just one of those days.

(CRASH!!)

Scorpion: Get over get over get over here (I hate those garbage cans!)

Dman: Scorpion! Watch where you're driving that damn thing!

Scorpion: Get over here! (What ever!)

Dman: Crazy ass Kombatant! Well that's all the time for today I want to give a huge thanks to Laura created Sonaos! AngelTheCatgirl for being a great friend and a great artist for Katie's Picture.

Katie: I look so hot!

Dman: A huge thanks SolarSonic for being a great friend! and to Ultratimer for being a great friend a huge fan of my fics and to HalotheHedgehog being there to kick some butt in Brawl in just a few days, I hope to continue to be your friends and I hope to make a lot more friends out there. Thanks and Till next time Catch you all over the horizon!

On the Next Amusing episode of TGDH… Beabody true to his word gets the gang into Twinkle Park for the whole day! But unbeknownst to them Beabody and his sister are up to something to spoil their great time, will the gang be able to figure what's going on in the park or will be sub come to terrible evils only to be seen in funny animes, all on the next roller costing episode on TGDH episode 4: The Twinkle Park Panic Zone or 'Stop the ride, I wanna get off, Iwannagetoff, Iwannagetoff, Iwanna…AHHHHHHHH!!!' Time to Yell at it, Scream at it and loop-de-loop it!


	7. Ep 4 Da Twinkle Park Panic Zone

There Goes Da Hood

Episode 4: The Twinkle Park Panic Zone or 'Stop the ride, I wanna get off, Iwannagetoff, Iwannagetoff, Iwanna…AHHHHHHHH!!!'

"Ah-ah-ahh-Oh God please no… AAAAHHHHCHOOOO!! Damn cold!" Tucuya yelled.

It was nearly about 4 days ago when Tucuya had gotten this cold from Lisa and her crazy Ice attacks and ever since then all the girls have been so eager to help him get better. And being very unsuccessful about it. When the cold started about those few days ago all the girls wanted him to feel as comfortable as he could be, but lets face it, 4 girls, yes even Amy, Rouge, Blaze and yes even Vanilla and Cream also tried to help the poor sick hedgehog out. The girls had this instinct to help out those who were sick and needed to get better. But for Tucuya having all those girls around wasn't exactly the best thing for him, and he never wanted the girls to get sick from his cold but they tried to help him out anyway. It started out with the little less annoying stuff like "Need anything to drink Tucuya?" or "Need a window opened?" Then it started to get worst. Amy who was the best damn cook around always fixed the traditional Chicken Noodle soup but her own recipe that makes the canned soup look awful. But then the other girls wanted to help out with that and of course Amy got a little predatory about the others making more food for Tucuya when no more was needed. So then they got into huge fight (Mostly just yelling) and Tucuya heard all of the noise and stuff and walked into his kitchen and told them to be quiet but of course all the girls yelled. "GET BACK IN BED!!" And Katie swiftly grabbed him, picked him up and took him back into the room. And that was another thing he hated, the girls wanted to make sure that who ever was sick stayed in bed no matter how bad the cold was. So he felt like he was in jail. And another thing that he always hated is when he sneezed or coughed…

"(BANG!!) Tucuya you ok?" Katie yelled as she, Cammy, Eriko, and Brittney kicked in the door and hung over him like a pack of vultures.

"Need anything?" Eriko said.

"Want anything?" Cammy said.

"Need something done?" Brittney yelled.

Now Tucuya being quite fed up with this instead of being nice has gotten a bit more annoyed then usual, it was a good thing Vanilla was back home, Cream went back to school, and the others were just over at Sonic's. "Girls would you please just let me get some rest!? Jeez! GET OUT!!!" Tucuya pointed back at the door and the girls reluctantly walked back out. But unfortunately for Tucuya, the girls never really got the hint so he jumped out of bed, and turned the head of the bed toward the door and push the bed against the door blocking it off. But of course…

(BAM!! SLAM!!)

"Are you sure you don't need anything Tucuya?" Katie had barged in making the door fly open pushing the bed out of the way slamming it into the opposite wall and made Mittens drop from his roof outside.

"(Waterfall Tear!) When I sneeze you barge in here, when I cough you barge in here, even when I roll in the bed you barge in here, and pushed the bed out of the way to boot!" He yelled sitting up in the bed toward her.

"Sorry T'." Her ears dropped.

"(Sigh) That's ok, I know you girls want to help me out but I just need some rest. I'm almost over this thing. So can you something for me?"

"What is it?"

"Just be a bodyguard for me. Stand at the door and don't let anyone come in unless its for a good reason, A damn good reason."

"Ok Tucuya you can count on me." She pointed at herself.

"Alright then. Get to it!" Tucuya saluted. She walked out of the room, closed the door and sat in front of it. And Tucuya put his bed back to where it was, and jumped back in it. "With that girl guarding the door I can't finally…Ah-Ah-Ah Oh dear God, not again…. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHCHOOOOOO!! (Sniff!) Damn Cold!" And at the drop of a hat, Tucuya heard the stomping of the stampede…(Silence)…They stopped.

"Good girl Katie!" and Tucuya fell back to sleep…

Meanwhile across the street at Sonic's…The gang start up on their daily routines as normal…Sonic would go on his morning run from his house to Downtown Westopolis…20 times, Tails has been in his workshop tinkering with his inventions, Rouge goes on her daily exercise run through Station Square, Amy would fix breakfast and lunch then do some exercising of her own, Shadow would practice some of his fighting skills in the backyard and Knuckles would attempt trying to destroy the abomination known as Amy's room. That left Blaze in a predicament, everyone was doing their own things that she really didn't have anything to do, as this was normal for her back in her dimension all she'd do was protect the Sol Emeralds all the time. That's why she left and came back to Sonic world to have a little fun but now that the holidays were over what was considered fun and important to the gang was boring to her.

"Ugh this is so boring!" She swung her arms down fast making her bigger chest bounce wildly. "I'll be so glad when Saturday gets here. But what to do until then…" She said to herself as she crossed her arms and thought. "Maybe a nice walk outside can help me figure out something." She nodded to herself and headed out the kitchen sliding glass door leading outside to the back porch…

"AHHHHHhhhhhh!! (WHAM!! Clatter! Splatter! SLAM!!!) Ow oh s(Beep!) that hurt!" Blaze just saw it. The funniest thing she has ever saw. Knuckles just fell of a ladder, making it fall over and a paint can full of black paint fell on his head covering him head to toe.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Blaze fell over on the ground grabbing her stomach laughing up a storm. "Ha-ha-ha-had a (Giggle) nice fall there 'Shadow'? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"Haw haw haw very funny." Knuckles said shaking of some of the black paint that landed on him. "Now where's that hose so I can shower off, I can't go in the house without dripping paint over the carpet."

"RIGHT HERE!" And Blaze found a hose and sprayed him with it on high power.

"CUT IT OFF, SHUT IT OFF!!! (Gurgle Gurgle) Koff koff!" (Thud!) He slipped and fell on the ground.

"It takes 2 to 10 minutes for it to wash off." Blaze said still hosing him down.

"Blaze remind me to hurt you when you STOP SPRAYING ME!!!" He held up his hands trying to block the stream of water not doing a good job of it.

"Got to catch me first!" Blaze dropped the hose and took off for Tails' little workshop where the garage was.

"(BANG, BANG, BANG!!) Tails let me in, please!" Blaze banged on the door.

"Ok, hold on! I gotta unlock the door."

"Blaze you're dead!" Knuckles ran toward Blaze.

"Tails hurry up!" Blaze started to claw at the door.

"Al…most… got……………… it…Now!" Tails opened the door and Blaze dived in and shut the door and… (SLAM!!!) Knuckles ran smack dab into the door.

"Ooooowwww, owww…." And slid down it to the ground.

"(Creak!) Knuckles you ok? Ya got to watch out for that first step big boy, it's a loo loo." And Blaze closed the door.

"Ugh this just isn't my day…" Knuckles said grabbing a hand full of dirt and squeezing it.

The inside of the of the workshop/garage is where all Sonic and his gang's cars are kept. Tails also knew how much a bother it was going back and forth to the Mystic Ruins to work on stuff so bring most of his tools here to the garage, Tails made a nice space to work on and invent smaller things while the airplanes and other huge inventions were back at the Mystic Ruins. To Blaze it was a nightmare cleaning the scatterbrain mess in here, but to Tails it was an inventers paradise.

"Sorry the place is such a mess Blaze."

"No Problem at all Tails." Blaze looked all over the place seeing different items, tool and other mechanical things. "This is a very interesting set up you have here."

"Thanks Blaze, (Sweatdrop.) its not much really." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"(Sigh) I wish I had something to do instead of watching the Sol-Emeralds all the time."

"Hmmmm, I may have an invention here that could solve your problem Blaze."

"Really?" Her ears perked up.

"Yes its something I like to call the Emerald Bracelet." He said holding an bracelet as the same color of his fur.

"(Sweatdrop.) A bracelet?" She cocked her head to one side.

"(Sweatdrop.) Its not what you're thinking." He held up a glass chamber with a little door on top of it. "This is the Emerald Chamber."

"(Sweatdrop.) Looks like a gold fish bowl."

"(Face Vault!) I know, it looks like one but its not. You see this specialized chamber has the same properties and density of a real Chaos Emerald, once you put an emerald in this thing nothing and I mean nothing can get it out!"

"(Big Sweatdrop!) So how do you get it out?"

"That's where the bracelet comes in." He closed the top and tried pulling on it. "See I can't open it. But when I put on the bracelet…" He put it on his right wrist and pulled on the top and it opened up with no problems. "It opens up, because of the bracelet is made of the same materials as the Chamber it reacts to the door and much a North Pole attracting a South Pole, its opens."

"Hmmm very interesting Tails."

"Plus not only that, but the bracelet also has another ability, you can use the emeralds abilities and powers through the use of the bracelet."

"Wow that is very convenient."

"Hopefully this can solve the problem of the 7 Chaos Emeralds from flying off into different places once all of them have been used at once."

"But you said this is for the Chaos Emeralds right what would happen if you stuck a Sol Emerald in there?" "Well I was wondering if I could barrow one of the Sol Emeralds and see if I could work on this to see if it would work. If it doesn't I could make a separated chamber and bracelets for the Sol Emeralds, if you'd like?"

"Hmmm I don't know Tails… I mean something could happen again if you aren't careful."

"Well that's a chance we are gonna have to take."

"Well I guess its worth a try but I'd rather watch to make sure nothing happens."

"No problem about that here Blaze."

"Ok I'll be right back with them." And Blaze headed off to the door and opened it… "Oh and Tails?"

"Yes what its it Blaze?"

"What would happen if the bracelets stopped working?" Tails smiled at her getting ready to show of his genus.

"Ahhh I though you would never asked, I made 2 fail safes, I made a bracelet for everyone, this means that everyone that can use the Emeralds powers can share all at the same time with out a power fluxation, Much like how both Sonic and Shadow did before, but everyone who has one will still be able open the chamber, And 2 if all of the bracelets stopped working the top will automatically disengage and open."

"Jeez Tails what can't you come up with?" Blaze said chuckling a bit.

"(Blush!) I've asked myself that, many times now." Tails rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. Blaze nodded and headed back to the house.

Meanwhile Knuckles after getting a shower and getting 'most' of the black paint off was going for another attempt to destroy Amy's room.

'What is that crazy echidna is up to now?' Blaze thought. Knuckles was standing up in the tree on a high branch above the door Blaze came out of to the garage and in his hand was a paintball gun. He was at the base of the tree and took off running and… (CRACK!! THUD!!! Pop! Splat! Crack! THUD!!!) the branch broke but was still attached to the tree and he fell right in front of Blaze on the ground, when he hit the paintball gun misfired and shot the branch and fell right on top of him.

"OWWWW!!! Ow hoow ow ow Ohhhhh!!! (Waterfall Tears.)"

"I'm not gonna help you 'cus you won't learn anything." And Blaze stepped over top of him and headed inside the house.

(BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMM!!!) Shadow in the front yard just detonated a C4. "Its 12 noon. Lunch time." Shadow said and headed into the house as if nothing happen while dogs were barking and car alarms went off in the back ground.

"(POW!) Its lunch time!" Knuckles punched the branch off of him and headed inside as if nothing happened. Tails followed by the rest of the gang, even the girls from Tucuya's stampeded over leaving Tucuya alone.

"Awww its lunch time and I'm hungry! (Waterfall tears.) Not fair. I want food now!" Tucuya bawled still trapped in the house. But as no sooner as he said that Amy came in with a huge tray of food.

"Here ya go Tucuya my specialty just for you. Sloppy Joe dogs (AN: Don't knock in till you've tried them.) Almish Macaroni, Chef's Salad with Chopped Ham and Real Crab Meat not the imitation stuff, Chips. Plus a gallon jug of Lime Tea and for desert Chocolate Marshmallow Ice cream!"

"(Heart eyes, shining eyes) My God! Amy you really are a blessing! (Waterfall tears.)"

"He he he I'm glad to help your stomach out." She smiled at Tucuya. "Now make sure you eat most of that and Get some rest alright?"

"Oh you bet I will!" Amy left and headed back to Sonic's for lunch as well. "Now for my favorite eating show… Megaman NT Warrior!"

45 Minutes later after a great lunch… Blaze had gotten 1 emerald and followed Tails back into the workshop while they were working on the new invention… Vanilla was heading out of her house for her afternoon jog, yes Cream's mother Vanilla the Rabbit, if wasn't doing normal housework she was exercising keeping a physically fit and great body. This is where her great bowling skills came from, she knows how to defend herself and is a lot more stronger then you think, ever since she was kidnapped from Eggman a while back she made a huge effort to get stronger to not only protect herself but her daughter as well. But only one thing she wears just a pair of jogging shorts and a shirt that shows her nice fit stomach and takes off towards downtown Station Square. (CRASH!! BUMP!! THUD!! CRASH!!) But on the way there she always has a bad habit of stopping traffic. Literally! But she never really tries but with a body like hers well what can you do? Run in to the back of another car that was stopped, cuss the guy out you ran into the back of then look at her and say… "Daaaaaaammmmmnnnnnn…!" Vanilla also knows marshal arts thanks to the gang teaching her as well and joins in sometimes when Tucuya is teaching Cream. "Hello Shadow!" She smiled and waved as she passed Sonic's house with Shadow out in the front lawn throwing a few random punches and kicks, he waved at her and got right back to practicing but catching a nice long glimpse at her body.

"(Blush.) Hmmmm…Ms. Rabbit…"

"BC BC BC BUILDERS…!" The TV blared.

"SONIC TURN DOWN THE TV!!!" Amy yelled.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!! THAT'S MY COMMERCAL!" Shadow yelled and ran back in the house.

Meanwhile back in at the workshop…Tails and Blaze was working on the Emerald chambers and the Emerald Bracelets…

"Ok Blaze can you hand me that monkey wench over there by that red button on the control panel, BUT whatever you do don't… I repeat: do not press it!" Blaze nodded and headed over to the control panel and picked it and carefully avoided the button and handed it to Tails.

"Thanks, ok I just got to tighten it just a bit more…" Tails grunted while turning the bolt. "There! Got it!" Blaze inspected Tails' handiwork…

"Wow so this will…"

"…Hold the emeralds and protect them from any outside force as strong as megaton explosion And the bracelets will allow us to use and share the power of the emeralds all at the same time. I'll continue to make more of the bracelets but I'll make them by our fur colors so that way they be camouflaged and we'll know who is who's."

"Amazing Tails! You sure do know your stuff."

"(Blush!) Weelllll…" Tails rubbed the back of his head embarrassed as Blaze stroked his ego a bit more. Then something came up in Tails head…

"Wait a second! But about what about happened before when you first came here? With the dimensional rip causing a time-space continuum fluxuation!?" He quickly ran over to his computer and typed with lightning speed. "If you have been here this long what could have happened to the dimensional rip?" As he looked at the status of the plant… "Impossible! There are no signs of any fluxuations! Last time this happened both your and our dimension were trying to combine! What thee heck is going on!?"Blaze turned to lean on the control panel when her larger breasts pressed the red button…(BOOOOMMM! WHOMP!) The whole roof shot straight up and fell back on the top of the workshop not damaging anything.

"(Koff, koff!) Blaze you need breast reduction surgery." Tails said trying to fan the smoke away from him.

"(Koff, koff!) (Blush!) Sorry Tails." Her ears dropped as she too was fanning.

"That's ok that's why I installed a very dense metal within the walls just incase something like that happens from explosions, just have to do something with the roof now, ha ha ha. Hold on a sec… Blaze you did you say that you wished for the emeralds to bring you here to our dimension right?"

"Yes."

"But when you first came here you said you chased Eggman from the rip that he created right?"

"Correct."

"Hmmm… And the (Blush.) Bigger breasts came along when you wished to come here right?"

"Also Correct."

"Ok Hypothesis. What, in turn, if the Emeralds made your breasts grow so that way there would be no way of a fluxuation in the time space continuum? So that way only you are effected and the rift is mistaking you for someone in our dimension like - and + charges, the Emeralds must have turned you + from - to make it seem like that you are now part of our dimension, so to do so it changed one or in your case 2 body parts so that way it seems like nothing has happened?"

"Ok I think I understand so in layman's terms I was changed so that way it looks like I'm an actual part of this dimension." Tails nodded.

"Yes in a way, At least how I gathered the info here. I'll have to keep tabs on this and make sure you protect yourself no telling what could happen if you are hurt or worse, especially your breasts."

"Hmmm your right, I'll be careful." Blaze nodded.

About 2 hours later passed and it was time for Sonic and Shadow to go pick up Cream from school… Cream the Rabbit 13 years old, in 6th grade in Neo Green Hill Middle school located about 2 miles south of Emerald Town heading toward the Spring Yard Zone, is getting ready to be picked up by Sonic and Shadow they took Tucuya's place since he's sick but they also play a role in her life as well. Tucuya took it upon his self to start taking care of Cream by picking her up and taking her over to the gang to hang out. She dose most of her homework in class and well if she needs to go home to do any homework she always says so she's about an A- average student and has a great personality. But when Cream was first bullied in the school and the gang heard about it, Tucuya said that he would personally teach her how to defend herself even the rest of the gang taught her some of their moves as well. And it's a little common for Cream to get into a fight every now and again but she really kick some ass if needed. Out of school waiting by the light pole to be picked up she wished Tucuya would feel better. (SCREEEECCHHH!!) And Sonic of course has to show off did a 360 and parked right beside her.

"Ready to go Cream-zilla?" Sonic asked

"Yep, thanks again for picking me up while Tucuya is sick."

"No problem at all Cream." Shadow replied.

"Alright next stop the mall." Cream hopped in and the 3 took off for the mall.

Meanwhile about 4 hours later… Katie, Cammy, Eriko, and Brittney were just hanging around Tucuya's house since they knew they really couldn't mess around with Tucuya because of his cold. They stayed in the living room.

"Ugh this sucks." Katie said.

"Yea, I wish Tucuya wasn't down like this." Eriko said.

"When I see that girl who did this to Tucuya…" Brittney said.

"Hey speaking of which has anyone seen Sherman or his Sister since the Bowl off?" Cammy asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Hmmm, wanna bet he's up to something?" Katie asked.

"I bet, but didn't he said that he was gonna open up Twinkle Park early at 8:00am Sharp on Saturday? Ok I'm really wondering what he's up to now." Cammy said.

Tucuya meanwhile was over hearing the conversation sitting up in his bed…

"Hmmm, not cool. If no one has heard anything from Beabody for that long he's really up to something. I'll head over to the mansion tomorrow and see what's the deal."

"THAT DAMN ENGINE!!! (WACK!!)"

"There goes da hood, Mr. Pats is at it again… But I can't pass this up!" Tucuya smiled and walked over to the window opened it and climbed out and hid behind the side of the house looking at Mr. Pats who is Tucuya's next door neighbor who has the bad temper, to relieve stress he goes into his backyard to an old beat up car and cusses it out, shoots at it with a shotgun or beats it with a golf club but he always replaces the things he breaks on it every month. And today he's got the golf club out and beating in the hood of the car.

"Stupid piece of s(Beep!) car! Does nothing and s(Beep!)s out on me! (CRACK!!)" He broke a headlight. "Come on start dumbass!" Now he knew damn well that the car wouldn't start. He just likes to pretend that the car can work. "(WACK WACK!! ) You can't do s(Beep!) FORE!! (WACK!!)" He hit the driver side door yelling at it. "(WACK WACK!!) Stupid ass gas tank! (WACK!!)" He hit the gas tank door and walked around to the trunk. "Damn piece of s(beep!) small ass trunk, can't even hold a damn lawn chair! (WACK!! POOOFFF!!) And the stupid ass air bags go off!" Then he climbed on to the roof. "DAMN (WACK!)…SON (WACK!)…OF (WACK!)…A(WACK!!)… B(BEEP!) (WACK!!) CAR (WACK!)!!!" (CAR ALARM!!!) "SHUT UP ASSHOLE CAR ALARM!!! THAAAATTTS IT!!!" He walked into the shed in his backyard and came out with a shotgun. Tucuya on the other hand had fallen to the ground laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach and rolling all over the ground, then he saw that he got his shotgun.

"He he he (Snort!) Oh snap he's got the shotgun!" Tucuya yelled and watched. (BAM!!) and Mittens dashed out from underneath the car.

"What the hell!? You stupid damn ass cat! Get the hell out of here! (BAM!!)" He shot into the air. (HOOOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKK………!!) Jackass horn!!" Tucuya lost it laughing still rolling over the ground crying with laughter. But all that laughing attracted some attention.

"Hito-Sensai, What are you doing out of bed?" Tucuya looked up to see Cream with a worried face.

"(Sweatdrop!) Oh ha ha hello Shortcake."

"You should be in bed getting rest. Not outside." She scolded. Tucuya blushed from being reprehended from his understudy.

"Ahh your right." 'Although I feel a lot better right now.' He thought, and got up from the ground.

"God(Beep!) Peace of S(Beep!) car!" Tucuya laughed one last time and hopped back in though the window.

"In bed…"

"Alright Shortcake alright." And with that Tucuya jumped back in the bed. "There happy now?"

"Yes much. Now you get your rest." And Cream left.

"Boy she's got you smitten." Shadow walked in.

"Well if it ain't tall, dark and gruesome."

"Ha, I'll take that as a complement." Shadow said.

"Ha you would. Well thanks, both you and Sonic for doing that with her while I've been out of commission."

"Ah no problem, she's just as much our reasonability as Vanilla's." Tucuya nodded.

"True. So what up? Normally you only swing by when you want to play me in something."

"I know you're feeling better man, just wanted to know if you wanted to sneak out and head over to Rouge's Club for a quick breather. Everyone is gonna head over there about 7pm."

"What about Cream?"

"Vanilla said both her and Cream was coming along too."

"Cool, maybe I can please the girls."

"Are you sure about that?" Shadow looked at him chuckling.

"The girls like me too much not to, plus I got a back up incase the plan doesn't work."

"Oh really?"

"Just let the Sunset Shadow do his work."

"I really wish you'd get another nickname man." Shadow put a palm to his head, shaking his head. Tucuya got out of bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry my pyrotechnic friend but them's the brakes. Now to turn up the Hito charm." Tucuya said and headed out to the living room.

"Now this I got to see." Shadow followed. Now Tucuya always knew how he could accidentally get a girl to fall head over heel for him without even trying, he though he was just a normally nice looking hedgehog with a lot of cool and crazy marshal art and chi skills, but never to woe a female of any race like he does. But somehow he was gifted with this so-call pheromone for attracting women and any guy with this unique skill would take it for all it was worth, but not Tucuya he has to much respect for the opposite sex but in this case if it was to get him out of a boring night at home alone it was all fair play to him. When they got to the living room…

"Tucuya? What are you doing out of bed?" Cammy asked.

"Hito-sensai!" Cream yelled.

"Back to bed Viper!" Brittney yelled. Then Tucuya gulped and put on his most gentlemen Sub title Japanese voice acting voice to work.

"(Ahem!) [Beautiful ladies, tonight I ask of you with arms open to allow me to accompany you to Madam Rouge's Restaurant and Bar?]" And everyone looked at him with really weird looks. Then all of a sudden all the girls faces blushed.

"(Blush!) I don't know what the hell he just said but I'm speechless." Cammy said.

"(Blush!) He just asked us if it was ok for us to let him come with us to Rouge's Club tonight." Katie said.

"(Blush!) Oh Hito-Sensai." Cream was even hooked she put her cheeks in her palms. While the girls were all flabbergasted, Shadow had the most greatest OMG looks on his face.

"How the hell did you do that with your voice!?"

"Dude if you've been in Japan as long as I have you pick up a thing or 2 for making women melt right in front of you." Tucuya then lightly sly hit him on the arm, smirked and lend toward him. "Who knows, play your cards right and I can teach ya a few things."

"Ha ha, what kind of women could I attract with that method?"

"Uhh dude just look in front of ya. Every single one of these ladies have been Hito-Ized." Tucuya said with a huge smirk.

"Would you please stop coming up with these crazy ass names! You're worst then Sonic!"

"Ha ha ha now I take that as a complement my friend."

"Ahh Touche. Now mister love master Hito-san how are you gonna stop these girls from pounding you into the ground?" Tucuya looked and slowly with heart and sparkle eyes walked toward him…

"(Sweatdrop!) Uhhh, (Blink Blink!) I never thought that far ahead. I'm just gonna…… RUN LIKE HELL!!!!" Tucuya jumped over the couch and bolted out of the house while Shadow laughed at him and ran over across the street to Tails workshop where both he and Blaze was still working. With the girls chasing him. "(THOMP, THOMP, THOMP!!!) TAILS LET ME IN QUICK!!!""Ok hold on, Blaze watchoutforthe…!!!" (CRASH!!! SHATTER!!!)

"Sorry Tails."

"(Blush!) Your breasts are an indurstral hazard." Tails opened the door. And Tucuya frog hopped inside and (BAM! BANG x5) slammed the door. Where the girls slammed into the door.

"YEA, How you like them apples!? Woo hoo hoo! In yo' faces! God that was a bit too close." He slid down the door with his back to it.

"Another daring escape there Tucuya?"

"You bet your 2 tails there bud. That plan worked too well for my liking." Tucuya chucked to himself as he has a very self destructive weapon with in his voice if used the wrong way.

"Hello Tucuya. Aren't you suppost to be in bed."

"Hey Blaze, I know I know but I'm feelin……………BLAZE!!? OH GOD I'M SCREWED!!! (Waterfall Tears!) I JUST WANT TO GO TO ROUGE'S CULB WITH YOU GUYS!!"

"(Sweatdrop!) Ok ok Tucuya calm down, I'm sure you can come! I'll talk to the girls." And Blaze went outside.

"Thanks Blaze."

"So what did you do this time?"

"I just used my Japanese voice and they went crazy. Even Cream."

"(Blush!) Cream went crazy too!?" And Tucuya looking like he did with Shadow, the sly hit and the smirking…

"Yea, if you play your cards right I can teach ya a thing or 2."

"Really?"

"Sure Tails, I know you like Cream a lot. And I can help you out the best I can though. I don't know what Sonic or the others have been teaching ya but I can add to the effect at least."

"Wow thanks a lot Tucuya."

"Hey no biggie for a friend my man." And Tucuya rubbed ruffled Tails' head. And Blaze walked back in side.

"Well we came to an agreement: You can come with us."

"Yes!" Tucuya thrust out his right fist.

"But under one condition." Tucuya raised his left eyebrow. "If you can go pick up Vanilla and take me along with ya no one else."

"Pfff."

"And do that same voice you did with the girls."

"WHAT!!? No way that is for extreme emergences only!" Blaze shrugged.

"Alright I'll just tell the girls you aren't coming cus you aren't man enough to do a simple task such as that. So you'll be by yourself in your house with no one to talk to or play with…"

"Alright alright I'll do it for God sakes." And Blaze smiled showing her teeth. 'I want to see how much he handle me and Vanilla.'

"Good choice, HE SAID HE'LL DO IT!!!" And all the girls yelled from outside.

"Boy Tucuya you really know how to dig a deeper hole for yourself don't you?"

"A miner setback my 2 tailed friend. A miner setback indeed." Tucuya had an evil smile on his face. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get prepared." And Tucuya walked out the door and ran like hell back to his house with the girls still chasing him, ran into his room and locked the door and shut the curtains. "Now to dress to kill."

A few minutes later…Tucuya had on his trademark wear on but with a Black T-shirt and Black jeans on while looking in the mirror. "Ahh, Black is such a dope color." And he walked out to the front room where the girls where sitting They had on jeans. Katie who had on a Yellow T shirt and Blue jeans, Cammy who had on a Green T-shirt Black jeans, Eriko who had on her Light Orange top and Tan jeans, and Brittney had on her normal wears.

"Lookin' good T'!" Eriko said.

"Thanks 'Ko and all of you look great."

"What about me Tucuya?" Blaze asked. Sticking out her breasts in front of him.

"(Sweatdrop! Blush!) Uhhh Great as well!"

"Well lets get going!" And she hooked her arm underneath his and walked out to the car.

"Have a fun time you 2!" Shadow waved.

"I'm gonna kill that hedgehog…"

Meanwhile Vanilla was just finished getting ready as well… Believe this or not she too loves to go out with everyone even if its just to Rouge's club. Wearing her normal clothes she headed out the door where Tucuya and Blaze pulled up to the driveway.

"Hello you 2, thank you again for letting me come with you all."

"Not a problem at all Miss Rabbit." Blaze said. And Vanilla got in the car. "Tucuya … say your thing."

"Your thing."

"Very funny, no say your Japanese thing."

"Your Japanese thing."

"Do you really want a burst of fire right in the chops?" Blaze's hand started glowing red.

"Nope I'd rather have a chili dog in the chops."

"Stop delaying the inevitable."

"What is it, that's he's delaying?"

"He's got this really cool sexy voice. And I want to hear it!"

"Alright alright! I'll say it. (Deep Breath.) [Good evening my friends I'm so looking forward to our outing together.]" And the 2 looked star stuck…

"TAKE ME NOW!!!" And Blaze jumped on him.

"YES ME TOO!!" And Vanilla grabbed him from the back.

"(BLUSH!!) WHAAAAAA LADIES!!!" But Tucuya was grapple by the 2 ladies, Blaze was on top of him nuzzling him blush. And Vanilla had her large breasts on top of his head hugging him while blushing as well. Then Tucuya started feeling something furry going up his pant leg, He looked down to see Blaze's tail go up it.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!" and Tucuya Flash Warped out of the car beside it standing with his arms cross and feet tapping.

"Are you 2 done?"

"Yea, but you aren't." And Blaze pointed at his… Tucuya quick covered himself.

"GOTTA GO!!" And Tucuya ran down the street back toward his house.

"Awww there he goes."

"Not to worry Blaze my dear." And Vanilla hopped into the driver's seat. "Lucky for us, Tucuya taught me how to drive this car." And as an expert race car driver, she popped it into gear and backed up the driveway and took off chasing down Tucuya.

Meanwhile Sonic and the rest of the gang was getting ready for Tucuya in the front yard when…

"Where the hell is he?" Sonic asked.

"…." Tucuya ran right past them all. (HONK HONK HHHHHOONKKKK!!!) and Blaze and Vanilla flew past them too.

(Multi-sweatdrops)

"Anyone get the name of that license plate?" Knuckles asked.

"Come on guys they'll be waiting for us I'm sure." Sonic said, And the gang hopped in their cars and took off to Rouge Club. Located in the uptown area of Station Square, Rouge still owns this club but she has a lot of other people that also run it as well. She pops in a few times out of the week along with the gang. The club its self isn't a gentlemen's club but more like a regular hangout place it has its own bar, restaurant, arcade, and pool tables, and they do have a little something for the ladies and gentleman: Hot waiters and waitresses!

A few minutes and 22 blocks later…

"(Deep Breathes!) Not cool, so not cool at all." Tucuya had ran all the way to the club and sat outside on a bench waiting for the gang to show up. "Note to self: never do that again…" and a green car flew up into the parking he was sitting in front of. (SCREEECHH!!!) Tucuya looked up to see…

"HEY BUG!!!"

"Oh dear God no…" Tucuya put his hand on his face.

"GIVE ME A HUG!!!" And AG picked him up and gave him a bear hug.

"Ahhhh you're… you're hurting me man!" Tucuya was tapping AG shoulder.

"Ah come on Bug where's your fight?"

"I don't have any! I freakin ran 20 some blocks here cus of the crazy girls chasing me again."

"Oh ho ho Bug! That's my ladies man!" He finally put Tucuya down.

"So where is the rest of the gang? I'm ready to get drunk off my ass tonight."

"They'll be here any second."

"Well come on Bug lets go in and have some fun!" And AG walked Tucuya inside of the club. And SolarSonic walked right on by.

"Hey man what's up!"

"Nothing much man something just came up I'll see ya later man."

"No biggie dude check ya later." The 2 walked up to the bar.

"I'm soooo gonna get you smashed tonight Bug."

"(Sweatdrop.) AG you can't! I'm still too young, and I don't want to…"

"I don't give a damn man you are gonna get your ass smashed!"

"AG…"

"YO BARKEEEP!!!""AG, shut up man!"

"I'm just having some fun." Then a Brown Hedgehog walked up to the gang.

"Marvin S'up dawg!" AG high fived him. Marvin Jack, a retired GUN agent, has set up shop here. Rouge hired him as a right hand man. A excellent bartender and a heart of gold he quit GUN after the military screwed up so many things including the Ark project. He never wanted to part of such a ruthless organization. But still wanted to help as much as he could so when ever any type of emergency would accrue he would notified the GBA and AG for anything going on. From there on out AG made him a specialist undercover agent in the intelligents department of the GBA.

"Nothing much man just chillin and serving up drinks."

"Cool, that's cool. Hey you up to getting Bug here smashed?" He pointed at Tucuya.

"Devin… Come on man he's too young."

"Told ya…" Tucuya said with head down on the table.

"What's up Tucuya? You're normally a bit more… upbeat…"

"I just ran 20 some blocks here to the club being chased by some of the girls again."

"Again? What did you do this time?"

"Did the Japanese voice thing."

"Wow…"

"I thought that s(beep!) Only worked at this place?" AG said.

"I thought so too." Tucuya said.

"So you're perturbed that you had to run half way across the city huh?" Marvin said cleaning out a glass cup.

"Yea that pretty much sums it up."

"Bug, you can let something like that get you down. Shoot if I was you I'd be having some fun with all those lovely girls." AG drooled at the though. And Marvin went over to the soda machines and get a large Sprite for Tucuya and added some cherry flavor shots.

"AG… your drooling again. Get some napkins."

"Yea here's you fave dude, x5 Cherry Shot Sprite. And some napkins for the perverted leader of the GBA."

"Make it 10, on the rocks."

"10!? No one has ever asked for 10 cherry shots in a Sprite not even the kids!"

"Damn man you must have been in Hell for the 20 some blocks." Marvin added 5 more shots handed him the drink.

"Thanks, once I can get over this girl phobia thing I'll be a lot more better." Tucuya took a sip. "WOOOOOO BOY YEA THAT'S THE KICK I NEEDED!!!"

"Now that's the Tucuya I know!" Marvin yelled.

"Yea, Now lets get him drunk!"

"AG…" Then the Sonic, Vanilla and Blaze walked into the club.

"So this is where you got to huh?" Sonic asked. "Just couldn't wait…"

"What? I was chased by Vanilla and Blaze! In my own ride for God sakes!"

"Sorry about that Tucuya." Blaze bowed.

"Yes I apologize as well." Vanilla bowed as well. "I have no idea what got into us."

"(Blush!) its no problem at all ladies, not at all. I've learned that I have that effect on ladies." (WHOOSH!! WHOMP!!!) "You so DO!!!" A figure flew out of no where and landed on the stool beside him making jump 10 feet in the air literally.

"CRYSTAL DON'T DO THAT!!!" Tucuya yelled as he landed. Crystal Tikara a very busty and short, tanned human girl also works here at Club Rouge. A master video gamer and totally upbeat girl she just loves having fun. And loves scaring the Holy Bejesus out of unsuspecting people.

"Crystal, my main girl what's up?" AG high-five her.

"Nothin'…" When she says that she always sounded so innocent and cute while she spun around on the bar stool. And then the rest of the gang walked in.

"Alright lets have some fun now!" AG walked over to greet everyone. As he walked over Tucuya turned over to Marvin and Crystal.

"Hey have you 2 seen any sign of Beabody around here since New Years?""Now that you mention it no I haven't." Crystal said. "(Blush!) And I normally like it when he comes in."

"Nope I haven't either man. But news is from the grapevine that he's not even been at the mansion since New Years Day."

"What? Are you for real?"

"Yep. And no guy has even dared gone into that mansion since you do know that the security is tight over there for all males when you have no permission over there."

"True about that ,Ha ha ha I love teasing those girls they'll never catch me." Tucuya smiled as he gloated.

"Why do you ask?"

"I got the weird feeling he's up to something. And this conferment it, but I wonder if he's gonna Welch out on our bet?"

"Couldn't tell ya, but none the less I want you to be careful he's a dangerous guy to be messing with since he's rich out the ass." Crystal said.

"Ha ha, Hey you don't have to worry about me. I'm a Ninja/Master Marshal artist. I can handle anything he throws out at me." He dropped his smile. "But I got to see what he's up to. Thanks for the info you 2."

"No problem." Marvin said.

"Yep be careful." Crystal said.

Throughout the night the gang had a great time in the club, Tails and Cream was in the arcade playing some games, Sonic and AG were cracking jokes about their past and stuff and the gang listened on. Soon after word some of the workers hung around the table listening up until… "AAAAAHHHHHCHOOOO!!! DAMN COLD!!!" and everyone started laughing at Tucuya even Vanilla who thought that was the most funniest thing in the world. Soon afterward the gang had to head on home and all of the staff welcomed them for coming. AG pulled out like a bat out of hell and headed home himself somehow still sober. Tucuya dropped off Vanilla and Cream and headed home himself for a good nights sleep and tackle the Beabody estate tomorrow.

(HONK HONKKKKKKKKKK!!) The next day came up very noisy.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THIS DAMN RACKET!!!?" Katie yelled and walked outside to the front door not caring that she was half naked.

"Hello Ms. Jett fine morning huh?"

"Mr. Krane?"

"Is Cammy up yet."

"No I'll get her up for ya." And Katie walked back inside. And few seconds later she walked back out with Cammy.

"Hey Cammy!"

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I got a surprise for you and I wanted to show it to you personally. Ok guys bring it in!" And a Big Rig pulled up into the drive way and the door opened up and…"AHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD A NEW BIKE!!!!" She ran up it as the rest of the gang walked out.

"Mornin' Mr. Krane/Hello." Everyone said.

"Good Morning to you all too. I want you all to meet the Storm Blazer!" And Cammy drove out of the Big Rig and drove around the street on her new bike. Performing a few wheelies and donuts.

"Wow this bike handles so well Daddy!"

"Yep it's the first of its kind and I want you to report back to me of how well it handles, If it suits you I'll create more of these types. And not to worry I'll be hooking up you all with your own bikes as well if you'd like."

"Wow really!?" Katie asked.

"Of course. And Cammy…" He had on a stern look on his face. "Remember the gun back in the hospital?""(Gulp! Huge Sweatdrop!) I was kinda hoping you didn't." She smiled.

"That's not gonna help you get of this one." He slowly approached her. And Cammy closed her eyes for the fear of her dad's rage. And Mr. Krane opened one of her hands and placed a item in her hand. She flinched when the item landed in her hand.

"I can't believe you were using that old thing. Its time for another upgrade. Meet the Virtua Special!" Cammy opened her eyes and looked at the new gun.

"Daddy this is just an Automatic with A REVOLVER CLIP!!??" Her father smiled at her. "I kinda knew you took a shine with that gun so I had this one out fitted with not only a Automatic Magazine Clip, 20 rounds per clip I might add or any type of Automatic Magazine Clip can be used in it , but also a 6 chamber revolver clip was added as a backup." Cammy looked like she was gonna explode from excitement.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH DADDY!!!" And she jumped into him with a huge hug.

"Hey hey no problem for my little girl, well big girl now. I hope this makes up for the past a bit more." Cammy nodded. "It really dose dad and to know that you care so much for me and my friends."

"I'm glad, very much too but I want you to be careful with these things ok?"

"Dad I'm a pro with these." And she aimed the gun at a tree.

"Well none the less be careful."

"I will daddy thanks again."

"Well everyone I have to get going but I'll have a few new things next time I roll out here."

"Alright Mr. Krane thanks for swinging by." Katie said.

"Thanks Ms. Jett well you all have a good day." And with that the Big Rig and Mr. Krane took off back home.

"Wow this is so cool."

"I'll say! You have a great father Cammy." Tucuya said and Cammy nodded.

"I truly do… Thank you God."

A few hours later after breakfast…Tucuya got ready to head over to Beabody's mansion to get some answers…

"Tucuya I'm coming with you!" Brittney said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I got something for that girl that gave you that cold."

"(Sweatdrop!) Ok Brittney don't go ballistic."

"Too late." She cracked her knuckles. "Don't wait up guys."

"Tucuya, Brittney be careful." Eriko said.

"Hey if anything happens to you T can I have that sound system?" Sonic asked.

"Go near that system and you'll get more then just a slap in the back of the head hedgehog." Brittney threatened, and Sonic looked at Tucuya."Hey that was her call man." Tucuya shrugged. And they headed on out.

"(Tsk!) Women…" Sonic grumbled.

A few minutes later while walking with no conversations between the 2...

"So Brit, I take it you're have some hard feeling toward Lisa…"

"Yes, any person who dose things to hinder a fighter is wrong in my book."

"Ha ha Brit you're taking this way too hard. We are just mortal beings, I may not have weaknesses to Ice because of my high level of Fire chi, but that doesn't mean I can't catch a cold."

"But she fights underhanded."

"Which suits me just fine, he he he now that I look at it a while back not every person will play by the normal fighting rules, or has their own fighting style but to me its just another challenge. Don't worry about her, if she wants to fight me again I'll be ready for anything. What fights I've lost I gained in knowledge and skills for that next fight and becoming more stronger." Brittney looked down for a bit thinking about where Tucuya came from. Then it hit her. Of course there will be some people out in the world that won't play by the normal fighting rules, but to others, that's just another challenge facing them down. Learning how utilize that fighting style and finding a weakness… well its all part of the fun.

"(Chuckle.) I wish I just could understand a bit more of that brain of yours Tucuya. You are sooo right about that, I really need to start thinking out of the box a bit more. I guess that's how a true fighter would go into the battle not knowing a thing about their opponent but at the same time, ready for anything."

"Ha ha ha, well you can at least understand where I'm coming from now." She nodded.

"I'm so fixated on a fair fight but really what is a fair fight if my opponent doesn't use chi energy and I do and I had no idea about it. But uses a weapon instead…" Tucuya nodded.

"These are the things you just have to think about sometimes. I know that Chi energy weather it being elemental or in your case null, how you use it, it can be just as deadly as a sword, knife or even a bullet from a gun." And Brittney looked at Tucuya as if he was some kind of Master; a sensei if you will.

'He truly knows what he's talking about. He must have had a lot experience in fighting. But if I'm to become a great fighter I must defeat him in battle. Even if I lose a million times, it's the only way to getting one step closer to being the best Fighter in the world. But for now I'm glad I was able to become his friend. (Blush.) and even more maybe.' They finally arrived to the mansion, the gates were locked shut.

"Ready to tackle this thing?"

"Lets Rock n' Roll."

"Hey guys!" Megaman and Roll just walked by them.

"Yo!"

"Hi!" Then Tucuya and Brittney Jump over the gate.

"Ok here's the…" (GUNFIRE!!) They both ducked behind a bush.

"Right on time. They never let me down." Tucuya check his watch.

"Plan?…"

"You head to the front door while I sneak around. You ask anywhere abouts of Beabody and do something to get my attention so I can bail out of here. Cus I'm gonna have way too much fun." He smiled.

"The male is over there someplace take him down and get the female inside!!" A voice rang out.

"And that's my cue to hit it. Its T. Hito Time!" He put on the sash around he's forehead. But a hand grabbed him.

"Be careful Tucuya. Remember I want to be the one to take you down in an all out fight."

"Ha ha hey you'd think I'd forget that!? Don't worry about me you just get your cute butt over to the doors." And with that he Flash Warped.

"(Blush!) He said I had a cute butt! Kawaii!!" She hugged herself. And took off for the doors. "WHAT THE…!? THEY'RE MAIDS!? CUTE MAIDS!!? BUSTY MAIDS!!!??

(GUNFIRE!! BOOOM!!!)

"Woo those girls have a little bit of a bite today they'll give Brittney a run for her money." Tucuya was running though the hedge maze. Jumping over the walls… "What a lovely view! I can see Sonic's house from here! Hey guys!" He waved. Dodging bullets… "Rattatatatatat come on slow ass bullets! DDR make you look like molasses." Landmines…(BOOOM!!) "Wow pretty fireworks!" Pitfalls… "(SCREEEECH!!!) Woo that's a deep hole, Tucuya almost fall down the hole!" He baby talked. And last but certainly not least… The Maid Force themselves… Tucuya somehow got trapped with 6 Beautiful Maids surrounded him with his hands up in the air. But to him this was all just the normal routine "Now girls we can do this the easy way or the hard way today."

"Ha you think you can tell us what to do. Look around, you're surrounded this time." One of them said.

"I can see that but apparently we are gonna hafta do this the hard way… again…" And Tucuya smirked.

Meanwhile Brittney made it to the doors without any trouble…Well, almost…

"Damn those girls are weak they can't even put up a descent fight." As she looked back at the 10+ maids lying on the ground with swirly eyes. She knocked on the door and a maid opened the door.

"Ah, Hello and welcome to the Beabody estate Ms. Olivian Hedgehog is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh as a matter of fact… Wait a second, how do you know my name?"

"Master has informed us all about Mr. Tucuya Hito and Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog's friends. And when the Maid Force saw 2 figures one male and one female with an A cup Breast size, it matched up in the database." That struck a nerve in Brittney. And she started to shake her first. "Ok before I rearrange that face of yours where is Sherman Beabody? no one hasn't seen him for over 5 days now."

"I apologize for pointing out your breast size Ms. Olivian, But currently Mr. Beabody had some pressing matters to take care of. But rest assured he will be still meeting you all at Twinkle Park in the morning at 8 am sharp."

"Ok then." She calmed down a little.

"Will there be anything else I can help you with today?"

"No…. that's all, thank you."

"No thank you." She bowed And with that Brittney walked back down stairs and over the bodies of the Maids.

"Ok weird. Now to call Tucuya. He he he, time for some fun Crescent Slash!" Brittney threw her crescent energy attack in to the Hedge Maze right at…

"(Light Flash!) WOOOOO!" (CLANK!) and the slash attack few up into the air Tucuya barely had time for a Insta-shield. "Your not funny Brittney! Sorry about that ladies but I must leave you. And Abby you might not wanna move, you are standing right there on that landmine."

"Eek. Not fair! You trick me."

"Oh if you hate me now your gonna really loathe me in a few minutes seeya!" And he back flipped toward the brick wall behind him, did a handstand on top of it and dropped on to the sidewalk on the other side.

"Hey Brittney. Quite underhanded huh?" He smirked.

"(Blush!) Sorry I was just playing with ya."

"Ha ha no problem."

"HEY TUCUYA! Aren't you forgetting something? We are all still clothed. Master said the bet is anytime you sneak in you must undress the 6 of us before you left and you didn't! WE WON!!!"

"Technically no one won just yet! I'm still on the sidewalk in front of the mansion property. But allow me to remedy that in just a few seconds." Tucuya bent down and picked up a rock. And started the throw it up and catch it. "So anything?" Brittney Nodded.

"Yea, the one maids said that Beabody had some important stuff to take care of but he's not forgetting about our Twinkle Park bet, its still on at 8am in the morning.

"Alright nice work!" and Tucuya started to walk away.

"Uh Tucuya, what about your current bet right now?" Brittney hiked a thumb at the wall.

"Oh yea." And Tucuya haphazardly threw the rock behind his back over wall. "3, 2, 1..." (BOOOOM!!!) and 6 maid outfits flew into the air, underwear and all…

"NOT FAIR!!!"

"[Another Day girls Another Day.]" Tucuya said using his Japanese voice which led to a setback.

"(Blush!) Tucuya take me now!!" and Brittney ran at him.

"Oh s(Beep!) I forgot! Dammit!!" The 2 ran back to the house.

Meanwhile the Maids naked and blushing…

"I can't believe he got us again…" One maid said.

"Yea I wish I could get in the bed with him…" Another one said.

"Yea…" They all said and headed inside.

Finally the next day rolled around… And everyone was up, over and gone already to Twinkle Park before 8am dressed in their normal clothes waiting for Beabody to show up. Its now 7:55am

"I really hope he isn't gonna bulls(Beep!) us." Cammy said.

"I hope neither I've been chomping at the bits to get here today." Shadow said.

"I'm wait-ing!" Sonic yelled. Then all of a sudden the elevator comes down with Beabody and his sister.

"I shocked to see you all here so early." Beabody said.

"Hey just wanted to make sure that you were gonna go through the bet." Tucuya said.

"Puny Hito you of all people should have known better then to underestimate me."

"Hey someone's gotta keep you in check."

"Ha ha, well in any case I'm glad you all came here today. I have 2 new attractions for the park." And he led them to the automatic door to the lobby area. "First off I want to apologize to you all we have 2 other guests that will be coming later around lunch time today because they had ordered tickets to come here and unfortunately that fell in line with us today."

"No biggie Sherman, the more the merrier. Besides its just the 1, 2, 3, 4... 14 of us plus a Chao." Eriko smiled.

"Good, they'll be here sometime later on today. But anyhow lets have some fun. On the wall to your left for some Racing go kart action the regular Twinkle Circuit is still open for racing. The 2 doors ahead, the one on the left is the brand new Virtua Circuit action thrill ride. I'll explain it in a bit and the one to the right leads to the main entrance; Twilight Center and on the wall to the right leads to the new Sunset Beach; the new indoor beach park for those bad rainy days."

"But Beabody we didn't bring swimsuits." Tails said.

"Not a problem all you guys. There is a few shops at Sunset Beach you can pick up 1 of any swimsuit free on the house." Lisa said.

"Cool." Katie said.

"Ahem, anyway, the Virtua Circuit lets you experience a new action thrill ride. By putting on the Virtua Visor it makes digital 3D images pop up on it. As you remember this is also over lapping the Go Kart race to the Twinkle Coaster and then to the main area of the park its self. First it's a game based on classic Sega arcade games we all know and love because if this you'll see the classic HUDs also from the games on the Virtua Visor as well. You can team up to 10 people max or go it alone, get your name on one of the High Score lists depending on the number of players per team here at the park and scores are posted online as well. In Stage 1, Race to the end of the stage in one of your selected Go Karts and race via Outrun2SP style. You hit checkpoints to increase your time limit and pass more karts to increase your score. When you hit the end of Stage 1 then you get to select what kind of gun you want when you take on Virtua Cop as you ride the Twinkle Coaster shooting at anything that poses a threat. Finally at the end of the ride, your coaster will veers right and will drop you down to Stage 2-2 the Main action portion of the game. You'll run to the end of the stage while shooting and dodging bullets as you come to the Boss in the Danger Merry-go-round Room. Kill the Boss and you have beaten the game. Be careful although you can't die but don't cause any wrecks, get a time over or get shot or your score will take a huge drop. If you are working as a team, teamwork is the key that's gonna give you all the highest final score possible." All the while Beabody was talking Cammy was getting so excited. "And that's all the overview of the new attractions and the old ones are still around. So in enjoy your stay ladies, and Cute boys." Lisa said.

"Ok Guys who's going where?" Sonic asked.

After a 2 minute decision making…

Groups

Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tucuya, Cammy - Virtua Circuit

Rouge, Amy, Katie, Eriko, Brittney - Twinkle Circuit

Cream, Tails, Vanilla, Blaze - Twilight Center

"OH YEA!! Gonna tare up the Virtua Circuit!" Cammy yelled.

"I wanna watch you guys!" Cream said.

"At the entrance gates on the ground floor to the Virtua Circuit there are TV screens that show you inside of the 'driver's seat' with each person. There are 6 screens total 1 for each player and 1 big one to see all the action all at once." Beabody said.

"Ready to race Pinky?" Rouge asked.

"Anytime anywhere. Baton." Amy said.

"Ok guys at 12 noon we are gonna eat at Twilight pavilion and head over to Sunset Beach." Sonic said.

"Ok/Right/Got it." Everyone said and headed off to their destinations.

"Enjoy yourselves." Beabody yelled.

"Have a good time!" Lisa said. As soon as everyone left… "Now Brother?"

"No not yet we are gonna let them enjoy the park for a while then when they least expected. WHAM!!" Beabody threw a punch.

"Awww oh well its worth the wait until I see you again soul mate. He he he. (Blush.)"

"I know the feeling sis. (Blush.) All those females in bikinis! To the control room! He he he heheheheheh…!" And the center of the floor lowered the 2 into the depths of the park…

Meanwhile with the Virtua Circuit group… the gang had entered the docking bay putting on their Virtua Visors…

"Welcome Players to the Virtua Circuit." A female Voice came thought the PA system. "Please say out loudly how many players?"

"5!" Cammy yelled.

"Please Team Leader press the red button on top of the Visor."

"Ok who's team leader?" Sonic asked.

"I think Cammy would be a fine team leader." Tucuya said.

"Yea she dose know her way around a gun pretty good." Knuckles said.

"(Blush!) Awww guys!"

"Shadow, Sonic?" Tucuya said.

"Yea." Sonic said.

"Ok. That's no problem." Shadow said.

"Cool!" And Cammy pressed the button.

"Ok Teammates and Team Leader please input your names and Team Name."

So after about a minute.

"Team Canon Spike, Please prepare for Stage 1 - Go Kart Outrun. Please board your Karts." The gang got into their Karts that where the same color as their fur. "45 seconds until the race begins. Remember pass as many karts as you can to gain a higher score. Hit the 2 checkpoints to increase your time limit. Watch out for contact with other Karts otherwise you will lose points, also not making it to Checkpoints before the time limit is up will make you lose 1000 point per second. Passing the Rival car will give you a 100,000 point bonus for each one of you that pass it. There are also Heart Attack Bonus areas missions. Complete the mission and get a high ranking to get more points from a C Rank to a AAA Rank. There also Secret Team Bonus out there try to find them. Good luck to you all. The Final Countdown begins now… 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!!!" The door opened and the gang took off.

"Ok guys we got 45 seconds to get to the first checkpoint!" Cammy yelled.

"Ok!" Everyone responded. The gang weaved around corners and karts and finally hit the first checkpoint at the first ramp jump. Everyone was gliding along… "Heart Attack Bonus Area! Don't hit the ramps!" As the gang rounded the turn for the 4 ramps which everyone dodged.

"Wow they are tearing up the track!" Tails said.

"I'll say, but I'll never get on that thing." Blaze said.

"Yea Checkpoint! Holy crap we only got 30 seconds!" Sonic yelled.

"Lets kick into high gear! Its T. Hito Time!"

"Lame!" Shadow laughed going past.

"Aw screw you!" Tucuya laughed back. The gang was now really moving and finally hit the double loop-de-loop.

"Whoa my head's spinning!" Tails yelled.

"Mine too!" Cream said. And Cheese's eyes swirled.

The Gang finally all hit the huge hill coming up to the huge Ramp.

"Heart Attack Bonus Area! Land on the Target!" On the landing pad there was a huge Bull's eye target. And one by one they all landed in the center of the target.

"GOAL!!! Stage Cleared!"

"Alright/yes!" Everyone yelled.

"Wow I'll have to try that." Vanilla said.

"Please Team head into the next room by going down into hole." The voice said. And everyone headed into hole. They arrived into another area.

"Please get ready for the next stage, select a gun."

"Normally I don't like using guns but for Virtua Cop I'm gonna make an exception." Sonic said and picked up a Shotgun.

"Damn Sonic!" Knuckles said while picking up an Automatic.

"Nice choice Knuckles!" Cammy said picking up one as well Shadow and Tucuya picked up a Automatic.

"So I'm the only guy with the biggest gun here? Sweet!" Sonic said.

"Sonic sometimes bigger isn't the best. Sometime you want something that gets the job done right and still leaves them begging for more." Shadow said. Cammy and Tucuya blushed and chuckled.

"Haw haw haw very funny Shade." Sonic said. "Just get your damn gun and lets play!"

"In Stage 2-1 you'll be taking down aircrafts that are gonna be tailing you while riding the coaster try to take down as many as you can. And Shoot Fireballs and Rockets to stop them from hitting you. And in Stage 2-2 you'll be on foot, Flashing arrows on the HUD will tell you were shots are come from. Be quick to take down your enemies and also during what were the Bowling areas are now Shoot The Targets, You must shoot them all before time is up and you take a major point loss. Do not land in the water after the first Target area or you'll lose 1000 points per second that you remain in the water. Then at the Merry-Go-Round is where you'll meet the boss. Good luck to you all." The gang bored the Twinkle Coaster.

Meanwhile at Twinkle Circuit on their last lap…

"No way I'm gonna lose to you!" Amy yelled.

"We'll see about that." Rouge yelled. All the while leaving Katie, Eriko and Brittney in their dust.

They were coming around the last corner with the bumps and the long straight away… Neck and Neck…

And at the finish… Amy won!

"Told you so!" As they slowed to a stop.

"Lucky…" Rouge said. And the rest of the team came across. Brittney, Eriko and then Katie.

"Awww I came in last."

"Hey finishing is good either way." Brittney said.

"I wanted to come in 1st!" Katie yelled.

"Maybe next time Katie." Eriko said.

"Again?" Amy said.

"Oh you are so going down this time!" Rouge said.

"How about it ladies?" Brittney asked.

"Ok." Eriko said.

"Yea I want a rematch." And the girls started another round.

Meanwhile back at the Twinkle Coaster…

"HOLY S(BEEP!)!! TAKE THAT THING OUT!!" Knuckles yelled as everyone shot at one of the aircrafts getting closer to the end of the stage. (BOOOOM!!)

"YES!!" Blaze yelled.

"Alright!" Cream and Tails said.

"Great job!" Vanilla said.

"Chao Chao! (Yea Great!)" Cheese said.

The gang stopped, jumped out and headed down the hole to the next area.

"Ok guys, lets gang up I'll take the front with Shadow." Cammy said. "Tucuya, Sonic and Knuckles you take the rear so we aren't ambushed."

"Ok/Got it!" They responded and got into formation and started their rampage and got to the first Target area and cleared it in record time. They then got to the water area which they either jumped across the pads or wall ran while shooting enemies and made it to the next Target area and cleared that one as well. "LOOK UP!!" and there was a hail of Rockets falling at them. Which they all took out as well.

"Alright guys here's the boss area." Sonic said. "Well team leader?"

"Lets do this." Cammy said and they all walked in. In the center of the Merry-go-round was the 3rd Stage Boss from Virtua Cop.

"But now, you'll regret being at the wrong place at the wrong time." Then he hit a button and a huge armored machine emerged from the ground.

"OPEN UP ON HIS ASS!!!" Cammy yelled and they began shooting at him.

"Take out the gun!" Shadow yelled. As the Machine started to get damaged its started moving faster and the floor the gang was standing on began to move around.

"Holy crap I forgot about the floor!" Sonic said trying to get balanced.

"Oh boy that's not good." Blaze said.

"Hold on guys!" Cream said.

"Take out its treads!" Tucuya yelled, he and Knuckles focused on its wheels. (BOOM!) The wheels were busted.

"Alright!" Cream yelled. Then the rest of the girls joined in the booth.

"How's the guys doing?" Brittney asked.

"Hard to tell now." Tails said as everyone focused in on the battle.

Then all of a sudden the Machine jumped off the center and landed on the moving floor with the gang.

"Watch out guys!" Eriko yelled.

"Tucuya, Knuckles get the rear! Sonic, Shadow stay with me!" The gang took their positions and fired from all sides and a few second later… (BOOOOOOOOOMMMM!) the Machine exploded and the Boss flew out of it.

"Stage Cleared! Game Completed!" Everyone cheered!

"WOO Great job everyone!" Cammy said and gave a thumbs up.

"Hey you're the one gave us the heads up Team Leader." Tucuya smiled.

"Yep." Shadow said.

"Nice work." Knuckles said.

"You totally owned at this!" Sonic yelled.

"(Blush!) Aw you guys…" Cammy blushed.

"They did it!" Eriko yelled.

"I knew they would!" Brittney said.

"Wow I got to try that!" Katie said.

"Here is your final scores and Total Team Score.

Blue Blur - 1,780,000

The Black Shadow - 2,190,000

The Orange Shadow - 2,200,000

Red Rock - 1,640,000

The SnipeTress - 3,350,000

Canon Spike's Final Score = 11,160,000 1st place!!!

Everyone cheered! And the gang took off their Visors and Guns and left.

"Congratulations Guys!" Amy said.

"Did some great work!" Rouge said.

"Now I wanna try!" Katie said.

After about few more times with the new thrill ride and other rides that were there, the gang desided to head on over to Sunset Beach before lunch so they could get their swimsuits.

Meanwhile… In a secret part of the park…

"Hehehehehehehe I can't wait to see all those lovelies try on those swimsuits!" Beabody said watching a bunch of monitors very closely.

"Oh brother, you and your perversions." Lisa said with her eye also glued to a bunch of monitors.

"You're the one to talk."

Back at the beach… The gang entered in one of the stores… With the girls…

"Hey check this one out!" Cammy yelled and held up a 2 piece Lime Green Bikini.

"I like that one how about this one?" Eriko said holding up the same Bikini.

"(Sweatdrop.) That's the same one I have…"

"Oh Maho, how about an Orange Version?"

"That's fine. I have this purple version!" Amy yelled holding up the bikini.

"Oh Tucuya is gonna fall for me in this!" Katie said holding up a small 2 piece Red Bikini.

"That thing's gonna show part of your boobs!" Brittney yelled.

"Yea I know!" She hugged it.

'Ugh why couldn't I get boobs.' Brittney thought crossing her arms. 'Why am I even here?'

"What's the matter Brittney I thought you liked shopping?" Cream asked.

"Ha ha its something that you'd probably wouldn't understand Cream-ster."

"Its it because you have no breasts?"

(GLASS BREAK!!)'(Waterfall tears.) Even she knows.'

"What's the matter Brittney?" Rouge asked as she walked over.

"I think she's ashamed of her breast size."

"Ah no big ones like these." Rouge cupped her breasts and shook them a bit.

"(Waterfall Tears.) Yes…"

"Well that's nothing to be ashamed of besides you do have a little junk in the trunk. You just got to show it off a bit."

"I do?" She looked over at the mirror and bent over. "Jeez where did that come from?"

"Ha ha, just follow me I know how to show off that nice rump of yours." And Rouge led her away.

"Cream honey, can you come over here?"

"Yes Mom?" And cream walked over where Blaze and Vanilla was.

"What do you think Cream?" She held up a nice 1 piece Blue Swimsuit.

"I like that one Mom."

"Blaze dear did you find one?"

"Yes I think this Yellow one will do nicely. I got to say this is a great day having fun like this. I haven't been to the beach in a long time." Blaze smiled as she looked at a 2 piece Yellow Bikini.

"I'm glad you're here to enjoy us." Vanilla said.

"Me too." Cream said.

"Chao Chao! (Me three!)" Cheese said.

"Did you find a suit cream honey?"

"Yep!" And pulled out a Micro bikini.

"(Blush!) Cream honey I think that's a bit too mature for you."

"Awww but all the others are wearing nice suits."

"No Cream." Vanilla said.

"Awww…"

"Here we'll find you something nice." Blaze said.

"I'm gonna go try this baby out!" Katie yelled.

Back at the Monitor Room…

"This is the moment I have been waiting for!" Beabody yelled with his face all in the screen.

Back to the girls…Katie walked into the dressing room and started to undress and started to pose in front of the mirror naked.

Back to the base…

"GOOD LORD!! I DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!! (NOSEBLEED!!!)" Then a few other girls walked into the other rooms.

"Boobies, Butts ahhhhhh…."

"Oh boy…" Lisa said.

Meanwhile with the guys…

"Guess this looks ok huh guys?" Tails asked holding up some Blue trunks.

"Looks ok to me bro." Sonic said.

"Same here." Tucuya said.

"Why are you 2 wearing the opposite colors of your fur?" Shadow said pointing at Sonic who was holding Orange trunks and Tucuya who had Blue trunks.

"Because we complement each other!" They both stood back to back leaning. "T and S here to jack you one." They both said.

"Man forget T and S, how about that T and A next door?" Knuckles said hiking a thumb.

"Wow, a diss and making a good point. Knuckles is on a roll today." Shadow said.

"Ouch." Sonic said.

"Burned us good." Tucuya said.

"Come Guys let hit dressing rooms so we can get out there." Shadow said.

"For once I agree with Dark Matter over there. Let hit it." And they all jumped in the dressing rooms.

Back at the base…

"(Blush!) Look at those muscles! Ahhhhh…"

"Ha ha like brother like… HOLY S(Beep!) I DIDN'T KNOW ROUGE COULD DO THAT WITH HER BREASTS!!! AND BRITTNEY HOLY GOD MAN WHAT A RUMP!!!!

Back with Rouge and Brittney…

"See Brit, a Red Small Bottom, not a thong will get some attraction around you when you lay on your back."

"Thanks Rouge, really, I never thought I was attractive like this."

"Hey you just needed a push in the right direction, believe you me when you can flex your breasts like I can, you'll get ideas about getting attention." She said she was wearing a string bikini.

"So that's what you were just doing with your breasts. (Blush!) I never knew you could do that."

"He he he just one of my many, many talents." She winked.

Finally a few minutes later everyone walked outside in their swimsuits complementing, hugging, blushing and just looking cool and sexy then everyone headed off to the beach.

"(Splash!) Woo the water's fine guys!" Rouge yelled.

"Cannon ball!! (SPLASH!!)"

"Nice one Eriko." Tucuya said. Then all of a sudden he was grabbed from behind.

"So Tucuya…how do you like my bathing suit?" Katie said seductively while towering over him with her large breasts on his head.

"(Deep Blush!) Uhhh, I-I-I-I-I-t'ssss g-g-g-g-great…"

"He he he I knew you'd like it. How about we head off to a nice location so you can get an even better look at it?" And her tail curled around his leg. "Is that a ring in your pocket or you just glad to see me?"

"GOTTA GO!! (ZZOOOMMM! SPLASH!!)" Tucuya took off like a motorboat and swam out.

"The hell was that?" Sonic asked.

"That would be Tucuya swimming way out on the water." Blaze said.

"Katie what did you do?" Cammy asked.

"Nothing just showing my affection." Katie responded.

"I should have been the one to do that." Eriko said.

"Sonic why aren't you coming in the water?" Amy asked.

"Hey look the pool back home is enough water for me."

"Hey hog boy, you better grow some boobs and do the breast stroke!" Cammy said.

"OUCH what is this 'Burn Sonic the Hedgehog' day?"

"Don't worry Sonic I'll stay right by you then." Amy said and laid down on top of him. "(Blush!) Or should I say on top of." She put on a seductive smile.

"(Blush!) I just can't win today…"

"Hey Who's up for a quick 3 rally-point Volleyball match?" Katie said holding up a Volleyball.

"I'm in/Yea!"

"Sorry Amy but that ball is calling me." Sonic said.

"I'll be cheering you on and waiting for you." She smiled.

"Yea…"

Team 1 - Tucuya, Sonic, Eriko, Tails

Team 2 - Katie, Brittney, Cream, Vanilla

Ref - Shadow

"You're going down Tails!"

"We'll see about that Cream!" They both laughed.

"Katie you serve first!" Shadow yelled.

"Alright serving 0 all!" And she overhand severed it over to Tails while her chest bounced.

"Got it! To you Sonic!" Tails bumped over to Sonic.

"Tucuya, High Sky!" Sonic set it way up in the air.

"Jeez Sonic can you get it any higher?" Tucuya looked at the ball. "Eriko!"

"Got it!" She bent over and stuck out her palms. Tucuya ran at her stepped on her palms and she launched him up into the air.

"My God!" Knuckles said covering his eyes from the artificial sunlight.

"AIR HITO!!!" Tucuya yelled and at the apex of the jump he lined up with the ball and did a front flip and (SPIKE!) Axe handled the ball back down at high speed.

"Whoa!" (BAM!) Brittney yelled as she tried to save the ball but force of the ball knocked her down. "Ouch that hurt."

"Point Sonic's team." Shadow said. And Tucuya landed back down.

"Nice team flip Eriko." And gave a thumbs up.

"No Maho biggie." Eriko smiled.

Finally 10 minutes later…

"I Got this one." Vanilla said and jumped up at the net and (SPIKE!) (BUMP!) Sonic just saved it. (BUMP!)

"Its all yours Tails!" Tucuya said and set it up. Tails jumped up and flew up above the ball.

"Double Tail Spike!" Tails did a front flip and using his tails hit the ball down toward Cream.

'Time for a little special move.' Cream jumped up… "Rabbit Jump Punch!" (BAM!! POP!) Cream hit the ball just at the right point and it popped. "Awww." her ears dropped.

"Its not a problem Cream." Tucuya said.

"Draw game. Nice game everyone." Shadow said and got up.

"Yea you guys did a great job." Amy said. "Now its time for some lunch."

"Here here/ You can say that again." And the gang headed for the picnic tables still in their swimsuits.

After about 30 minutes after lunch the gang split up again.

Virtua Circuit - Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Cammy, Katie

Pleasure Castle Arcade - Tucuya, Brittney, Eriko, Tails

Pleasure Castle Maze - Amy, Cream, Vanilla, Blaze, Rouge

Meanwhile as the gang headed to their destinations…

"Yes now's the time to put plan "Take the Queens of Hearts." in to action. And don't worry sis your room for Puny Hito is ready to go."

"Thank you bother." And she took off though a door.

"Ha ha ha all you lovely will be mine and there is no place for you to hide."

Meanwhile back on the Virtua Circuit in Stage 2-1

"Woo take them down!" Cammy yelled.

"Got it!" Katie yelled. Then all of a sudden a red aircraft flew by them.

"The Hell is that thing?" Shadow yelled.

"Don't know just shoot it down." Cammy yelled. "It must be a bonus point enemy 'cus we never saw it before." Cammy fired a few rounds but the shots went right through it. "What the…!?" Then everyone shot at it but all of the shots went right through it as well.

"Something isn't right here. That can't be what I think it is…" Sonic said and he took off the visor. "HOLY S(Beep!) That thing's real! it's the Egg Viper!" (Data: Sonic Adventure 1: Final Egg, Sonic's Story Final boss. No upgrades.) "And what the…!? Mecha Sonic is driving it!!??" (Data: Sonic & Knuckles: Sky Sanctuary Zone Boss. No upgrades.) The Egg Viper raced in front of the coaster and fired laser at the coaster everyone dodged the lasers as it passed over head.

"It's a good thing I always carry a spare." Cammy said and whipped out her Virtua Special and started firing at it.

"Aim for the cockpit!" Sonic yelled. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic threw he his tornado of Blue chi energy at it.

"Shocking Shot!" Katie threw her Electric ball of energy at it.

Meanwhile in the Pleasure Castle Maze…

"(Bump!) Ouch lousy mirror!" Cream yelled as she rubbed her forehead.

"Haw haw, (bump!) Ow that hurt." Rouge rubbed her breasts.

"Careful gang you don't wanna get lost in here." Amy said.

"Aw I look so cute." Blaze said looking in the mirror.

"He he he this is fun. (Bump.) Ow when you don't hit any mirrors." Cream said.

(BOOM!!)

"What was that?" Blaze asked.

"Don't know…" Rouge said.

"EEKKK A GIANT ROBOT!!!" Cream yelled.

"That was Cream, HOLD ON CREAM-STER!" Blaze yelled as she felt along the hall trying not to get any more bumps on the head.

"Help is on the way!" Amy said.

"Hold on dear!" Vanilla said as they all headed of toward Creams yells.

"Stay away from me you Green Robot!" (Data: Sonic Adventure 1: Amy's Story Final Boss - Zero.) The robot hovered closer and closer (Shatter! BAM!!) Amy smashed through a mirror and clobbered the robot with her hammer.

"You again!! I'll make sure you'll be turned into scrap metal!" Amy yelled and swung her hammer up like a golf club and launched it into the air. (BANG!!) Vanilla jumped out of nowhere and kicked it into the next room through a wall.

"Are you ok Cream?" (SMASH!!) The robot came back in through another wall.

"FIREBALL!" A huge Elemental Fireball came out of nowhere. (SLAAM!!) Knocking the robot back into the room.

"No one messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Blaze said sending making her aura glow. And the robot hover away from the girls.

"Hey you get back here!" And Amy chased after it.

"Are you ok Cream." Vanilla asked.

"Yes Mom I'm fine."

"We better stop that thing before it really hurts someone." Blaze said.

"Agreed." Vanilla said.

"I need the excise!" Rouge said cracking her knuckles.

"I'm gonna tare that thing for scaring me like that!" Cream said and the girls followed behind Amy.

Meanwhile in the Arcade part of the Castle… Tucuya, Eriko, Brittney and Tails was playing Some Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hyper Stone Heist (AN: I know this isn't a real arcade game but I like the Sega Genesis Version of this game then I do Turtles In Time: the SNES Version/Arcade Version)…

"Come on guys Rockstedy is flashing red big time we all most got'em!" Eriko yelled.

"Got ya!" They continued to wail on the boss until… (BOOOOOMMMM!!) A huge explosion blew them all back as the game exploded.

"WHOA!! I think we played the game too hard." Tucuya said as the all stud up.

"Well well well both of my Master's will be pleased." A dark voice rang out.

"Who's there!?" Brittney yelled.

"The Shredder!" The voice rang out. (Data: TMNT Hyper Stone Heist Version Final Boss.) "But before I have fun Foot Clan attack!" (BOOOOOM!!) A about 20 of different colored Foot Solders popped out from other machine and ganged up on the 4.

"Ok not good." Tucuya said getting into a fighting pose.

"What in Maho should we do?" Eriko doing like wise. The 4 stood back to back as the androids got closer and closer.

"Amazing robotics on these androids."

"Tails this isn't the time or the place to get geeky." Brittney said.

"Aqua Shot!" The shot took out 2 androids.

"Pencil Machine Gun!" The Pencil bullets took out a few of the androids.

"What the… Laura! Sonaos! What are you guys doing here!?" Tucuya asked.

"You didn't think you'd start the party without us huh? Laura asked.

"We were the ones that were coming here for our day off I didn't think to see you guys here too. Mr. Fields the park owner said that a bunch of others were come here today for a privet party, So here we are. I just did expect this to happen." Sonaos said.

"Yea I didn't think that we'd have to fight Shedder for real." Laura said.

"What the…!? What are you standing around for? Get those 2 as well as the others!" Shredder yelled and the Foot Solders dashed toward the gang.

"Pyro Helix!" Tucuya punched one of the solders up into the air and… "BBS!" Threw a Big Blazing Shuriken at it cutting it half.

"Elec Palm!" Eriko shot an electrical ball short-circuiting one of the solders.

"Double Tail Slam!" Tails jumped up and did the same move on volleyball on one of the solders heads and knocked it clean off.

"U-movel Slam!!" Laura making a huge shovel appear in her hand, slammed 2 solders like baseballs into a wall.

"Rush Helix!!" Brittney mix punched one of the solders and launched into the air with the Helix punch and it exploded.

"Get over here!!" Sonaos mimicking Scorpion stretched one of his arms out and grabbed one of the solders and pulled it toward him and gave it a threw a Aqua shot down its mouth which short-circuited it.

"Hmmm impressive I never expected this to happen oh well no matter time to even the odds, First you Orange Hedgehog!" Then Shredder hit a button on his arm which opened a door underneath Tucuya.

"AHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"TUCUYA!!" Eriko tried grabbing him but she was too late, he fell into the dark abyss.

"Now for the fox…"

"Oh no you don't Shockwave shot!" Brittney rolled into a spin dash and threw a Shockwave at Shredder, knocking him back but he still stood.

"Not bad Flat Hedgehog."

"(Vain Pulsating!) WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

"Hmm hmm hmm play time is over."

Meanwhile…

"aaaaaahhhHHHHHHH! (WAM!!) Owwww." Tucuya stood up in the dark room. "Damn! I can't see a thing! Brrrrr and why is it so cold." Tucuya said hugging himself.

"I have you now soul mate…"

"Oh s(beep!) …" Tucuya said flatly.

"No talking or getting your way out of this one!" And Lisa dashed at him.

"Ok Lisa, but remember I warned you." Tucuya side stepped out of the way and (Thud!) she fell on the floor. "Pyro Palm!" Tucuya threw at fire chi energy ball at her.

"Iceball!" She threw her own ice chi energy ball at the his and froze it she stood up and she pointed her arm at Tucuya who, (Point, point, point!) wasn't there.

"Where did you go!?"

"Right behind you." And he grabbed her around her stomach.

"(Blush!) Oh Tucuya I knew you couldn't resists…"

"Backfire!" (BOOM!)"AHHH!" She flew across the room and landed. "Ok Ice Needle Vulcan!" She shot out little Ice Needles at Tucuya who made a Big Blazing Shuriken appear and blocked the shots.

"Not fair!" Tucuya flash warp behind her.

"Phoenix Wildfire!!" Lisa closed her eyes and waited for the impact…………But felt nothing.

"You just lost." Tucuya said sternly. He never threw the shot. "Once you have gotten better then this, I'll let you challenge me again. But not until you show improvement. You wouldn't have even been able to defend yourself against that attack. And you didn't even last 2 minutes." Lisa looked down. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some friends that need help." Tucuya then jumped back up the shaft he fell down and triangle jumped back up it.

"DAMMIT!! YOU HEAR ME TUCUYA HITO HEDGEHOG I WILL GET BETTER AND YOU WILL BECOME MY SOULMATE!!"

"Yea in a pig's eye."

Meanwhile back up the shaft…

"So ladies what will it be? My foot solders dispose of your friends or you come with me to see master?" Shredder said. The guys were all surrounded by foot solders who weapons were drawn to attack. The girls dropped their arms.

"Ok you win just don't hurt the guys."

"Excellent ha ha ha."

"Now if you just come this way…"

"RRK!!" A hail of kunais dropped and took out most of the solders as Tucuya ran up to them and took out a few more. "Hey guys sorry it took me so long." Tucuya smiled.

"Orange Hedgehog you have been a pain in my backside this whole time!" Shredder yelled.

"Wow Shred-head got bigger and buffer." Tucuya looked up at Shredder who gained some muscles. "But that's nothing we can't handle right guys?" Everyone nodded. "Huddle up!" And everyone moved in…

"Alright guys here's the plan: I'll put Meat Grinder into the air and combo attack him and we he lands we'll blow him away. Got it?""Yea/Alright/Sweet plan." Everyone responded.

"I've had it!" Shredder floated off the ground and (STRIKE!!) shoulder rushed the gang make them all fly all over the place.

"Ow! You guys ok?" Tucuya asked and everyone nodded got back up."Not so fast! Green Nova Blast!!" (BOOM!) Shredder threw a Green energy ball at Sonaos and Tails and hit them. Then he flashed warped behind Laura and Brittney… "Blue Slash Strike!" (BOOM!!) The energy slash hit them as well. And finally flash warped behind Eriko… "Red Burning Wave!" (FOOOOMMM!) The floor ignited in to flames and Eriko jumped out of the way.

"You've been askin' for this! Elemental Slash!! Fire! Elec! ICE!" And Eriko threw the Slash chi attack at Shredder.

"What the…AHHHHHH, EEEEEEEE…" On impact they burned him, shocked him and froze him.

"You guys ok?" Everyone nodded.

"Tucuya get'em him now!" Brittney yelled.

"Thanks!" Tucuya then dashed at him. "Pyro Helix!" (POW!!) Tucuya gave him his fiery jump uppercut and launched him into the air. "Now guys get him!" Tucuya yelled. And the gang jumped up after him.

"U-movel Smash!" (CLANG!!) Laura hit him in the side.

"Cyclone Special!" (Pop x10!!) Tails spinning his tails in the air gave him 10 hits.

"Tatusmaki-Simpuu-Kakuu!" (POW x3) Brittney gave him 3 hits with her Air Hurricane Kick.

"Chopper Kick!" (POW x5) Eriko gave him 5 hits with her version of the Hurricane Kick.

"Get over here!" (SLAM!!) And Sonaos Stretched his arm out and grabbed Shredder out of the air and threw him back down to the ground. Then the gang surrounded him.

"Everyone get ready to blast his hide to haties!" Tucuya yelled. "Phoenix…" He started to gather chi energy…

"Pencil…" Laura's Machine gun turned into a Rocket Launcher.

"1000..." Eriko started to gather chi energy…

"Sinkuu…" Brittney started to gather chi energy...

"Aqua…" Sonaos started to gather chi energy…

"Now! Wildfire!" (FOOOMMM…!) Tucuya threw his huge fire energy beam…

"…Rocket!!" (RORRRRRRRR…!) Laura fired her Rocket…

"…Shotguns! (Bang, bang, bang…) Eriko launched her energy shots…

"…Hadoken!" (WHOOOISH…!!!) Brittney fired the energy beam…

"…Blast!" (SPRRRRRR…!!!) And Sonaos threw his high power water stream… (BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!) The blasts hit their mark… When the dust settled.

"Ha ha ha I'm still here." Shedder was now a metal skeleton with red eyes.

"Not for long." Tails said.

"Oh and what can you do puny fox?" Tails' tails started to glow.

"…This! Grand…SLASH!!!" He kicked his tails toward and a huge chi vertical slash flew right through him.

"Ahhhhhh, my master I failed…A barrel roll…" (BOOOOOOMMM!!) And he blew up.

"HOLY S(Beep!) Tails!! How'd you do that!?" Brittney yelled.

"Just practice!" Tails laughed.

"Cowabunga!!" Eriko yelled.

"No wait I got something better… Ultra combo guys. 3, 2, 1..." Laura said.

"ULTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Everyone yelled and laughed.

"Nice one Laura!" Eriko said.

"Well I try!" Laura laughed.

"Well now we can (Light beam!)…" Brittney jump into the air and. (BOOOM!!) A familiar Green robot shot out of the wall and Brittney dive kicked it into the ground.

"Wow nice kick Brittney." Sonaos said.

"Thanks." Then Blaze, Vanilla, Cream, Rouge and Amy came out.

"Wow so this is where it ended up that's nuts." Blaze said.

"Hey Sonaos, Laura!" Cream said.

"Hey Cream!" They both said.

"Wow so you're the guys that got in?"

"Yep." They both said.

"Well now that both robots are down lets get out of this joint before something else happens." The gang rushed outside… (BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!)

"HOLY FREAKIN JESUS!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!?" Brittney yelled. The Egg Viper fell down right in front of the gang with Katie, Shadow, Cammy and Knuckles on top of it.

"I'm gonna tell you all something, Skydiving works a lot more better with a parachute." Shadow said.

"Hey guys!" Katie yelled.

"Where is Sonic?" Vanilla asked.

"Up there kicking Mecha Sonic's ass!" Cammy said pointing up which everyone looked up seeing 2 blue blurs crash into each other.

"You might know everything I'm gonna do, but that's not gonna help you since I know everything your going to do! Strange isn't it? Check this out!" (BAM, Crash, crash…) Sonic jumped up into the air and dive kicked Mecha though the rails destroying the structure of the coaster (Crang! CRASH!!) Sonic then kicked off Mecha and sent him into the Egg Viper…(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!) The whole gang was blown back. And Sonic landed safely.

"WOO That was a hoot!" Sonic yelled.

"Yea thanks for the warning." Shadow said as everyone got up.

"Sorry about that miscalculated by a bit."

"A bit he says. Try a country mile." Rouge said.

"DAAAAAAA MY BEUITAL MACHINES!!! PUNY HITO THIS IS YOUR DOING!!!"

"Hey your machines attack us first."

"Oh this tares it. Come on down Puny Hito and get some!"

"Sure Beabody, I need the work out."

"Not so fast Mr. Beabody!" A hand stopped him.

"Hey Mr. Decker!" The man that stopped Beabody is Mike Decker owner of Twinkle Park.

"After watching the video tapes of the park you and your crazy machines owe me big time and here I thought you were building the park better but long story short here is the bill for damages." He handed him a piece of paper. "I expect Payment ASAP!! I'm sorry my friend but I must close down Twinkle Park until its rebuilt. You guys can exit through the emergency door. I don't want any of you hurt or anything."

"No biggie/its cool/no problem." The gang said.

"So now what? Its only 4pm." Shadow said.

"How about some bowling and shopping?" Eriko said.

"Sounds Good to us!" Laura said.

"(Sweatdrop!) I can vouch for myself you know…"

"What am I gonna do with you Sonaos…"

"Yea lets go Shopping!" Brittney and Cream said.

"Alright guys lets go." Knuckles said as Beabody looked really upset.

"$50,000,000!!!!!! I HATE THOSE QUADRUPEDS!!! Well more like Bipeds BUT I HATE THEM ANYWAY!!!! WAAAAAHHHHHH (Waterfall Tears)!!"

"Oh brother…" Lisa said. "Don't worry soul mate I will get stronger…"

Everyone got past Episode 4!

Meanwhile in a huge sky rise in the Grand Metropolis Zone…

"Dr. Eggman, I want to personally thank you on the behalf of Titan Wave. It seems that Black Robo. Com really helped with the funding for my… I mean our project." nodded.

"Yes it seem as if Mr. Beabody had really sterling interest in my past machines."

"True. Mr. Masters."

"Please call me Kurt."

"Kurt, well what do we do from here?"

"Well for one, our partner ship ends here, now."

"What!?"

"Ha ha ha, you see Black Robo. Com was no more then a cash grabbing part of my master plan."

"Rrrrr Why are you double crossing me!?"

"I have no more need for you. And as a businessman all things not need are disposed of. Guard Bots! See the good doctor off the premises." And the 2 robots escorted Dr. Eggman out of the building.

"This isn't over Masters no one double crosses Dr. Robotnik…"

"Roxi…" A Hologram of a beautiful girl stood in the middle.

"Yes master…"

"Have this building tore down and set up my lab back at my privet island. Part 1 of my plan is complete. now for part 2." He picked up a picture with Tucuya as a young hedgehog, with his mom and dad. "Tucuya, in just a few months you'll know the truth about your parents and that special ability of yours passed down from your one forefather said to be accursed blood, I want to awaken that blood. And once I have, the DNA and data of your body and blood I can start Part 3. And there is nothing that trader Devin Blake can do about it! Ha ha ha MAWWHA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAA….!!!!"

To be Continued Later…

Now its time one again for the DA CHAPTER RAP UP SHOW!!!

Dmanb: Hello everyone Dman here and I know I have been going through a lot of stuff. Recently May 14, 2008 my grandmother Eva May Bloom died in a Nursing Home She was 89. And that wasn't even a year ago that my Grandfather died here at my home on May 23, 2007 at 92 years old. So in dedication to them both I'm want to dedicate this chapter for both of them, they were the best grandparents and I'll never forget them Thank you so much… Don't worry everyone next chapter Rap up will be ten times better but I felt like I needed to say this Thanks again to all of my fans, friends and family.

On the next Double Trouble Episode of TGDH… Tucuya is gonna have his hands full, A Video Game Cat Burglar is on the lose and she not only wants Tucuya's video games but Tucuya himself and Tucuya promised Eriko to go with her to check out the new Botanical Gardens open in the Green Grove Zone, But Beabody has something planed for Tucuya's entertainment while Beabody tries to hang out with Eriko. And what of this new devolvement with Titan Wave's Boss and what dose he want with Tucuya? You'll just have to check out the next Hedge Trimming chapter of TGDH. Episode 5: A Busty-ed Thief or "Man That's Bushwhacked!" Time Steal it, grope it and Weed whack the hell out of it!


	8. Ep 5 Da Bustyed Thief

There Goes Da Hood

Episode 5: A Busty-ed Thief or "Man That's Bushwhacked!"

Ah life is a wonderful thing isn't it?… For some its tough, for others its easy and for everyone else… its just a kick in the ass… Its been about 3 weeks after the Twinkle Part incident and life has gone back to normal… Well as normal as it can get for Sonic and the gang. And now for the most part the moment everyone has been waiting for… The Black Market release of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl game has arrived. Now for those wondering, the Black Market isn't like the illegal stuff off the official Black Market or anything like that. No quite the contrary, this Black Market is where everyone in gaming companies sell their early releases versions of their games in very limited quantities and past rare games you can't find anywhere even on EBay. So if you're lucky you can jump on the band wagon and get a copy of any new release game you'd like for DOUBLE the amount of money then retail prices. And boy does everyone go crazy for them.

"Oh boy Oh boy I can't believe I got it, I finally got Brawl!" Yelled a small teenage boy running down the road from Station Square. "I can't believe how lucky that was, I got the last copy!" As the boy ran he had no clue that a figure was silently watching on a roof.

"Hmm. This will be fun." The figure chuckled and ran across a few roofs and jumped down in front of the boy and held out its hand but the boy never even noticed her and ran right by the figure and gust of wind blew past it… "(Sweatdrop!)" The figure dropped it hand and turned around "(Koff!) Ok… HEY YOU HOLD IT!" The boy stopped right there, turned and looked at the figure.

"Uhh, can I help you with something?"

"Why yes you can." The figure slowly walked up to the boy. "But first don't you know that it's a very dangerous place out here at night? Anything and Everything lurks in the shadows…"

"Yes I do, actually but this was just to good not to pass up." As he dumbly waved his game in front of the figure.

"Hmm that's quite a game you have there. Mind if I take a look at it?" The figure licked its lips.

"Sorry but this is my game and I'm in a big hurry so if you don't have anything important to say I'll be leaving now. Bye!" And the boy turned on his heel and ran (Boing!)… Right into the figure. "Hey how did you… (Blush!)" Stopping in mid sentence the boy ran into the same figure but this time under the street light you could perfectly see that the figure was female dressed in a classic Black Ninja outfit. Also the figure was just a few inches shorter then the boy but the bust line on her makes the perfect stop sign.

"(Blush) Oh so you like what you see huh cutie?" The figure asked. The boy was too locked on to her chest to even pay attention. "Well I guess I'll have to cure that then." And the girl pealed off the top part of the Ninja outfit. "Ahh much better."

"(Nosebleed)!" The boy passed out on the street.

"Hmm hmm… males…Only one of them can make me go crazy…" And with that she took the game from the boy and warp flashed of the street living the boy in a pool of his own blood. "I've died and gone to heaven…" The boy said with swirly eyes

The next morning rolled around…

"Hadoken!"

"Insta-Shield!" The fireball bounced of the shield. "Come on Brittney that move never works at a long range." Eriko said.

"Oh yea… says you…" Brittney started reassuringly and dashed at her while Eriko put up a defensive stance, then Brittney jumped into the air and jumped off Eriko's left shoulder and spun around in midair facing her. "Hadoken!" (Pop!) The fireball hit Eriko in the back and she stumbled forward a bit. Brittney landed and rolled up into a spindash and launched toward Eriko's back. Eriko then quickly turned around and kicked at Brittney who jumped out of the spindash and then jump flipped over Eriko and while in midair spun around again and (Pow! Thud!) kicked Eriko in the side of her head making her fall.

"Ow that hurted…" Eriko springboard up to her feet and just in time caught Brittney's leg with her left hand just as she was doing a Thrust Kick at her then stepping forward with her right leg (POW! Thud!) gave Brittney an Elbow strike to the chest knocking her down. Still holding on to her leg she bridged backward throwing Brittney over her and Brittney landed on both feet.

"Nice move." Brittney said and smiled.

"Not bad yourself." Eriko said and smiled back.

"Hey are you guys done yet? You've been at it for an hour now." Katie spoke up as her, Tucuya, Cammy, Sonic and Knuckles sat out on Tucuya's porch watching them spar.

"I think I'm done for now." Eriko said walking toward the guys wiping the sweat of her forehead.

"Aw man it was just getting good." Sonic complained.

"Would you like to take me on Sonic?" Brittney asked wiping her sweat of like Eriko was.

"Nah. Gotta warm up first. Maybe a little later." Sonic said cool like.

"Alright then Hedgehog I'll be waiting." Brittney said and Sonic nodded at her. Just then a young Green Hedgehog rode down the street on a bicycle throwing out newspapers.

"Hey Yuji!" Tucuya yelled and caught the paper.

"Hi Yuji!" The girls yelled in a cutesy like voice waving making him blush. Yuji Rain Hedgehog just moved into town a week ago and started a paper route. The gang made him fell right at home since he lives on the other side of Emerald Town. But unfortunately, Yuji has the worst luck in the world. (CRASH! BANG! THUD!)

"HOLY S(BEEP!)" Sonic yelled. And just what happened 18 seconds ago would make you yell that too. Yuji somehow distracted by the girls ran head on into a fire hydrant, making the bike, the bag full of newspapers and Yuji himself fly up over top of the fire hydrant. Somehow the bike did a full flip and landed wheels first on the roof of a passing car going the opposite way then bounced off it and landed on the road. Yuji on the other hand landed in a trash can head first making the whole thing with him in it spinning around like a top toward the bike. The bike still up on its wheels rolled right to Yuji and somehow the can threw him out of it and Yuji with swirls in his eyes, landed back on the seat of the bike and slowly rolled on down the street and the bag of papers landed in the back basket of the bike. And the team was just stunned on how that was Luckily Unlucky for him.

"…Someplace somewhere people are getting paid to do that kinda stuff." Katie said flabbergasted.

"Oh bullcrap! I can't believe this S(Beep!)" Tucuya yelled throwing down the newspaper.

"What?" Brittney asked.

"Its that VG Cat Burglar again! This is the 6th time she's struck in the past 2 weeks!"

"Heh now that's one girl I wouldn't mind getting 'held up' by." Knuckles smirked.

"I just wish the lousy cops would do their damn job and catch her." Tucuya complained.

"Why don't you Mr. GBA?" Sonic asked.

"(Sigh) Because its not in my jurisdiction to do so." Tucuya said getting the paper he threw down.

"I'm sure Devin would let you go after her, if it bothers you that much." Cammy said.

"(Deep Sigh) Its just the principle of the fact that there is a girl out there stealing games from us gamers that have waited a while on and well it pisses me off that no one in their own jurisdiction isn't doing their damn job!"

"Jeez Tucuya you really that pissed off about it?" Katie asked.

"To no end…" He growled.

(SLAP!) "THEN CALL DEVIN AND TELL HIM TO LET YOU TAKE CARE OF IT MAN JEEZ!" Sonic slapped Tucuya right square in the back of his head trying to get his point across. And everyone sweat dropped, if you knew any better it was not to slap anyone in the back of the head when they were already PO'ed about something… Especially to Tucuya. He's known to flip out.

"(Huge Vain Throb!) I swear Sonic the Hedgehog if you ever slap me in the back of the head like that again…" Tucuya said with venom in his voice and shook his fist at him. "There will be no remorse for what these hands will do to you."

"Oooo you in trouble Sonic." Cammy smirked.

"Hahaha, he'd have to catch me first." Sonic laughed.

"Oh shut up…" Tucuya schemed through the newspaper some more. "Jeez no one still haven't figured out what happened to Blackrobo. Com's building or sudden out of business closing." Tucuya said. About a few weeks ago mysteriously the Main Headquarters imploded with no clue as to what happened or reasons why it did and just the fact that the business just closed down and shut off productions and was one of the biggest companies in the world, makes a person wonder.

"HAHA! I wonder what Beabody is gonna do about that!" Katie laughed. "No more of his annoying robots!" She pumped her fist up in the air.

"WOW!" Eriko snatched the paper out of Tucuya's hands. "The new Green Grove Botanical Gardens are opening up Tomorrow! Tucuya can we go there PUL-EEEEEZ!" Eriko got up next to him using her best cutesy, and pouty eyes routine. And of course Tucuya was always a sucker for that face.

"Alright Ko." Tucuya smiled at her.

"YES! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOUTHANKYOU! MAHO!" She yelled as she glomped him taking them both down on the porch.

"Ow, ow, ow…" He said. And she kissed him on the cheek.

"Awww how cute. Big fireman Tucuya has been reduced to a blushing little kid."

"Sonic the Hedgehog if you don't shut that mouth of yours…"

"HAHAHA!" (SLAP!) "BOWWWWW! DAMMIT!" Brittney doing her job once again slapped Sonic right square in the back of the head. "Girl I'm severely gonna put my 7 and half foot shoe up your ass if you don't stop slapping me in the back of the head! Sonic yelled.

"Heh, well someone has to keep you in line."

"I don't need a keeper."

"No he doesn't, because Amy does that for him." Cammy laughed.

"Ah screw ya'll." Sonic waved his hand in a 'I don't care' way.

"Hmmm… Maybe I should call AG and see if he'll let me go after her."

"Now Tucuya you wouldn't mean that sexually do you?" Katie asked.

"What!? (Blush!) No I wouldn't!"

"Then why are you blushing then?" Knuckles asked.

"Because…"

"…Because?" Brittney said.

"I don't think a good looking girl such as her should be doing this sort of thing, I gotta stop her." Tucuya said with his heart.

"Well Tucuya if you really feel like you need to do this you can call on us for backup ya know." Cammy said.

"Technically I couldn't call on you Cammy since you aren't a GBA agent yet."

"(Sweatdrop) Oh yea thanks T', I really needed that reassuring fact…" Cammy said sarcastically started to think about really joining the GBA but wasn't sure how her father would react to such a request.

"Hehe, you know I'm just looking out for you well being. I don't want you get hurt, and your father using me as his personal punching bag if something did happen to you." Tucuya said and Cammy laughed as the image of Tucuya being hung up in a gym and Mr. Krane giving him a nice punch to the face flashed in her mind.

"So are you gonna call his joker ass or what?" Sonic asked.

"I'm callin' I'm callin'…" Tucuya whipped out his phone and dialed AG's cell phone.

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Old School Cartoon Theme Ringtone)

"Hey yo, Agent Green, Master Chief, Master and Commander and all that S(Beep!) of the GBA here how may I help you today?" He said with his feet up on his desk.

"AG you really need to come up with a better 'Hello' other then that piece of crap."

"BUG!" Tucuya pulled the phone away from his ear quickly from the loud voice.

"Dude you gotta yell into the damn thing like that?"

"Sorry Bug. So what do you want me to do for you? Swing by the house pick you up and go bar fly?" He turned around in his office chair.

"(Vain throbbing!) No AG I'm not getting drunk." Tucuya said annoyed.

"(BANG!) Then why the hell you let me on like that?" He slammed his fist on the desk.

"(Tsk!) You did that on your own. Now hush up for a second. I need you to let me take on the VG Cat Burglar."

"What!? You never really ask for requests like that. Ha, you got hots for her?" He smirked.

"(Blush!) No! I just wanna stop her from messing up her life."

"What the…! What the hell are you talking about? Rouge does the same damn thing." He threw his hand up in the air outraged.

"Yea but the government can do that whole cover up BS for her."

"… (Sweatdrop!) Ok, got me there… Alright so you wanna her? Go get her. BUT for a small pleasing favor if I may ask?" He smiled as he looked up at the ceiling.

"And that would beeeee…?"Tucuya rose his eyebrow.

"Get a snapshot of her for me, naked please." He whispered into the phone.

"AG DO IT YOUR DAMN SELF!" Tucuya yelled scaring the crap out of everyone.

"Well ok then I'll just call off the mission for you then and…"

"(Huge throbbing vain!) …You know there is a freakin thing called the Internet you know for you and that sick habit of yours."

"Shoot man, did you know there is no girl like her online?"

"I'll 'online' you upside your head… (Sigh) If, IF I remember… you perv…"

"Alright better then nothing."

"Good… thanks AG."

"Ah just get her and stop her from doing this, or she's really gonna end up regretting it."

"Yea I will, you know me."

"Heh. I know…good luck Bug. (Hangs up)"

"(Hangs up) Ok conceder this girl in deep doo, doo now!" Tucuya said pumping his fist in the air.

"Finally…" Sonic started. "…So how are you gonna catch her since she only appears on days of game releases?"

"Ok smartass, the Black Market happens every Monday, Thursday and Saturday Nights at 11:00pm. She'll be there tonight since its Saturday." Tucuya said.

"Hahahah! I'll know when she gets away because you'll have a huge nosebleed on the street and you'll be in the newspaper the following day." Sonic laughed.

"(Vain throbs!) You are really asking for it. But I don't have time for your sorry ass today I gotta start asking questions about her and what better place to start then Rouge's Club."

"Good luck with that man." Knuckles said.

"Need any of us to come with you?" Brittney asked

"Naw its ok I got it from here. I gotta make sure that I stay undercover. Besides, I need a challenge things have gotten a bit dull around here."

"Oh I take offence to that! I'm not a challenge!?" Brittney yelled Tucuya's ears dropped.

"(Sweatdrop!) I didn't mean it like that. I mean…Ugh… Never mind…"

"T, you just be careful out there." Eriko said with a concerned voice.

"Hey, aren't I always?"

"Oh yea Mr. I leave my ID badge on the chair so everyone knows I'm a GBA Agent. Smart move for a ninja." Sonic egged on and suddenly took of running down the road and Tucuya stood up…

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN!" Tucuya yelled at him. "(Sigh) Am I that clumsy?" He turned to everyone with a sad kind of look on his face.

"NO! Tucuya, now look, everyone has those days." Katie said.

"Yea look at me." Knuckles said and everyone started laughing.

"Yea Knuckles nice example." Brittney said.

"(Blush!)…" Knuckles sank down.

"Well I'm off guys, wish me luck."

"Just don't forget our little outing tomorrow morning T'."

"I won't 'Ko. Nothing wrong with us going out girls?"

"Naw its ok. Besides she really hasn't hung out with you just yet. And you've done it with most of us now." Cammy said.

"Well I haven't hung out with you just yet. But don't worry I'll plan something out." Tucuya said smiling and Cammy blushed.

"Alright I'm off, oh and if you see Sonic's ass tell him I'll get him back when he least expects it."

"Will do." Knuckles said. And with that Tucuya headed over to his car and took off for Club Rouge. But little to them 2 figures over heard the conversation…

"Hmmm I think Mistress Lisa with love this information."

"Yes I think so to. Now can you get off my shoulders?" Kosami was standing on Hayate's shoulders.

"(Heart eyes!) No I love staring at Mrs. Jett." She had those look of lust on her face.

"Come on Kosami." Hayate took her of his shoulders as she started to flail like a chibi and they both Flash Warped

"(Light Beam) What the…" Brittney looked over the fence. "Hmmm that was weird…"

At Beabody Mansion in Beabody's Lab…Sounds of electrical equipment was being heard.

"Jeez this sucks why did Black robo just up and stopped business? Now I have to make all the parts by hand now!" Beabody complained while working on something.

"Hello Brother!" Lisa yelled.

"Yes Lisa? What can brother do for you?" He lifted up his safety glasses looking at her.

"Well I wanted to let you know that Tucuya and that b(Beep!) Eriko is taking him out to the Botanical Gardens on Monday."

"Really?" He smiled. "Hey careful of calling people that word sis."

"Sorry."

"Anywho this is perfect. I can not only get back at Tucuya but also get his girl all at the same time. Ah I'm such a genius!" Lisa walked over to the work table where he was working.

"Brother, that's not another robo girl is it?" Clearly the robot being female with a large chest.

"Why yes it is."

"Brother, you know every time that you make one of those they backfire on you every time."

"I know this, but this time it will not be for me but it will before Tucuya. Originally she was gonna be for the Garden's Grand Opening mascot but with a few modifications she going to distract him while I move in on his girl and then if anything should go wrong with her BOOM! Tucuya will get the backfire instead of me. Its perfect!" He said pumping his fist in the air.

"How is this all perfect?"

"My plan dear sister. First I have to program her to do take care of the kids there then switch to override when Tucuya is in her sight. You sis, then will take over her post for the time being with the other maids and I'll do the rest."

"Ah brother where do you get your plans? But then what would happen to Tucuya if she would backfire?"

"Well chances are, he'll get his ass owned finally." He laughed.

"Well brother don't overdo it to him. Remember we are soul mates." She warned.

"Of course sister, of course. Even if I do hate that fact. Now let me finish working on her I want to do a test run on her as soon as I finish."

"Ok brother…" Then she walked up to him giving him a threatening look. "…But just remember Tucuya gets really hurt badly you'll have to answer to me." And she walked out.

"(Sigh) Sisters…" And he continued back working.

About 15 minutes later in the parking lot of Club Rouge…

"Ok I hope that Marvin is here today. Just jet right on in and ask BOOM! Done." Tucuya walked on in and saw him by the counter wiping out a mug…

"HI TUCUYA!"

"AAAHHHHH!" Tucuya once again got about 10 feet in the air again by Crystal who popped out in front of him. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD GIRL DON'T DO THAT! JEEZ! The hell is the matter with you!?" Tucuya yelled at her. And Crystal start tearing up as a chibi.

"I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!" She yelled at him.

"!" That shocked Tucuya he never meant to yell at her like that but with Sonic already asking for it and AG's dumb promise he had to keep…That really didn't help much that she did that. And Crystal ran into the bathroom.

"Oh jeez…" Tucuya's ears dropped.

"Ooowheeee! You in the doghouse now man!" Marvin yelled from the bar.

"Oh great just what I need now…Hecklers." Tucuya said and walked up to the bar.

"First time I ever seen you lose it like that. What's up?" He asked cleaning out a mug.

"Well Sonic got under my skin, I gotta do this dumb favor for AG in return of getting a mission."

"You asking for a mission? That's not like you. What's the mission?" He cocked his head to the side a bit.

"I gotta stop the VG cat Burglar."

"OOooo nice mission man. Can't resist her huh?" He smirked and put a cup of his favorite soda: Sprite with Cherry shots in it.

"Its not like that. I just don't wanna see a girl like that end up on the bad side of life." He took a sip.

"Dude, you better be careful of her. I mean you see what those knockers have done to guys?"

"I know I saw." He took another sip no really caring about that.

"Well in either case you be careful. A girl like that is someone you don't wanna get on a bad side with."

"Yea, speaking of said girl have any info on her at all? That's why I came in really."

"Sorry dude, not even _I_, have any info on her. It seem like no one knows who she really is."

"Dammit. Oh well I'll find out who it is tonight." Tucuya said finishing up his drink.

"Oh yea the Black Market opens up again tonight. Ah, I see why you wanted to know anything about her."

"Yea well let me go talk to Crystal, I hope she can forgive me."

"Good luck man. She's tough like that." And Tucuya headed over to the bathroom where Crystal ran in.

"(knock knock!) Crystal… Its Tucuya."

"I don't wanna talk to you…" She said from the bathroom.

"Crystal… I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. I just been had a stressful morning."

"So its ok for you to yell at me like that? I was just playing with you like I always do..."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it just… it just slipped out. Sonic pissed me off, and AG has me doing some lousy favor for him in exchange for doing a mission."

"A mission? That's not like you. But that doesn't excuse you from yelling at me like that."

"I know I know. Look I'm sorry for losing it like that. Can I do anything for you to make it up? I mean anything!" Crystal was quiet for about a minute which Tucuya got more and more nervous by the second. Too scared to say anything and too scared not to say anything. Then finally…

"Ok I'll forgive you if you do one simple thing…" She started.

"What? Anything! You name it!" Tucuya yelled excited.

"Take me out on a date tonight."

"(Glass brake!) (Face Vault!) What!? Tonight!?"

"I though you said anything? I wanna date, your choice of place at 5pm sunset tonight."

'Hmmm 5pm maybe we'll be done before 11pm tonight.' Tucuya thought. "Ok you got a date. You meet me here at 5."

'YES FINALLY I CAN DATE HIM!' Her mind screamed. 'I'm sooo good.'

'Sigh I can't believe that I have to do this but anything to make a girl happy I guess.' Tucuya thought and Crystal walk out of the bathroom.

"So where are you taking little o' me huh?" She said putting a nice bounce in walk making her large bust bounce up and down making Tucuya blush a bit and look down at his feet.

"(Blush!) Well I don't know just yet but I wanna take you someplace where we both can have some fun."

"Oooo I'd like that." She said in her best sexy voice at him.

"(Blush!) I-I-I…H-h-hope you w-w-will." He stuttered.

"I know I will…" She pressed her breasts on his chest.

"(Slight nosebleed.) Yea…" Tucuya eye's locked on her chest.

"HEY! If you ya'll are gonna make out just do it already!" Marvin yelled from the bar snapping Tucuya out of his dream-like trance and made him jump back after realizing what she did and wiped his nose.

"(Blush!) Oh shut up man!"

"She's dangerous man you better watch yourself!" Marvin laughed.

"Oh forget him Tucuya. So here at 5pm you'll be picking me up?"

"Yea, just dress normally alright?"

"Sure, thanks again." She smiled, kissed him on the check and he exited the restaurant. "I'm soo lucky." She smiled. Tucuya blushed at the kiss while Marvin chuckled.

"You are a very lucky guy. You probably didn't realize how many guys have asked her out and you are the only one to have _her_ ask you of only the countless number of guys around here, out on a date since she's been here."

"Heh luck is a weird thing ain't it?" Tucuya smirked.

"No question about that my friend." Marvin smiled.

Well I better head off, I gotta jet back to Sonic's and kick his ass."

"Kick it once for me man."

"Will do." And with that Tucuya waved bye to Marvin and ran to his car and buckled up.

"And God, how I hate _my_ luck." And Tucuya pulled out of the parking lot and took of for home.

Meanwhile back at Sonic's…Sonic is doing something he normally doesn't like doing…Mowing the lawn…

"Man this sucks…Wish I could find an old school push mower and get the job done faster." He said as he drove the riding lawn mower over the tall grass in the backyard unaware of an object hidden in the tall weeds. He started to sing his theme song then all of a sudden… (CLATTER! BOOM! Koff, koff SPUTTER!) he ran over the object in the grass. (Bark, Bark Yap, yap…!) "Aw shut up, stupid dog!" He yelled at the dog he scared next door. "The hell did I run over?" He turned it off, and looked at the ground… "AW SON OF A HOLY S(BEEP!)! SHADOW! I RAN OVER YOUR DAMN SCYTHE!" He yelled and kicked the mower and Shadow walked over from the porch to see what the trouble was.

"Ah so that's where I left it."

"Left it my ass, that thing practically jumped out at me, lucky that I haven't ran over any bombs and crap out here that would blow up the whole 'hood."

"Heh now that would be interesting… so you scare the dog?" Shadow smirked.

"Totally scared the s(Beep!) out of it." Sonic laughed. Shadow knelt down and looked in more closely on the mower.

"Hey this isn't ours is it?" He hiked his thumb at it.

"Nah, its Mr. Cal… Mr. Cul…Damn white house down the road, 2 blocks." Sonic cussed pointing down the road.

"Mr. Kaller." Shadow corrected.

"That's what I said Mr. Kaller." Sonic said as he bent down to look at the blades. Shadow all of a sudden stood back up as he heard a car flying down the road and…

"Uhh Sonic…"

"Dude help me get this lousy thing tipped over so I can get this thing fixed."

"Sonic…Run…!"

"What…?" He looked at him.  
"DUDE RUN, RUN!" Shadow flailed as chibi at him. Sonic stood up to see Tucuya in his Ferrari barreling toward him…he swear he could have seen fire in his eyes as he rolled up over the lawn.

"HOLY S(Beep!) He's lost it!" Sonic took off running around the mower while Tucuya did a drift in the grass around the lawn mower. "Fool, you play too much! Get your damn ass car off my lawn!" Sonic looked back yelling.

"Gonna get ya sucka…"And they both took off down the street and Shadow just stood there, started to chuckle and full out laughed at the 2. (Honk honk HOOOOOOONK!) Tucuya blared his horn at Sonic.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" Cammy yelled as she and the rest of the gang came out wondering what was all the noise about.

"Well Tucuya flipped out and started chasing Sonic in his ride." Shadow said.

"Jeez for crying out loud I though some doo, doo was going down out here." Knuckles said as everyone stared down the road at those 2.

Meanwhile a few blocks down the road.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? Leave me alone, I didn't do nothing to you!" Sonic screamed at Tucuya.

"Gonna get ya sucka..." Now Tucuya damn well knew that there would be no way that he could Outrun Sonic let alone run him down, his car wasn't nowhere near fast enough to catch him. Of course he never had the intention to actually hit Sonic he just wanted to scare the holy Bejesus out of him. Sonic on the other hand was swerving all over the road trying to shake Tucuya but to of no use, and at last second Tucuya stood up in the car and got ready to throw a Pyro Shot at him.

"Oh hell no!" Sonic saw him and shot off at high speed toward the Neo Green Hill Zone Located a few miles West of Emerald Town leaving Tucuya in his dust.

"That's right! You better run!" Tucuya yelled turned around and drove back toward the house where everyone was watching them.

"Hey where's the parade?" Tucuya asked as he pulled up passed the gang and parked in his drive way, got out and walked across the street.

"Tucuya are you always that crazy?" Blaze asked.

"Haha. Only when Sonic pisses me off."

"So you chased Sonic in your car out of town?"

"Yea pretty much. He hightailed it out of town toward Neo Green Hill." Everyone started cracking up.

"You scared Sonic S(beep!)less!" Shadow yelled as he laughed.

"He deserved that one!" Knuckles laughed.

"You bet! Because of him and AG I gotta take out Crystal out on a date tonight. (Sweatdrop!) Aw s(beep!) I just said that out loud didn't I?" Tucuya felt the auras of the girls rising up. He was now officially in deep doo doo.

"Oh ask that again yourself man. And really a bit of advice, don't turn around if you want the truth." Shadow said. Now of course Tucuya in 'Kick Ass and Take Names' mode wasn't gonna let the girls physic him out like they did before in the past. So this time he was gonna take the bull by the horns and let them know straight up what happened.

"(Koff Koff.)" He checked to make sure he voice wasn't gonna crack when he faced the girls, that lived with him and could easily make his life a veritable hell with one wrong move. "(Ahem.) Ok girls the truth is…" When he turned around to face them it was like 'Kick Ass and Take Names' mode shut down completely and 'Run like a little B(Beep!)' mode kicked in. But really 4 girls, count them…One that was bigger and stronger then you, one that can shoot a fly 50+ more yards way, one that was a fighter and never gave up and the last one being a long life friend staring down at you with their auras bursting out at you indicating that they where all pretty pissed off and a Busty Cat that had the ability to fry your butt off looking just pissed at you… Well would make you crap your pants…But for Tucuya and his 'never say die' sprite somehow made that effort to find his voice… "L-l-look g-g-girls…I had no c-c-choice in the m-matter."

"Oh really, so how _did_ you get her to go out with you if you didn't ask her?" Katie asked.

"Look…" Tucuya started as he was kinda getting mad about the fact that the girls where pissed off at him for the whole incident. "…Because of Sonic's and AG's crap I kinda lost it and yelled at her when she jumped out and scared me again." Tucuya turned his back to the girls.

"Is that all?" Eriko asked relived.

"Well after she ran in the bathroom and said she never wanted to talk to me again. I wanted to make that up to her and the only way she said I could do that, was to take her out on a date."

"A _date_ date?" Cammy asked.  
"Kinda I guess." Tucuya shrugged.

"So where you taking her out to?" Katie asked.

"Don't know. But not to a fancy restaurant. She doesn't like that type stuff." Tucuya turned back around.

"Oh…" Eriko's ears dropped. "Sorry about that Tucuya we shouldn't have jumped at you like that." she said.

"Yea if you have to make it up to her that way its ok with us." Brittney said.

"Same here." Katie and Cammy said.

"Thanks girls. Sorry this happened." Tucuya looked down.

"Hey s(beep!) Happens." Blaze said.

"Got that right Blaze." Brittney said.

"So any luck on the VG Cat yet?" Knuckles asked changing the subject.

"Naw nothing because of my little 'slip' I couldn't get any info. I Did ask Marvin but however, no luck. _He_ didn't even know anything about her."

"Whoa! Marvin not knowing anything about someone. She must be a pro." Rouge said looking up.

"Yea, well all the more reason for me to catch her." Tucuya said determined.

"So what's gonna happen? Will this interfere with your date tonight?" Katie asked.

"I hope not. But I'll cross that bridge when, if I get to it." Tucuya said turning towards Katie and she nodded.

"True." Eriko said nodding likewise.

"Hello everyone." Vanilla said as she Cream and Cheese walked up (And floated) on the lawn where everyone was.

"Hello, Ms. Rabbit." Blaze and Shadow said bowing.

"Hey shortcake." Tucuya said with arms akimbo and as always Cream made a mad dash at Tucuya trying to tackle him. "Wait shortcake not the head, not the head!" (POW! Thud!) Cream had once again used her head, jumped up and rammed her head in Tucuya's chest and they both started to fall. But before they over Tucuya caught her before she hurt herself from the falling on top of him. "Shortcake if I told you once, I told you a million times: don't use your head to tackle." Tucuya said laying her down on the ground.

"(Sweatdrop!) Sorry Hito sensei I keep forgetting."

"(Sweatdrop!) Its ok Shortcake." 'When is she gonna stop calling me that?' He thought.

"So what brings you 2 over here?" Cammy asked.

"Well I was wondering if Hito Sensei could teach me some new moves." Cream asked throwing a few punches.

"I as well Mr. Hito." Vanilla said.

"Chao Chao! (Me too!)" Cheese chirped.

"(Sweatdrop!) Well I don't know…" Tucuya looked at his watch… 'Hmmmm 2:30 I guess It wouldn't hurt I got to meet her at 5pm.' He thought. "Alright then what the hay? I got 2 hours to kill."

"Why's that Hito Sensei?"

"(Sweatdrop!) Uhhh…"

"He's got some important personal stuff to do?" Eriko quick covered for him smiling.

"Awww, ok then I understand." Cream smiled.

"Alright then you guys follow me into my backyard." Tucuya walked across the street into his backyard and everyone else followed. "Jeez didn't know you guys wanted to see this too." He said.

"Well its interesting to see you fight Tucuya." Brittney said smiling.

"(Blush!) Well you know, I do what I do best."

"Got that right T!" Katie yelled smiling at him making him blush even more. Then gang walked up on the back deck and got a seat on the railing or the stairs ready to watch Tucuya work.

"Just a minute Mr. Hito."

"Ms. Rabbit you don't have to call me that." He smiled at her.

"But you are a teacher and I must give you respect like that." She smiled back.

"(Sweatdrop.) Alright then Ms. Rabbit take your time." Then in a flash both her and Cream threw off their dresses to reveal them in their exercise clothes. Vanilla wearing her pair of jogging shorts that showed off her nice rump and a shirt that shows her nice fit stomach with her nice bust of a chest protruding out. All the guys even Tucuya blushed at her great body at that point Steve's Mom started playing through their heads.

And Cream had on something similar to her mom but cover a bit more fur but showed her fit and budding figure. And Cheese took off his bowtie and rapped it around his head like a headband. Tucuya shook his head to get those pervy thoughts out of his mind…

"Alright then guys lets start stretching." He said. And they began normal stretches which lasted for about 10 minutes.

"Ok ok you guys all warmed up?"

"Yes." They both said and Cheese nodded.

"Alright then…I want you 2 to raise your chi energy up to make your auras come out. But not too much you don't wanna over do it and pass out from putting too much energy into it." Tucuya said, they all nodded. Everyone on the deck looked in closely as what he was gonna have them do. Then all of a sudden Vanilla's and Cream's Orange Auras surrounded them and Cheese's Blue Aura surrounded him.

"Good. Alright then I then want you to quickly make a motion like you are ripping something." He showed a motion by bring both his hand up to his chest and making fists with them then quickly separated them while turning his fist in to open palms. And showed it again but this time with his aura out repeated the motion, it expanded out quickly then the aura disappeared. "This is an Aura Push. If you are ever ganged up on or surrounded do this move and your Auras will forcefully push everyone out of your way. This is a basic move for most chi users." So then in a flash all 3 of them did the move perfectly and mimicked Tucuya's movements.

"Just like that Hito Sensei?" Cream asked.

"Bingo! Right on the money guys. Just make sure you don't put much energy into your auras otherwise you'll drain yourself too quickly remember not much is need to do raise your auras up."

"Yes Mr. Hito."

"Chao Chao! (Got it!)"

"Alright then lets do some physical attacks." He said. Tucuya always loved to show off his skills in regular attacks. That lasted for about 45 minutes. Then…

"Alright then I want all 3 of you to try to take me down and pin me down, I will use nothing but my normal punches and kicks and dodges. Your jobs are to make me fall to the ground and no I won't tire out remember you wanna end a battle as quick as possible so not to tire out."

"You want them to attack you?" Blaze asked.

"Yes it's the only way they'll use their moves on a real target. Don't worry I won't be rough on them or anything. (Sweatdrop!) Personally Ms. Rabbit scares me since she is bigger then me." Tucuya said making a point she was a just a bit shorter then Beabody. So she had some height over Tucuya. Vanilla blushed at the comment and smiled.

"GOOD LUCK YOU GUYS!" Eriko yelled from the deck scaring everyone.

"Jeez I wish you wouldn't do that Eriko!" Brittney yelled at her. Then Tucuya, Cream, Vanilla and Cheese got into defensive stances.

"Alright…Go!" Tucuya yelled. And Vanilla and Cream using their rabbit quickness dashed at Tucuya with a multitude of punches and kicks, Tucuya jumped back avoiding the attacks. Cream all of a sudden jumped into the air and landed on Tucuya shoulders and jumped off pushing Tucuya forward making him lose a bit his balance stumbling forward a bit toward Vanilla (Pow, Pow!) who gave Tucuya 2 punches to the chest making him stumble backward back toward Cream (Pop! Thud!) who did a sliding kick at his legs and tripped him. Tucuya did a spring board to get back up (POW!) and failed to see Cheese and got hit with a tackle in the stomach making Tucuya slide back a bit on his feet.

"Whoa they're really doing a number on him." Sonic said walking up to the guys from his run to the Neo Green Hill Zone.

"You can say that again." Shadow said mesmerized by Vanilla's attacks. Tucuya barely had time to backflip out of the way of Vanilla's fierce Thrust Kick.

'Jeez a bit more closer and that would have knocked me out cold… She's deadly!' Tucuya thought. (Pop!) Tucuya got hit by Cream's null energy shot. Tucuya grunted from the hit then Vanilla dashed at Tucuya… 'I see what they are doing… Monkey in the middle.' Then he sidestepped out of her way and gave her an elbow strike to her back making her stumble forward a bit. (Light Beam!) Tucuya quickly turned around and caught Cheese just before he slammed into him again making a force wind blow from them. 'Ow ok that stung.' Tucuya was about to do something to him… 'I can't do it… I can't really hurt him or any of the girls that much.' Then Tucuya tossed him into the air (Light Beam!) then Vanilla and Cream did a flying kick together at the same time, side by side right at Tucuya who jumped into the air and landed on both their shoulders and jump flipped off them landing behind them and then Cream and Vanilla both landed.

"Jeez they have gotten so much better with their attacks!" Amy said.

"I'll say." Tails said.

'I can't… I just can't attack them that hard. I can't use any skills on them like that is not fair to them.' Tucuya's mind was still going a mile a minute about weather or not to attack them. (Light Beam!) Tucuya quickly looked up to see Cream using Cheese as a energy ball and Vanilla getting ready to fire her own energy shot. 'Alright I know this plan… one is gonna fire making me jump or dodge and other will fire at me in mid step or mid air.' Tucuya wasn't gonna fall for that move. But then they both fired at the same time, then Cheese surrounded by Creams energy combined with Vanilla's energy shot making a bigger, faster attack. "What the…!" Tucuya yelled and through his hands up into a block then Cheese curved around him and flew back a few feet, turned around and… (BOOM!) Hit Tucuya right in his back making him fly forward off his feet flailing like a chibi right toward Cream and Vanilla. (POW!) and they both at the same time kicked him while in mid air with a side kick making him fall on his back (Swirly eyes!). and Cream jumped on top of him pinning him. Then Sonic ran off the porch and like a pro wrestling ref.

"1, 2, 3! The winners Vanilla, Cream and Cheese!" He yelled. Everyone on the deck cheered. Tucuya blinked a few times to get his head back together and sat up. 'That move…' He thought way back when Eriko and him first used a move similar to that one on a mission together…

"Need a help up?" Vanilla said to him offering her hand to him quickly bring him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks." He took her and she pulled him up and dusted himself off.

"So did we do good Hito Sensei?" Cream ran up to him with joy in her eyes with her fists under her chin jumping up and down waiting for the report.

"You guys did outstanding! I never even taught you 2 to combine your energies like that. Amazingly you shocked me really." Tucuya said chuckling a bit.

"YES!" Cream yelled.

"I'm glad our practicing is paying off." Vanilla said.

"Yes, you guys are getting so much better. I gotta learn to stay way from that kick of yours Ms. Rabbit. You could dent in a car door with that foot." Tucuya said.

"(Blush!) Well I'm only doing what comes natural to us rabbits and that's to use my feet." Vanilla blushed.

"Yo Casanova! You're gonna be later for your…" Shadow started.

"…Very important business matter. Yes I know, thank you Mr. Watchdog full of ticks." Tucuya finished.

"I'm not that type of dog."

"Too bad you smell like one."

"OHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled.

"Whatever… Orange." Shadow grunted.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to get ready for some personal business in a hour and I got to get ready."

"Oh no problem at all Mr. Hito. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule to train us." Vanilla, Cream and Cheese bowed.

"You're very welcome." He bowed back. "Alright then you guys. You know the drill." They all ran up beside him facing the gang.

"Double Straight Punch!" They punched left then right.

"Double Front Kick!" They kicked right then left.

"Stomp into a Defense Stance!" They took a step back, and stomped their back foot and took a low defense stance.

"Thrust Punch and Ki-ai!" They punched at the same time with their front arm. "HIYA!" They all yelled.

"And Pose like you never had before!" And Tucuya Double Punched and kicked one with his left foot and stud in a classic ninja pose. Cream Double Kicked with the left foot then stomped into a defense stance and gave the peace sign. Vanilla did a jump kick with the right foot, landed and put her hands behind her head in a sexy way, that got Shadow's attention and Cheese did a loop-de-loop and landed on Cream's head. And they all started laughing at each other.

"Well now you peoples, and I use that term for all of ya'lls, I gotta get going." Tucuya said

"Be careful out where ever you go ok Hito Sensei?"

"I will Shortcake." He said ruffling her hair and Tucuya headed up the stairs on the deck passing everyone and (SLAP!) Slapped Sonic right upside his head when he wasn't paying attention and Sonic grabbed his head, stomping his foot from the pain.

"OOOOOOooo man that was a sweet slap!" Brittney laughed.

"I'm gonna put so much hurt on you 2 for doing this to me!" Sonic yelled in pain.

"Consider that payback from this morning." And Tucuya headed on in.

"Sonic you are such a wuss." Shadow started.

"No you're the wuss!" Sonic yelled back.

"No you!"  
"You!"

"You!"

"Black!"

"Blue!"  
"Daaaa!"

And the two went at it. Dust cloud and all.

Meanwhile…

"Ok just something cool to wear…" Tucuya said digging around his closet looking for something to wear. "Ah ha! There we go!" He said and pulled out a Black Windbreaker with short sleeves and some Blue Jeans and turned from the closet and…

"BOO!" A figure leaped at him.

"AHHHHH!" Tucuya threw the clothes into the air scared as a chibi. He looked and there was Eriko.

"Hehe got ya." She smiled.

"(Blink, Blink!) (Sigh) I gotta get used to that again." He put a hand over his heart and started picking up his clothes.

"Hehehe you'd better cuz I'm never gonna stop that." She put her hands behind her head looking up. "Anyway why were you holding back?"

"Huh?" He stopped and looked up at her.

"You were holding back on those guys during that sparring match. Why did you do that?" Tucuya knew Eriko was great at spotting something odd about a situation but he didn't think she was wise to him holding back on the 3.

"I don't know why really. I just didn't wanna be so rough on them." He looked down.

"You were always rough on me. So why not them?"

"Because you were teaching me moves and you never held back on me. So I had to bring my all into the fight." He looked back at her.

"Ok (Sweatdrop) true, but why not give them the same privileges?"

"Because I didn't wanna hurt them. They aren't as skilled as we are."

"So how do you think they'll get any better if you hold back on them?"

"…." Tucuya looked down.

"I mean… look… if you treated me like that don't you think I would feel bad that I won without you showing your best effort? Giving a person confidence is one thing, but you don't want them getting cocky out there. They could screw up royally if they get too cocky."

"… You're right… I should have but you know how I am about sparring with people that don't have the abilities as we do." He said looking down. And Eriko softly rapped her arms around his stomach from behind him and put her head on his left shoulder softly closing her eyes, making him blush.

"Look Tucuya I know that you don't wanna be too rough on them, you are a kind and gentle person. But if you don't show a little more power and skill on them they'll just be as good as they are now and nothing more. You want them to be as good as they can get right? If not better then that right?"

"(Blush!) Of course I do. But…"

"…Then hold back only to that point where they will be really struggling to take you down next alright. No one ever said fighting didn't 'smarts' did they? And that's not a rhetorical question T'."

"No."

"So just do what the rest of us do and treat them as fighters, not wimps alright?" Tucuya sighed but looked at her and nodded his head in agreement. "Good now get ready remember girls don't like to wait for their dates." She smiled at him and let go.

"Alright. And yes you are right Eriko, thanks." He weakly smiled at her.

"Hey if I don't look after you then who will?" She smiled back.

"Please I don't need a keeper. Now then a little privacy please ,ya pervert." He smiled as he pulled off his shirt.

"Awwww but I love looking at you like that." She wined.

"O,W,T out!" He pointed at the door.

"Alright. But before I do Fred Flintstone… (Peck!)" She kissed him on the cheek. "That's for good luck tonight." He blushed heavily at the kiss.

"AHAHAHHHHH! You look as red as Beabody!" She laughed walking toward the door.

"Oh, get the stepping!" And threw a foam Nurf ball at her and she dodged it and ran out laughing. And Tucuya locked the door and started getting ready.

30 minutes later… Tucuya walked out of his room acting like any guy would on a Friday night with his girl friend. And headed out into the leaving room where everyone was currently playing on the Wii.

"Man Blaze aim for the bad guys not the hostages!" Cammy yelled.

"Sorry! But they keep jumping out in front of me like crazy." She, Cammy, Shadow and Cream were playing some Ghost Squad.

"Alright guys I'll be back in a while." Walking past everyone.

"We ain't goin' nowhere." Brittney said.

"Seeya later Hito Sensai." Cream said.

"Seeya guys." And Tucuya headed on out the door. And in front of the car he saw some quills that looked like Sonic's so very quickly and quietly he sunk down and… (CAR ALARM!) Sonic darted out away from the car holding his ears randomly cussing out loud.

"HOLY S(BEEP!) YOU SON A B(BEEP!)…" While Tucuya laughed at Sonic's blue streak cusses. And jumped in the car. "Man you ain't right!"

"You was the one hiding in front of the car you know those big quills don't help out much." Tucuya started the car and pulled out…

"If you pull out of this drive way…" He walked out into the road as Tucuya drove off. "…I'm gonna stand here pointing at you!" And did just that.

About 10 minutes later… At Club Rouge, Crystal has just got off work and was waiting for Tucuya to show up sitting on a bench by the doorway. Dressed in a nice Cream colored long sleeve shirt and Blue Jeans Flares on, ready to have some fun with some Pink kicks on and green orb like earrings on with her hair down past her shoulders a bit. Then Tucuya pulled up into the parking lot.

"Wow he's right on time." Crystal said to herself and walked on outside.

"Wow looking good Crystal." Tucuya said in awe.

"Well you are pretty hot looking yourself there." She smiled back at him eyeing him up and down. "So where are we going Mr. Hunkhog?"

'Does every girl have to say that to me?' Tucuya thought. "Well where did you have in mind? Didn't have enough time to think about it."

"Hmmm…Well you could take me linear shopping." She smiled seductively at him.

"(Sharp Blush!) Uhhh I was thinking more along the lines of fun action." Tucuya glowed with redness in his cheeks giving an awkward smile with his eye closed.

"Yea you are right we, need some action. How about Twinkle park?"

"Uh uh no way no how nothing doing. After that junk that happened a few weeks ago I'm not going back in that place till all of Beabody's things are removed."

"How about the arcade?"

"Sure that'll work. The arcade is one of the only places I will go to have fun." Tucuya nodded.

"Alright lets hit it!" She jumped over the car door in Tucuya's car and Tucuya did like wise.

'Wow she's like Eriko… Almost." He thought and took off for the mall.

About 10 minutes later they arrived. And ran toward the arcade giggling and laughing about random things. From there they enjoyed themselves playing many games quickly jumping from one to another, challenging each other and of course playing co-op style, working up quite the crowd every time they played. Finally at one point playing Street Fighter Alpha 3... He was Akuma and she was Chun-li.

'Whoa I never though that she was this good at Street Fighter Alpha 3.' Tucuya thought barley dodging Chun-li's V-ISM Custom Combo.

'That's right Tucuya show me everything you got. You are the only male that makes me crazy like this.' She quickly jumped back and started to advance on Tucuya and jumped.

"GOTYA!" Tucuya used his Weak Dragon Punch on her knocking her up into the air and began his Hurricane Kick, Dragon Punch combo.

"What the…!" Crystal said air recovered but Tucuya took advantage of the air recover, jumped up right next to her and gave her a LV. 3 Super combo Air Fireball. "NOOOO!"

"KO! YOU WIN!" The arcade game yelled.

"Hehehehe, don't mess with the Master of Fists." Tucuya gloated holding up the peace sign with a cheesy smile on his face.

'Jeez how dose he do that? I had him on the ropes and he turned the tide on me.' Crystal thought. 'He really is one in a million.'

"So ready to hit the next game Crystal?" Tucuya turned to her. That threw her out of her thoughts.

"Uhhh…(Sweatdrop!) Actually I wanted to go cruise around the mall a bit and grab a bit to eat really I'm hungry." She smiled at him. 'Anymore of that kinda whoopin' and my ego would drop to hell.' She thought.

'Golly she has such a great smile.' "Sure that's no biggie where did you wanna eat?"

"How about we cruise the mall and then we can get a bite at Club Rouge?"

"Sounds good to me." He smiled. "So where did you wanna head to?"

"Hehehe 'cruise' Tucuya, just browse around the stores and stuff." She laughed.

"(Blush.) I knew that." Tucuya blushed and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, then she linked her left arm around his right.

"Now lets cruse." She smiled and led him off to parts known and yet unknown to him like one of Katie's personal favorite of places… Victoria Secret. Now at that store, Tucuya tried as hard as he could trying not blushing the whole time in there but no avail. While she was in one of the dressing rooms, he looked all around trying to get his eyes off the stimulation of women's undergarments. But while doing that he was getting all kinds of stares from the girls that worked there and random ones with that lustful look in their eyes didn't help his complexion one bit. And when she walked out with something on that only could be described as 'Only something you would see in your dreams.' He instantly got a nosebleed.

"Gotta go!" and took off for the nearest bathroom.

"Oh yea, I'm sooo buying this!" She said then went to pay for her items.

After clogging his nose with tissue and meeting back up with Crystal they swung by Laura's shop to say hi to her and Sonaos as normal when ever they go into the mall. Another hour pass after they 'cruised' the mall they headed out and over to Club Rouge to grab a bite to eat. Lucky for the both of them they could eat as much as they wanted but never get charged for the food. But not like that mattered to Tucuya. Who was currently stuffing his face with Spicy Buffalo Wings and Crystal was doing likewise laughing and talking about random things in one of the small booths in the corner of the place.

"…So Eriko ended up giving AG a DDT on the bed and whole thing BOOM! (Clap!) collapsed!"

"AHAHAHAHHHHHHH! Eriko did that!? Giving Devin a DDT on the bed!?" Crystal cracked up.

"Yea we did some stupid s(Beep!) when we were younger."

"So how did Devin change from being a fun guy to a serious guy when he started the GBA back to a fun guy?"

"You wouldn't believe the crap we did to change his demeanor."

"If Eriko did that to him. I'll believe anything."

"Man you can't get any better Buffalo Wings then here!" Tucuya said kinda jumping out of subject.

"You got that right!" Then Crystal looked up from her plate… "Uh Tucuya… (Sweatdrop!) you may not wanna to turn around."

"Hmm?" Tucuya looked up from his plate with a wing in his mouth.

"No, no, no don't turn around please don't." She said shaking her head and Tucuya turned around and saw…

"Oh s(Beep!)!" And the wing dropped out of his mouth when he opened it. "Ah crap, dropped my wing."

"AHAHAHAHAHHHHHHH!" Crystal cracked up at Tucuya's little act and unfortunately getting the attention of the company.

"BUG!"

"Oh great…" Tucuya sunk down in the booth and AG walked over to the 2.

"So what's going down tonight and OHHH… And with Crystal? Man you lucky dog just can't get enough women huh?"

"AG this is neither the time nor the place to start this mess." Tucuya said rubbing his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Came here and didn't even think invite me to your little swarwray, I'm hurt…" He placed a hand over his chest like he got hurt.

"Its called a date, you ever heard of them?"

"Hey there is such a thing as 2 guys taking out a girl. You know that right?"

"Not the kid! I don't do that mess, really I don't. Who ever does that should be taken out back and their heads beat in on the hood of a pick up truck repeatedly over and over again." Tucuya said with a dead serious look on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAA!" Crystal cracked up at Tucuya's Truck bashing joke making him blush a bit.

"Bug! Now I know you wouldn't do that to the man that raised you now would you?"

"Maybe, depends how old your ass is."

"Hey I take offence to that! I know for a fact my ass works just like the day I first used it."

"(BANG!) HAHAHAHAHA!" Crystal had lost it laughing banging her head on the table and everyone flinched.

"Jeez you ok Crystal?" Tucuya said concerned as he looked over at her.

"I'm ok (snickers) it happens. You 2 are too much." She said chuckling while rubbing her forehead embarrassed.

"Well anyway before I push your buttons too hard… Anything on you know who?"

"The VG Cat? Well thanks to you and Sonic this is why I couldn't find anything." Crystal flinched slightly after hearing that.

'They're talking about me? Hmmmm… I wonder if they'll send someone after me…Now that would be fun. Especially if its Tucuya then I can finally have 'fun' with him.' She thought.

"…hell is wrong with you AG? Why do you wanna a picture of her naked!?" Tucuya yelled at him throwing Crystal out of her thoughts blushing.

"I told you already she's got 'guns' almost like Crystal here! I wanna see them up close like that!" AG yelled making both Crystal and Tucuya blush like mad.

"(Blush!) Oh Good God already AG you're as bad Beabody. I swear…"

"(Blush!) My breasts aren't that big Devin." She said as she covered her chest up.

"Well I think are very close to the VG Cat's." AG nodded.

'I wouldn't say they aren't big… If anything they are huge (Blush!)!' Tucuya thought and took a slight glance at Crystal's chest. For her small body her breasts were a bit more bigger then Rouge's but smaller then Katie's.

"AHA So Bug you do like the VG Cat's bust huh?" He laughed.

"(Blush!) AG knock that off…" Tucuya looked away. Crystal while blushing her mind was going a mile a minute she didn't know what to say or do to. Here he was the guy of her dreams and the whole reason why she was stealing games to get his attention and somehow that attention was gonna not only win him over but get into the GBA as well.

'This will be all worth it in the end. Even though I'm in the wrong, but once I started I couldn't stop I loved the thrill of stealing and flashing my boobs to get out of any situation.' She then glanced down at her watch… "Oh my God… Its almost 10:30!"

"Awww you gotta spilt?" AG sounded hurt.

"Yea sorry guys."

"Its ok." Tucuya smiled.

"I had a lot of fun tonight though. Thanks a lot Tucuya." And she kissed him on the cheek "We gotta do this again sometime."

"Yea." Tucuya smiled.

"HEY! What about my kiss?" AG yelled.

"You don't get one!" Tucuya yelled in a playful way.

"(Sigh!)" And she lightly kissed AG on the cheek.

"Yes I got a kiss by the hottest girl here!"

"(Sigh!) AG you are just too much sometimes." Tucuya dropped his head a bit shaking it.

"Damn straight!" He yelled.

"Hehe well I'll seeya guys later."

"Have a good night Crystal be careful out there. "

"I will don't worry."

"Actually I'll drive you home."

"Really? Are you sure Tucuya?"

"Of course, can't end the date like this." He smiled.

"Damn Bug, where have you learned all this stuff?"

"Not you…" He got up from his seat.

"Not you…" He mocked. "… I taught you all you needed to know."

"Yea and look where that got me… Come on Crystal lets blow this pop stand. AG you stay here and get drunk like you always do."

"Stay here and get drunk like you always do." He mocked again. "What kinda pathetic person do you take me for?"

"SHOT GLASSES 2 FOR A $1!" Marvin yelled. And AG was there faster then you could say Liver Poisoning. "You just called my song Marvin!"

"Heheh (Sigh.) He'll never change." Tucuya said and walked Crystal out to the car.

"Thank God he won't." She said and hoped in the car and Tucuya did likewise.

"Yep and I'm glad he won't either." Tucuya said and turned on the ignition and took off out of the parking lot.

A few minutes later at Crystal's house a few blocks down the road…

"Thanks for the great time tonight Tucuya… And sorry about what happened earlier at the club."

"No don't apologize. It was my fault I was just all messed up and pissed off earlier and well as they say 'Ship' happens."

"AHAHAHA! Tucuya you are too much! You really know how to make a person feel better."

"Hehe well I try my best of course." He smiled.

"Well then you have a good night be careful going home."

"I will, you have a good night too." And Crystal gave him another kiss and jumped out the car and waved at him and he wove back and took of for the Black Market.

"Ok almost show time you better bring your all Tucuya Hito Hedgehog." And Crystal quickly ran inside.

Tucuya meanwhile drove a few blocks and parked a few houses away from the Black Market…

"Now I just gotta wait till she shows up." Tucuya said and leaned back. He knew if he walked in the Black Market he would get distracted so he's just staying in the car. As he looked over there was a larger amount of boys there at the market tonight. "Hmmm wonder if that's anything to do with the VG Cat? My guess is yes… Good God what a bunch of pervs. What the…" Tucuya rose off his seat a bit… "Beabody!? He's here too!?"

"I hope she'll show up. I just got a few copies of Brawl she can swoon me over for them." He laughed.

"Oh great… Now I gotta deal with his joker ass tonight as well…"

A few minutes later on the rooftops… A figure was running across the rooftops…

"I hope… He'll be there…" The figure huffed as it jumped across a gap in the buildings then jumped down on a fire escape and climbed down the building and ran to the end of the alley where it saw a quite a few guys slowly walking away from the Black Market.

"Oh dear I didn't think there was gonna be a huge crowd tonight. But I aim to please." The figure jumped out right in front of a familiar red car. And dashed in the middle of the street.

"What the!?" Tucuya quickly looked and there she was…

"Hiya boys. Who wants me?" She put her hands behind her head poking out her chest in a sexy pose and all the boys quickly ran at her.

"Here!/Me!/I LOVE YOU!" All the boys randomly yelled.

"(Sweatdrop!) Ok wasn't excepting that. I better just RUN LIKE A LITTLE B(Beep!)!" And she high tailed it out of there.

"Holy s(Beep!) She's in some deep doo, doo now!"

"Come back here my sweet!" Beabody yelling.

"Ah a stepping stone…" Tucuya said and jumped out of the driver seat and landed on the trunk of the car and jumped off and landed on Beabody's head and jumped off it (Thud!) making him sprawl over the street dropping all his games.

"What the hell was that…" He slowly got up off the ground.

"SCRAMBLES!" Some random guy yelled and everyone dog piled on top of Beabody with all his games.

"HEY THOSE ARE MINE!" He yelled and started fighting off the guys taking his games.

"Heh one major pain down." Tucuya flipped in mid air and landed right in front of the figure.

"AH Not another one!" She skidded to a stop

"Need a hand?" Tucuya extended his hand to her.

'Is that Tucuya?' She though. 'No time to wonder about it just take his hand to get out of here.' And she took his hand and flash warped out of there.

"What the/where the/who the/how the…" All the other guys chasing after stopped and looked around for their vision of happiness.

Meanwhile on a rooftop… Tucuya landed while carrying the figure…

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yea I'm fine… Wait a second…" She quickly scrambled out of his arms and hopped back a bit in to a defense stance. "Why did you save me?"

"Heh bit off more then you could chew huh?" He took a few forward.

"Answer me!" She yelled.

"Ok ok. You where headed down a bad road so being the hero that I am I had to save you from that crowd, who knows what they could have done to you."

"And what makes you think I can trust you?"

"Tucuya Hito Hedgehog of the Green Buster Agency. Believe you me I wouldn't be here to help you out if I didn't have a good reason to."

'It is Tucuya! But jeez he was so quick I barely had anytime to think about where took me. Ok gotta make the sound convincing.' "So you are the famous Tucuya Hito Hedgehog. I've heard much about you."

"Jeez glad to see my name is familiar with all females."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to test out my abilities against you."

"(Sweatdrop!) Uhhhhhhh…. say what?"

"You heard me… I'm not just a Cat Burglar for nothing if I can beat you then I can do anything in this world." She cracked her knuckles.

"Whoa look I was just here to stop you, not fight you. I don't think a girl with your talents and skills should be doing what you are doing now."

"Hmmm tell you what you beat me in a fight right here, right now and I'll turn myself in. But if I beat you then you must become my partner in crime." 'Oh please for the love of God forgive me Tucuya I don't mean to be mean like this but it's the only way to see if I can test you out.' She thought. Tucuya on the other hand was thinking a mile a minute he didn't know weather to fight or just restrain her.

'But I guess if I can make her stop these crimes it's the only way I'll…' Tucuya just jumped out of the way of a fireball.

"Hey what the hell was that for!?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a bad girl… And I hate it when males don't start fights." She dashed at him.

"Well when in Rome…" Tucuya dashed likewise at her.

"Shouryuken!" She threw a Dragon Punch at him and he back flipped out of the way.

'Ok so she knows Chi attacks indefinitely.' He though and landed and she did likewise.

"Hadoken!" She threw another fireball at him and he merely side stepped out of the way.

'(Sweatdrop!) Eek! Oh boy not good… I don't have a full arsenal like he does.' She thought.

"Please tell me that's not everything you've got?" He said. 'I don't wanna go hard on her.'

"No I got plenty more where that came from!" She jump into the air gave a Dive Kick at him.

"Pyro Helix!" (POW!) He jumped up and gave her a Fiery Dragon Punch to the stomach while in mid air (Thud!).

"Oof!" She landed back down holding on to her stomach. 'Ow jeez that hurt. Ok Tucuya you are gonna get it now!' She ran at him and rushed him with mixed blows and Tucuya blocked everyone of them. "Sinkuu….HADOKEN!"

"What the!?" (POW!) (Thud!) Tucuya got nailed with a Super Fireball and flew back a few feet landing on his back. "Nice move…" Tucuya spit out a little blood and stood back up. "But I've had a lot worse." He wiped the remaining blood of his lip.

"I'm not done with you yet! Tasumaki Simpuu Kakuu!" She performed a Hurricane Kick at him.

"Horizon Kick!" And Tucuya did likewise but his move out did her's (Pow Pow Pow!) "Triple (Pow!) Pyro (Pow!) Helix (POW!)!" Nailing a 6 hit combo on her while she was in mid air. (Thud!) She hit the roof.

"(Deep Breaths!)" 'How is he this powerful? I haven't even made him brake out in a sweat yet. A cut? yes. But sweating? No. Ok time to bring out the big guns. I don't wanna do this but Tucuya you leave me no choice. Besides I always wanted to do this.' She stood up.

"Now do you give up?" He asked.

"Hell no, in fact I'm ready for round 2." She started to take off her outfit.

"What are you…OH MY GOD! (Nosebleed!)"

"Every male has this weakness now I'm about to show you up big time." There she was completely naked in front of him. Bouncing and jiggling all round but she still had on the mask so he still couldn't tell who it was.

"(Blush!) Uhhh you really don't have any morals do you?"

"I'm a bad girl remember." She smiled. "Now then…" She kicked up in the air and giving a nice show to Tucuya who just stood there awe struck. "Hehehe. Sinkuu Tasumaki Simpuu Kakuu!" She started the Super Hurricane kick still bouncing and jiggling and Tucuya was being sucked in the to the attack without even relising it. (15x pow!) (Thud!) Tucuya hit the ground and that shook him out of his state.

"Ow…" He wiped his mouth a bit. 'Ok this girl is really playing dirty… I really hate doing this but I'm sure she's likes it back…' Tucuya flash warped.

"What the!?"

"Surprise!" 'Please forgive me.' (Slap!) Tucuya planted a nice slap on her rump.

"(Blush!) OW! Oh Tucuya you bad boy… what the hell am I saying!?" She snapped out of it.

'BINGO! If she like this then I can turn the tides on her.' Tucuya flash warped again to her front and lightly groped her breasts blushing like mad.

"Oh yes Tucuya right there…"

"Sorry! Backfire!"

"Wha?" (BOOM!) Tucuya gave her a Backfire and she went flipping through the air. (Thud!) Landed with swirls in her eyes. With her rump in the air.

"(Sigh! Blush! Nosebleed!) Sorry but you gave me no choice." Tucuya looking up in the air trying to not see her naked like that.

"Uhhh…" And she slumped down. And Tucuya slowly approached her. And she started to regain some of her senses and looked up at Tucuya. "You, you, you… YOU BIG JERK!"

"What!?" Tucuya jumped back a bit.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" She flailed like a chibi.

"Wait a sec… that voice… It can't be… Crystal!?"

'Oh s(Beep!)' She covered her mouth.

"Crystal Tikara? You are the VG Cat?" Crystal felt the verge of tears flowing but slumped down against the wall beside her.

"Yes…" She took off her mask and started to tear up.

"But why Crystal…" Sucking up her sadness she began telling her story…

A few minutes later… Tucuya was sitting beside her against the wall with his coat over top of her chest.

"Ok I get it now. But why didn't you ask Marvin or AG or any of us? We would gladly have you aboard the GBA you could be a great help to everyone."

"Because I though you all would just laugh and tell me I'm no good… My skills suck…" She looked down starting to cry. And Tucuya held her chin up and wiped away a tear.

"Listen Crystal we would never, ever dare say anything like that to you. You are a great person! You have skills with a frying pan I've never seen before, friendly personality and you are a great fighter! (Blush!) I admit what you did there was really unorthodox but you have some Chi moves and normally if you just have 1 chi move you'd be a shoe in for the GBA."

"Really? But how could I be part of it now, since I did all this stuff and what not?"

"Don't worry with AG on the case he'd come up with something. But are you sure you wanna join in? I mean we don't see ourselves above the law in any form but we deal with matters that are more… complicated for the normal cops to deal with."

"Yea I wanna do something more then what I'm doing. I wanna make a better name for myself."

"Well that's great to hear." Tucuya then picked up his cell phone and dialed AG's cell phone.

'Wait you are calling him now at this late hour?"

"Trust me, if he ain't drinking he's up doing something crazy on a Saturday night."

At Club Rouge…

"(POUND!) ANOTHER DRINK BRO!"

"Devin you had 7 shots on top of the 5 beers you had I think you better call it a night."

" TELL YOU WHEN I HAD ENOUGH!"

(Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Old School Cartoon Theme Ringtone)

"OH DAMMIT!" He picked up his cell phone. "WHO THE HELL IS THIS!? I'M DRINKIN HERE!" Tucuya quickly pulled the phone from his ear.

"See he's drunk." Tucuya said to Crystal and she chuckled a bit and Tucuya started talking back. "AG its Tucuya."

"BUG! COME ON DOWN AND HAVE A FEW DRINKS WITH YOUR OLD MAN!" Tucuya rose an eyebrow.

"Uhhh lets not and say we did. Good news that I think you will enjoy even if you are drunk off your ass…"

"WHAT?"

"I caught the VG Cat!" Now in the few seconds it took for Tucuya to say that, all that alcohol that AG drunk, he sobered up something less short of a miraculous miracle.

"You caught her!? How the hell did you get her so fast?"

"Hey I'm Tucuya Hito Hedgehog remember?" He gloated.

"(Giggle!) Someone is full of them self." Crystal giggled.

"Yea, yea, yea… So Anywho, did you get my pictures?"

"AG! No! But you'll never guess who the Cat was?"

"Who?" Then Tucuya put it on speaker.

"Hiya Devin." Crystal said.

"Is that… OH MY FREAKIN HOLY SUM SON OF A S(Beep!)! CRYSTAL!?"

"(Blush!) Yep…"

"Oh Good God Tucuya… You were dating the VG Cat and didn't even know that."

"Well you where right there with me as well so… Actually now that I think about it we where all pretty much fooled… But all points aside AG, in light of what she's done she wants to join the GBA."

"HELL YEA SHE CAN JOIN!" He laughed.

"Sweet!" She smiled.

"(Ahem!) On 2 conditions."

"I was afraid of this. What conditions?"

"1. She gives back all the games she stole."

"Done!" She said nodding.

"And 2. I want 2 shots of her as the VG Cat clothed and Naked."

"Oh AG…"

"…Well that sounds like a fair trade." She interrupted while standing up taking off Tucuya's Coat.

"(Blush!) Crystal you aren't for real are you?"

"Damn for real Tucuya. Now worked that camera phone."

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!" AG yelled.

Finally after all the commotion was done it was agreed on Monday that Crystal was gonna go to GBA HQ and get set up to become an official Agent. After Tucuya got done with the pictures, sent them and dropped off Crystal he headed home himself it was sometime after 12:30… Tired as a mug he dressed down in just his boxers and just (POOF!) fell in bed… A few hours later…

"Oh I can't wait till the morning…" A figure was creeping down the hallway toward his bedroom. And unfortunately for Tucuya, he didn't lock the door from last night. The figure slowly opened the door and creped in the room then… (POOF!) Jumped on top of him.

"AHHHHHH!" Scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Morning T'!" Eriko smiled and crawled off him.

"Eriko! (Deep Breathing!) For crying out loud girl…" Tucuya squinted his eyes to adjust in the dark and laid back down, grabbing his clock while knocking random things on the floor off the night stand… "Eriko its 4:03 in the morning… The Botanical Gardens don't open for at least 5 more hours… Go back to bed…" Tucuya set the clock back down on the night stand.

"But I can't sleep! I'm just too excited about going out with you again and…" She started to spaz out about going out with him… Annoyed, tired and a bit crazy Tucuya grabbed her arm… "Wha?" (Poof!) and pulled her down with him and hugged her back in to his chest…

"There now you can go to sleep, now get some sleep please." And he closed his eyes.

"(Blush!) Ok…" And she nuzzled up with him… 'WHOA! Is it just me or has he been working out?' She though has she felt his muscles on her back. 'Yes he has… I'm in heaven…" And somehow she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later… (RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG!) (SMASH!) Eriko smashed her fist on another one of Tucuya's clocks breaking it and realized she was alone in the bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes looking groggy with a bad case of bed head and looked around for him and then he stepped in the room all dressed and ready to go wearing his trademark clothes with a light coat over top.

"Morning sleepy head." He smiled at her.

"Mornin'!" She closed her eyes and smiled. "Oops (Sweatdrop!) sorry about the alarm clock T'." She rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"No biggie I got a ton of'em in the closet… When you're me, you realize that any clock is your worst enemy and your best friend so I buy a ton of them when they decide to go evil." Eriko chuckled at him. "Well you better get ready the Gardens open in one hour." He stretched out.

"Roger dodger!" She smiled at him and jumped off the bed and ran down the hall to her room "MAHO!". Tucuya smiled and shook his head.

"I tell you that girl is one in a billion." He and followed likewise. "'Ko! I'm going across the street to get some grub, alright?"… He yelled as she ran upstairs.

"Maho ok T'! I'll meet you over there!" Tucuya headed over to get some breakfast. While he was doing that Eriko ran upstairs and started going through her closet to find something good to wear. "Naw not this one… Nope not this one either." As she was throwing clothes all over the place Tucuya just arrived and knocked on the door of Sonic's. And Rouge opened it.

"Well, well, well handsome come on in, we were just getting ready to eat." Rouge said in her normal sexy voice.

"(Blush!) Uhhh thanks Rouge."

"No… Thank you…" She smiled at him and turned around with a bounce.

'God that woman has got something going on.' Tucuya thought blushing, headed on in and closed the door. As he followed her he couldn't keep his eyes off her curves.

"See something back there you like?" She asked without turning around. Tucuya blushed even harder and looked up.

'How did she?…' He thought. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Well only if you wanna answer sweetie." All Tucuya could do was shake his head and mentally scream… 'DAMN! HELL YES!' They arrived in the dinning room and Tucuya saw Sonic, pointed at him and…

"YOU'VE BEEN TAKIN JUDO LESSONS!" Everyone started laughing.

"Oh ha, ha, ha Mr. Fred Flintstone. It is to laugh." Sonic sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Hey… I'm a funny guy." He hiked his thumb at himself.

"Yea about as funny as a headshot." Everyone chuckled and Cammy laughed out loud at that one.

"Yea nice come back there Sonic." Tucuya grabbed a plate, grabbed some food and some OJ from the counter and sat beside Katie and Blaze. "Morning girls. Sorry, this spot taken?"

"Nope go right ahead." Katie said.

"Yes, no one is there." Blaze said

"Ah thank you, grasshoppa." Tucuya said bowing in a stupid Japanese voice and started eating as everyone chuckled.

"So you and Eriko are going to the Botanical Gardens huh?" Tails asked Tucuya.

"Yep my 2 tailed friend."

"So you into flowers and junk like that?" Shadow asked.

"Not me, but Eriko is. I'm taking her because she loves flowers and I wanna try to find her that rare Ruby Amber Marigold also known as the 'Tiger's Eye.'" (AN: Yes this is a fake flower… Don't badger me about it. )

"Whoa I've hear of those flowers, very, very rare. Turns out you can only find them in the middle east." Amy said.

"Yea. So maybe I can find those for her I hope."

"Good luck T'!" Cammy smiled.

"I wonder if those flowers are even able to be grown over here?" Brittney asked.

"Hey that's not a bad idea Brit. Maybe I can found out if they have the seeds. It would be nice to grow those here for her. Thanks." He smiled at her.

"(Blush.) No problem." She looked down, a bit embarrassed.

"So Mr. Good lookin', you've known Eriko since you grew up back in GBA HQ right?" Knuckles asked.

"Yea, it's been so many years growing up with her. I looked at her more like a sibling then a friend. And it was just uncanny how we both were into the same things and what not." Tucuya chuckled a bit.

"That's very impressive Tucuya, that you have remained friends with someone for so long." Blaze said.

"Honestly at first when we met I really wasn't the type to talk and stuff. Kinda like tall dark and gruesome over there." He pointed at Shadow who just shrugged and everyone chuckled a good bit. "And being really, really shy around girls, well more so then usual back then didn't help me much. Mostly got that unsocial style from AG when he had that 'Unknown Stick' up his ass. But when I met her, such a kind caring sweet hearted girl who has this ability to make your day more enjoyable, everything was like… Why am I acting like this? Why should I be like this? Then I changed to the fun loving guy who lives his life to the fullest, here today. Just hanging around her really gave me something to look forward to when I got older."

"And that was…?" Katie wondered. Tucuya looked up like he was staring at something the others couldn't see.

"Just to live life to the fullest have fun, kick butt, enjoy it and don't let anyone stop you." She kinda breath a sigh of relieve with the other girls. Just then a few knocks were heard on the door.

"Must be your date." Sonic said.

"I'll get it." Tails said and headed down the hall to the door. A few seconds later Tails comes back in the room with Eriko right behind him dressed in a Peach colored long sleeve shirt and wearing Blue flares and had a sky blue and yellow striped scarf to go with it. Tucuya couldn't help but blush at her cute outfit while she got a plate and started putting food on it.

"I like that look Eriko." Amy said to her.

"Thanks. I know its something not great but I think it works." She said as she walked over to the empty seat beside Amy.

"Eriko you look great! Don't ever say that about yourself." Tucuya said out loud and getting looks from everyone making him blush from embarrassment.

"Thank you Tucuya and you are looking quite handsome yourself." She smiled at him which made him look around very uncomfortable like.

"(Blush.) Thanks Eriko."

"Alright enough of this lovely dovey stuff, trying to eat over here." Sonic said as he took a nice bite out of his sandwich.

"Aww but Sonic I love the lovely dovey stuff." Amy squealed.

"Uhhh (Sweatdrop.) Yea Amy." Sonic said.

10 minutes later after eating Eriko and Tucuya got ready to head off…

"Alright you 2 be careful out there." Katie said.

"Hey don't worry you are looking at the best 2 GBA agents you've ever lad your eyes on over here." Tucuya laughed.

"Maho!" Eriko yelled in agreement.

"Well still be careful you 2." Blaze asserted.

"Don't worry we'll be a-ok." Eriko said.

"Make sure you don't get high sniffing those plants." Sonic said.

"You mean like what you do every night?" Tucuya said.

"OHHHHH!"

"Ha ha ha very funny."

"Alright guys we outty 5 grand."

"Seeya/bye/be careful." Everyone said. And with that the 2 headed out the door and hopped in the car.

"JABRONIE!" Sonic yelled out the window.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" And Tucuya pealed out of the driveway.

"Heh someone doesn't misses a beat." Shadow said.

"Look who's talking faker." Sonic said.

"You're the faker."

"Screw up."

"Baka."

"Black."

"Blue."

"DAAHHHHH!" And they when at it again dust cloud and all.

The Green Grove Zone located 5 miles north of the Neo Green Hill Zone… A lush green getaway, hills trees flowers and cascading waterfalls. A place Tucuya goes for some hardcore training. Lucky enough for him the Gardens wasn't anywhere near his stomping grounds…

"I can't believe this is the first time we have gone anywhere together in over a year just me and you." Eriko said.

"Me either it'll be just like old times." Tucuya said.

"Yea then after here can we go to the mall?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

"MAHO!" Eriko yelled and smiled.

'Yep just the way I remember it… Well almost.' Tucuya thought as he now had money, a car and his own house now.

Meanwhile… Beabody and his sister and a few of the maids arrived in a huge truck and parked in the rear of the entrance of the Gardens.

"Now then everyone you all know the plans right?"

"Yes Master Sherman." One of the maids said.

"Yea Brother." Lisa said. Then Beabody turned over a switch opening up the rear of the truck. Then flipped another switch raising a table that had the robot on…

"Now then wake up my girl…" He softly said into the robot's head. Slowly the robot opened its eyes…

"Huh?…. Where am I…" The calm beautiful voice said.

"Welcome to the realm of the living my girl." The robot girl blinked a few times to adjust its sensors.

"Master Sherman?" It tilted its head confused like.

"Yes." He smiled at her. "Do you remember the name I gave you?"

"Ivy."

"Good girl. And you remember your objectives?"

"Yes Master." The robot nodded.

"Very Good. Now make me proud." He smiled again.

"Yes I will Master." And the robot girl got off the table and headed out into the bright sun. "Wow…" This being Ivy's first time outside it was stunned how beautiful the outside world looked. "Well I think I'm gonna enjoy this." She smiled. "Oh and the kids will love me." She hugged herself as she was very happy to have a purpose anda fun one at that, helping out and painting the kids faces.

Meanwhile inside of the Live Cutting Demonstration areas…  
"HA (Slash!) HO (Slash!) KEYA! (Slash!)" A yell rung out while swing a Bisento. "Heh a perfect heart."

"Nice moves Mr. Gants." A random girl walked by while caring a bunch of flower pots.

"Thank you." And he bowed. Myles Gants a kind yet tough dingo had just cut a bush into a heart shape. Trained in different Martial Art styles he's definitely someone you don't wanna go messing around with. Why take up a job in a Botanical Garden you may ask? Well its part of his training and the nature of the Garden keeps him calm. Wearing a trademark Samurai straw hat and normal Black t-shirt and Blue jeans on He felt right at home but with hearing about a robot and Beabody he didn't feel right about it so to make sure that they stay on the straight and narrow he was gonna keep his eye out on them. "For the sake of this peaceful place I'll protect it at all costs." And he headed over to the next bush and started to work on that one.

Back at the parking lot Tucuya and Eriko just arrived and was just a few minutes early but there was a nice crowd there waiting for the doors to open up.  
'I kinda wonder why I'm here… I not really into flowers like this… Granted I love the peace of nature but why be in a place I don't know much about?' Tucuya wondered. 'But since this is Eriko I will make sure she'll have a good time here.'

"Maho, maho, maho! I can't wait to go in there Tucuya!"

"Yea… Me either…" Tucuya said not paying attention much but what did catch his attention was a maid…

'What the? Wait a second…' Tucuya thought… His mind went back to in the newspaper… "…Funds and a special thanks to Sherman J. Beabody and his workers of the Beabody Family for helping with the Grand opening of Green Grove Botanical Gardens." 'S(Beep!) Beabody is here as well!?… Dammit… Ugh!' He continued to think. 'I'm gonna hafta keep a close eye on him.' As they continued to walk to the huge crowd gathering around the front entrance…

…Beabody meanwhile was heading that way himself to deliver the opening speech and cut the ribbon…  
"Ok everything prepared and ready to go Violet?" He asked the maid walking beside him with a clipboard.

"Yes Master…" The maid adjusted her glasses. "Ivy is ready to go along with everyone else and waiting to begin working."

"Excellent. And has 'you know who' arrived yet?"

"We have spotted the Red Ferrari so yes he is here along with Ms. Umenakata."

"Ah good the party well then commence very soon. Heh, heh, heh." Opening the door both Beabody and his maid Violet walked out and headed out on the podium and the crowd quieted down. Beabody tapped into the mic a few times.

"Testing testing… This thing on?" Everyone kinda nodded.

'Too bad your brain isn't.' Tucuya thought.

"Ahem… Greetings everyone here to the first day and grand opening of Green Grove Gardens. We all hope you will enjoy the exotic nature and peaceful tranquility of this heavenly peaceful place. We have a lot of exhibits for you all to see and all the extra volunteers for today will be glad to help anyone out. And even the new mascot of the Gardens, Ivy the Plant Girl will be helping out and entertaining the youngsters as well. And now with out further adieu…" Violet handed him the large scissors… "I declare Green Grove Gardens officially open!" And he cut the large red ribbon and everyone clapped. "Please enjoy yourselves and have a great day here." He ended and everyone started to head inside.

"Wow he's a good public speaker huh T?"

"Yea, I admit he's good at being a show off there." Tucuya chuckled as they headed in.

"Tucuya…" She shook her head. "You are really too much sometimes."

"Yea I know… ain't I a stinker?" He looked over to her.

"Alright Bugs Bunny…" She playfully punched him in the side while he chuckled. "Come on there is a lot of stuff I wanna see!" And she jetted off deeper inside of the place.

"Heh heh what am I gonna do with you Eriko?" He asked himself out loud and followed her.

The next hour went by kinda slow for Tucuya… Flowers were never really his thing. But as a friend he stayed with Eriko not only for that fact, but because he was also keeping a close eye out for Beabody as well making sure he didn't get the drop on either him or Eriko.  
'This is just too easy I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve.'

"…TUCUYA!" Eriko yelled at him, scaring him out of his thoughts.

"AHHHH! What?" He quickly looked around making sure Beabody wasn't in the area.

"I found this flower." She picked up a yellow flower.

'Oh joy another useless flower.' He thought.

"I want you to take a big whiff of this one." She said.

'Why not? But its cool each flower has its own unique smells.' He thought and so he took a big whiff of it then all of a sudden… He felt energized.

"Wow… What kinda of flower is that… I feel like I can take on the world!" He jumped up throwing a few punches.

"This is the rare Solar Shine flower (AN: Made up flower people.) One whiff of this flower and its like drinking 10 cups of coffee without that crashing after effect. But the longer you sniff it the more revived you get."

"Wow… I never though flowers had these effects." 'Hmmm now I'm interested.' He thought as she put the flower back down and walked to the main center of the Gardens where Ivy the Mascot of the Gardens was cheerfully playing with the little kids using her many abilities such as the many vines she could grow and use like arms to paint the kids faces' or letting them place jump rope with them. All in all she was very happy about what she was doing. And right beside her was Lisa helping her out along with a few maids.

'This is great I feel so right at home here.' Ivy thought. As she was thinking both Tucuya and Eriko walked by. Tucuya kinda looked over at the robot girl, blushed, quickly shuttered a bit and looked away as Eriko led him to the next area. Then Ivy's eyes turned from green to purple indicating that a new objective was called on.

"Ms. Beabody can you take care of the kids for me while I go help out in the other area?" She asked and Lisa going along with the whole act smiled and nodded.

"Yes I can." She said and Ivy walked off toward Eriko and Tucuya. 'You just better not hurt my Tucuya.' Lisa thought as she went to help out the kids.

'Why am I doing this?' Ivy thought. Ivy not being a normal robot had the ability to act and feel on her own… a reploid if you will… But with these new thoughts and emotions she had no choice but to follow them.

"Oh wow Tucuya, look!" Eriko said and ran over to the live Cutting Demo areas. Tucuya still hyper from that flower ran over to her.

"Interesting." Tucuya said as he looked at Mr. Gants cutting another bush into a unique star-like shape. 'I wonder… he's gotta be a martial artist… No way a normal guy would be using a type of blade like that.'

"Uhhmm excuse me Mr. Hito?" A gentile voice called from behind Tucuya. He turned around.

"Yes how can I help…" Tucuya stopped when he saw the robot girl right behind and jumped back a bit when he saw how close her chest was to him.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh (Sweatdrop.) Sorry about that…" Tucuya rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No no my fault entirely." She bowed.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" Eriko said to her.

"Like wise… I'm Ivy."

"And I'm…"

"…Ms. Eriko Umenakata."

"Whoa you know both our names?"

"Yes I do." She bowed again. "I hope that's not intruding is it?"

"Nope not here." She smiled at her.

"…No not here either." Tucuya said kinda unsure but just didn't want to be rude.

"Great to hear. I was to assist Mr. Hito here today." Tucuya opened his mouth but Eriko jumped ahead of him.

"It's a good thing you came along when you did. I think Tucuya here needs a little lesson in learning about nature and well what better way then getting knowledge from a robot who is a plant?"

"Ah my sentiments exactly, so are you are up to it Mr. Hito?" She looked at him.

"Uhh Eriko?" He started. "Are you sure? I mean I don't wanna leave…"

"...Its ok Tucuya you get your lesson in I'll be ok."

"Are you positive?"

"Relax T', I'm in my element here. I'll be fine, have fun you 2." She smiled.

"Alright then." Tucuya said then without warning Ivy hooked her arm underneath his and kinda walked off with him bouncing on one foot.  
"(Blush!) Be careful Eriko!"

"I will!" She smiled and waved at him.

'Why do I get the feeling that something bad is about to go down here?' He thought as he was lead off.

Meanwhile in the truck…  
"Master Beabody, Ivy has Tucuya and is leading him away from Ms. Umenakata." Violet said beside him at the computer screens.

"Good keep an eye out on him. With him out of the way Eriko is all mine!" He giggled like an idiot and took off inside of the Gardens.

"(Sigh!) Why couldn't it have been me with Tucuya?" Violet asked openly as she placed her elbows on the keyboard and put her head in her hands.

Back inside with Tucuya and Ivy…

"So Mr. Hito what would you like to learn?" Ivy asked while Tucuya blushed a bit and remembered about the flower that Eriko let him sniff.

"…Oh yea! Are there other types of flowers that give you heightened abilities like the Solar Shine flower?"

"Why yes others like the Solar Shine will give you a nice energy boost then other plants like the Zip Lily (AN: Another made up flower.) have edible sweet leaves that will give you an even better energy boost."

"Interesting. And these types of flowers are rare aren't they."

"Yes they are most are used in energy drinks and medicines used today."

"Ahh very, very interesting."

"But the pure plant its self retaining the natural taste and sugars will be better then anything its mixed in."

'So certain plants have these abilities and it better to use them naturally… How cool. I better learn more of this from Eriko too since she's good with her flowers.' He thought.

"Also flowers such as the White Enigma Sage (AN: Yea another.) has healing abilities said to protect your heart from cloggage and even boost metabolism when eaten though the leafs are bitter. Yuck." She made a cute like yuck face. And Tucuya chuckled a bit.

While Tucuya was learning about those flowers, Beabody had just spotted Eriko…  
"Ah yes sweet Eriko my prize for the taking." He walked up to her. "Eriko my dear!"

"Oh hello Beabody." She bowed at him.

"How has your day been going?"

"Great. I love this place." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. Say wanna come over to the café and we can get some coffee?"

"Uhhh sure I guess." 'Tucuya will be ok if I just get a quick cup of cappuccino.'

"Alright then follow me my dear." 'Alright now to show her I'm better then Tucuya in everyway! I've won this time puny Hito.' He thought an lead Eriko to the café.

About 10 minutes later…Tucuya was getting all interested thanks too Ivy's information about all the different types flowers and trees...  
"…So in this way, bamboo is one of the better woods to use for building poles with." Ivy finished.

"Wow." Tucuya said looking at one of the bamboo trees.

"Yes indeed. (Buzzzzzz!)" A loud buzzing noise came from Ivy.

"What was that?" Tucuya looked up at her.

"I don't know, that was strange. (BUZZZZZZ!)" The buzzing became louder. "Tucuya I think there's something wrong with me." Tucuya's mind was going a mile a minute… Here he was with a very beautiful robot that was buzzing like no tomorrow and he had no idea what to do. (Thud!) She fell to the ground.

"Ivy!" Tucuya dashed to her and kneeled beside her and lifted her head.

"Tucuya… I'm sorry but there is a virus in me…"

"A virus!?"

"Yes its slowly starting to take over my body… Its has the intention of making out with you then killing you."

"(Sweatdrop! Blush!) What!?" Tucuya said shocked. 'What the hell is going on? Even robots wanna make out with me!?' His mind yelled.

"I'm sorry I wish I could have gotten to know you a bit… Wait…" She pushed a spot on her temple. "Take my chip… This has my personality and all my information on a backup. Please I ask of you to take care of that… Maybe one day we can see each other again."

"Wait, what about your body?"

"Its ok…" She smiled at him and looked down. "…Destroy it…"

"But…" Tucuya looked down… "…I can't."

"Tucuya you must otherwise that virus will kill you. Please just do this for me as a friend. As long as you have that chip I'll never forget you or Eriko. Just give it to someone that can build another body for me." She took out the chip from her head and gave it to Tucuya, who held her hand.

"I will it's a promise." She smiled before her eyes turned blood red.

"Tucuya please jump back before…" She stopped suddenly and Tucuya quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Ivy?" Tucuya asked. And she slowly rose up.

"Tucuya?"

"Ivy are you ok?"

"Why yes I am, even better since you're here." Then with out warning she lashed out her vines at Tucuya.

"HOLY…!" Tucuya jumped and dodged then rolled out of the way of them.

"Aww Tucuya why did you move?" She said as she retraced them.

"Ivy wouldn't try anything like that to anyone… You virus." Tucuya said staring her down as he got up from the ground.

"Hmmm Virus… I like that name… Now I'll take you as my prize!" She slowly started to walk to him.

"Heh you gotta catch me first chump." And with that Tucuya flashed warped out of the area.

"Hahaha… That's right little hedgehog…run. It so thrills me. No matter where you go I'll find you." And the robot gave chase. Tucuya flashed warped close to the entrance to the café and took of toward the Live Cutting Demo areas.

"Ok not good. I have a crazy robot tailing me and she wants not only to make out with me but kill me too. Some women just can't quit while they are ahead." Tucuya said out loud while running away.

Meanwhile with Beabody and Eriko at the café…  
"So what do you think of this lovely place my dear?" Beabody asked while sipping his tea.

"I love it! Its so natural and full of life." Eriko said while looking up at the sky and right on cue Tucuya runs right behind them while Virus a few seconds later ran after him. Unluckily for Tucuya, Eriko didn't even noticed.

"What the…" Tucuya rose his eyebrow and turned around running backwards to see Beabody sitting with Eriko. "What the hell? Why the hell is she with him?" Tucuya said. (CRASH!) Tucuya ran into a cart filled with flower and fell beside it.

"Got ya!" Virus lashed out her vines at Tucuya.

"Holy s(Beep!)!" And he somehow rolled out of the way and set the cart back up pushed it forward, ran after it and jumped landing on it.

"I don't have time to sniff the flowers and I sure as hell don't have the time to get 'pollinated' by one." He said as he ducked to get balanced out.

"I'm gonna get you Tucuya!" Virus lashed out her vines again at him but the cart was to far to get at him.

"Wooo…" Tucuya exhaled out in relief. "… That was Clo…ooh Son of a bit(CRASH!)…" He said flatly when he turned around and hit the railing of a curving stairway that was going downhill and went flailing through the air like a chibi. "If you can believe a hedgehog can fly…" He did a midair flip to get ready to land. "Time to put these kicks to good use. (Throbbing Vain.) And I gotta stop talking to myself!" He landed on the rail and grinded down on it like a pro skater. "Tony Hawk ain't got nothing on me."

"Dammit… I'm gonna get that hedgehog." Virus ran down the stairs and lashed out her vines at him. Tucuya nearing the end of the rail jumped off it and turned around just to see the vines.

"Oh crap." Tucuya punched and kicked the vines away from him. She retracted her vines and kept chasing him. (Thud!) Tucuya landed awkwardly on top of one of the bushes. "Well guess I'll make like an apple and hang here." (Slice!) "(Sweatdrop!)" Tucuya came face to face with a rather sharp blade pointed right at his neck.

"Please no horseplay in the Gardens." It was Mr. Gants not looking too happy Tucuya landed in the bush he was working on.

"Sorry about that man. But believe me if I was horse playing I would be having a ball right now giggling my ass off."

"Yea… Whatever… I've got my eye on you…"

"Well then you better keep that other eye on that one!" Tucuya pointed at Virus walking up to them.

"Now you're on my turf…" She raised her hand and all of a sudden roots from the bush Tucuya was in started to rap around him.

"What the!?" Tucuya tried to jump out of the bush but wasn't quick enough and the roots rapped around his wrists and ankles holding him. "I can't move." He tried to free himself.

"Hmm hmm hmmm. That's the point." She slowly approached them.

"I knew that robot was nothing but trouble." Myles turned around to face her.

"Hey hold up, a little help here please?" Tucuya asked. With out even looking back Myles slashed the roots off Tucuya.

"Thanks!" Tucuya jumped out of the bush. "Remind me to give you a call when I need a haircut." Tucuya joked getting in a defensive position.

"Nice to know I have a joker on my hands." Myles said to Tucuya while getting into a defense position himself.

"Hey I just call'em as I see'em. Nice blade by the way." Tucuya said.

"Heh. Its just a little thing I love using." Myles smirked.

"By the way the robot isn't bad. It just got a virus in its system."

"Hmmm…" Myles grunted.

"Alright Tucuya you have no place to go now!" Virus said. And sure enough those 2 were trapped in the area with just her.

"Listen Virus I have too many girls after me now. And really I don't wanna be killed by a plant girl. You know how bad my rep will be as a fire chi user would get if I got whooped by you?"

"Personally I don't care about your rep. I just want you body!" She quickly lashed out her vines at Tucuya and (Slash! Clang! Clang!) Myles blocked them both with his blade.

"Thanks for the assist." Tucuya said.

"Heh no problem. Can't have a customer killed by a flower. Bad for business you know. This is a serious business ya know." He said and Tucuya chuckled a bit.

"Now for the 2 pointer. Pyro Shot!" Tucuya threw his fireball at Virus (Pow!) "YES! Direct hit!" Tucuya pumped his fist. But from the smoke vines lashed out and Tucuya could move quick enough and they rapped around his stomach.

"DAMMIT!" Tucuya yelled and was pulled toward Virus quickly as the smoke cleared and she was not even damaged.

"Heh you fool! I'm highly resistance to Fire attacks."

"Now she tells me." Tucuya grunted while trying to brake free. (Slash!) Myles tried to cut the vines but they retracted too quick and Tucuya was slammed up against her with his back against her breasts.

"Heh like them?" She asked. And Tucuya blushed as he was pulled up against them. Myles blushed slightly at the scene.

"Alright… I'm not a bee attracted to this!" Tucuya quickly rose his Aura up to burn her and engulfed both of them. She started to grunt at the pain.

"Nothing can last in fire forever." Tucuya growled.

"Ahhhhh!" And she finally let go of him and Tucuya kicked off her chest and landed beside Myles.

"So…. They real?" Myles asked chuckling.

"Naw… All silicon…" Tucuya said chuckling.

Meanwhile back with Beabody and Eriko… At one of the green houses Beabody was just finishing up explaining to her about what he does for the City…  
"… So you see Eriko my dear I do a lot of different things around here."

"Very interesting Beabody."

"Heh so would you like to know what else I would like to show you?" His eyes twinkled.

"What's that?" She turned around with her arms behind her in the classic anime way smiling at him.

"This!" And with out warning he began to grope her. "Ah my dear your breasts are so firm and I believe they gotten a tad bit bigger." Eriko on the other hand was blushing like mad… But inside of her… A rage was beginning to grow…

"(Huge Throbbing Vain!) You so just didn't do this to me…" Was all she said.

"Why yes and they are quite lovely…" Eriko quickly grabbed both of his wrists.

"(Huge Throbbing Vain!) Lets have a nice long chat Beabody." She smiled and increased the puresser on his wrists.

"GGGGGGAHHHHHH!" Echoed though and outside of the green house.

Meanwhile back with Tucuya and Myles…  
"(CRASH!)…Oof!" Myles was thrown in to an empty cart. "Dammit…" He said getting up. Tucuya on the other hand was dodging the vines again. Then Beabody's yelled echoed which both Myles and Tucuya heard.

"Ooooh… Beabody got his alright." Tucuya chuckled hearing the yell.

"What the hell was that?"

"Eriko my friend giving Beabody some hits."

"Oh cool!" Myles smiled at the thought.

Then Tucuya started to get cheesed off about the vines as he kept dodging them. " (Throbbing Vain!)You know you are really getting too repetitive with these attacks." Tucuya said jumping over one of the vines.

"Shut up and kiss me!" Virus said. Now getting to the point where she can't even think straight and lashed out her vines in rapid session. Tucuya jumped, ducked, dodged and stood back up.

"(Huge Throbbing Vain!) Ok this is really starting to piss me off now." Tucuya said and did a cross chop creating a fire blaze and grabbed the end of it making his sword appear out of the fire.

"Whoa that was tight!" Myles said.

"Heh if you think that was cool check this out. Blazing Slash!" (Slash!) He slashed with his sword and an crescent fire energy attack few at high speed at the robot and (Pow!) she got hit by it.

"You think those attacks will stop me?" She didn't even looked damaged.

"Be careful when you throw those fire attacks, you might damage the flowers." Myles said blocking the vines lashing out at him.

"Dammit… Fire is the only thing I'm good at throwing…(Sweatdrop.)" Then with out warning Virus lashed out her vines at Tucuya again. (Clang Clang, Clang!) Tucuya blocked them with his sword but failed to miss the last one and got rapped up again. "Ok now I'm officially 3 degrees past pissed now!" Myles jumped out of nowhere and cut the vines.

"AHHHHHHHH! Dammit you'll pay for that!" Her vines retracted and regenerated.

"Oh S(Beep!) She can heal herself…" Tucuya cussed as he freed himself from the vines.

"Must be from the sunlight." Myles said as he looked up.

"Well any ideas?"

"…Weed whack her!" And he dashed at her.

"Oh s(beep!), I could have thought of that." And Tucuya dashed behind him.

"Oh so both of you wanna a piece of me? With pleasure…" Virus lashed out her vines again at the 2, a mixture of slashes and clangs were heard as they blocked and raced at her. Then one of the vines grabbed Myles and he was tossed over her.

"WAHHHH!"

"Dude!" Tucuya yelled as he jumped back from the vines. (CRASH!) Myles landed on a cart.

"Ow… Ok, that hurt." He said as he rolled off it.

"Now that he's out of the way… Time for you Tucuya!" And she swung her 2 arms out and the extended like vines at Tucuya in a hugging like motion but with enough force to crush him.

"I don't think so weed…" Tucuya jumped up (CRASH!) The 2 arm crashed together and Tucuya landed on them and he dashed at her. "Get ready to get whacked… Wait a sec, that didn't sound right… Oh well." "NO GET OFF!" And Virus tossed her vines up and back down give a ripple wave (AN: Like shaking a carpet.) (Pow!) knocking Tucuya off.

"Ow." Tucuya said and Virus stood right next to him.

"Now where were we. Heh, heh, heh. (Slash!) AHHHHHHHHH!" Myles slashed her right in the back with his blade.

"You were saying?" Myles said. Then Virus spun just her head around to face Myles.

"You little…!" Suddenly vines from her back shot out and rapped around his neck chocking him.

"GRRRR!" He grunted as he was being chocked reaching his hands up to try to pry lose.

"I'll strangle you till you die then brake that neck of yours in 8 million PLACES!" She screamed as the vines increased in pressure.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Hmmm hmm hmm….. "(Slash!) "AHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she stumbled back a bit. Tucuya jumped up and cut her vines again dropping Myles as he started coughing up a storm.

"Never keep your eyes off your opponent." Tucuya said. "You gonna be ok man?" Looked at him concerned.

"(Cough, Cough!) I've had worse, I'll live." Myles said as he rubbed his neck. (Pop!) And cracked it. Tucuya turned at looked at her.

"(Tsk!) This is getting us no where fast its time every time we hit her she regenerates."

"Hehehehe. Tucuya I've had it with you and your little friend! Its time to get spiked!" (CRASH!) Then she punched her fist down deep into the ground.

"What the…" Tucuya said and the ground started to rumble.

"Dude! Watch out!" Myles said. Suddenly razor sharp spikes emerged from the ground uprooting other plants and destroying pots and other objects.

"Oh boy I didn't know I was gonna be playing Mortal Kombat here today!" Both Tucuya and Myles jumped into the air but unfortunately Myles couldn't jump anywhere near as high as Tucuya.

"OH S(BEEP!) He yelled as he started to fall to his death.

"OH S(BEEP!) HOLD ON DUDE!" Tucuya yelled and threw a big Shuriken down at him.

"DUDE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Myles yelled as he flailed. The shuriken flew under past him and flat part of it landed on top of the spikes. He landed on the top of the shuriken. "Woo… Next time don't aim so close!"

"Sorry about that!" Tucuya yelled as he started to fall.

"Now I have you!" Virus yelled and all of as sudden vines lashed out at Tucuya while he was still in mid air.

"Oh s(beep!) Tucuya cussed flatly as he started to cut the vines with his sword.

"This sucks he's gonna get killed and I can't do anything but… Throw this at her." Myles said as he quickly turned the Bisento around like a javelin. "I only have one shot at this." He took aim. "HAAAAAAAA!" He threw it at Virus and (POW!) it speared right though her chest getting lodged in. Then all the vines stopped and dropped.

"NO! DAMMIT! HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND OUT THAT WAS MY REGENERATION POINT!?"

"Just a lucky throw I guess." Myles said shrugging. She then looked at Tucuya.

"No matter, I'll still kill you at least Tucuya!" With her free arm she threw it out and it extended toward Tucuya who was still in mid air.

"What the hell!?" Tucuya yelled shocked she could still do that with her arm.

"This time I'll get you!" She yelled. Tucuya somehow air dodged out of the way of the hand and grabbed on to the extended arm.

"No this time I'll get you!" He said and flipped up on it and started grinding down it.

"Get her man!" Myles yelled.

"NO GET OFF MY ARM!" She tried to shake off Tucuya but he jumped off it and landed back on it and took his sword out like a jousting pole and aimed for her head.

"Boom… Headshot…" Tucuya said and (CRASH!) Rammed his sword in her forehead stopping him from falling on the spikes around her. A shower of sparks started to rain from her head.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I…Loved you…" Then all the spikes disappeared back under the ground and her long arm fell to the ground.

"Sorry, but that was the wrong type of love that you were showing me." Tucuya said and yanked the sword out her head and jumped off. And her eyes started to turn black. And she remanded motionless. "Woo that was a close one…" Tucuya said walking away then all of a sudden Myles moonwalked past Tucuya holding on to his hat Michael Jackson style. And ripped out his blade.

"Heh sorry, I always wanted to do that."

"(Sweatdrop!) Uh sure man. Ready to finish this?" Tucuya held out his blade.

"Yea let's…" Myles did likewise. Then without warning they both dashed and (SLASH, SLASH!) cut her right in 2. (BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!) And she exploded. (Megaman X stage clear theme) And they both posed, Tucuya did his trademark ninja style 2 kicks and held his 2 fingers up by his head, bowed his head while Myles rapidly trusted his Bisento with one handed then threw it over his back and gave a thumbs up with the free hand. (Clap!) They both high fived each other.

"Thanks for the help."

"Likewise, so what's your name?"

"Tucuya, Tucuya Hito."

"Heh I'll have to remember that name. Mine's Myles Gants." He smiled as he held out his hand.

"Likewise my friend. We'll have to rumble someday." Tucuya shook his hand then without warning… "OH S(BEEP!)"

"What, what, what, what is it!?" Myles asked shocked.

"Dammit! I forgot to the get Eriko's flower the Tiger's Eye."

"The Tiger's Eye? Why didn't you say so earlier. I know where those suckers are I planted those myself. But uhh aren't you worried about Eriko?"

"Her? Naw after Beabody's yell, I know she took care of him."

"(Sweatdrop!) Alrighty then my friend. Just follow me." Myles walked over to one of the green houses behind them while Tucuya followed. "Here we go." He pointed out the Red flowers in the UV light.

"Wow they look even better then the normal ones I've seen." Tucuya picked out quite a few of them.

"Wanna know a secret about these flowers?"

"Sure." Tucuya nodded.

"These flowers can grow almost anywhere with the same heat as a UV light."

"Interesting."

"Would you like to grow some for her?"

"Boy would I ever! She'd love it." Tucuya said. And Myles took of his hat and there was a packet of seeds.

"Just plant these in a pot and put it around where there is a lot of Light and Heat and they'll grow just as good as the ones in Africa ." He said while giving them to Tucuya.

"Wow. How much?"

"Heh no charge for those or the flowers. As far as I'm concerned you helped me out more the I did for you. So anything here you guys ever want just come see me and I'll see what I can do for you."

"Wow thanks a lot Myles."

"No problem at all Tucuya. Now I think you better go find your girlfriend before she kills Beabody, not that I have a problem with that." They both chuckled. Then Tucuya blushed as he called Eriko his girlfriend.

'I really still can't see the 2 of us like that really.' Tucuya though. "(Blush.) Eriko is really just a good friend of mine."

"Really? You 2 looked like the perfect little couple to me actually." Tucuya kept blushing. "I'll follow you, I wanna see what she could have done to him."

"I know. Though she does scare me when she does make someone yell like that."

"(Sweatdrop!) No kidding." And with that the 2 headed off to find Eriko.

A few minutes later… the looks on Tucuya's and Myles' faces were just indescribable… Eriko however was smiling just as she normally as she does.  
"(Big Sweatdrop!) How…what….why…" Tucuya looking up couldn't add up how do say what happened.

"(Big Sweatdrop!) Hands… Feet… My…" Myles did like wise. Somehow Eriko tided Beabody to a pole about 10 feet off the ground with his wrists and feet tided behind him and duck tapped his mouth close… the pose he was doing wasn't really would one call… appropriate.

"HMM HMM HMM HMM HMMMMMM!" (Let me down from hereeeeeeeeee!) Beabody tried to yell while…Thrusting about trying to get free.

"Well I'm finished here T'. Ready to go to the mall?" Eriko asked a sweetly as ever with her hands behind her in a cute way.

"(Sweatdrop.) Uh sure, you really need the slow pace of it." Tucuya said.

"Kay! Lets go!" And Eriko quickly rapped her arm around his and lead him off.

"Seeya Myles."

"You too Tucuya." 'Hope to see you again. ' Myles thought and took one last look at Beabody. "Pwned!" And kindly 'shot the bird' at him. And walked off.

"HMMMMMMMMMM, HMMM HMMMM HMMM HMMM HMMM! HMMM HMM HMM HMM HMMMM HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM HMM!" (I HATE THOSE QUADROPEDS! WELL MORE LIKE BIPEDS BUT I HATE THEM ANYWAY!) Then Lisa walked up to him shaking her head as she walked up to him.

"I'm not gonna help you down because you won't learn anything brother." She said and walked away.

"MHH MHHHH!" (This Sucks!)

"Oh Eriko I have a little something, something for you."

"Oh a little something something for me?"

"Here you go." And he handed her the flowers.

"AHHHHHH MAHOMAHOMAHO! MY FAVORATE FLOWERS!" She grabbed them from him and took a big smell. "THANK YOU SO MUCH TUCUYA!"

"(Blush!) No biggie Eriko."

"I can't believe you still remembered." She smiled.

"Hey I'm good like that." Then he pulled out Ivy's Chip. 'I always remember.' And grasped it.

"Well the mall won't wait for us lets hit it!"

"Right! Lets go!" And with that Tucuya and Eriko headed to the mall to have some fun.

Tucuya and Eriko Got pass Episode 5

Meanwhile… At Masters Secret base…

"How is Project Dusk Moving along Roxi?" Master asked walking up to her.

"Project Dusk is at 56% completion."

"Excellent. And what of Project Armageddon?"

"Project Armageddon is at 25% completion."

"Good even though we are running a bit behind time wise we are doing great so far." He turned toward the big window. "Tucuya… once I have your DNA… Hmm hmm hmm… AHAHHAHAHAHHHHH! THIS WHOLE DAMN SESSPOOL OF A UNIVERSE IS MINE! AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHH…!"

Meanwhile in Dr. Eggman's Hidden base…  
"Masters will pay for this!" He stood at a huge monitor. "You and that blasted island will be sunk at the bottom of the ocean once my New Egg Canon is erected on Angel Island all I need is the power of the Master Emerald and I finally will get my revenge! HOO HOO HOO…"

To be continued…

Tucuya: WHAT NO CHAPTER RAP UP SHOW!? WHY!?  
Me: Cuz I have a lot of stuff to do and everything like that plus I've written over 30 pages of fic this time. But don't worry you all I will have a very special Christmas Chapter Rap Up Show RP special will a lot of informational stuff and things you probably didn't know as well for all those fan enjoying my story so keep a look out of that over the horizon soon.  
Tucuya: Awww ok… ~looks over the horizon~  
Me: To everyone out there in Fanfic land and computer land have a safe wonderful holiday and I'll be back at you with the first filler and next chapter of There Goes the Hood very soon.

On the next Eat your heart out epsiode of TGDH… Valentines day is here and all the wonders of have a girlfriend or wife is great. But for Tucuya its gonna be another hectic year. And with 4 girls in his house… Well lets just say that he's gonna have to do a lot more then just flash warp to get away from them and any other girl he meets. Plus afterward Knuckles desides to have a party high in the sky at Angel Island, Cookout and having fun. But what will happen when Eggman attacks during the party? Rockets Lasers and robots Oh my… So Get ready for the next Heart Racing, Perverted to the Max, Egg cracking episode of TGDH… Happy Valentine Egg Crushing Day or "Lovely Piercing Heart… ATTACK!" Time to give it, beat it and love the hell out of it!


	9. Ep 6 Happy Valentine Egg Crushing Day

There Goes Da Hood

Episode 6: Happy Valentine Egg Crushing Day or "Lovely Piercing Heart… ATTACK!"

"HIYA, HA, KIYA!" Tucuya yelled as he landed from doing a Roundhouse kick to a Double jump kick. "HEYA! KIYA!…" As the sweat from his forehead and bare chest dropped he continued to throw his attacks. Suddenly his right hand started glowing neon red… "Blazing… LAZER!" He fired his flaming energy beam straight into the air through an opening in the sea of trees he stud in the middle of. Tucuya looked up into the air staring at the beam fly of the into the sky. "(scoffs)… Valentines Day… Be so glad when we take off later…" And he started to throw attacks again.

That's right you heard it here, Tucuya Hito Hedgehog, attractive handsome hedgehog… Hates Valentines day you are probably wondering why he does? Well that will be a story for another time.

Anywho the pass few days flew by like Sonic eating 5 chilidogs… fast. First thing Monday Morning other then Sonic getting a big case of the runs… no pun intended… Tucuya had first ran over to see Tails about Ivy's memory chip… After a long drawn out speech from the little 2 tailed kitsune about how he could get her back up and running Tucuya nearly hit the floor after hearing that she could be restored. Then Tails began to work on a new body for her and everything.

Soon afterwards it was time for Crystal's initiation to the GBA Tucuya and everyone headed to pick up Crystal then quickly rushed over to HQ to check it out.

(Flashback)

"(Sweatdrop!) God I'm sooo nervous…" Crystal said as she was being escorted by Tucuya, Eriko, Brittney, Cammy and Katie down the hall of GBA HQ.

"Crystal you'll be fine he's just gonna give you a talking to about how we work and such." Brittney said.

"Yep just remember Devin is a really good person and don't worry you are a shoe-in already." Eriko said patting her back with a smile.

"Yea, after showing off your 'goods' to Devin you should be as calm as a martial arts about to kick some major butt Bruce Lee style!" Katie beamed and threw a punch.

"Hmmm… Maybe I should do the same thing to get in the GBA myself." Cammy said bouncing her chest a bit which caught Tucuya off guard and he looked slightly at them blushing.

"Hehe… Right now I feel about as scared as Tucuya when he sees someone's boobs." Crystal said and Tucuya blushed brightly and quickly looked away from Cammy.

"(Hard blush.) Hey this is you we're talkin' about here, not me." Tucuya said haphazardly to get out of the subject.

"Oh you mean… like this?" Katie said and hugged him into her breasts while smiling like crazy while Tucuya mumbled loudly and started to get a small nosebleed. Everyone got a little chuckle out of that and Katie let him go. Tucuya looked about as red as Knuckles.

"Hehehe oh that never gets old!" Katie laughed while Tucuya wiped his nose.

"Hehehe hahaha it is to laugh…" Tucuya sarcastically said as they finally made it to Devin's office and Tucuya knocked on the old door. "You better not be checking out naked ladies in there again AG!" An "Oh S(Beep!)" rung out follow by a few bumps and some other choice profanities then the door swung open.

"Hi there boys and girls." Devin said waving stupid like, doing a poor imitation of raffi record.

"Prime example of the 'Internet is for porn' song there girls." Tucuya said and the girls blushed and laughed a bit.

"Ah Bug you know the Internet is really great…" Devin said trying to coax Tucuya into the song.

"….. I'm not even going there with you AG lets just ignore what you truly doing there and get on with the rest of our lives…" Tucuya flatly said while walking by followed by everyone else.

"Hahaha embarrassed to sing in front of all these ladies? That's ok, that's cool, that's smoooooth of you Bug. I respect that…" And he winked at the girls. They chuckled at it. "… But we all know that boobies are always gonna get to you!" He full out laughed and with the girls too and Tucuya blushed very hard at that… and couldn't respond to it and looked down embarrassed because it was true. Katie seeing Tucuya reaction decided to take advantage of a payback.

"AND SO WILL YOU!" Katie yelled and pulled her shirt up showing her bare chest at Devin who's nose shot blood off like a rocket and (BANG! BANG! BANG!) made him bounce off the walls like a pinball machine and (SLAM!) slammed up against one a last time.

"Wow… What a rack…" And he slid down it making a trail of blood on the wall like something out of a horror flick.

"Done and done." Katie smiled and pulled her shirt back down. Tucuya looked up for a second…

"The heck just happened…?" As he looked at Devin on the ground.

"No-thin'.." Katie sing-songed smiling and Tucuya just shook his head putting 2 and 2 together.

A few minutes and a few tissues up the nose later everyone took a seat…

"Ok then Crystal…" Devin started leaning forward. "…We here at the Green Buster Agency never see our selves above the law or work as in 'Bounty hunters' if you will… Our main purpose is to help the government with problems that can't be solved by normal means." Crystal nodded.

"We are a special branch of enforcers created by the government but not like G.U.N. we are more subtle with our operations. And yes, for every mission you complete you get paid, depending on what it is depends on how much money you make."

"Ok then." Crystal said nodding.

"We give you a special cell phone that gives you info and instructions for missions and of course you can use it for personal use as well."

"Nice." Crystal smiled.

"And of course for those part of the GBA you may stay here at the base, we have them set up like dorms pretty much. Free rent and such like that."

"Wow…" Crystal's eyes went wide.

"Yes, just promise that you will do what ever you can to help those that need help."

"I will"

"And BOOM! You are officially into the GBA!" Devin yelled kinda scaring everyone.

"(Sweatdrop!) God I wish he wouldn't do that…" Tucuya said almost falling out of the chair.

"(Sweatdrop.) Wow, that easy?" Crystal sweat dropped.

"Yes it is." Eriko said smiling.

"Very cool." Crystal smiled back.

"Well then everyone thank you for coming and helping her out." Devin said and presented her with a badge and cell phone.

"Welcome to the club." Katie beamed and Brittney nodded and smiled.

"I wanna join too!" Cammy said and everyone froze.

"Y-you wanna join too Cam-ster?" Devin said then leaning back stroking his chin. "I really don't know about that… but I'll talk to your father before-"

"-No I wanna join up… I'll even flash my boobs to do it to." And she gripped her shirt.

"No no no no that's ok." Devin blushed and sweat dropped. '(Sweatdrop!) God only knows what would happen if Tom got word I looked at his daughter's boobies.' He thought shaking his head. "Well… just let me think about it ok Cammy? I know you have a great shot to get in the GBA but I don't want anything happening to you. I gotta keep my eyes out on you and the rest of these jokers." He said hiking a thumb at the crew.

"Yea we love you too AG." Tucuya said looking up.

"Ok I understand… but please think hard about it." Cammy said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Devin smiled.

(End of Flash back)

Tucuya finally took a little break drinking and washing his face with some the cool crisp water from the little waterfall near by.

"Ha boy this training is getting more and more addicting." He said with a nice smile on his face. As he continued to drink… (His World Ringtone.) "D'aw crap, now who'd be calling me now of all times?…" He complained as he stomped over to his stuff on the ground and answered his phone.

"Yo Orange.""Yo Red." Tucuya answered back. It was Knuckles.

"Hey we're gonna be leaving for Angel Isle here in about 2 hours. So get your ass back here soon ok?"

"Yea yea I hear ya."

"Ha just try not to get jumped by any girls on the way back Mr. Ninja." He laughed.

"Yuk yuk yuk… Yea laugh it up now, but when I get back you get ready for a big can of whoop ass to be opened up in there." said sarcastically.

"Yea whatever you just get here before we leave you."

"I will, _mother_." Tucuya chuckled.

"Ok seeya then."

"seeya." They both hung up.

"Oh yea… getting back…" Tucuya fronded turning around to look out over the horizon and sweatdropped as Knuckles' words worked back into his mind. "(Sweatdrop.) Should of taken the car…"

For Tucuya Valentines day was always froth with danger… For starter Tucuya is one the most eligible bachelors in Emerald Town. Same Goes for Sonic, Shadow and Knuckles. So it wouldn't surprise you to see hundreds of screaming fan girls to go crazy over them. So normally on this day to avoid that drama, the whole gang goes up to Angel Isle so not to be jumped and or bombarded with fan girls of all sorts. Same goes for Amy and Rouge as well having fan boys chomping at the bits to get to them.

But you're probably wondering why Knuckles of all people decided to stay with Sonic and the gang. Well being a guardian of a huge rock gets boring after a few years with no one around. Since he knows about how the Master Emerald, key of the Island's ability to float and also having the ability to shrink the Emerald at anytime he needs to, the gears in his head started turning. So after a few months of thinking and deciding after Sonic had got in contact with him about his new place and wanting to invite everyone to stay with him, Knuckles finally decided he wanted to have some fun so he took off for Sonic new place. Hopefully learn more and have more fun then what he was doing. But he always kept the Emerald on his person at all times. From there on out everyday was just a thing of doing something new.

"Ok time to hit it." Tucuya put on his shirt, pocketed his stuff and headed back for home.

Meanwhile… Off in a curtain secret base…

"-Still can't not believe the fool broke our partnership…" Eggman Aka. Dr. Ivo Robotnik, evil mad genius and robotics inventor with an IQ of 300, was currently in one of his secret bases scattered all over the globe brooding over the events that happened a few weeks ago… "Damn that Masters… First terminating our partnership, then somehow his main building blew up with no cause… Something just doesn't add up…" He said stroking his massive Orange mustache in front of a huge window. A known habit of his, like how Sonic calls him Robuttnik all the time.

Just a few weeks ago…the head CCO of Black Robo .com Mr. Kurtus Bottus 'Bot' Masters had decided to end the partnership with Robotnik for some strange reason very suddenly, even baffling Robotnik himself. And what was even stranger… the main office building blew up with no reason… no evidence as to why or how it happened but something certainly indeed wasn't adding up. "Metal…" Robotnik called. Another machine similar to the one Sonic had destroyed at Twinkle Park approached up to the doctor.

"Master…" It spoke. "…What is your command?" It sounded in monotone.

"Metal please none of your act, I'm not in the mood… I gave you a voice recognition upgrade so please speak normally I'll rip it out transistor by transistor." It's head lowered.

"Sorry Master." It spoke normally… This is Metal Sonic (Data: Sonic CD: Stardust Speedway Zone Boss. Upgrades: New voice recognition software, ability to analyze fighting abilities, copy and use certain ones.) The same one that Sonic the Hedgehog has in countered quite a few times before in the past. Like Sigma to Megaman X, he just keeps reappearing after each thrashing Sonic gives him.

"Metal I don't like how things are going right now…" Said with his hand behind him and his back facing Metal.

"I don't understand Master…" The metallic Sonic tilted its head.

"The Eggman Empire… needs to expand… but… with Sonic and his bunch of rodent friends always in my way… always interfering with my plans of world domination-" (Thud!) He banged his head against the window in front of him in a 'I give up' sort of way. "-It's gonna be a hell of a long time till that happens. So trying my best… offering robotic parts with Kurtus, we designed and developed Black … earning money on the side to expand the empire.." Metal looked on continuing to listen and analyze what Robotnik was talking about. "And this, this ignorant little stunt Kurtus decides out of the blue to pull off just made everything go back down to square one again… I need to have more resources, more funding… and just a hell of a lot of luck to even get back into a large amount of cash that bastard broke off from me…"

"Master… it sounds like Kurtus has something bigger planned…" Metal's eyes flashed. Robotnik thought about what Metal just said…

"…Yes… It does, doesn't it…" Robotnik lifted his head off the window and stroked his chin a bit… "But the big question is…. What? And why would he do something this crazy, this fast and so unpredictable…?"

"Perhaps we should check out anything in the condemned area where Black building was located? There could be some data left behind." Metal said. Robotnik though for a second. Of course what ever remained of the building was nothing but ash and rubble… it would be a long shot of finding some kind of information or anything for that matter… but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Metal take some of those excavating mechanoids and badniks to that site, bring back any and all forms of data. We may not be able to cover all of the data… but we can be sure as hell to know what he's planning if he's doing something underhanded."

"Understood Master." With those words Metal entered an elevator shaft and descended down.

"I don't know what you are planning Masters… But no one ever crosses Dr. Ivo Robotnik and gets away with it! Hehehehehehe! HOHOHOHO…"

About 30 minutes later Tucuya was dashing back towards Emerald Town but first had to brave the little town in between Green Grove and Neo Green Hill yet again. Earlier Tucuya had a heck of a time dashing through the streets as all the main action was happening though the town, mostly people buying gifts or taking part of Valentine's day activities. So using his ninja skills, decided to take the roofs and head toward Green Grove. So he was gonna take the same path coming back though the town…

"Man this sucks… I really should have taken my ride to get here…" Tucuya pouted as he entered the town. "Hmmmm looks like it lit up a bit on the activities… maybe everyone decided to make love or something." Tucuya chuckled to himself as he looked on into the barren streets. Of course he wasn't gonna put anything up to chance and get jumped by any girl that thought he was cute… Just as he round the corner of the next street, making a b-line for the roofs…

"HELP ME SOMEONE!" A high pitched yell rang out stopping him in his tracks… Tucuya looked around to see where the voice had come from… but saw nothing…

"Where'd that come from…?" He said looking all over.

"PLEASE ANYONE!" It rang out again, it was a female voice.

"Must be in a building very close by. Oh duh Tucuya, you spine head…" Tucuya's expression turned into a scowl, it was probably someone trying to take advantage of a female… One thing Tucuya always hated, was a male forcing them self onto an unwilling female. So instead of heading to the rooftops, he decided to head down the street toward the voice and save who ever was in trouble.

(Shatter!) "Eek!" The same voice rung out again scared from the action that happened. A beer bottle flew out of a bar and smash in the street as shards scattered around from impact. Luckily Tucuya saw it and heard the voice again.

"Heh, if beer was that expensive I'd be pissed off too…" Another beer bottle flew out from the inside again followed by another yell. "Too bad I don't drink." Tucuya dodged the flying glass bottle… (Shatter!) "But I know who's about to get smashed. God I gotta I've gotta stop talking to myself! And making bad puns at that!" He cracked his knuckles and looked up at the sign hanging from the building. "The Dog." He read. "Heh, don't know what's worse… the barks from the inside or the bite of the smell." Tucuya chuckled as he looked inside…

The building was created as the type that you would in old western shows, a saloon if you will. With the double swing doors for the entrance, a large barrel on the roof above the sign and all but a few windows were busted out. With all the openings from the building the rank odor surrounded it within a good 30 foot radius around the building.

"Hopefully I don't smell too funky when I'm done." He pushed the double doors and headed into the dank building. Dim lights, worse odor on the inside, spittoons, dirtied up floor, drunks and shadowy figures sat around in various places within… yea, definitely much more worse then Rouge's nice clean bar and restaurant. This had a 'Wusses get the hell out' kind of feel to the place.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to find directions! I'd gladly pay you if you let me go!" The voice rang out again. Tucuya turned his head toward the voice and spotted a cute Grey hedgehog with a mini Purple skirt and Red sweater on in a corner behind a pool table with her hands out in front of her hoping the gang of 7 hyenas in leather biker coats would leave her alone. But fat chance of that happening…

"Listen baby, we'd love to help you, but since this is Valentines day… and money alone to pay us for it won't cut it. We'll need something more… worth our while." One of them said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh man look at those long sexy legs." Another said almost drooling.

"(Blushing!) And that bouncy rack!" Another one said blushing at her large bust.

"Duhhhh I really like that hair do." The biggest of them said slow with his speech. The situation looked quite grim as the girl back further into the corner in fright and no one, not even the bartender cared to help the poor girl out.

"Chumps like these really wanna make me wanna spew…" Tucuya said narrowing his eyes. "… HEY!"

Then all of the hyenas turned toward Tucuya.

"Can we help you small fry?" The first one being the leader of the gang asked. Of course all the hyenas, even the hedgehog girl was taller then him was but size of the opponents never stopped Tucuya before.

"Yea, you could say that." Tucuya said about to get his smart-aleck self on a roll as he approached them.

"Yea what is it? We're kinda busy here with a client." Another of the 7 said gesturing to the girl. The Grey hedgehog had no clue what was going on… was he just a kid trying to be a hero? She shook in fear, praying and hoping something would get her and the newcomer out of this situation.

"Really… someone like that is your client?" Tucuya started pointed at her.

"Yea the B(beep!) is! You got a problem with that little S(beep!)?" Another of them cussed at Tucuya.

"Oh you bet I do… Just what kinda-" Tucuya was cut off by a flying cue ball as he quickly sidestepped out of the way as it flew by.

"Dude why you gotta be such a… (Smack!) dumbass for?" The leader said as he slapped the one in the back of the head that threw the cue ball… "Use a pool stick for crying out loud! You others, get the girl and hold her till we do business with this little S(beep!) here." Then 2 hyenas grabbed a pool stick each.

"Pool sticks? Oh help, help someone please help." Tucuya mocked doing a silly pose.

'What is this little guy trying to prove!' the Grey hedgehog mentally screamed. 'Doesn't he realize he's in big trouble?' Without warning the hyena that threw the cue ball swung at Tucuya who dodge back so quick they didn't even noticed.

"What the!" He yelled getting the attention of the others. "How'd he do that!"

'Indeed, how did he do that?' The Gray hedgehog thought amazed.

"Ya know, I really hate punks like you and normally you're not worth my time… but I haven't whipped someone in a while so this will be some good practice." Tucuya jumped up over the pool table and landed in front of the Gray hedgehog. "Are you ok?" The hedgehog was kinda shocked at Tucuya.

"Yes I am but, shouldn't you be with your mom or something?" Tucuya did an animefall.

"I'm sorry I look young but trust me I much more then meets the eye Miss." He said standing back up.

"I've had it with this kid, You, take him out! I know you like little boys over there." He gestured to another hyena.

"Hedgehogs aren't my type but I'll take what I can get." He smiled as he slowly approached them.

"(Sweatdrop!) Oh that's just wrong dude…" Tucuya said disgusted but suddenly got angry at the boy loving hyena and hopped back over the pool table... (Pow! Whack! Whack!) "Pyro Helix!" (POW! Thud!) Tucuya in a quick motion while jumping over the pool table, kicked him in the side of his head, landed then kicked at both sides of his stomach then gave him his fiery spinning jump uppercut to the hyena's chin knocking him out cold slid across the dirty floor.

"Heh, now that's what you wanna call a dirt nap." Tucuya said jumping back over the pool table in front of the Gray Hedgehog.

"How did you do that little guy?" The Gray hedgehog asked amazed at the skill he displayed.

"Practice Miss." He smiled at her and turned back.

"How did… never mind, kill him!" The leader yelled. (SLAM!) Tucuya kicked over the pool table. (POW! Thud!) Jumping on top of it then launching himself over the table, he punched another hyena in the face knocking him down and stood on top of him.

"Oh come on guys, this isn't even a fight…" Tucuya stepped off him walking closer to the others. "I might as well not fight back or just tie both hands behind my back… Pathetic for a biker gang…"

"Why you little S(Beep!)! Get him you 2, you got pool sticks!" The leader yelled again. And 2 of the hyenas swung wildly at Tucuya.

"When fast thinking is of the essences, I'm the essences of fast thinking… now who ever in the heck said that…?" Tucuya pulled out 2 kunais…

"We're gonna whoop you like ya momma shoulda, ya little S(beep!)!" The one yelled as they got closer .

"I think Sonic said that once…" Tucuya gripped both kunais tightly.

"Where'd he get- no… no it can't be him again…" The leader said quietly as he took a step back scared. Tucuya's eye twinkle and a smile came apon his face and before anyone could blink… (Thud! Thud!) Tucuya dashed by them cutting the pool sticks into little pieces then hit them both in the back of the head with the flat parts of the kunais knocking them out at the same time as they fell knees first to the floor then dropped completely to the floor.

"3 down 4 to go…" He looked up and quickly threw one of the kunais into a rope that cut loose 2 huge barrels. As they, fell the shadows grew bigger.

"What the! Oh man this is gonna hurt…!" The one closed his eyes as the other one's ears dropped and eye got wide (THUD THUD!) The barrels landed on top of 2 more of the hyenas. Tucuya flinched twice when the barrels landed on top of them.

"Ooof…. Heh, you guys should really play some more old school Donkey Kong." Tucuya said… "5 down… 2 to go…" He pointed the other kunai at the big hyena. All this time the Grey hedgehog was amazed that someone smaller then all of them was taking out all these thugs for her…

"He's so amazing… so young and small… yet… so powerful… and sexy." She smiled and blushed as she looked at his rump.

"Ok who's next in line?" Tucuya said motioning his right hand 'Come on a bring it.'

"…Well just don't stand there doofus! Kick his ass!" The leader pushed the larger one toward Tucuya.

"Well then, try to kick my ass. (Stomp!)" Tucuya smirked as he stomped on the ground and got into a defense position shaking the floor a bit.

"Duuuuh, you bad hedgehog. I'll make sure you hurt for hurting my friends." The large hyena said. As Tucuya and the large hyena got ready to fight, the leader hyena looked at Tucuya.

"Why the hell does he looks so damn familiar? Why am I afraid of someone like him…" The leader said to himself.

Suddenly a flashback entered his mind...

"Yo, don't worry about that, the boss said he was gonna join up with us soon so we'll get some back up yet." The biker on the right said.

"But we're unarmed!" The middle biker said.

"Maybe you are but I'm not!" The right biker pulled out a pistol from his left leg. "I'm gonna take out that cat one way or another!" He gripped the gun tightly then fired a shot. (Gunshot!) (Blowout!) "Ha ha, Bull's eye!" And then all of a sudden he heard…

"Big Blazing Shruikens!" He looked up just in time to see Tucuya throw his Shruikens at him…

End of flashback…

'Damn! That's all I can remember… but it can't be him! There is no possible way that could be that same hedgehog that trashed the entire Black Dragons gang!' He thought. (THUD!) The sound knocked him back into reality. The large hyena fell from Tucuya's attack.

"Dang! You call that a fight? Jeez, even Beabody puts up a better challenge than any of you do. And that's saying quite a lot right there." Tucuya dusted off his hands. "Now then, 6 down and one left, and that one, would be you my friend." Tucuya said pointing then gave his knuckles a reassuring crack.

"No! No! NO! It can't be… it's not possible… there's no way that… how is it that… how you… I'm gettin' the hell out of here!" And the leader took off out of the front door. Tucuya almost decided to go after him… but stopped.

"Ah, he's not even worth the time." And waved his hand in an 'I don't care' like motion. "Chumps like that should have their head repeatedly banged into a pickup truck's hood." He put his fists on his hips in a pose.

"That… was truly amazing, I've never seen anyone be able to… decimate entire gang, let alone by someone of your size." The Gray hedgehog said astounded by Tucuya's act of bravery. Tucuya turned around and blushed at her words.

"(Blushes!) No problem at all Miss. I'm glad everything turned out for the best. They didn't hurt you did they?" She shook her head blushing.

"(Blushing.) No they didn't thankfully."

"Well I'm glad they didn't." Tucuya said nodding. "By the way, what were you doing around here? This is a pretty bad area to be for somebody such as yourself."

"Well I was trying to find my way to the Candy Shop. Of course I don't have a car anything so I decided to walk seeing that it was only few blocks away from where I live, since I'm new here, I kind of ended up on this side of town by accident. Then that's when that gang decided to lure me into this bar, and that's where things got a little hairy for me." She said looking down embarrassed. Tucuya looked up at the girl.

"Oh, its perfectly okay. Luckily for you I know exactly where its at." Tucuya hiked a thumb at himself as he smiled warmly up at her.

"You do?" She clasped her hands together happily. "Could you please take me to that place? I would be so grateful you did!" She almost yelled at Tucuya happily hearing that someone finally took the time out to help her.

"Sure, of course, I'd be glad to help you, just follow me and stay close behind, ok?" He said still smiling with a nod.

"Yes I will! Thank you so much Mr. Uhhh… Mr.…"

"Tucuya, Tucuya Hito Hedgehog. Miss… Miss…"

"Alexandra but my friends call me Alex." She smiled at Tucuya.

"Okay then Ms. Alex just follow me, and I'll get you to the Candy Shop." Tucuya smiled back and with that they took off for the Candy Shop all the while Alex looking down at Tucuya's rump blushing madly.

'My gosh is he cute!' She thought wildly.

A few minutes later…

"(Blushing!) Thank you so much Mr. Hito you certainly really help me out." She bowed blushing at him.

"No trouble at all Ms. Alex." Tucuya bowed back. "Just be careful around here. Too many crazy ass two-bit punks up in here trying to cause trouble for cute people like yourself." Her blush got even bigger.

"(Hard Blush!) I will, thank you so much again Mr. Hito." She bowed again.

"No problem at all, and Tucuya's just fine Ms. Alex." Tucuya bowed back again.

"And Alex just fine with me Tucuya. Hee hee hee." She laughed. She finally went into the store waved back at Tucuya who gave a thumbs up back and headed off for home himself putting his right hand in his pocket and pumping his fist.

"Well that was quite an interesting little adventure I had there." He said heading back towards Emerald Town. "Now then, I can finally get some much deserved rest and relaxation up on Angel Island tonight! Oooo this is so gonna kick!" And with that he took off for home… "And I've got to stop talking to myself dammit!"

Meanwhile… Sonic, Knuckles and the rest of the gang were quickly getting ready and prepared to head off for the famed Angel Island…

"Where in the hell is my toothbrush!" Shadow yelled.

"Right where you left it, in the bathroom next to the commode you moron!" Sonic yelled back.

"Ohh should I take this bikini?" Katie asked as she held up a small red two piece bikini from her suitcase.

"I like the Red one the best. It suits you just fine." Eriko smiled at her.

"Alright then the Crimson one it is." Katie put it back in her suitcase smiling mischievously. Blaze looked on as everybody was running around like a chicken with its head cut off.

"I'm already packed and everybody is still running around like crazy." Blaze said sitting down in the living room with her suitcase that Rouge help her buy and pack full of clothing. This was gonna be the first time Blaze had ever worn anything other than her classic Purple outfit. She seemed kind of timid about it at first but then she started to get a feel that she would enjoy this. '(Blushes!) I mean I am with my friends and of course with these big new breasts I've now acquired from being teleported here it seems that, well, I can't get any more embarrassed than I already am.' She thought blushing.

As everybody continued to get ready, Tails was in the garage getting prepared to take off for the Angel Island. Tails left the battle planes such as the Tornado and the Cyclone at the workshop in the Mystic Ruins. While his other plane which he developed here not too long ago called the Jet Stream, is used for taking the gang off on little trips around other areas of the world. It was quite roomy so of course everybody with all the junk they all carried could easily fit into it without worry of a heavy death trap at 10,000 ft above sea level.

"Okay preparing the launch pad!" Tails yelled and pressed a button. Soon the sounds of mechanical gears started turning and underneath the street in front of the house, the asphalt began to rise up.

"Yo guys, Tails startin'. Come on people lets move it! Ya'll know Tails is driving the plane, he'd take off and leave ya'll! He's cold-blooded! He'd leave you guys without a care! He'd-"

"(Vain Throbbing!) Sonic would you please shut the hell up!" Rouge yelled cutting him off. "You know Tails wouldn't leave any of us! Tucuya still hasn't gotten back yet! You'd think he'd leave him!" She said exasperated. Sonic looked at her annoyed with a throbbing vain.

"(Vain Throbbing!) I know this Rouge, I was just playing alright? I'm going stir crazy waiting for his Orange hide side of an ass to get back here and it's driving me crazy! Okay?"

"That still doesn't give you right to yell like that…"

"I'll yell at who I want, were I want, anytime I want to! I'm the one I bought the house."

"Technically, Sega gave you the house Sonic." Shadow spoke up while reading a newspaper.

"(Vain Throbbing!) So what if they did? They gave me the rights to own the house." He said pointing thumbs at himself.

"I really don't, and I mean really, really don't know how that mind of yours works Sonic." Shadow said.

"You don't have to think about how my mind works, just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride Shade."

"(Vain Throbbing!) I told you about calling me that." Shadow said getting quiet lowering the newspaper so he could see Sonic.

"So what if you did? Guess what? I'm never gonna stop then. Shade!" Sonic stuck his tongue out at Shadow.

"Bipolar hedgehog!" Shadow threw his the newspaper down the floor.

"Emo hog!" Sonic countered.

"Witless wonder!"

"Jackass!"

"Doofus!"

"Black!"

"Blue!"

"DAAAA!" Sonic tackled Shadow down to the floor once again like always. The dust cloud poofed up, as they wrestled on the ground, one choking, one punching getting a few good hits in.

"Aw man! Sonic and Shadow are at it again!" Cammy said slapping her forehead annoyed, pointing at them.

"Well good, maybe they'll get some sleep on the way there not disturb anybody." Knuckles said as he walked down stairs.

"Knuckles!" Rouge said and ran over to him.

"Heya Rouge." Knuckles said.

"I so have been looking forward to this." She said getting closer and closer to him.

"Me too. We all need some rest and relaxation." He said as he put his suitcase down on the floor.

"Yeah. I'm… I'm just glad you are inviting us all to Angel Island again." She blushed slightly saying that. Knuckles saw her blush.

'Why she blushing? This is something she normally doesn't do around me… maybe she does and I just never noticed it…' thought the naïve echidna.

Knuckles was the most gullible about certain things. Almost everything actually. He'd believe a downright lie if no one told him the truth. But for the past few years after he decided to move in with Sonic and the gang, had he started experiencing things he never would have alone. First off of course the opposite sex. For something completely different and of course he saw how Amy acted around Sonic which kind of creeped him out at some points. But then noticing other females, he began to start thinking more and more about them. Even sometimes when he was completely into whatever he was doing, he totally forget about them. But slowly getting into the feeling of having others around he started opening up a little bit more, day after day with everybody, the girls especially.

Then there was Rouge… She was just a little too much at times for the echidna but it was all the more reason to find out more and more about her. She love treasure hunting as much as he did. Of course she had a thing for gems rather than plain old treasure. But that was something that drove the sexy bat to find adventure and collect rare gems. She started to get closer and closer and closer to Knuckles. Knuckles hadn't noticed or known but she was very attracted to the echidna. Yes there is and are quite a lot of guys after Rouge not only for her looks but her attitude as well. But of course lets face it… she's a downright pervert. She walks around the house sometimes butt naked in front of all the guys… she's even done it to Tails. But she does that playfully. And yes, sometimes to get on Amy's nerves.

Now Amy had nowhere near the body that Rouge had but of course, though Amy also had shame about herself and to not show off like that. But secretly she would like to if she had a body like Rouge. But Rouge always seem to be the one always stirring up excitement in the house, if it wasn't Sonic or Shadow doing it. So then she decided to make a little book and keep records of how many nosebleeds the guys got from watching her, and for the heck of it, watching Amy as well.

But since today is Valentine's Day, she was going to make a little challenge up for all the girls. Just the other night she explained to them all how they all were going to where the most light skimpiest and sexiest out fits they could wear when they got to hot springs and count how many nosebleeds… or sexual act the boys did on them.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun Knuckles…" She trailed off nuzzling against him in a sexy voice and all Knuckles could do was blush, his face turning as red as his fur.

"(Hard blush!) Y-y-y-yea.." He stammered. Rouge knew what she was doing perfectly. She wanted to bait Knuckles so that way she knew how big of a reaction she get out of him. Thinking about the challenge, Blaze and Katie would be the two to beat. They both had very, very attractive and sexy bodies. Large breasts, a huge turn on to the guys.

'I just hope I'm not asking for it… cuz they will definitely give me a run for my money.' She thought.

Meanwhile, while everybody was waiting for Tucuya show back up… Beabody was up to his no good tricks per usual…

"Ah, Valentine's Day… The day of love and sweet things. And today is my lucky day. I will invite myself over to Puny Hito's and offer my love to those girls and show them how romantic I can be." He smiled as we walked towards his house.

"Yes and while you are busy with those girls. Then I will take Tucuya and show him how much I love him!" Lisa said as she walked behind her brother. Ah yes these 2, different in attitudes and personalities always did have that same vibe about themselves when it came to their obsessions. But today was different… the direct approach seem the most intimate on a day like today. They walked up on the door step and Beabody knocked… But no one answered…

"What the…?" He knocked again….. Still no answer. "How dare they not answer me on a day like today here I am getting ready to express my love… Not now sis…" Beabody said as she tugged on his shirt. "…And they dare not be home! This is an insult to my pride as a pervert!… I said not now sis I'm busy ranting here…" Beabody said again as she tugged on his shirt again.

"Brother… Tucuya is coming this way…" She warned. Beabody quickly turned around and saw Tucuya jogging down the street.

"Oh s(beep!) quick! Hide sis!" He quickly ducked behind a tree while Lisa jumped up and hid in the branches.

Tucuya finally after a few hours of training and saving a girl from a not so pleasant experience. Finally arrived back to Emerald Town. It was quite the morning for him, but now it was officially time for him to relax with all of his friends. This was one thing that he was going to enjoy quite a lot and wanted nothing to stop him from having fun. He walked up on the doorsteps and unlocked the doors. "Hmmmm girls must already be over at Sonic's. Better hurry up, a good thing I packed last night." He dashed in and within a few moments with a suitcase and a backpack he rushed out the house locked the door and ran over to Sonic's. Then Beabody and Lisa looked from the tree.

"Looks like he's staying over at Sonic's." Lisa said.

"Sounds like a party going on… Come on… lets check it out." Beabody said and they slowly creped over to Sonic's while Tucuya knocked on the door.

"YO! I'm here guys!" Tucuya yelled while he knocked and Shadow opened the door.

"About damn time…"

"I would have been here sooner but uhh, a flat tire held me up." Tucuya joked.

"Oh har… just get your Orange ass in here so we can leave. Sonic has been going stir crazy and driving everyone up the walls."

"What am I, his keeper? His entertainer?" Tucuya walked in.

"No, It'd take more then a keeper to tame Sonic." Shadow said following.

"You mean like a Pink nightmare we all know about?" Tucuya smiled. Shadow couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Sounds about right."

"Oh and look case in point…" Tucuya pointed at Amy laying on top of Sonic. Apparently Sonic had said something crude about something and it ticked off Amy to where she tackled him to the floor and sat on him in which looks kind of iffy.

"You know if you are gonna make out, just do it." Tucuya said walking by them.

"D'oh!" Sonic yelled blushing. Tucuya had got him good that time and there was nothing that Sonic could do about it. But as soon as he stepped passed Katie Eriko Cammy and Brittney tackled him right down beside Amy and Sonic with a nice thud.

"Hehehe decided to join the club?" Sonic asked smiling.

"Oooof yea… but not for the same reason you did." Tucuya moan in pain from the tackle, the girls began to hug him. "(Sharp blush!) Hey hey! Don't be grabbing in any weird placing Katie!" Tucuya blushed madly and she started to feel him up.

"Awww but I like to like grab you in weird places." She pouted. Tucuya could not, for the life of him, understand what drove all the girls crazy around him like that… and after awhile it can get quite annoying. And it was certainly annoying the hell out of 2 individuals peeking in though the open window.

"How dare they feel up my Tucuya!"

"How dare they feel up puny Hito!" The feeling was definitely mutual between Beabody and his sister. Both loathing what they saw.

"What will it take to pry those girls from him! Its like they are attracted to his innocence… the sole thing that makes him puny in the first place!"

"His innocence…hmmmmmm…" Lisa pondered for a second. "…Brother I just got it…"

"Really?" She nodded in agreement.

"We must turn that strength into a weakness."

"I'm not following you sis." Even Beabody was puzzled by that.

"Easy. Make him not so innocence around the girls."

"Ahh I see… make him… more like me huh?"

"To an extent. I don't want him to be as crazy as you brother."

"Yes… another me… I couldn't handle…" He said looking up, spacing out about the impossible.

"Now then… the simplest thing to do is-" She was cut off as the sound of a plane exited out of the garage and taxied on to the road.

"-What in the?"

"Ah the little 2-tailed fox's planes. Damn him…" Tails is truly amazing when it comes to inventing any kind of machine rather be robotic artificial intelligence, transportation vehicle or computer- like entertainment he could best anybody with anything that he created with his own two hands. This really put Beabody in a tizzy considering that tails could do almost anything and he was younger than him.

"I don't even understand how can he even do all of this. I mean he's younger than me for crying out loud!" Beabody slap his forehead in annoyance.

"Yeah, Tails is really intelligent and he's kind of cute and innocent too." Lisa said admiring Tails' handiwork. Tails can even out do Dr. Robotnik. But he always uses his inventions wisely to help whenever he can. This was Tails' strong point, he could easily invent great things that the mind can only imagine plus he drives like a bat out of hell.

"Tsk…Why is innocence so attractive to all these girls! That's what I want to know!" Beabody yelled out in frustration.

"I don't know but it's getting quite annoying to me too brother. Tucuya's innocence should be for my viewing eyes only!" Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Well its about time we started figuring things out. We're gonna follow these guys and see what the heck is going on. But what were you going to say before the plane came out and pissed me off."

"Ohh… simple, all we do is just make Tucuya as perverted as we can around the girls." She smiled triumphantly.

"But how is that so simple? Puny Hito would never just randomly grope a girl or cop a feel."

"But if we play cards right… all it takes is timing brother and a well-placed hand here and there he hee hee." She laughed mischievously.

"Oh I see, make puny Hito take the fall for something that he didn't do. Very, very clever Lisa very clever indeed."

"Now all we gotta do is just follow where they go and pull off those little he hee hee… mischievous things whenever there's an opening on him. Of course I kind of frown upon it but anyway to get those girls to hate and make them push Tucuya away from them is good enough for me."

"Now you're talking sis! Now let's get back to the mansion pick up our own jet, tail them and put this plan into action. I refuse to let's go of this perfect day without making my move on any of those girls!" and with that they quickly ran off.

Meanwhile back inside after Amy got off Sonic and the girls got off Tucuya, everybody was making the last final preparations, you know like double checked and make sure they had everything, making sure all the doors were locked, everybody used the bathroom etc. etc…. everybody headed outside towards Tails' plane.

"Wow cannot believe are actually going to Angel Island by plane." Katie said.

"P-P-P-PLANE!" Both Blaze and Cammy yelled scaring the crap out of everybody.

"Yeah it's much quicker to get there by plane, not to worry about traffic, getting a ticket for the train, and in case once the island rises back up and we have to get off the island for some reason we have the ability to do so without having to worry about making Master Emerald sink the island back down till were good and ready." Tails explained. Both Cammy and Blaze had a thing about heights. For Blaze no one knew for sure what reason. But Cammy had previously explained that her mother had died in a plane crash. That's why she was so terrified of plane rides, at least to Tucuya and Sonic but nobody else.

"B-b-b-but…."

"Don't worry Cammy. I'll be right beside you the whole time if you are that afraid. Besides Tails is the most amazing pilot I've ever known." Tucuya said making the young fox blush.

"Awww… thanks Tucuya."

"No problem bud." Tucuya gave him one of his Epic Thumbs Up. Cammy looked at Tucuya and blushed… she knew she'd feel safe with him, and really… it was time to get over her fear especially if she was gonna be a GBA Agent. Blaze on the other hand…

"No no no I can't go up there on that thing!"

"Blaze it's a simple 30 minute ride to Angel Island." Sonic said.

"But what if the plane runs out of gas?"

"I already filled it about 20 minutes ago." Tails said.

"But what if there's a thunderstorm?"

"On a clear day like today? I don't think so." Sonic said.

"But-"

"Blaze, Blaze you'll be perfectly ok. The chances of you getting in a plane crash is much, much more lower then a car crash." Brittney said cutting her off. She still looked kind of nervous.

"Don't worry we'll be fine. I promise." Tails said. Of course when Tails promised something he damn well made sure that it was kept.

"Ok guys… I'm trusting you all."

"Good Blaze, gotta keep trusting us more." Sonic said with a smile. Blaze couldn't help but blush at his smile.

"Thank you Sonic, everyone."

"Ok people lets get moving. We are so wasting daylight!" Knuckles said as everyone board the plane.

"Wow! It looks like the living room!" Blaze yelled surprised.

"Yep, I designed this jet to be more of a comfortable area then a normal plane." Tails said as he hopped into the pilot's seat with Knuckles sitting next to him.

"It's a shame that Cream and Vanilla couldn't come with us." Amy said.

"Yea it would have been nice but you know how Vanilla is, its important to spend time with Cream." Tucuya said.

"You mean they went bonding together?" Eriko asked.

"Yea they headed to Spring Yard Zone to do some shopping together." Tucuya said.

"Awww that was sweet." Katie said. Everyone then started to take random seats. Blaze and Cammy started to relax a bit more as comforts of home started to kick in for them.

"Alright everyone I hope you are all are ready for some fun." Tails spoke up.

"YEA! YES! LET'S DO THIS!" Everyone randomly yelled.

"Ok let the relaxing time begin!" Tails said and started up the engine. The propeller started to whirl around as the plane came to life. "Hang on to your hats everyone!" The plane slowly backed up and with in a moment's notice, it took off with a roar down the runway and launched into the air into the wild blue skies. Soon after another plane took off behind them following them but far enough away out of the radar range.

"We'll see where they are going…" Beabody said tailing them.

"Yes and will finally be mine…" Lisa blushed smiling. Hayate and Kosami were also along for the ride.

A few minutes later…

"As much as I like claws digging into my quills… WOULD YOU PLEASE LET GO!" Tucuya yelled.

"Yea Blaze please?" Sonic said.

As soon as the plane took off both Cammy and Blaze got so scared that Cammy jumped on Tucuya's head and Blaze likewise with Sonic's, acting like normal cats when scared. With their fur standing up on ends digging their claws into the boys heads. They slowly started to calm down and relaxed.

"Sorry Tucuya…" Cammy said.

"Sorry Sonic… Really not like me." Blaze said.

They calmly climbed down and hugged them both tightly. Tucuya and Sonic, not being the guys to let a girl be frightened hugged back. "Its ok. Trust me we are totally safe." Tucuya said.

"Yea inside the plane is definitely safer then outside… heh, I should know." Sonic said.

"Really?" Both said looking up at them.

"Of course." Sonic said. "I wing walk normally and Tails make you feel so safe." He chuckled.

"And as many plane rides as I've taken, we are totally safe girls, Tails is the best pilot out of all of them." Tails once again blushed at the kind words.

"(Blush.) They always has something good to say about everything." Tails said.

"Yea that's Orange and Blue for you. Come to think of it… Tucuya's like Sonic almost. Its crazy how both Tucuya and Sonic has this… bond with each other. Like how Shadow does with Sonic. Seems like Sonic always can see the goodness from a person's heart no matter what they have done in the past." Knuckles said looking up as remembering what it was like when he first met Sonic thinking he was his enemy then realizing he was tricked by Robotnik, he teamed up and helped out Sonic. He always gave that same kindness to everyone who are truly sorry and really want to make up for what they have done.

Meanwhile in the rubble of the Black building… Metal along with the badniks and mechanoids dug out, excavating the area out trying to find what little information was remaining within the scattered remains.

"Dammit! There has got to be something here… anything…" Metal said. Along with the voice recognition program he now has his own personality, not just being a total copy of Sonic anymore, he retained some of Sonic's attitude and what not, but has a slightly more… calmer demeanor at times then Sonic's "Get up and Go" attitude… but at any other time he's like a sailor cussing, yelling out in a humorous, annoyed way. But he knows where his loyalties lie. "I'd rather go shoot some pigeons then find something so small…" But that doesn't stop him from saying how he feels when not in front of Robotnik's eyes. He kicked over a broken wall. "There's gotta be some-" An object shining from suns rays caught his attention and ran over to examine it. "What the hell…" He dusted off the object. "Well then… that somewhat answers the question of why the hell the building blew up…" He picked it up. It was a large Time Bomb that was never set off. Then it accrued to him… "Why in the hell did I just pick up this damn thing!" He took a closer look, seeing that it was still dangerous … "I better disable it, I don't wanna be turned into an ash can. Damn I'm not even due for my 100,000 mile check up yet." Metal began to open and work on disabling the bomb. With a slight hiss from the bomb it was completely disabled and there was something else inside of it … He picked up a USB stick. "What the hell is this doing in there… aw damn, No time to think about this I gotta get this back to Robotnik. Badniks, mechanoids! Haul ass Back to base!" Metal took off flying back to base with the badniks and mechanoids right after him. And yes in case you haven't noticed… those are his favorite words.

Meanwhile as they headed back to Robotnik's base… Sonic, Tucuya and the gang finally arrived at Angel Island. Blaze and Cammy being totally eager to kiss the ground. Even though Sonic and Tucuya made them feel safe during the flight… the reassuring fact was that they were back on solid ground.

"God solid ground!" Cammy yelled lying down in the grass while Blaze did like wise.

"Wow so this is the famous Angel Island." Brittney said looking around taking in the sights.

"Yes. My home." Knuckles said looking with her. "Ain't much, but it's a home."

"I never thought I'd be here one day…" Then she saw the alter of the Master Emerald. "Wow…"

"Hehe come on guys. Seems like Brittney wants to see the alter." Everyone crossed the wooden bridge to the alter still looking around taking in the sights.

"Hehe remember when Chaos wrecked Station Square?" Sonic said remembering the adventure stopping Chaos and meeting Tikal.

"That was nuts." Tails said.

"Tell me about it." Knuckles said.

"Chaos?" Shadow and Blaze said.

"Yea… Oh that's right you guys weren't here for the event. I'll have to tell you about it later." Sonic said smiling. Finally the guys made it to the alter.

"Jeez its like reliving in the past…" Brittney said.

"So this is where that huge Emerald stays at when not in use?" Katie asked.

"Yes, with the Master Emerald's power Angel Island stay's afloat in the sky." Knuckles said holding out his hand as he grew the Emerald back to its original size.

"Wow! I never seen the Master Emerald at full size… or up close like this." Eriko said as she stared at it. Knuckles sat it down into the alter then lifting his hands.

"The servers are the 7 Chaos. Chaos is power, power is enriched by the heart. The controller serves to unify the chaos. Master Emerald… Give life to Angel Island and lift it to the skies once again!" The Master Emerald shined brightly with radiant power and slowly the Island start to shake…

Meanwhile on the other side of the island… Beabody, Lisa, Hayate and Kosami landed and where on the edge of the island having no idea where they were.

"Ah very interesting… an little island paradise… Puny Hito and those other morons thought they could keep it away from me… well too bad I'm here to crash the party HAHAHAH!" But then the tremors of the island started to hit them as well.

"What the hell is going on!"

"Mistress I did a little research before we left…" Hayate started.

"Well don't leave us in hysteretics!" Lisa said.

"This is the fabled Angel Island." Hayate finished.

"You mean the Island that floats 10s of 1,000s of feet above the world?" Kosami asked and Hayate nodded.

"The one and the same." And with that the tremors stopped and the Island started to rise up into the wild blue skies.

"I so didn't see that one coming." Beabody said looking out seeing the clouds starting to gather closer to the rising island. "Where is our location right now?"

"We are in Red Mountain. The Master Emerald altar is about 10 miles north from this location." Hayate said.

"No doubt where Puny Hito and his friends are right now. Lets get moving you guys. Remember we're parked by the carved flaming rock skull." The headed off in through the mountain.

Meanwhile back at the altar… Everyone watched as the clouds passed by as the island lifted towards the heavens.

"AHHH!" Sonic yelled.

"WHATWHATWHAT!" Blaze yelled scared.

"My ears popped." His ears dropped. "I hate that feeling."

"Oh for the for the love of…" Blaze slapped her forehead in annoyance.

"Oh Sonic are you ok?" Amy rushed over and hugged him.

"Yea… perfectly fine! Just don't try to squeeze me till my ear drums explode Amy!" Sonic yelled as she hugged the daylights out of him. She loosened her Grip.

"Sorry Sonic." Then her ears dropped.

"(Sigh) Its ok Amy. Just easy on the hugs ok?" She nodded and smiled.

"Yea work on that Romeo!" Tucuya said yelled. "You'll get her, you'll get her one day." Sonic flicked off Tucuya who scoffed. "Its just a finger dude."

"Damn… how does he have that… that… attitude?" Sonic asked out loud.

"Sonic you are ruining the… moment!" With that she squeezed Sonic that he barely could breath. He rapidly tapped on her shoulder to get her to let go.

"Amy! … Can't! … Breath!" He started turning blue in the face.

"Amy! Let him go he's gonna pass out!" Rouge yelled.

"No Amy keep hugging him express your anger and love towards him in one motion!" Shadow kicked in.

"Shadow!" Rouge said.

"What? I thought he was too annoying for you besides I like him better this way. He can't say anything stupid."

"Yea but there is a limit… plus…" Rouge grabbed Shadow and yanked him into her. "You ever think of the consequences if Sonic does pass out and we have a certain pink nightmare going on the war path with a certain hammer of hers because some Black and Red striped hedgehog though it would be nice if Sonic couldn't talk let alone breath for the next couple of hours. Not only that but since he can't breath she's killing what little brain cells he has left for normal speech? That makes our lives even worse!" Shadow had a look on his face that said… 'What on earth was I thinking?' Rouge made perfect sense… yea beating up Sonic was ok and such… but not being able to breath… killing brain cells… making normal speech stupider…

"Amy let him go before you kill him!" Shadow yelled and Amy stopped and hugged him normally.

"Sorry Sonic." She said while Sonic gasped for air.

"Thank… you…" He said weakly.

"I'll just add that to your tab Faker!" Shadow yelled. Sonic wanted to say something but didn't wanna get bear hugged half to death again and made a mental note.

'Maim Shadow and jack his boombox when he's not looking.' He thought.

"Well then guys the island is up above the clouds. No one to bother us for miles… What should we do first?" Knuckles asked while the gang started to have some fun…

Back at Robotnik's Base… Metal had just arrived back with the USB stick and Robotnik was quickly looking at notes and such…

"Excellent Job Metal, You really out did yourself finding a thing like this.""I'm rather proud of it Master."

"Hmmmm… that's strange."

"What Master?"

"There is file here that says… map of M-Base1. it's a Jpeg file…" He opened it up. "ARE YOU S(beep)ING ME!"

"What is it Master? Whatisitwhatisitwhatisit?"

"This a map location to his own private island. Why that scum sucking sonabit-" He was cut off when an automatic window popped up with Text.

"Who ever has located this USB stick with my information. Well done. You have uncovered 1 part in many for a purpose no one with the highest IQ on the face of the planet to ever know of. But because you have uncovered my plans… I now have a direct location of your place… also this USB is a mini virus warehouse that's now even as we speak, completely controlled your system and is copying all information to my current location, see that light flashing on that USB stick… it's a Time bomb and is set to self-destruct with in the next few minutes … You better get the hell out of where ever you are and learn never to interfere with plans you couldn't possibly comprehend. Have a nice day. Sincerely Bot Masters. PS if you are still reading this… you really are the world's dumbest person if you wanna die so easy… in fact you-"

Robotnik looked speechless still reading the text as the time ticked way…

"Master Robotnik we have got to get out of here. I already have a snapshot of the map!" Metal having logic in his AI screaming at him what to do, grabbed his master and fled from the room running down the hall and jumping into a corridor. (BOOM!) A loud sound of an explosion came from the room.

"Holy S(Beep!)! That man nearly killed us." Metal cussed. "What the hell was that all about Master?" Robotnik shaken, got up and peered down the hall and the look of shock came across his face.

"What is- Holy S(beep)! Nothing has happened!" The 2 looked at each other and ran back into the room… nothing was damage, blown up or even charred.

"A joke? A trick!" Robotnik started to get mad that Masters played a very cruel trick on him. "THATSONOFA-" He was cut off again seeing a window pop up with Masters' face on the screen.

"HAHAHAH I got you good didn't I? Yes that's right it was all a joke, a trick… And I totally had you going for it."

"He damn well did Master." Metal said.

"Well this time…" His laughing face turn completely to a scowl. "I mean it." Then a Large 3 appeared on the screen.

"No!" Robotnik yelled. There was no possible way to get out before the explosion.

2

1

0

Then a room appeared before them…

"What the hell… why didn't we blow up… Where's the hell's the boom? And why the hell did he send us a picture of his-"

"GAHHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Metal and Robotnik screamed grabbing each other. They both fell into the oldest internet scare screamer in the book. And Masters appeared back on screen.

"2 for 2 heheh… but now… if you… Dr. Robotnik… want to get revenge… You know where I'm at…" The Video went away and the computer went back to normal. And all Robotnik saw was Red… Red with anger…

"He's going to pay for this… Come Metal… we have work to do." He ran out of the room with Metal…

(BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!) That time it wasn't fake…

"Aw hell! There's the explosion!" They both looked back and that time the whole room got blown up.

"GAHHH! THAT MASTERS! HE'S GONNA PAY FOR TOYING WITH ME LIKE THIS! Metal where are the coordinates of that island? Since he blew up a part of my base… I'm gonna blow up part of his damn island!"

"The location is located 30 miles south of Emerald Town in the far Emerald Ocean Master."

"What's the area size of the island?"

"By the way the map says… about 1 square mile."

"Damn… I don't have anything big enough to take down that island… he probably has tons of security on the island making it impossible to get on it. The only other option… Easy and quick… Steal the Master Emerald and use the energy to power a cannon so big to wipe out the island."

"Are you sure about this Master… Knuckles is still a threat to us."

"Not if I lie though the skin of my teeth and tell him its for a good thing. If that's one thing I can count on its Knuckles being so gullible. Just as long as the hedgehog and his friends aren't in my way it's a synch."

"Yes Master."

"Prepare the hanger bay while I get my tools of battle ready."

"Yes master. Preparing to kick some ass."

"Sometimes I really do wonder if I shouldn't have given him that recognition program in the first place…" He and Metal headed out.

Meanwhile…

"Sonic! PassmetheballPassmetheballI'mopenI'mopenI'mopen!" Tucuya spazzed out as a chibi out waving his arms as he saw Sonic with a football. With a grunt Sonic threw it… way over his head and all Tucuya did was turn and look at it fly off with his arms wide open in an annoyed way looking at it then turned back toward Sonic. "The hell kinda throw was that?" Sonic looked at his right glove not paying attention to him… well more like ignoring him. After a few seconds Sonic burst past Tucuya and caught the ball.

"To myself, duh." He stuck his tongue out at him.

"Ha ha… Now throw me the ball man. I'm itching to play some football!"

"Football, huh Tucuya?" Katie said walking up to them as Tucuya turn hearing his name.

"Oh, uhhh yea Katie… did you… (Blush!) Wanna play?" Tucuya blushed.

"Sure I'd love to play." She patted Tucuya on his head.

"I wanna join in." Brittney said walking up to them too.

"Yea me too." Cammy chirped following behind Brittney.

"Ok… Hey Shadow… Get your ass over her… we got a game to play." Shadow was sitting against a tree and opened one eye.

"As long as I'm on the other team." He said annoyed.

"No you are on ours… 3 on 3 boys vs. girls." Sonic said. Shadow looked over at Katie, Cammy and Brittney.

"Open and shut game." He said standing up and walking over.

"Oh yea well we'll see about that…" Cammy started. "Now hurry up, we Huston, you Dallas."

"But I don't wanna be no damn Dallas. We're the Super Sonics." Sonic said hiking a thumb at himself.

"Those would be the Seahawks, there're in Seattle. And that's a basketball team you moron! How you get a basketball team playing football, jeeeeeez… and no I'm not gonna be part of lame team name as that… Super Sonics my ass…" Shadow said annoyed showing off his prowess at City team names.

"Well excuse me for breathing… What, is the Emerald Town Super Shadows a better name?" Shadow started to walk away. "No no no no I'm for real! We'll wear Black Red striped jerseys and act just as emo as you do you cold boney bowlegged motha-"

"Guys GUYS! We are here to relax… not be at each others throats… personally I'd call the team Crimson Lightning… but fat chance of me winning that argument… lets just play the damn game." Tucuya said.

"Well at least T has brains." Shadow said.

"Well at least T has brains." Sonic mocked. "(Sigh!) Lets just start the damn game." Sonic said setting the ball down.

"No super speed." Brittney said.

"Aww ca-jee… come on!" Sonic whined.

"No abilities what so ever… gotta make it fair." Brittney added.

"Oh jeez… for crying out loud… Fine!" Sonic groaned adding a few inaudible profanities.

"And ladies go first meaning you kick off to us." Katie said and the girls walked back a ways. Just before Sonic said something really bad he remembered something he said himself… and calmed down.

"Ok I'm not gonna try to fight something I can't win… at least this fight." He said as he walked over to Shadow and Tucuya. "Ok boys, I don't like you, you don't like me and they don't like any of us. But our rights as men here are at stake…" He said in one breath.

"(Sigh…) Sonic just shut up and enjoy the bouncing breasts." Shadow said flatly as he walked past him. Sonic blushed and thought about it a bit…

"Ok!" Sonic smiled and followed.

"Heh, youes guys is crazy." Tucuya said trying to sound funny. Soon after everyone got a seat they all began to watch the 6 go at it.

"Set… HIKE!" Tucuya yelled and kicked the ball high and far as Sonic and Shadow chased after it followed by Tucuya.

"Got it!" Brittney yelled and caught the ball and ran the ball up as Katie and Cammy supported as defense. Katie was gonna be the tough one to bring down because of her being the tallest one there.

"Come on girls show those boys up!" Rouge yelled.

"Go Sonic go!" Amy piped up.

"Kinda awkward she's cheering for Sonic after Rouge said that." Tails said.

"Yea… but hey at least we are on the side lines." Knuckles said. Now having said that, Katie went straight b-line for Sonic (POW!) and knocked him over in one motion.

"Holy S(beep!) She decked'em!" Knuckles yelled as his eye widened.

"FOUL FOUL OFFSIDES!" Amy yelled.

"Amy this what they do in football." Eriko said and Amy's ears dropped as she forgot. Shadow seeing Katie knocked over Sonic, Shadow jumped over him and (POW!) was blind sided by Cammy while in midair.

"There goes Shadow… (Clapping!) Nice play Cammy! Nice hustle, nice hustle!" Rouge yelled clapping. That left Tucuya by himself with Katie and Brittney coming right at him like a freight train…

"Oh man… I'm screwed." He said and tried to dodge out of the way of Katie but she grabbed him up while he was in midair and ran carrying him and Brittney with the ball passed the 2 trees that was the end zone.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Rouge yelled clapping. Brittney spiked the ball and Katie hugged the daylights out of Tucuya.

"NNNNNNN!" Tucuya groaned as she bear hugged him.

"That girl is like a bull…" Sonic said still sprawled on the ground.

"They're pretty tough." Shadow said getting up and helping up Sonic. "And I just feel bad and the same time jealous of Tucuya." Shadow said looking at him getting hugged by Katie.

"Thanks Shadow… Well lets try this again."

While the game was still going on Meanwhile somewhere in the Ice Cap…

"WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE NOW!" Beabody yelled as his voice echoed.

"It appears to be the Ice Cap Zone of Angel Island." Hayate said looking at his paper not being effected by the cold.

"(Sweatdrop.) W-w-w-well that explains the S-s-snow…" Beabody said shaking from the cold air.

"Ahhhh feel that fresh cold breeze." Lisa said as a cold wind picked up not even effecting her.

"Hey wait a second… weren't we suppose to be headed toward the Alter?" Kosami asked with the cold not effecting her either .

"Uhhh right. We must have taken a wrong turn somewhere or something." Lisa said looking around.

"We gotta get back to the jet." Kosami said.

"B-b-b-but h-h-h-how do w-w-w-we g-g-g-et b-b-b-back t-t-t-to the j-j-jet?" Beabody said still shivering and the gang stopped looking around… they were on a mountain peak… Hayate looked at the map.

"Lets see we landed here and headed there… and oops uhhh we are now… about 30 miles away from the Master Emerald alter. I had the silly thing upside down." He chuckled lightly adjusting his glasses.

"Sh-sh-sh(beep!)…" Beabody yelled. Suddenly there was a rumbling… then it stopped.

"Brother! Be quiet you might start an avalanche." Lisa snapped very quietly.

"S-s-said w-w-what!" He yelled and rumbling got even worse.

"I said to keep your voice down brother." She said a bit more loudly.

"I st-st-still didn't hear you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Her voice echoed and she quickly covered her mouth but it was too late. Suddenly part of peak started to shift and started falling down at them all. "Oh s(beep!)" Lisa said. And the rushing snow rolled right over them sliding down the mountain as they all yelled, screamed and cussed as they fell down the mountain with the avalanche.

Meanwhile… back at the football game…

"Well a perfect touchdown." Cammy said holding up the V sign.

"What's the matter boys couldn't keep your eyes of my footballs?" Katie said as she teasingly squeezed her chest together.

"Come on guys... That's 14 Us. You zip. Get in the game dammit." Brittney said folding her arms looking a bit mad. They've been running circles around the boys. Speaking of which they look like they took a long tumble over a cliff, they where battered and dirty from the girls just knocking them over any old kind of way during that last play. Somehow after the kickoff from the girls they had bum rushed them all. Katie spotted Shadow that had received the ball, Tucuya and Sonic were directly in front of him. And the boys didn't know it but Brittney and Cammy were running right behind Katie, as soon as they got close enough they jumped out from behind her and tackled both Tucuya and Sonic respectfully. Then with no defense Katie literally picked up Shadow with the ball and ran him to the end zone. But on the technical aspect it should have been a safety but since Shadow wasn't really tackled and Katie did have more control of the ball than Shadow did it was called a touchdown.

"Jeez… tougher… way tougher then I thought…" Shadow said wiping his mouth.

"(Koff koff!) I think I swallowed some grass… ick.." Tucuya said coughing up a storm then reaching into his mouth to pull out a few blades of grass.

"Its way too crazy that they're this good… we've been played fellas…" Sonic said sitting panting with his quills covering his eyes. "But fat chance of us giving up."

"Yea!" Shadow said popping his neck.

"Lets do this…" Tucuya said standing back up after hacking out a few grass blades. The girls looked over to see them ready for round 3.

"They look serious now." Cammy said.

"Good, maybe now we can have fun." Brittney said.

"Alrighty then I'm ready when you all are." Katie said. Brittney nodded and Katie kicked the ball high and far. And ran after it with Brittney and Cammy right behind.

"I got it!" Sonic said and caught the ball.

"Right behind you." Tucuya said. Shadow zipped forward in front of them acting for defense. Katie got closer to knock one of them down. Sonic and Tucuya skidded to a stop and Shadow darted around Katie and took out Cammy with a tackle, while Katie trying to figure out why he did that she continued toward the sitting ducks. But just then Sonic tossed the ball way up over Katie's head and Tucuya jumping on Sonic shoulders jumped off him and floated over Katie catching the ball who plowed into Sonic making them both fall down, Tucuya then landing on Brittney's head and jumping off her head and running without any trouble to the end zone.

"TOUCH DOWN! WOO!" Tucuya spiked the ball. Shadow and Sonic ran to him giving high fives.

"Nice play man!" Sonic yelled excited.

"Really a nice one." Shadow said. As the crowed on the sidelines cheered.

"That's my Sonic!" Amy yelled out. From there on the game lasted for another 20 minutes. And boy they played so rough the grass was practically flattened. But they didn't care, they were all having fun and enjoying it without a care in the world. Finally the score was tied. 1 touchdown would win the game. Katie having the ball proceeded to hike it but then the boys bum rushed her.

"Ekk! Not fair!" And she started to run backwards with the boys chasing her.

"Throw the ball Katie!" Cammy yelled. Both Girls where down at the other end of the field as the boys chased Katie all the way to her end zone then tried their hardest to tackle her. Tucuya and Sonic went for the upper body while Shadow tackled her lower body and with a (THUD!) The boys tackled her at the end zone for a safety.

"WOO! YEA WE DID IT!" Sonic yelled the boy whooped and hollered as they beat the girls. Tucuya then helped up Katie.

"Are you alright Katie?" He asked.

"I'm fine. That was pretty fun. We gotta try that again sometime." She smiled and nodded then the girls running up tackled the boys playfully.

Finally after the laughing and more games afterwards it was time to eat. Amy and Brittney headed into the jet and started to bring out food that they prepared earlier. Sitting under a nice tree the gang had lunch just chatting and having a nice time together. Soon after the sky started turning Orange, the gang headed over to the alter sitting staring off, seeing the sunset.

"Ah what a beautiful sight huh guys?" Tucuya asked.

"Yea, it has that… warm fuzzy feeling to it, don't it?" Sonic said. Everyone nodded watching it go down. Soon little white diamonds started to light up the Orange Indigo skies. The moon hovered over the island acting like a light bulb to give everyone light to see.

"Alright guys I know you've been waiting all day for this so lets get going to the hot springs." Knuckles said and everyone yelled whooped and hollered for joy. And Rouge's smile turned mischievous as Knuckles led them all toward the base of Red Mountain zone.

The Red Mountain Zone sat south of the Emerald alter. Much like the Hill top zone but more jagged and rough and much higher. The mountain its self was practically a volcano the closer you got to it meant curtain death if you proceeded without the knowledge of the terrain you where on. It was also said in legend that the echidna tribe used this place as a death trap prison for those that tried to steal what the tribe rightfully owned.

"Ah here we are." Knuckles said pointing. "Red Rock Volcanic Hot Springs." Everyone's jaws dropped. Here was a huge hot spring and in the middle of it was a huge red bolder making the pool look more like a castle's moat. "This Red rock is made of a salt based mineral that's only here on Angel Island. I found this baby and decided to put it in the largest pool. So sorry if it looks crowed but there's still more then enough room for all of us. With its healing properties you guys will feel all fresh and renewed." He smiled. Tails interested to see what kinda of mineral floated over and landed on the top of it to inspect it.

"So… this is a co-ed hot spring huh Knuckles?" Rouge said with a sly smile."(Blush!) W-w-well not exactly… you see all the boys sit on one side of the rock and the girls take the other." He said. The rock was definitely big enough to hide both sexes away from seeing each other. "I also had the liberty of building changing houses too since last time's fiasco… Amy…" He said shifting his eyes over at Amy still blushing.

"(Sharp blush!) That was not my fault! Rouge pushed me out from the bushes while I was putting on my bottoms!" She held down her dress from reflex revisiting that scene.

"(Blushes!) And boy howdy did we see everything…" Shadow said nudging Sonic. "Am I right…Knuckles…" He laugh looking at Sonic who turned as red as Knuckles the instance he said that.

"(Blushes!) I.. uhhh…" Sonic was at a lost for words.

"(Blushes!) And you still haven't made a move yet on her dude? Jeez…" Tucuya whispered. "High sign, high sign, high sign… and you are missing it every time…"

"Hey lay off… I'll make a move when I'm ready ." He snapped quietly back at Tucuya.

"Better make one soon before we see a real life 40 year old virgin."

"Oh yea what about you? Mister I got 4 girls living at my house…" As the 2 started to bicker back and forth the girls headed over to the changing rooms.

"We'll be back soon boys. While we slip into something more… suitable." Rouge said sensuously and headed in with the rest of the girls.

"You ever get the feeling they know something we don't?" Knuckles asked blushing.

"Totally clue less as ever Knuckles." Shadow said as Tucuya and Sonic kept bickering.

Meanwhile inside the changing rooms…

"Oh the guys are gonna go crazy for this…" Rouge said and she undressed then holding up a small Pink-Violet 2 piece bikini.

"Well what about this one?" Katie said doing like-wise with a Red-silk 2 piece bikini.

"Well we'll see how good the boys react to these." Rouge said jumping up and down bouncing her breasts.

"Like wise I'm sure honey." Katie said mimicking Rouge. Blaze looked over at the girls and then at herself.

"I really wonder if these attract boys…" She said as she jumped and her breasts bounced as well. Cammy Eriko and Brittney on the other hand…

"Remember that time you fell on Tucuya, Brittney?" Eriko said putting on a Deep Blue 2 piece bikini.

"(Blush!) That was an attempt to get him to fight me." Brittney said closing her eyes looking away shyly.

"You still on that swing about beating him?" Cammy said.

"(Blushing.)Yes, I just want to prove I am worth fighting even to someone as powerful as Tucuya."

"Ya know there is another way of beating a man other then with your fists." Eriko said.

"Really? How?"

"Just follow our lead." Eriko said winking at Cammy sly-like.

"Yea you'll beat him with our way." Cammy said giggling a bit.

Back outside Tucuya and Sonic bickered all the way into the spring.

"… Not my fault that I missed that turn!" Tucuya yelled.

"You were the one driving! How can you say that wasn't your fault!" Sonic yelled back.

"That's because I was distracted by someone slamming their head against the back of my seat!""That was Knuckles' big o'head because someone was distracted by something." Shadow said getting into it.

"The light was yellow and then it turned red! What was I suppose to do run the red light and make an illegal U-turn!" Tucuya yelled. "That won't look good for me as a GBA agent you know…" No one responded. He looked back an forth at them. "Oh so now what? The silent treatment? Just because I was right huh? Huh? Huh?" Shadow then grabbed Tucuya's head and turned it towards what stopped them and all he did blush and drop his jaw like the others. The girls had come out of the changing rooms right in front of the boys where they were sitting in the spring.

"So what do you think boys?" Rouge said while she and Blaze bent down and held up their breasts.

"Yea what do you think?" Blaze said trying to fight off a blush. Even Tails was also mesmerized by the 2 as the others walked out and posed as well. Katie stuck her breasts out with her hands behind her head with a wink. Amy posed and blew a kiss toward Sonic in her Yellow 2 piece bikini. Cammy and Eriko hugged each other firmly with a blush and a wink. And then Brittney turned around a bent over sticking out her nice firm rump. All the boys could do was sink down into the water blushing deeply. The girls all laughed and walked around to their side of the spring.

A few minutes later the boys and the girls were just relaxing in their sides of the spring… naked of course. The girls kept talking about what to do about the boys while the boys were still blushing but talking about other stuff… ya know… guy stuff…

"Come on Tucuya you gotta tell us who's the sexier girl over there."

"Oh no no no I'm not getting into this conversation. I'm not gonna have an atomic bomb drop on me for saying something stupid."

"Oh you don't have to say because I know you love one of them more then the others." Shadow said.

"Yea for once Shade is right. You have a look on you that totally says I really love one of them the most." Sonic said lazing back against the rock.

"Not answering, nope, nope forget it… Besides we all know you Sonic, love Amy…"

"(Blushes!) No I-"

"-Come off it Sonic… we men here know you do… why keep denying something that's slapping you in the face everyday. Beside I'm sure if you didn't somewhat like her you wouldn't have invited her to stay at the crib… am I right?" Shadow said.

"Not to mention the fact that I've seen you look at her rump every now and again. Even fully eye her up and down just a few days ago at breakfast." Knuckles said.

"And when you looked at her outfit she had on the other Sunday blushing." Tails even jumped on it. And Sonic could do nothing but just blush… He knew he liked Amy Rose but just part of him couldn't bring himself up to say that he really, really liked her.

"I… I don't know guys… I mean…"

"What?" Tucuya asked.

"What if we are serious and ya know… she doesn't really like me?" The guys all face faulted making a splash in the spring.

"Are you a TOTAL MORON FAKER!" Shadow yelled. "Now come on Sonic… she's got looks and a body… you've seen how strong and fit she is."

"And… its been… well I don't know how many years that girl has chased you but jeez come on… Why say something that dumb for!" Knuckles yelled.

"She even plays the same games you do, loves the same stuff you do… I think… I'm very sure if you had a leash on her she'd follow you no matter were you go Sonic." Tails said.

"I may have not known you as long as the others have dude but… Sonic… come on… high signs all the way around, I've seen them, and you know any other girl would just wanna be with you because of who you are and not what you are all about. She's a one of a kind girl Sonic." Tucuya said relaxing back. "Surprised she hasn't given up on you yet…"

"I… I'll… think about it…" Sonic said looking down.

"Less thinking and more doing faker." Shadow said leaning back against the rock.

"And how!" Knuckles yelled laughing jumping on the pun.

"YEA!" Tucuya said and high-fived Knuckles and laughed out loud while Sonic ducked down in the water blushing and blowing bubbles.

Meanwhile on the other side of the rock… things were getting quite interesting… The girls where all undressed and naked relaxing and talking about… things.

"I wonder why I had to have a big butt than big breasts." Brittney said as she sat down in the water.

"Maybe because when you land on your butt you have some padding to soften the landing." Cammy laughed.

"But I want a bigger bust!" She practically growled.

"Hey you have a nice advantage without much of a bustline. Unless you train to toughing up your boobs… they are practical targets." Cammy said rubbing her own breasts. "Trust me… these suckers hurt if you hit them… in any spot hard enough." She frown a bit. Brittney looked at her tilting her head pondering, in what made sense to Cammy made perfect sense to Brittney. Brittney never once took a hit to the chest without a long suffering pause that left you open for attack in a fight as she's seen other girls do before in sparing and fighting. Perhaps it was a nice advantage.

"I still want bigger boobs though." Brittney complained looking down at them… "Grow for crying out loud!" Then all of a sudden a figure popped out of the water behind Brittney and rubbed her chest!

"GAH! What the hell!" She gasped as the figure rubbed from behind she turned around... "(Sharp Blush!) Eriko!" Brittney looked shocked.

"I heard if you rub them, think perverted thoughts and drink milk they'll grow!" She said rubbing them with a mischievous smile.

"(Blushing!) Ahhh! Not the nipples!" She moaned out a bit with a heavy blush.

"Ah so that's your weak spot… Attack!" Eriko yelled and rubbed them more.

"Hahaha get her Sky!" Cammy laughed saying that to Eriko as a nickname.

"…ahh, feels so soothing." Katie said floating up in the water curling her toes above waves.

"Tell me about it honey." Rouge said floating next to her.

"Hmmm… I wonder how guys love these objects?" Blaze bouncing her breasts in the water lapping waves from them.

"Someone told me it's a thing of where people that used to play with those large beach and kick balls as kids. So as a result most guys are fixated on those jugs." Eriko said pointing at Katie's, Rouge's and Blaze's busts as she kept rubbing Brittney's chest.

"Ahh please stop Eriko! I'm gonna melt!" Brittney moaned out drooling a bit.

"Ah now that's interesting." Katie said holding up her breasts and jiggling them in her hands. "No wonder guys can't keep their eyes off me." She cuddled them up.

"I still wonder how you 3 can even walk let alone… not hurt or anything…" Amy said as she sat up. "I mean I know I'm strong but jeez…"

"Strong back." The 3 busty girls said.

"Oh…" Amy said leaning back. Then her mind started to wonder…

Now I know what you all are thinking… "Why in the hell did Sonic invite Amy to live with him and the rest of the crew!" Well after living in Central City; 20 miles directly north of Emerald Town. She got fed up with the 'Same place, different day' notion. So one day on Sonic's normal runs though the areas of the world. He actually literally ran into Amy but it was purely an accident. At first the situation was quite a twist and Sonic of course being the gentleman that he is helped Amy to her feet, who was still surprised what had happened until her hormones kicked in and gave Sonic the mother of all bear hugs. A few minutes later after Sonic caught his breath as he looked at Amy, he blushed and asked…

"Amy, I don't know if you know this… but Sega decided to give me a large house to stay at… I have more then enough room in the place… and I was wondering if you… wanna say with me. Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and Tails will be there crashing their as well. And well… It wouldn't be right unless I at least offered." He said trying to fight off a blush.

"Sonic… of course I would. To be honest you guys are like family to me now. A dysfunctional one but a family regardless. Plus I'd get to see you everyday." She smiled warmly at him. "I'll get my stuff and just tell me where you are at and I'll be there asap!" She said excited and gave him a much gentler hug. Now that hug actually made Sonic blush deeply.

'Yea that was pretty nice… maybe I should start hugging Sonic a bit more like that.' Amy thought to herself as she relaxed closing her eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!" Brittney yelled out in pleasure.

"Whoa those are really sensitive!" Eriko laughed out.

"When I get my senses together I'm gonna rip out your heart Eriko Umenakata!" She growled.

"Big words from a sensitive girl." She pulled down her eye lid and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Grrrrr that does it you are going down!" Brittney yelled and chased after Eriko around their side of the pool.

"Hahaha you can't catch me you couldn't catch a cold!"

"GAHH! Blitz Shot!" Brittney fired her null energy shot at Eriko who dodged it with a dive. "Damn you Eriko! I'm gonna get you for this!" Brittney held up her hand and kept firing her energy shots at Eriko who kept running around the pool unaware where she was run until…

"Ooooof! (Splash!)"

"Ow!" (Splash!)" She ran smack dab into Tucuya who was about to get out of the pool the collision sent them both back into the pool.

"What in the hell?" Shadow cussed as he saw the 2 fall into the pool.

"Hahaha I got you now Eriko!" Brittney yelled as she rounded the rock… and yelling got the boys attention who turned looked at her naked body and everything got quiet…

"(Sharp Blush!) GAH YOU PERVERTS! BLITZ SHOT!" She held up her hand and started to open fire on the boys out of shire embarrassment. All the boys jumped and took off as she wildly fired at them.

"HEY YOU WALKED ON OUR SIDE!" Knuckles yelled as he ran with the rest of them.

"You crazy flat chested girl!" Shadow yelled as he ran behind him. That made Brittney's right ear twitch…

"What did you say you Hedgehog! NO ONE CALLS ME FLAT CHESTED!" She took aim at Shadow like Cammy does with her firearms.

"That girl has flipped her lid." Sonic said running behind them.

"Ahhhh she's gonna kill us!" Tails screamed has he flew up into a tree.

"Blitz…. BURST!" Fire fired from 2 hands a rather large null energy fireball right at them…

"HIT THE DECK!" Sonic yelled and all of them dived as the fireball past over top of them and…

(BOOOOOOM!) blew a huge hole right though the changing house.

"(Panting!) Baka!" She turned and walked back.

"She's got some issues…" Eriko said as she held on to Tucuya with his nose bleeding.

"(Deep blush!) Why do I get the feeling you are the cause of all of this…" Tucuya said.

"Oh what makes you say that my Sweet 'Cuya." She hugged him firmly.

"What in the Great Wall of China happen!" Cammy said as she and the rest of the girls in their bikinis walked around from the side.

"(Blushing.) An atomic bomb dropped and blew a hole in the changing house." Tucuya said till blushing.

"Atomic bomb?" Blaze asked.

"Oh Brittney went off and did some more… 'Stress Relief' hehehe." She said still hugging Tucuya.

"Oh shut the hell up Eriko…" Brittney said stomping off to go change.

"Oh Dammit not again!" Knuckles said looking up at the damage Brittney caused. "You guys are always blowing something up and-" And if on cue the changing house started to creak and sway and (CRASH!) collapsed.

"There goes da hood… again…" Sonic said standing up.

"(Blushes!) My God Sonic…" Amy said blushing.

"What?" He said looking over at her.

"You are… naked…" She had a bit of a nosebleed pointing down at him.

"What are you talking about…?" He looked down and forgot he like the rest of the boys where naked.

"You guys have quite the 'Rings'." Rouge pointed out and all of them took off running blushing.

"Wait up Sonic!" Amy and Rouge chased after them.

"Ah wait for me!" Tucuya yelled trying to get out of Eriko's "Bare hug" grab, splashing around but to no avail.

"Ohhh you ain't going nowhere my sexy T. Look who I got girls!"

"Ohhh hehehe this will be fun!" Katie said softly. Blaze looked over at Tucuya.

'(Sharp blush!) I wonder if all guys are that 'big'…' Blaze blushed as her mind wondered about males.

"(Sweatdrop!) Girls can we please talk about this first?" Tucuya said as a look of terror ran across his face as Katie and Cammy walked over to him slowly with their hands out to grab… 'curtain places' on Tucuya while Eriko got him in a submission hold.

"Not a chance T!" Eriko said with an evil smile. As they closed in a loud rumbling was heard and then all of a sudden… Snow and a ton of it slid down on the hillside a bit away from the pool.

"What the heck! Snow! Here!" Cammy yelled looking at it all.

"Jeez where did that come from!" Blaze yelled walking over to it.

"I have no idea…" Katie said.

"Eriko did you-"

"-Now T do you think I'd do this?" Eriko said interrupting him.

"Probably knowing you." He smiled at her.

"Idiot." She playfully bonked him on the head with her fist.

"WOOOO! What a ride!" A voice ran out.

"What the… oh no… it can't be!" Tucuya almost pushed Eriko down into the water as he fully stood up looking up into the snow. Suddenly a figure slid down into view.

"I gotta do that again sometime." It was Lisa Beabody.

"If the hood isn't gone by now then I don't when it will be." Tucuya said exasperated as if on cue again. Hayate, Kosami and Beabody himself popped up shivering.

"I n-n-n-never w-w-w-wanna g-g-go thought th-th-that ag-g-g-gain." Beabody said standing up rubbing his arms as he hugged himself for warmth.

"I'll have to agree with Master Sherman… Never again." Hayate said hugging himself for warmth.

"Ditto." Kosami said doing the same thing.

"Oh great who invited these chumps?" Katie said getting defensive.

"Great…" Tucuya said sarcastically. "Just great… Epic even…"

"What the… Tucuya! And oh… his friends…" Lisa said that last part like an insult.

"Girl, you have so been asking for this for a long time!" Katie said stomping over to her. Kosami flash warped in front of her.

"Miss Katie…" She then glomped on her.

"What the…!" Katie said as Kosami rubbed against her.

"You are so lovely!" She said smiling.

"Hey would you… Get off me!" She yelled trying to shake Kosami off her.

"Kosami she's mine!" Beabody yelled and tackled both of them to the ground. "These boobies are for my hands only!"

"Oh God… Get off me you perverts! Go do your rubbing… IN HELL!" Her electrical aura shot up and shocked the mess out of those 2 making them fly back into the snow. Meanwhile Eriko stud in front of Tucuya.

"Eriko…"

"Lisa…"

"Why stand between me and my soul mate and his big 'ring'?"

"Don't worry she's not gonna get you T."

"She's not who I'm worried about." Tucuya said looking the other way.

"Then who are you worried-" Just then a very large low flying aircraft passed over head. "Ohhh… that's what you're worried about." Everyone stopped and looked up at it as it passed by.

"What in the hell is that?" Blaze yelled.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who it is…" Tucuya practically growled as he pointed at familiar yellow icon on the side of the aircraft.

"Is that…?" Brittney said.

"You have got to be kidding me. Him of all people! Here too!" Cammy said.

"This isn't good…" Katie said.

"Come on guys… we better check this out… major trouble ahead… the hood is officially out of the park." Tucuya said getting out of the pool. "But uhhh first…" He quickly ran behind a rock to change.

"I better warn Sonic!" Tails said flying out of the tree.

Meanwhile back with the others…

"Sonic come back!" Amy yelled still chasing them.

"Knuckles Shadow get back here!" Rouge yelled flying after them.

"You girls are crazy!" Shadow yelled.

"Ya'll crazy! He said it! Ya'll crazy!" Sonic yelled back at them.

"SONIC!" Tails yelled.

"Tails just keep running or flying, don't stop!" Sonic yelled as he tried to get away.

"Sonic its Robotnik!" Tails yelled and everyone skidded to a stop.

"Eggbutt? Tails you've gotta to be kidding me…" He said turning around and once again on cue… the airship past just over head of them.

"Oh joy…" Rouge said sarcastically looking up.

"I wonder what the doctor wants now." Shadow said looking up.

"(Gasp!) The Master Emerald! Only time Robotnik is ever up here… But how could he have known we where coming up here!" Knuckles said taking off toward the shrine.

"Its been a while since we trashed Robuttnik. Its gonna be a nice workout then." Sonic said cracking his knuckles and breaking off in high speed.

"Wait up Sonic!" Knuckles said dashing off behind Sonic and Shadow followed.

"Oooh Eggman is always messing up a good time!" Amy said wiping out her Piko Piko Hammer. "He's gonna pay for this!" She took off following the rest.

"Wonder what he wants the Emerald for this time if that being the case…" Rouge said flying behind them.

The large aircraft began to slow its approach as it neared the shrine… Sure enough Dr. Robotnik mad master genus with the 300 IQ was back… and the only thing on his mind was vengeances…

"Masters isn't gonna get away with this… Metal prepare the Great Eggman Robo Canon!" (Info: Sonic & Knuckles Death Egg Zone boss. The Canon was taken out of the robot and now can be hooked into other robots or vehicles. It can produce a high powered beam of Chaos Energy but the Master Emerald must be docked into it. Otherwise the cannon can only fire at ¼ of its true energy.)

"Yes sir one great ass kicking robot coming up!" Metal dashed to the lower part of the ship. "I hope he changes that name one day…"

"And if Knuckles or any of those other blasted rodents come along…" He smashed a button on the wall and released a whole army of Eggbots from the lower docs on to the island. (Info: Sonic Heroes & Sonic Rush main enemies, some use weapons and others use shields. ) "All I need is enough time to target Masters' base… and blow it straight into the Sky High Zone!" He turned toward his monitor station and prepared the operation.

Meanwhile…

"D'oh boy we got some company…" Sonic said pointing at the army of Eggbots… "Ahhh just like old times…" Sonic immediately went into a spindash and launched himself toward the army knocking quite a few of them out of the way. Tails then floated up and caught Sonic as he launched himself up. "To the Alter Tails!"

"You got it Sonic!" Tails quickly flew toward the Master Emerald.

"You won't get the Master Emerald this time Eggman!" Knuckles yelled as he began to punch and throw Eggbots all over the place. Shadow Rouge and Amy dived in, hacking away with the rest of them.

"Dammit… Sonic and his furry friends…" Robotnik pressed another button and released tougher versions of the Eggbots, the ones with hammers.

"Oh damn there too many of them!" Shadow yelled as he hurled one into a crowd of Eggbots. "Chaos Spear!" He then launched his chaos energy attack at a bunch of them as the they exploded on impact.

"Pink Typhoon!" Amy yelled swinging around with her hammer releasing her chi energy at another cluster of them.

"Silent Size!" Rouge's right leg glowed with chi energy and with a powerful kick no one could see she cut 7 of the Eggbots in half.

"Hang tight guys the posse is here!" Tucuya yelled as he and the others came out of the woods.

"WHAT THE! Where did they come from!" Eggman yelled. "I didn't bring enough Eggbots… Metal haven't you got the Master Emerald yet!" He yelled into a speaker.

"Miracles are your department Master… this mug weights a ton!" While everyone was fighting Metal has all ready secured the Master Emerald and was now about to dock it into the cannon. "Come on you stupid piece of green glass… FIT IN THERE!"

"Well, well, well if it is my favorite robotic clone." Sonic appeared on a pillar with his arms crossed with a smug look on his face.

"Damn flesh bag…" Metal said narrowing his gaze at him. "Always out doing me…"

"Damn right and I'll keep doing it over and over and over again… until one of us dies… or in your case… runs out of extra heavy duty batteries."

"Well this time believe this or not… You are not the target…" Metal said with a grunt pulling on a cable.

"What? Me! Sonic the Hedgehog, da Blue Blur Whirlwind, not a target?" Sonic said kind of offended by that. "If I'm not it… then who is?" He said being serious.

"That bastard Kurtus Masters but of course you don't know who he is." He grunted still pulling on a cable.

"Kurtus Masters? Well no I never heard of him… But if Buttnik is scared of someone like him causing all this mess and messing up our little swaray… then something is up then way up… but oh well… first things first… kicking the can…" Sonic flash warped in front of Metal kicking him off the cannon. Who landed on the steps of the shrine.

"Damn you, you stinkin' furball…" Metal's right arm became something of a buster via Megaman X Style and began to fire off all kind of shots at Sonic. Who merely dodge them all. "Hold still you little-"

"-Pest?" Sonic flash warped in front of him and gave him another hard kick as he flew back taking out a pillar…Metal had to recalibrate all of his systems. After that kick his GPS told him that the North Pole flipped with the South Pole and he was standing at a 87 degree angle some place in the Indian Ocean.

Meanwhile…

"PYRO SHOT!"

"BURNING SHOT!" Both Tucuya and Beabody yelled as they teamed up. The gang put aside there differences and decided to help each other out. With that their fireballs took out a bunch of different Eggbots running forward together. "You know I'm only doing this because no one hurts the girls I love." Beabody said as he rapidly pummeled a few Eggbots.

"That's a comforting thought." Tucuya said throwing attack after attack on the Eggbots.

"BEHIND YOU!" They both yelled at each other and both threw their fireballs at Eggbots saving each other.

"Not bad Hito… not bad." Beabody smirked lowering his arm.

"Not bad yourself Beabody." Tucuya smirked back lower his arm as well.

"ICE BELT!" Lisa punched the ground freezing it over in front of her as Eggbots started to slip and slide on the ground. "Get them everyone!" Katie, Kosami and Hayate jumped on the frozen ground sliding.

"WIND SLICE!" Katie yelled as her Crescent chi energy took out a bunch of Eggbots while Kosami and Hayate drew knifes giving support fire then they all jumped up off of the ice. "Velocity Strike! ROLLING THUNDER!" Katie landed first and slammed her fist into the ground as her electrical shockwave stunned quite a few of the Eggbots as Kosami and Hayate threw a few grenades blowing up the Eggbots. "JET BURST!" And Katie threw her hands out blowing the piles of scrap off the Island. "And that's a beat down!" Katie said posing and Kosami with heart eyes looked up to her as Hayate chuckled adjusting his glasses.

(BOOM! BOOM!) 2 large Eggbots all of a sudden landed in front of Lisa and Eriko and they both winked at each other.

"DOUBLE ICE TOWER!" They both punched the ground at the same time and 2 huge ice towers appeared and they surfed along the ground plowing into the Eggbots exploding them.

"Alright!" They high fived each other.

Meanwhile surround by Eggbots… Cammy and Brittany back to back in a amazing display of team work, while Cammy fired her gun Brittany fired her null chi energy attacks ducking and dodging until they all were destroyed in a smoking pile of scrap.

"Nice bull's eyes."

"Not bad Ms. Street Fighter." They shook hands.

"No no NO! This isn't fair! Every damn time I gotta put up with this… Alright then fine if I can't use the Emerald I'll use the auxiliary power and fire the beam at Masters' base anyway!" Robotnik quickly started to rapidly tap keyboard buttons.

"Huh? Is Master gonna fire that thing with no energy!" Metal said then quickly flash warped from Sonic as he spin dashed at him.

"What's the matter ash can? Can't keep up?" Sonic yelled. As Metal landed on the Cannon.

"As much as I'd like to stay… We got a base to blow up!" Soon the Cannon started to slowly glow as it started to come to life.

"What ever that machine fires it could create a tide wave if too much energy is put into it." Tails said grabbing Sonic's hand as he held it out to be grabbed.

"Right big guy. But how do we stop it? That sky hog is huge."

"We need something to negate that energy…" Tails began to look around and spy for the weakest point of the cannon… "That's it! Sonic, spin right into the cannon main power generator! I'll swing you in the right direction!"

"Alright and I'll do the hard part. Lets do it to it!" Tails started to spin around and around then all of a sudden a Purple flash flew by and ripped right into the side of the ship making Tails stop spinning.

"What in the hell was that?" Sonic cussed looking up.

"I don't know but it tore a hole right where the generator is."

"Well lets hit it little buddy!" Tails flew Sonic up to the hole…

Meanwhile…

"The Doctor is really slipping… Eggbots use to be more challenging then these fall parts." Shadow said gesturing to the hunks of scrap metal that the team demolished.

"Huh. We make a pretty nice team huh Puny Hito."

"Guess so Beabutt." They chuckled a bit.

"Once this is over we are gonna compete for Tucuya's love girls!" Lisa said shaking a fist.

"Yea, Ok!" They yelled at random.

"Where is Tails, Sonic and Blaze?" Knuckles asked and on cue (BOOOM!) the 3 dropped and landed in front of them all.

"Ok we might wanna run." Sonic said.

"We kinda went a bit overkill on that ship up there." Blaze said.

"METAL! METAL! RESPOND DAMMIT!"

"Mas… generator… going… crazy … and… gonna… be blown… kingdom come." Metal's transmission was going in and out."Oh just freakin great, wonderful even, those blasted-(BOOM!)" A few small explosions followed by a few bigger ones started to go off..

"Yea lets run now…" Tucuya said and everyone took off running hiding behind some sturdy rocks.

Finally in after more explosions a loud profanity followed by a loud echoing explosion sent the airship flying.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!"

"Dude epic star KO." Metal said. And the warship dinged into the night sky.

Everyone threw a loud cheer. "Alright! YEA! FREAKIN AWESOME! We kick some big time ass!" Everyone was randomly yelling out.

"GAH! Beabody! Do your Groping… IN HELL! YOU TOO KOSAMI!" Katie yelled as she was being groped by those 2.

Everyone was yelling but 1 person as they were looking out over the edge of the island. Tucuya saw him.

"Sonic, we are partying down over here." He gestured to the gang. "We kicked Eggman's ass. Saved the island and the Master Emerald, so what's with the worried look?" He asked walking over to him.

"Well if you look at it this way… why was Eggbutt so freaked out over another person and that I wasn't the main target… who could Doc Botnik be that wigged out over to do something like this…? Kurtus Masters… Who is this guy…" Sonic said looking out over the seas.

"Masters?" Tucuya though he heard that name before but it doesn't ring a bell… "Maybe AG can help us in that department Sonic, he's been around the bush quite a few times. But don't worry your spines off bud, I'm pretty sure someone like that couldn't be that much trouble…" Tucuya chuckled a bit.

"Well you never know T… just… never know…" Tucuya nodded as the smile drifted from his mouth understanding never underestimate anyone and the 2 just stood there looking over the island… Who was this Masters… Is he that much more of a threat then Eggman himself and if so… what could he possibly be capable of?…

Everyone Got Pass Episode 6

Meanwhile… Back at Masters' Base…

"Hmm hmm hmm… Seems like that fool Eggman found that 'gift' I left at the building… But no matter… If he's still alive I'll take care of him later… Right now its time to add more funds to the Titan Wave account. But first… Roxi, status of project Dusk and Armageddon please." Masters asked as he walked up to the hologram.

"Project Dusk is at 78% and Armageddon is at 34%."

"Excellent… everything is right on schedule. Meifang… Xuiying…"

"Master..." A figure appeared behind Masters.

"What what is your biding?…" Another figure appeared behind Masters.

"I need Mayor King… to add some funds into my account… and etch the word fear into his mind. You know how this works… and if anyone interferes… you may have your fun…"

"Yes Master." First figure said chuckling.

"But what if Hito appears?" The other asked.

"Well you've met him before my right hand girls. Yang tiwns… you may have your fun with him but keep him alive and any blood, fur, anything on his person… bring back to me… I want his DNA…"

"Yes Master." The first one vanished.

"We will not fail." The other vanished.

"Hmm hmm hmm… So close yet so far… No worries, no hurry… everything comes at is time of its need…" He sat at his desk. "Soon, so soon… everything will belong to me… Hehehehe HAHAHAHAHAH!….."

To be Continued…

Please note from now on, for all the chapter rap up action and laughs just head to the journal page of my deviant art account in my profile and check out the TDGH Journal Shorts fun random little short episodes that keep you entertained while working on the main chapters of TDGH ^^

Next time on action packed episode of TGDH!… The first ever thrill ride of a mission! Hold on to your seats as you take a dive on a real GBA Mission. You'll find out some of Tucuya's past and who are the Yang Twins… Meifang and Xuiying, and how do they know Tucuya? Well hopefully those questions will be answered during this next episode mission of TDGH… Episode 7: Mission 108 Take back the King or Ham No Burger, King Combo to Go. Time to Save it, Remember it and Rescue the hell out of it! Black ops… eat your heart out.


End file.
